Lians' Contingency
by QueefCream
Summary: Lian was a simple woman that hungered for adventure outside of the secluded kingdom she grew up in but like many thing; be careful what you wish for because you just might get more than you bargained for. Follow the young warrior as she struggles to accept the ever changing world around her and some of the people in it. Oc (Lian)/ Thorin Rated T/M for later (Minor Editing)
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter to my hobbit fanfic. I wrote this cause I'm a fan and love to have smutty fantasies about dwarves. If you don't like my story then go suck a dick and if you do then do your thing, like, comment or whatever you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit series or it's character. I do however own my characters and any artwork I do of my series.**

 _Chapter One: From an Icy Land_

Snow fell heavily upon the northern bay of Forochel, harsh winds sweeping through from the ocean beyond and slicing through feeble things such as cloth. Few lived along the barren lands in the north with miles upon miles of white blanketing the ground underneath ones feet. There lay no mountains for mining nor fertile earth for crops, it was a dead man's land as far as the rest of the world cold tell.

There were a few though who lived amongst the harsh whether, a settlement of Men who inhabited the icy wastelands during the Second Age. Many perished from frostbite, fever, and starvation in the beginning for the land would not produce crops. There were still those who remained though, having learned to survive and even prosper for their fair wolf, bear and reindeer pelts.

A village had grown, prospering into a kingdom that though small, held strong against any turmoil; this is where our young warrior was raised, unknown to the journey she shall embark on in her youth.

Lian swiftly rode across the icy plains, the thundering sound of hooves against compacted snow lost in the howl of the wind. She squinted against the snow and wind, the frost having already numbed her eye lids as her eyes watered with irritation. The blurred shadow of Forochel grew closer, a beacon lining the horizon ahead. With haste Lian approached the stone walls until she finally entered the looming gates; she weaved through the market easily and soon enough arrived in the castle courtyard to dismount her horse.

She made her way up the stairs and to The Great Hall, not wasting time with such things as announcing an audience with the King. She reached the doors to the Throne Room and entered loudly; startling the group of men within with her brutish manner.

"Fever has spread fast through the eastern bay, Father." Her voice was muffled under the thick leather protecting her face as her green eyes peeked out from under her hood. "Four have already passed and over half of the village is bed ridden. If we do not find a cure soon then our kingdom will fall to this Plague." Worry and fatigue hold her rigid, despite the thick pelt and leather weighing her down.

"That's the fifth village." Stevvin, the King's adviser, grumbled, worry etched into his usually stern features.

"I do not know what to do; we've sent our best healers away and yet none come back with a cure. Is this the fate of our kingdom?" The King rasped, thin lips pursed tight with stress. Already had the man grown to look twice his age as fair silver hairs mingled with the rich brown.

"Don't worry, Father. I have heard rumors of the great Elvish healers residing in Rivendell. Let me ride with my men to ask for aid." Lian offered eagerly; she was truly eager at the idea of venturing past their borders.

"I'm sure you would; this isn't a vacation though, Lian." Stevvin growled out, curling his lip up into a grimace.

"I'll be back before ya even know I'm gone." She pleaded.

"That shan't be necessary."

All heads turned, startled by the stranger now walking through The Throne Room, dressed in all grey while clutching a wooden staff. His tall figure was slightly hunched with his old age but he had the more enticing blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

"Gandalf!" The King breathed, almost like a sigh of relief as a smile suddenly broke through his previous frustration.

"It has been too long, dear friend." Gandalf chuckled, a twinkle shining in his aged eyes as he came to stop beside Lian; who stood cautiously beside the stranger as she looked him over.

"Father?" She questioned.

Gandalf turned towards her with a soft smile, seemingly amused by her manner of caution towards him. "Dear Lian, you've grown into quite a sight. Last I recalled you were harassing every village maiden in sight. Now I hear you harass your troops instead." He chuckled, his face holding nothing but fondness towards the young woman.

A sense of familiarity settled in her mind, his deep laughter echoed with a distant memory, teasing the edges of her minds eye.

"Lian, be at peace. Gandalf is a dear friend of mine of many years. Often would he visit when you were but a small lass. I'm quite surprised you don't remember since you were so fond of him." Father mused.

Realization suddenly lit up her face and she let out a loud "OH!" with a sharp slap to her thigh in her moment of clarity.

"I remember ya now!" A smile graced her lips as she pulled the leather cover from her face as well as the fur lined hood; allowing her brown hair to fall down her shoulders.

"Yes, you'd often hide within my beard in times of mischief." The old wizard chortled, cheeks rosy with merriment. Long had it been since he'd seen the Princess and what a fine lass she had become, not to mention warrior as the King's many letters to him told.

"What brings you here after so long, Gandalf?" Father questioned, curiosity dimming his joy slightly.

"I've come to strike a deal." Gandalf explained after clearing his throat.

"Deal?" Puzzled, the King stroked his short beard.

"I know that your kingdom is under the attack of a Plague, Lvaire. One which has no simple cure for it has festered inside a vile creature for years. I believe you know of whom I speak of. He visited your eastern bay but 4 months ago." Realization dawned quickly on the man and with clenched fists he whispered.

"The Orc."

"Yes, I believe he was rampaging through your villages when your men finally dispatched of him. But his illness had already been exposed to your lands. I have found a cure upon my visit to Rivendell though." Reaching in, he revealed a small vial from his robes.

"Gandalf, I trust you deeply but how can I believe such a small amount can cure over half my kingdom?" Father stressed, deep lines of worry appearing once more.

"Do not fret, old friend. The vial is for me and once I drink from it I will perform a powerful spell to rid this land of sickness. I will perform it now if you wish but I ask for something in return..." Gandalf trailed, gauging the other man's reaction.

"Stevvin?" Father turned to his advisor for council, and the burly man hesitated before nodding. Lvaire sighed heavily before turning back to the expecting wizard, running a worn hand over his worn features.

"What is it you wish in return?"

Gandalf smiled softly, knowing it a bit unfair for what he was about to ask for in return, but it was for the best. "I ask for Lian's aid in a quest."

Shock rippled through The Great Hall in that moment and Lian quickly stood forward, quickly dismissing shock for suspicion. "And would ya care to explain why that be?" She questioned, not trusting the now grave expression he bore.

"I have great need for your trusty axe and silver tongue, Lian, daughter of Lvaire, son of Rviane." Gandalf gravely stated for he knew the adventure ahead was bound to be filled with untold peril.

"You bring me the option of my daughter or my kingdom?" Lvaire's voice cracked with suspense as he looked at his old friend; his eyes pleading for this to be a ruse.

"I wish that fate had been kinder to the both of us for I have no other choice. Lian is a necessary asset." Gandalf sighed.

"Can you guarantee that she will come back alive?" The wizard faltered slightly.

"I'm afraid not. I know not what the world has to offer on this journey so I cannot guarantee anything." The king closed his eyes upon hearing this, his face draw back into a grimace.

Such a proposal is almost a miracle, for months they had been scrambling to contain this mess as more and more die. Now here is a solution in the form of an old friend but the cost was his daughter, the one and only Princess of their small kingdom. Were she to die he would have no heirs and he'd lose his only child.

"…Lian will decide." He finally decided, looking pained as he re-opened his eyes to make eye contact with the wizard.

"I'll go"

Gandalf raised his eyebrow at the eagerness shown, Lian not even hesitating to agree though it should come as to no surprise; young people have a habit of jumping into things.

"If I fall, then my life would be far lesser than the lives of our people, Father. I will do what is needed." Her eyes shone with a fire, a fire not only for adventure but for change. The chance to venture beyond her home was a thrill, never had the young lass traveled past The Hills of Evendium and Ered Luin.

"Your life means far more to me than you'll ever know." Father whispered; his voice was on the verge of emotional collapse as he clenches his jaw. Slowly, she walked towards him; kneeling before him to take his worn, callused hands into her own.

"I said _if_ , do not despair when I still live and breathe before ya." A lopsided grin can't help but make its way to her lips as she looked up into her father's eyes, which watered as he pulled Lian into a bone crushing hug.

Slowly, she pulled away, patting his hand once before turning to Gandalf. "When do I depart?"

"Within a fortnight."

 _One month later: Hobbiton_

The smell of grass and flowers tickle Lian's nose as she ventured into the small village of Hobbiton; the previous rain having left a thick layer of moisture in the air. The travel to the quaint land had been enjoyable as the landscape was greater than anything she'd ever seen; which was much. She had only ever dreamed of these places or read of them in books and quite frankly her imagination was a poor imitation of the real thing.

Gandalf had done as he said and healed our sick, the spell having been beyond great and thundering chants of power still echoing in her ears. Though she still knew not why he would be so desperate as to ask her father for her company on this journey; it didn't add up.

Lian was indeed a decent warrior, tracker and hunter as you had to be within their lands. Mostly it was the men who hunted and fought among our kingdom but women participated too. They were so poorly populated in men that they had no choice but to recruit women into their arms.

She was superb on the battlefield without a doubt, as if she was bred to fight, to protect as she was sworn to do. Could Gandalf possibly have recruited her for a war? No, he would have asked for aid of our entire arms, not just one.

Brow set in deep concentration, she passed hobbit hole after hobbit hole, homely places that could draw anyone in with the warmth and inviting smell of food. Just the smell alone made the lasses stomach grumble; how she longed for a hot meal in her belly despite the unusual heat she now had to grow accustom to. Forochel was constantly snowing year round, very few times in the summer did the sun peak out of the thick clouds but it was never enough to melt the snow more than but an inch or two.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw it, causing Lian to steer her mare towards the glinting light. Tree frogs croaked in the distance and the chirping of crickets was insufferably loud as she squinted in the moonlight.

There, burned into a hobbit door was a mark and not just any mark; the mark she was looking for, she was _almost_ positive.

She pulled a piece of parchment from her thick leather pouch, matching up the mark on the door with the one Gandalf had drawn for her upon his leave of Forochel the day after he released her lands from the plague. She had asked why he had to leave so early but he only said he was to meet with a friend.

Soft murmurs could be heard from the inside of the hobbit hole, pulling her from the mark as she saw candle light softly flood out of the windows like velvet and confirming that someone was indeed home. Quickly dismounting from her horse, she secured her reins to a sturdy fence post along the flourishing garden outside before entering the fenced in yard. With a sigh she knocked on the door or should she say slammed since she was hardly ever gentle with anything.

She hoped whatever lay behind this door had a hot meal, though the travel was memorizing, it did not treat her kindly for she was sore from the endless riding, having only stopped when her horse refused to go on without food and rest. Suddenly the murmurs grew silent, causing an uneasy feeling to form in her gut. Perhaps this was a trap? Gandalf could have been ambushed upon his arrival by bandits or worse; Orcs.

The logical side of her brain told her that if there were orcs they would be raiding the whole village, not hiding inside a house. Besides, Orcs never ventured this far into the West. But she paid no mind to sense, slowly shifting into a crouch as she took her axe from its mount on her back.

The door knob twisted and soon the door creaked open, instinct taking over immediately as she threw her axe through the doorway and into the unsuspecting enemy


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting two chapters back to back cause I know the first one is short and it doesn't add much for the imagination. It's not going to be a habit though, I'll be posting new chapters to this story every Wednesday. That is all so YOLO SWEG**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. I do however own my characters and any art I do of this story.**

 _Chapter Two: Upon the Shadow of A Memory_

A loud yelp resounded from within the Hobbit home, following the sound of her axe hitting wood. Lian pushed the door completely open to reveal a small hobbit; now a stuttering mess in the entry way. Instantly guilt fell upon her along with pity for the wee thing, he had to be no taller than her breast plate. Frantic stomping was heard but she continued to stare at the hobbit in unabashed wonder, never before had she met one.

"Bilbo?!" A booming voice called out and looking up she saw several dwarves attempting to trample their way into the hall with no luck; the door was too narrow for six or seven dwarves all at once. Lian chuckled, slowly stepping into the house as she ducked; the curved door a bit too low for her height but she didn't mind as she stopped directly over the faint hobbit.

Reaching down without a word, she firmly grasped the hobbit and hauled him to his feet none too gently before swiftly patting dust off his shoulder and bum; the latter causing Bilbo great discomfort but he dare not voice his objections.

Once satisfied, Lian's gaze began searching for her axe, spotting it imbedded in the floorboards among the group of tense dwarves. She moved to approach them but she was stopped; a low growl erupted from within the crowd of dwarves, not able to pinpoint one, three more cut through the tense silence. Lian sighed and then shrugged, her shoulders slumping in a nonchalant manner. It wouldn't kill her to amuse them. Hopefully. The growling didn't cease though and her short attention span diminished. Playing nice wouldn't get her anywhere.

With thoughts of peace dispersing almost as soon as they appeared Lian pushed through the crowd of dwarves and pulled her axe from the wood, which left a fair sized gouge.

"That's better." She swiveled back to the hobbit; seemingly more collected but still shaken.

"What business do you have here, woman?" A pudgy dwarf demanded with fiery locks, the dim light catching the color magnificently. Lian cleared her throat; glad she at least had an answer.

"I came on behalf of Gandalf. Sorry I nearly killed ya, lad. I was worried that something may have been lurking in here when it went quiet." A hearty laugh escaped her lips, directed towards Bilbo.

"I-I-I…w-well…"

"Hey there, no need to get flustered now, lad." She almost cooed, patting his shoulder lightly, well at least lightly to her standards. Her pat seemed to be like an iron ton on his sagging shoulder.

"I see you made it." A deep chuckle mused.

"Though you're late; you missed quite a party." Gandalf ducked into the hall, a toothy grin peaking out from behind his lips.

"I care not for any parties as of now. Just warm food in my belly, I'm famished and not to mention it's so damn hot around here." Lian growled, hastily pulling back her hood with a huff and felt slightly cooler as Gandalf chuckled. Even her thinnest clothes were too hot for The Shire.

"What business does a woman have here, Gandalf?" A deep voice murmured, though low in volume it thundered inside the modest hobbit home. It was a voice of authority.

"This, my dear Thorin, is Lian. She has journeyed from the Icebay of Forochel, I spoke of her upon our meeting in Bree." Gandalf hummed fondly.

"You spoke of a skilled warrior. I did not agree to _this_ -" Waved towards her. "-we do not need burdens upon this journey." He growled, steel enforcing his sharp words and blue eyes icy, reminding her strongly of the twinkling ice caves from her land.

"Gandalf, you have such interesting friends." She hummed, casually tossing her axe on an already hefty pile of weapons, sliding her too thick vest from her shoulders.

"The nerve! What an arrogant woman!" The red haired dwarf growled out loudly.

Shrugging her shoulders, she made quick work of her chest, shoulders, shin and arm plates, only to then remove another coat and belt.

"Now, please tell me ya have food?" Turning, she's startled by Thorin's narrowed glare face-to-face with her as her words died down in her throat. Though she was a good two inches taller than the dwarf, his intimidating demeanor easily led one to believe his size did _not_ matter in terms of war or negotiation.

"You're not welcome here, return to your homeland."

"I travel with Gandalf, Dwarf. If you wish to argue with him about the matter of my company then do." Lian brushed past the brooding dwarf to enter what she assumed to be the dining room.

Without a word she plopped into a small chair, tired muscles struggling to unclench themselves as she pulled pecans from her pocket, having seen a tree of them outside of Hobbiton. Slowly she looked around, noticing knick-knacks of all sorts upon shelves along rich colored trim and floors.

Indeed this was everything a home should be but still she couldn't seem to misplace it with her own home, where the floors were made of stone, fur pelts decorating the walls, floors and beds. Nice was this place but it was not by any means her ideal 'home'.

Cautiously, dwarves wonder back into the room, awkwardly standing to the side as they whispered amongst themselves. It was indeed uncomfortable.

"Is Forochel a barren wasteland of ice and snow like I've heard?" Lian turned to see a relatively young dwarf had taken the chair to her left, dark hair hanging over his shoulder. He was not quite as stout as most dwarves and he held a certain cheeky charm to his angular features.

"Aye it is, nothing but snow and ice where ever you turn, quite a tiresome lifestyle for some." She popped a handful of pecans in her mouth, not stopping to chew as she went on.

"But once you've travelled the land enough ya find all sorts of things, mostly caves though."

"Can you imagine that, Kili? No mountains to climb, forests to explore or even metal to mine." A blonde dwarf chimed in, now taking the chair to her right.

"Sounds boring if you ask me, Fili." Kili winked.

"Not when ya stumble across a den of wolves. Mean little buggers they are. Took my middle finger off!" She exclaimed, pulling her worn leather glove from her right hand, causing Fili and Kili to lean forward expectantly.

"Just joking." She laughed, revealing all five digits upon her hand, wiggling them for extra measure and the two dwarves don't try and hold back their laughter, a twinkle of mirth in their eyes.

"Seems we have a jokester on our hands, Fili. I can't wait to see what else she's got up her sleeves." Kili grinned, dimples and all.

Lian was about to say something but her attention was quickly caught by the sight of Thorin's brooding glare from the hall. Quirking her brows slightly, she was instantly is reminded of a sulking child though a bit more menacing. Without thinking she made one of the most ridiculous faces she can think of and laughed obnoxiously at the instant look of disgust on his face.

"It'd be best not to harass Thorin, else he may change his mind upon your presence in the company." Gandalf grumbled, thumping Lian gently on the head with his staff.

"Ya mean he actually agreed in the first place?" She murmured, quirking her brow in wonder for it was a peculiar idea to think of the dwarf as an ally.

"Yes, though not without much resistance." The wizard sighed, leaning against the table between her and Fili.

"Forever I will marvel at yer power of persuasion." Lian mused almost sarcastically, finishing the last of her pecans with a loud crunch.

"Does this mean she'll be coming along with us, Gandalf?" Fili questioned.

"Indeed, all she has to do is sign her contract."

"Contract?" Lian shifted in her chair upon this new detail.

"Aye lass, we've all had to sign it." An aged dwarf chimed in, stepping forward to lay a long piece of parchment before her.

"Thorin Oakenshield and Co." She read, taking care to read the seemingly never ending contract, letting out a rather obnoxious snort at the word 'incineration'.

"Incineration?!" A squeak sounded from behind her, causing her to turn abruptly to the hobbit behind her, apparently reading the contract over her shoulder.

"Gandalf, please tell me that there isn't a chance I'll be burned to ash!" Bilbo paled as he spoke, looking desperately around as if for help.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye." A dwarf bearing a rather limp eared hat said, causing Bilbo to pale considerably and try to calm his erratic breathing.

"Are you alright, laddy?" The aged dwarf genuinely looked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, just feel a bit faint." His voice trembled and shook as he spoke.

"Think furnace with wings!" Exclaimed another dwarf.

"Flash of light, searing pain and then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of dust."

All eyes watched as Bilbo's hunching form suddenly straightened, quirking his head to the side a bit.

"Hmm…No." Instantly the fellow went down, like a sack of potatoes against the floor.

"Very helpful, Bofur!" Gandalf snapped, coming over along with Bofur to help the poor lad into a chair.

"So where do I sign?" Lian questioned, breaking the silence and earning a few scoffs and raised brows as Bilbo is carried to the next room, the dwarves trailing behind him and leaving only the aged dwarf and Lian.

"Here." Chuckled the older dwarf, pointing a thick finger as he directed her towards the bottom of the parchment and introduced himself as Balin.

"If you don't mind me asking, do ya have any idea why Gandalf has asked me upon this journey?" She asked while scrawling ' _Lian Dullian_ ' lazily, receiving a puzzled expression from Balin.

"Did you not care to ask what you were getting yourself into, lass?" He frowned, fair eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Gandalf came to my kingdom to strike a deal. He banished the plague consuming our lands and in exchange; my assistance in this quest." She murmured thoughtfully, looking at the worn piece of paper yet not seeing as the ink dries; memories of Gandalf's arrival replaying in her mind.

"My assistance is hardly enough to repay him for what he has done for my people. I can't help but wonder though what he's got up his sleeve. Though then again, his thoughts are his own, he'll share them when he thinks of it necessary." She sighed.

"Aye, I can understand. It is how we all feel about Thorin." Balin hummed while neatly folding the contract and Lian quirked her brow.

"He may seem uncaring but he is very kind, sometimes _too_ nice. He takes care of his people though, takes care of us. He helped us rebuild our lives in the Blue Mountains after the dreadful attack of Smaug." Balin explained upon her expression, eyes soft when thinking of the hostile dwarf with pride, respect and even love shining through his expression.

"Smaug?" News beyond the Hills of Evendium or Ered Luin never traveled to their isolated kingdom, once every other half decade a stranger may lose their way from Ered Luin and share news of the outside world but that had been few and far.

"Aye, before your time, nearly sixty years ago did Smaug attack our kingdom in the Lonely Mountain…" His eyes grew glassy, distant as he whispered.

"Erebor."

" _Balin_."

Thorin loomed over the table, jaw clenched from behind the pair. "No more." He rasped; his voice was low with warning and the aged dwarf simply nodded as he rose from his chair. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, lass." He smiled, taking his leave with a short pat to Thorin's shoulder.

"Ya hold doubt within yer eyes." Lian watched seemingly unperturbed at his words, the candle light flickering across the steel ring upon her thumb.

"I will not be responsible for what becomes of you." He stated dryly, as if to smother any preconceived notions of such things.

"If I should fall upon our journey then it will be of my own choice." She retorted softly, starting to feel the weight of sleep upon her shoulders as a short silence fell between the two.

"Thorin…?"

"What?" He grumbled.

Slowly she turned, now able to see the dark dwarf as candle light flickered across his sharp features and shining upon his iron scaled vest.

"Don't forget me if I pass." Softly do the words trail from her lips, almost like a plea as blue and green meet, shining brightly with a sort of understanding.

Neither uttered a word, for none were needed as they both part for the night. Lian attempted to make herself comfortable in a far too small chair while he went to join his kin by the fire. Soon the weight of the journey took her as deep humming echoed throughout the hobbit hole, tugging softly at her heart, for the melody was a sad one. Never had she heard such a song and she knew that it would echo throughout her mind for days; in the late of night when all was quite would it echo like a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit and all that bullshit.**

 _Chapter Three: Deep Within The Night_

The smell of food woke Lian from her dreamless slumber, uncomfortable being the only word to describe how she slept in the small wooden chair the previous night. With a grunt she shifted before sitting up stiffly, halting when a loud pop emitted from her joints. Slowly she swung her left leg down from where it had settled; having taken to the chairs arm rest in her restless tossing and making her look like a sprawled out mess to those who passed.

She felt a heavy weight fall from her as she moved and looking down to see a large fur coat now on the ground. Curiously she picked it up, knowing it not to be her own and she pursed her lips. Standing she let out a loud grunt; stretching as uncomfortable cracks and pops make their way from her joints. With a sigh Lian wandered into the kitchen and noticed a rather hefty dwarf cooking food; she can't help but chuckle, for he reminded her fondly of one of her chamber maid, Martha. Her chuckle startled the dwarf, causing him to drop his wooden spoon out of fright as he clutched his heart.

"I'm sorry, lad. I didn't mean to startle ya." She smiled apologetically, quickly snatching the spoon from the floor and holding it out for him. He hesitantly took it from her with a small nod before he returned to cooking; his normally rosy cheeks now a bit darker with embarrassment. She shook her head with another chuckle; apparently the dwarf was quite shy in her presence so she left him to wander outside.

Thorin stood near the fence of the yard, dark locks blowing in the early morning breeze as he sgazed out upon The Shire, eyes distant and almost sad.

"Balin was right, yer far too kind." Turning, Thorin is quick to catch the thick coat in which the young woman tossed; peering up at the woman.

"Do not mistake it for kindness, I simply wanted to cover your repulsive expression as you slept; I was hoping that it might smother you." He grimaced, as if recalling.

"Maybe…" She trailed, suddenly struck with a feeling of displacement as she gazed out upon the rolling hills; nothing like the simple plains of her home she had traveled hundreds of times.

"I feel like I'm in a dream…everything's so different from Forochel. So many colors, shapes and smells. I'm half expecting to wake up." She hummed, a dreamy look gracing her fair features.

"A dream can easily turn into a nightmare you wish you could wake from." Thorin harshly stated, turning sharply to wake the rest of the slumbering dwarves.

"Would ya?"

Thorin stop[ed, taken slightly off guard by the question and the peculiar way the woman's mind seemed to work. But he quickly recovered and replied.

"I've long since given up hope of waking."

And with that he entered the hobbit hole, leaving Lian to her thoughts as she once again took in the land around her. Leaves gently swayed on their sturdy wood branch, the morning mist clearing as the first few rays of sun peak over the hills.

That was one thing she could not get used to, the sun, never had she seen the way its light danced across the land nor warmed her flesh upon its rays. She would miss it upon her return to Forochel, one thing she wished she could take back with her from these strange lands.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Gandalf hummed, blowing puffs of smoke as he spoke; now staring out upon the lands with the young woman.

"Aye, though still it does not seem to be quite as comforting as my own lands." She replied.

"Understandable, Forochel is your home and will always hold a place in your heart. Even I must admit that it holds an unrequited beauty about it. Almost like you." He chuckled.

Lian chortled at his flattery, turning to meet the amused eyes of the wizards. "Aye, we're both harsh like a wolves fangs!" Mirth twinkled in her eyes as she spoke and Gandalf patted her shoulder fondly.

"After we eat we must go into town for transportation and supplies, then we'll be off." The wizards explained, guiding her back inside to join the other dwarves for breakfast.

"Good, I ran out of food on the way here, Berdan kept insisting for treats; spoiled horse." She scrunched her nose at the mention of her horse as they enter the dining room.

"And who was the one who spoiled her?" Gandalf questioned in amusement.

"It was Lorken! Weasely little lad was constantly sneaking the mare scraps!" She exclaimed, blaming one of the stable boys for her horse's spoiled manner.

"The horse sounds just like Bombur!" Fili laughed, elbowing the hefty dwarf she had seen in the kitchen prior this morning. He just smiled shyly and finished setting the food on the table just as everyone arrived, well, almost everyone. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen and Lian just shrugged it off, maybe the hobbit didn't want to join in on their little adventure.

The company ate quickly, making small conversation with one another as they did; all of them introduced themselves to her and Gloin, the red haired dwarf, had addressed her on her skills with an axe, obviously doubting whether she can actually use it or not. She seemed to catch his attention though when she told him of her small collection of them back home; having been forged by the dwarves of Ered Luin, agreeing that the craftsmanship was indeed great.

"If you have such a collection then why do you carry with you such a crudely forged axe?" Gloin asked, carrying their conversation into the hall as she fastened her chest plate to her person.

"It was given to me by an old friend who perished years ago. I still wield his axe out of respect and it has gotten me out of many sticky situations. I've grown quite fond of it." She answered, finally fully armed and ready to go as she shrugged her vest on.

"It seems to resemble an old dwarvish style of craft, but then you think not when you see how poorly it was melted and shaped." Balin chimed in, running his callused fingers across the steel of her axe.

"We leave for supplies and transportation now." Thorin called, setting the lead as dwarves shuffled from the hobbit home and down the path to the town. Lian quickly guided her horse along by the reins, taking to walking along with the horse though she did not miss the huge patch of leaves and plants taken from Bilbo's garden

"Why do you dress in so many layers, woman? It is not cold." The menacing Dwalin asked as they walked.

"I'm accustomed to harsh winds and cold weather; what I wear now is considered little, often do we wear four, maybe even five layers of clothes. Which give none of the men much for the imagination." She chuckled, earning a twitch of a smile from the tattooed dwarf.

"Are all women warriors in your kingdom? I've heard that Men do not allow women more than to care for the young and household." Oin chimed in.

"We have a few women warriors, myself included, males are few compared to the women so we had no other choice but to allow those willing to fight. Which turned out to be quite favorable, we still have many women who take care of the young and household though." She explained, amused by their curiosity.

"You're lucky to have so many women; dwarvin women are a rarity in our race and you're lucky enough to snatch one. Ask Gloin, he's completely smitten for his lass." Nori laughed, looking towards the now starry eyed dwarf as he sighed dreamily.

"Her eyes are like the most priceless sapphire and her beard like a silk waterfall along her chest." He breathed, completely love struck for his beloved, causing most of the company to laugh.

"I bet she ties him up with that beard when he takes her to bed." Bofur added, causing Gloin's cheeks to turn flaming red color, cursing the other dwarf loudly for his mockery.

"Who wants to place bets on if our Hobbit shows?" Nori suggested, holding up a small bag of money as they reached an inn gracious enough to supply them with horses and supplies.

The dwarves immediately place their bets, the group split in half on their bets as to whether Bilbo would show or not. "Are you gonna bet, lass?" Bofur asked, raising a brow in almost a challenge as he grinned.

"I bet half my money on the hobbit." She grinned back; many bets has she placed, often where they with her soldiers on who would succeed in courting who and she often betted high.

"Confident are we?" He laughed.

"I always had a habit of betting on the most unlikely." She mused, green eyes twinkling with mirth as the inn keeper guided a party of horses towards them. "We'll see how far that gets you." He snorted, walking to take a pony along with the rest and she mounted her own as they take off towards the forest.

The dwarves made no objections in making conversation with Lian, besides Bifur, who Dori had explained never spoke anything but Khuzdul or made hand gestures anyways.

Ori was just starting to talk to her about his drawings when they are forced to a stop, a breathless yell calling out from behind them.

"Wait, wait!" Bilbo yelled, running as fast as his little hobbit legs could go towards the company, trailing parchment flowing in the wind upon his dash.

"I signed it." Bilbo gasped, coming to a stop before them as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Red cheeks glistened with a light sheen of sweat adorning his face as Balin took the contract from his hands, smiling at the hobbit as he pulled a magnifying glass from his bag.

"Everything seems to be in order here." He called, folding the contract neatly and putting it away safely.

"Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin welcomed, a cheer resounding through the group along with laughter.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded, not waiting as he turned to move onwards; Fili and Kili didn't waste time in grabbing Bilbo by his clothes and hauling him onto the spare horse purchased.

"Nice to see you again, Mister Boggins, we were beginning to think you wouldn't show." Fili laughed, patting the hobbits shoulder rather roughly.

"It's Baggins and I didn't exactly wake up expecting an adventure." He stated, shifting the rather large bag he carried to a better position.

"Life is an adventure! Never be unprepared for it, that's what's our Uncle says," Kili winked, while Fili flashed his pearly whites at the hobbit.

"Well then my adventure is traveling to the market," Bilbo mumbled.

Laughter flowed freely throughout the group as bags of coins were tossed about, including to Lian and she smiled; wiggling her eyebrows at Nori who simply grumbled. Another bet won.

"Wait, wait, stop, stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo called, pulling the entire company to a stop, turning to see what had the hobbit in such distress.

"I have forgotten my handkerchief." He groaned, looking back towards The Shire.

Lian raised her eyebrow at the hobbits apparent need for a handkerchief, shaking her head as Bofur threw Bilbo a torn piece of his pants as Thorin urged us on.

"Ya must not go out much." She stated more than questioned the small hobbit.

"Of course not, I prefer the comfort of my home and only go out to tend to my garden and go to the market. Of course everyone likes to call me a hermit." He grumbled, suddenly sneezing into his makeshift handkerchief.

"Well it certainly seems like what one would do. Don't ya ever want to explore the valleys or woods?" She asked, not being able to imagine not jumping at the opportunity.

"Oh no, no. I did enough of that as a child, constantly going about, stirring up trouble. I honestly don't know what was going through my head." He said dismissively; a complete homebody this one was.

"Well I'd get accustomed to such things again, Mister Baggins, cause there won't be an inn upon every stop I'm sure." Lian chuckled, curious how Bilbo will fare on this quest.

"We'd all go broke if that were the case." Kili laughed, patting his money pouch as if to make his point. Bilbo seemed to shift, as if expecting that there _would_ be an inn on every stop.

"So Lian, was it? Do you have a strapping young lad waiting for you back home?" Fili asked, a playful smile upon his lips and a few heads turn, waiting for her reply.

"Good lord no! The day I allow a man to court me is the day I hang up my axe! Few have tried and they've all been left with a black eye or more!" She exclaimed loudly, causing Bilbo to jump rather violently.

"I'd like to see that, wouldn't you lads?" Oin laughed, a rumble of laughter following in agreement.

"It's not like I'm against it, I just don't want some blubbering fool as a husband. Not to mention I held no feelings whatsoever towards them." She finished dryly.

"I'm sure I can charm you into thinking otherwise," Kili grined, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning a sharp kick from his brother and a laugh from her.

The rest of the day went by in animated chatter, the dwarves speaking of their home and telling tales while they too would ask questions of their own. Eventually though they came to stop just as the sun cleared the hills and night fell.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin called and without a word the two immediately get started on a fire as the rest of the company got comfortable.

Fire quickly drove the darkness away, throwing a red glow across the area as everyone made quick work laying out their bedrolls. Food is quickly made, the wonderful smell luring growls from all stomachs.

After the meal, everyone is quick to lay down for the night; snores quickly resounding amongst them. Lian had yet to feel the lull of sleep though, staring into the moon as it peaked into the sky.

Just like the sun, she had only caught tiny glimpses of the moon; pale light sometimes peeking through the thick clouds to reflect off the crystal like snow.

Suddenly a loud screech split through the night, causing her to instantly go rigid. She had heard similar cries upon many border patrols coming from the East towards the Mountains of Angmar. Though this cry was far off like many others she had heard; it still sent ice through her veins.

"What was that?" Bilbo breathed out, voice higher than usual as the screech drew on.

"Orcs…" Kili answered.

"Orcs?" The hobbit slowly crept towards the fire, feeling a bit safer in the arms of its warm heat.

"Throat cutters, there'd be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili jerked his chin towards the dark.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, causing the hobbit to pale despite the warm glow of the fire.

Bilbo looked towards the dark, dread written on his face as the brothers shared a knowing look and snickered at the hobbit's reaction.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's sharp tone cut through their amusement, instantly silencing them.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He continued; lips pursed into a fine white line as the brothers frown shamefully.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili defended, averting his eyes from the burning gaze of his uncles own.

"No you didn't." He retorted roughly, pushing from the cliff to move farther away from the group. "You know nothing of the world."

By now Lian had rose from her bed roll as Bilbo huffed, not able to sleep as of the moment.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin reassured, placing a firm hand on the hobbit's shoulder as a comforting gesture towards the lad. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs."

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to claim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria… " He trailed, causing her to listen intently as he slowly continued; eyes glazed with a glassy sheen.

"But our enemy had gotten there first; Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gunderbag orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin…and he began with beheading the king." Balin closed his eyes mournfully, a painful expression breaking through his wrinkles face.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing…taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were without a leader, defeat and death were upon us." Many had rose to listen to the tale, some with glazed looks of the memories while others bitter. The tale only made Lian's heart ebb with pain and sympathy.

"That's when…when I saw him." Balin smiled towards Thorin. "A young dwarf Prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this…terrible foe. His armor dented, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin will not be so easily broken."

"Together our forces rallied and drove the orcs back, our enemy fell, defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night; for our dead were beyond count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow…there is the one I could call King."

Many looked upon the person of tale, admiration and pride clear in their gaze. Lian could not even hold back a feeling of admiration towards the dwarf. Long had she hoped to be a leader such as he; to be so reliable and trusted by her people.

"What ever happened to the pale orc?" Bilbo asked.

"That filth long since died of his wounds." Thorin spat, venom dripping from his words.

Silence once more settled upon the company, snores sounding once again while Lian looked back up into the sky. She felt a conflicted of feelings in regards to the story and she soon wandered over to the cliff Thorin had occupied before the tale; not knowing where the dwarf king had gone now.

She had only heard one other tale quite as sad as theirs; her heart squeezing involuntarily when his face appeared in her memories, letting a few tears fall; for him and the dwarves she traveled with.

"What makes you weep, woman?" With a sharp intake of breath she steeled herself, instinct threatening to pull the hunting knife from her boot though her mind knew who spoke.

"They're tears of those who have passed." She answered sharply, voice harsher than intended as she quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Dwelling in the past would do you no good." He stated flatly, his shorter person coming to stand beside her own.

"And yet ya spend much of yer time there." She retorted but then sighs after a moment of silence, instantly feeling guilty.

"I apologize. I just simply wish to not speak of such things." Her scowl softened, knowing that he was not one to take her cross attitude out on.

"I need no apology." He grunted, saying nothing more and she made to leave but paused; a question hesitating on her lips as she glanced towards the begrudged dwarf.

"What do ya think makes a good leader?" She paused, a mixture of anxiety and dread boiling in her belly as she waited for his answer. He had apparently not been expecting her to ask him that as he looked over at her, his eyes skeptical as he looked her over.

"Loyalty, Selflessness, Courage…to take chances even when all odds are against you. If one does not make sacrifice for the people around him then all will fall." He answered slowly, carefully considering his words before he spoke them. His pale eyes taking in her reaction as he spoke, searching.

Lian pondered this for a second before nodding, taking a somewhat relived breath.

"That's comforting." She smiled brightly to him; green eyes crinkling at the corners as her cheeks almost glowed in the moon light. This caught the stare of Thorin's longer than he'd have liked.

"Well it's time for me to end my night, it'd be best we wake up early, a storms rolling in." She grunted, stretching her tired limbs with a pop and relaxing.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed for the night sky was cloudless and the last thing they needed was rain.

Tapping her nose she grinned. "I can smell the moisture in the air." She said matter-of-factly.

"We'll see." He grumbled, making the girl let out a laugh before she turned to return to her bedroll once more. A bit more at peace with herself as she finally fell into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the ONE review I got, makes me feel so special so that person is now my fav reader now. I'm posting early cause i'm a weirdo and can't wait so YOLO.**

 **Check out my artwork by going to the links posted on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, only my characters and any art work I do for this story.**

 _Chapter Four: Many Layers_

Rain fell down around the company as they rode, soaking everyone down to the bone without relent and it seemed luck was not on their side.

"What was that ya said about seeing?" Lian yelled over the rain towards the now frustrated leader who had been nothing but agitated upon the arrival of the clouds.

"I have no tolerance for your mouth, woman!" He snapped, dark locks hanging around his shoulders with his fur coat weighing him down heavily with water.

"I believe this mouth of mine warned ya of _this_." She threw her arms out in emphasis as the heavy downpour continued. Thorin only growled though, a scowl seeming to be his only expression and if she had not seen otherwise earlier she would think so too.

The company grew anxious and weary as they trekked onward, laughter soon being replaced with grumbling and the hobbit had seemed to have forgotten his cloak upon his rush to join them. Only Lian was in high spirits, the rain cooling her down from her usual sweating self.

Finally her conscious couldn't stand it any long and she threw her thick vest onto Bilbo, which happened to be around three sizes too big. He gave a grateful nod none the less though, burrowing his small frame into the semi-dry leather vest.

"Won't you get cold, Miss Lian? Or even more wet?" Bilbo asked, his horse keeping pace with my own.

"This feels far warmer than my home even in the peak of summer. And also if ya haven't noticed, we're all soaked so there's no escaping that." She laughed loudly, brown hair sticking to her face and pelting her armored plating.

"You're far too happy considering the weather, lass." Gloin grumbled, shaking himself out violently on his pony, causing the other dwarves to yell out in protest at the splatter.

"That's because it feels so refreshing! Finally I don't feel like I'm being scorched to death!" She exclaimed with a big grin on her face from ear to ear.

"That's because you wear so many layers, lass." Balin stated.

"Aye, I haven't seen you take them off since you first arrived." Kili added.

"Dear friends, something you must always know about people who live in Forochel, we _always_ dress in layers. It's like a code of modesty if you will." Lian explained nonchalantly.

"Aye, there's modesty alright. If I hadn't have seen underneath those layers I would still be denying you were a woman." Fili laughed, earning a roar from the company as they join in.

"Are you sure that isn't just another 'layer' of armor? Maybe breast plates?" Kili chimed in, referring to her breasts, causing the laughter to grow in volume.

Quickly, Lian rode up to Kili's side as he laughed, taking her chance to kick her leg out from her higher vantage point, sending him into the mud. The group had to be laughing for a good ten minutes after Kili picked himself out of the mud, cursing goodheartedly, the mood momentarily lightened.

"Hey, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this downpour?" Dori called to Gandalf, who rode alongside Thorin in the front.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain stops. If you wish to change the weather then you should find yourself another wizard to do so." He snapped, clearly the mood hadn't lasted long, the rain picking up even more if possible, causing the ponies and horses to slide on slightly inclines areas.

"Are there any others? Other wizards I mean?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us, the greatest is Saruman the White. Then there are two other blue wizards, even though I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf paused, trying to grasp the names.

"Who is the fifth wizard?" Bilbo urged, trying to keep the idle conversation going.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." The wizard smiled.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he…more so like you?" Bilbo questioned, pausing momentarily to frown.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals over others. He keeps an eye over the vast forest lands of the East and a good thing too. Evil is always looking to find a foot hold in this world." He answered, ending the conversation.

The company continued until the rain finally ceased, making way for rays of sunshine upon the rocky shores along the river they now stood on. Many of the company dried in the sun while others try to devise a plan to cross the now swollen river, waters raging past with vengeance.

"The waters are too violent, we'll never make it across without casualties." Lian mumbled to Bilbo; who was trying to wring out his clothes.

"Do you think we could perhaps find another way across?" He asked, shaking her borrowed vest out upon a sunbathed rock, bless his soul for trying considering it was saturated

"I don't think Thorin has the patience for such things." She sighed and is proven right once Thorin called for everyone to get ready to cross.

"The pony!"

All heads snapped to attention towards a charging pony, now heading towards the river. "Get him before he reaches the water front!" Everyone quickly got to their feet and races after the horse; who had skidded to halt at the edge of the river.

Suddenly the earth gives under the ponies weight, making way for it to fall into the raging waters. Seconds later Fili dived after, a rope secured to his waist as Kili holds tight to the other end.

Fili is quick in grabbing the reins but the rope suddenly goes taut from the weight and without much effort it snapped, sending Kili into a panic as the other dwarves hold him back from jumping in after him.

"After him!" Lian yelled, racing down the river bed to keep up with Fili and the pony as they wash downstream. Her longer legs carried her farther ahead of the group and she is quickly ahead of Fili.

Swinging down over the edge, she wedged her hand between two large rocks, fingers hooking on the edge as she hastily hooked her left arm into Fili's own.

A sharp scream tore from her lungs as she felt the sudden weight of the dwarf and pony upon her, her right shoulder letting out a sickening pop and if not for the pony suddenly finding traction upon the river floor, she was sure her arm would have been torn clean off.

Her shoulder had dislocated it's self from her arm and she was sure several muscles were tearing. Only the faint feeling of her fingers over the searing pain made her tighten her grip even more as the rock painfully scraped against her hand.

Several rough hands quickly reached past her, pulling Fili and the pony back towards the shore then coming back to pull her out of the waters, her grip now slack.

Black dots danced across her vision, the pain was nauseating and making her stomach roll uncomfortably as she took in shallow breaths.

"Fili!" Kili cried, quickly taking his brother into a tight embrace and she tried to smile despite her pain but it came out more as a grimace.

"The lass popped her arm right out of the socket!" Oin exclaimed, his fingers tracing lightly over the limp arm.

"Just put it back in before I vomit." Lian wheezed, already was a lump forming in her throat and a cold sweat coated her skin in a fine layer.

"Don't move." With a sharp pop, Oin shoved her arm back into place, a short scream leaving her lips as she seethed in pain. Already could she feel the large purple bruise forming on her shoulder and though the pain dulled, it still was there.

Panting heavily she sat; water dripping from the tips of her hair as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push down her breakfast from this morning. "Are you alright lass?" Balin kneeled in front of her, worry clear on his face as the other dwarves gathered.

"I will be. I just need a quick rest before we continue." She panted, her voice shaking considerably.

"Thank you, Lian. I'm not sure what would have happened if not for you." Fili said as he came to also kneel beside her, gratitude and also guilt on his handsome face, blond wisps of hair plastered to his skin.

"Just think next time, your life is far more important than that of a pony." She breathed, already calmed down as she firmly patted his shoulder and stood.

"Thank you." Kili breathed, coming up shortly after to place a hand on her good shoulder, complete gratitude shining in his eyes along with his previous tears of joy. Lian simple nodded, going to Bilbo; who held out her damp vest with a small smile and she couldn't help but give him one in return.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry coating his voice thickly and she just shook her head. "I'm fine, Bilbo."

"Let's move out. We'll look for another way across." Thorin called before Bilbo can voice more of his concerns and she simply ruffled the soft curls on his head before joining the rest of the group. Averting her eyes from the short embrace Thorin gave his nephews before he walked over to her.

"I thank you for saving my nephew; I do not know how I would cope without him." His eyes burned with sincerity and she felt a strange leap in her gut towards that look.

"If one does not make sacrifices for the people around him then all will fall." She quoted, a smile breaking out on her face and lighting up her now slightly tanned complexion.

A smile tugged at his thins lips before he could stop himself, nodding as he turned to take the lead once more. With quick work they had found a way over the river, carefully guiding the ponies and horses over as they continued on.

The sun shined brightly, fat clouds floating through the afternoon sky as the forest glistened with water and the sounds of animals in the distance.

Many of the dwarves had asked of her health, even Bifur had shown his concern through several hand gestures though she had reassured them all that she was fine and it would only leave a bruise.

"We will make camp here for the night." Thorin called, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"Better do as he says or we'll get another scolding." Fili urged, them both dismounting their ponies along with everyone, Thorin ordering Gloin and Oin to start a fire.

They had settled by a burnt down farmhouse, its structure ruined by the unknown and for some reason a foul stench hung in the air. Crinkling her nose Lian took a seat upon a bolder, rolling her stiff shoulder with a sharp intake of breath.

It was beginning to ache considerably but she knew it would eventually fade through the days; the flesh was very tender upon even her own touch. She dreaded trying to find sleep tonight with the uncomfortable pain.

The bickering between Thorin and Gandalf grew heated, only had she caught bits of the conversation but she had enough to guess the situation as the wizard turned with a scowl to storm off.

"Is something wrong? Where are you going, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, a bit anxious that the wizard was leaving.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense." He growled, stalking past the hobbit.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves as of the moment! Maybe even a life time!" He called back, tall form growing farther and farther from the company.

Thorin yelled for Bombur to start cooking and stalks to his own seclusion.

"So dramatic." Lian mumbled, running a hand over her face tiredly as she slipped to the ground, leaning against the rock awkwardly. Her eyes grew heavy and she finally gives in to resting her eyes for a bit, at least till food was ready.

* * *

The sudden jerking of her shoulder woke her immediately, causing her to instinctively throw her hand out in a fist, backhanding whoever was in front of her. A pained grunt is made upon contact and she looked over to see Nori holding the side of his head, a sharp glare pointed towards her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. How long had she been out?

"We have to leave now. There's trouble, so get your stuff." Was all he said, quickly getting to his feet to gather his own things.

Finally she took notice of the bustling dwarves as they grabbed their weapons and she too scrambled to her feet as they all trudge into the woods quickly.

The moon still shone in the sky so it was obviously night time, though as to why they were moving through the dark she did not know, she did not ask though as she readied her axe for anything. The foul stench growing stronger as they near a flicker of light, obnoxious voices clearly heard.

"Are there any more of you little fella 'iding where you shouldn't be?" One of them booms and you can faintly here Bilbo deny his accusation.

"He's fibbing!" Another almost squealed with another frantic denial from Bilbo who can now be seen in the hands of what looked to be a giant Troll. Lian had never seen a troll before but she had heard tales of them and there was no way of mistaking their size and stench as anything else.

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal like a lil girl." They laughed and lumber towards the boiling pot over a campfire or should she say bonfire.

One of the three trolls suddenly fell to his knees with a squeal with the arrow Kili had let loose on him. "Drop him now!" Kili yelled, jumping into view as the rest of us hover, waiting for a good moment to emerge.

"You what?" One asked dumbly.

"I said." He drawled out slowly, "Drop him, _now_." He twirled his sword into his grasp and holds it firm under the attention of the trolls.

The troll growled and threw poor Bilbo straight at Kili, causing the two to tumble onto the ground but within a safe distance from the trolls.

With loud cries of battle the dwarves and she charged from their cover, steel connecting with thick flesh, huge hands swatting the smaller beings away. The battle was not entirely in their favor though, the trolls were big and their skin tough. It would take hours to kill all of them and they did not have that amount of time nor energy on their hands.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried.

"Lay down your arms!" The troll had gotten a hold of Bilbo and held him tightly in his large hand, face twisted into a foul scowl as he growled. "Or we'll rip off his!"

Thorin looked towards the hobbit and pondered for a few moments before he stabbed his sword into the ground, following the clangs of the rest of their weapons, including her own. They were trapped.

The trolls roughly grabbed them and shoved them into thick sacks, leaving their heads free as they throw them in a pile upon each other. Lian was now lying on top of an angry Dwalin and Dori as Kili flailed around in front of her along with Gloin's harsh bucking; nearly head butting her in the process.

"Quit yer squirmin'!" A troll yelled, harshly kicking them.

The company now lay silent as the trolls begin to argue on how to cook them and so on. Never did Lian ever think she had to worry about how she was to be cooked until now. She couldn't hear much of their conversation though since she had ended up being kicked down onto Thorin with a grunt and sharp yelp from her, thanks to Nori.

Her shoulder felt on fire from the harsh treatment of the trolls and the roll had not helped when she slammed into his knee.

"Stop moving around, woman!" He hissed, his teeth clenched in anger.

"How about ya tell the others that?" She hissed back, glaring daggers up at him.

He looked like he was about to reply with a nasty insult but all grew silent when Bilbo suddenly yelled. "Wait!"

"What?" The troll asked, clearly annoyed upon being interrupted.

"T-that's not how you should cook them! There's a secret!" Bilbo yelled.

"What would 'at be?" He asked, his interest peaked.

The hobbit pursed his lips for a few seconds before the troll finally yelled for him to spit it out.

"You umm…You skin them!" He suddenly blurted, causing a massive uproar from the company and she grunted upon the violent jostling. Threats being thrown left and right towards him.

"What a load of rubbish. I've had 'em with the skins, they're nice and crisp that way." A troll complained, now spinning a bundle of dwarves over the fire as loud complaints are being yelled.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf for a bit of a snack." The other said, lifting Bombur up and dangling him over his mouth. The poor dwarf was yelling and squirming as he came closer to the gaping trolls' mouth.

"Not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo suddenly claimed, causing the troll to pause and look over.

"What?"

"He's got worms crawling in his…tubes." He explained, causing the troll to drop Bombur in disgust.

"Actually they all have them. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible thing, I wouldn't eat them if I was you or else you'd might get them too." Bilbo shook his head as if to make his point.

"We don't have damn parasites!" Kili yelled but stopped with a sharp kick from Thorin which jostled Lian's shoulder but she just gritted her teeth and bared it. Bilbo was buying us time it seemed and the dwarves were all a bit slow on catching up.

"I got one as big as my forearm!" Dori claimed, beginning a chain of how big and disgusting their parasites were.

"We're crawling with them!" They yelled from above the fire. Bilbo looked completely nervous as the troll turned to him.

"What do you think I should do? Let them all go?" The troll growled.

"Well…" Bilbo drawled out, as if it was the only logical thing to do.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" The troll poked the hobbit in the chest roughly, causing the lad to stumble. "This little weasel is taking us for fools!"

"Dawn shall take you all! May you become nothing more than stone!"

With a mighty thrust, Gandalf split the bolder he stood upon, sunlight pouring into them. Screams leave the mouths of the trolls as they try to move away and cover themselves.

They finally cease their movement, nothing but stone as the sun bathed them all in light and after a brief moment laughter and cheers sound. Lian joining them as she let out a laugh of relief, leaning her head back onto Thorin's thigh. There she caught Thorin smiling, a genuine one for once and she suddenly felt a bit winded.

"You get your foot out of my back, you fool!" Dwalin yelled suddenly causing the others to laugh as Gandalf moved to release them.

Ori quickly untied her, releasing her from the rough sack. She gave him a smile in return, sending a bit of color to the tenderhearted dwarf's cheeks but he smiled back none the less.

"Well aren't ya quite the clever hobbit." She mused, snapping the hobbit out of his thoughts in front of the huge stone trolls. "Well it really wasn't anything." He insisted, color rising to his cheeks upon the compliment.

"None the less ya saved us all from being turned into dinner and I thank ya for that." She placed a firm hand on the hobbits shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving.

Once everyone was released they traveled on, apparently the trolls must have had a cave to travel by so they were to venture there. Once they found it Lian quickly pulled her leather cover over her mouth, gagging upon the stench.

Bugs swarmed in the damp hole while vines hung from above the cave as they ventured forth, several complaining about the smell along with loud gagging and coughs.

Piles of gold filled the cave along with jewels, weapons, etc. Many of the dwarves seemed drawn to take some and they were determined to try as Gloin told Nori to grab a shovel.

Thorin seemed to be drawn to a rack of swords, covered in cobwebs and dust. "These swords were not made by any troll." He stated.

"Nor by Men." Gandalf added, unsheathing a sword with wonder and awe.

"These were forged in Gondolin, by the high Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade in all of Middle Earth."

Thorin hesitated before unsheathing his own blade, awe even in his eyes.

Lian had found nothing in the cave of interest, gold held no lure for her as well as jewelry though she had held appreciation for some. Suddenly though, there it was, half buried in gold and she dare not say what else.

Slowly she kneelsedso memorized by the piece that she didn't even wrinkle her nose in disgust at the even fouler stench around her.

There lay a mace, polished iron shining dimly in the light as a layer of cobwebs, dust and other 'stuff' cover its blunt head, the handle barely peeking out from the 'stuff'.

With a cringe she reached her hand in and grabbed the handle, pulling the weapon out quickly and gagging. She found herself an old cloth and wiped it off as best as she could. The stench still clingin to it but at least she didn't have to worry about the 'stuff' getting on her and with that she joinefd the rest.

With a breath of relief she exited the cave, the stench still strong from the cave but not as much now that the moist smell of rain still covered the forest.

"Seems you've found yourself a mace, lass." Balin chuckled upon notice of the weapon.

"Aye, it seemed about time I learned to be handy with something other than an axe." She chuckled back, crouching down to drop the mace into a puddle of water, rubbing it with mud and water until it was clean and no longer smelled of 'stuff'.

"That'd probably be wise." He smiled before leaving her to herself. She strapped it tightly to her back, only wincing slightly at the weight it put on her shoulder.

"Something's coming our way!" Thorin yelled, gaining everyone's attention as bird squawk and chirp in a frenzy.

"Arm yourselves for whatever may come!" Gandalf commanded, everyone moving to defend against whatever was coming.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Came the cry, a sleigh pulled by rabbits bursting through the forest and stopping in front of them with a sudden jerk.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf sighed in relief, quickly sheathing his sword.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked the frantic wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's very, very wrong!" The wizard rambled, eyes wide and almost crazed looking as he moved his hands frantically.

"Go on." Gandalf urged, only for the wizard to start and stop and then repeat.

"Just give me a minute, oh, I had the thought and now I've lost it completely. It was right there on the very tip of my tongue! The bloody tip!" He exclaimed.

Then from within his mouth came an insect. "Oh, it wasn't a thought; it was just a little stick insect." He chuckled in bewilderment, playing with the small creature in his hand.

The dwarves seemed to be puzzled by this man and Lian could not blame them, the fellow was quite queer. Gandalf quickly led him away to talk amongst each other and the dwarves settled down for the moment, Ori finally taking the time to show Lian his drawings.

"Yer quite good, Ori." She smiled, looking at a drawing he had done of the Blue Mountains.

"Thank you, Miss Lian. I'm glad you like them." He smiled back, his sweet face alight with joy upon the compliment.

She laughed at the drawing of Golin kissing the beard of, she assumed, his wife just like you would someone's hand. It tickled her how smitten he was for the dwarven woman; considering his usual rough and tough demeanor.

Suddenly a piercing howl cut through the forest like a knife, making her quickly snap to attention. Ori had done the same but had made sure to safely secure his drawings and they both join the group.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, not sounding that worried.

"Wolf? No, that is no wolf there." Bofur answered, anxiety clear on his face and the rest of the company's as they look towards the direction of the howl.

Sharp snapping sounded from behind and they turned to see a Warg lunge forward while another came from the other side. They fell easily but they had done their purpose effectively.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is close behind." Thorin breathed, slightly out of breath from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo blanched. Lian shivered, few times would stray Gundabag orcs and their wargs wandered into their land. The causality rates they had dealt on her soldiers far more than they could handle.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin? Who was it?" Gandalf stalked to Thorin, anger and panic clear on his face.

"No one." He answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf demanded. Lian had never seen this side of Gandalf before.

"No one I swear." Thorin insisted, causing the grey wizard to let out a frustrated breath.

"What in Durin's name is going on, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, confusion and a hint of desperation in his tone.

"We're being hunted." Gandalf answered, a short silence following.

"We've got to get out of here quick." Dwalin growled. "We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted once they heard the wargs." Ori called, running down the forest slope with Bifur, obviously having gone to check them in the midst of their panic.

"I'll draw them away from you." Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabag Wargs we're dealing with; they will outrun you!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"And these are Rhosobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast smirked, quickly jumping back onto his sleigh and racing past us in a flash.

"Will he be alright?" Lian asked, not quite convinced that his safety is plausible.

"I hope he will be." Gandalf sighed before turning to the dwarves.

"We must make haste! We only have a limited amount of time in which Radagast can help us!" Gandalf called out, leading the company towards the edge of the woods and running down the sloping plains once Radagast was clear.

They used the large rocks as cover, steering clear from Radagast's path as Warg howls echo throughout.

Lian's heart was pounding in her chest, her shoulder burning as they moved but the adrenaline had slowly begun to numb her. Several times they had to change their direction due to the wargs, often hiding behind the rocks as to remain unnoticed.

Thorin had asked once where Gandalf was leading us but he only gave him a grim look before we once again race across the lands.

Coming to another stop they huddle tightly against a rock, breathing shallow as they here the soft paws of a straying warg, a thundering growl deep in its throat. Thorin nodded towards Kili and Kili pulls an arrow from his quiver, letting it fly after a quick turn.

The warg and its rider fell to the ground with a roll, cries escaping the wargs throat as the orc lunged at them.

Lian quickly embedded her axe into the Warg's skull as the others tried to silence the orc but they let out too much noise and she knew they would be found.

As if to confirm her fears, several howls sounded, growing closer to the group by the second.

"Move! _Run_!" Gandalf yelled.

Quickly they moved, trying desperately to avoid the pack as they closed in on the company and then soon enough they founf themselves surrounded, the company backing farther and farther into a corner.

"There's more headed our way!" Kili yelled.

"Shoot them down, Kili!" Thorin ordered as we huddle into a small circle, tall grass surrounding us the color of wheat.

"We're surrounded!" Fili informed, panic creeping into his voice as he joined us, followed by Dwalin and Bilbo.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo cried, drawing a sword.

"He's abandoned us, now we must fight on our own." Dwalin snapped.

"We can't stand in a circle like this! We'll die for sure." Lian panted, taking up the right flank of Bilbo while Dwalin occupies the other.

"Raise your weapons and fight!" Thorin yelled, unsheathing his sword while Ori used his slingshot, not even phasing the warg as they stalk closer. Panic grew thick upon them as they backed farther together.

"Over here, you fools!" Gandalf suddenly cried, appearing from behind a rock.

Quickly they rushed forward and slide into a cave, Thorin calling for everyone to get in the cave while cutting down a warg who charged him.

Lian paused at the entrance of the cave, seeing Kili still a distance away shooting wargs down.

"Kili, run!" Thorin yelled, catching the attention of the young dwarf.

Kili raced across the field, wargs hot on his tail as he grew closer. Lian quickly grabbed his arm when he was close enough and dived into the cave, Thorin right behind them when a yelp came from behind.

Coughing, Lian rolled Kili off her, quickly looking around to see all the dwarves present and covered in sand.

A horn sounded from above, horse shoes thundering from over head and an orc suddenly rolled into the mouth of the cave, arrow protruding from its throat which Thorin took.

"Elves." Thorin spat in disgust, face twisted into a scowl, throwing the arrow to the ground before looking towards Gandalf.

"The path is clear!" Dwalin called from deeper within the cave, urging the dwarves to move along. Narrow walls seeming to close in and far too much for comfort as they trudged though.

Lian stopped at the edge of a cliff with the company, overlooking the most beautiful place she had ever laid eyes on. Before her stood a city nestled against the mountains with blankets of water cascading down around it.

"Welcome to the valley of Imladris, though in the common tongue it's known by another name." Gandalf chuckled.

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed in awe.

 **GG no Re.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I remember when I once thought I'd have a posting schedule then I was like 'nope' and started posting it whenever I wanted lol**

 **Thank you for everyone who actually gives a flying fuck about my fanfiction, your reviews and follows mean a lot to me and I hope that you don't grow to find my story boring as shit and move on. ALSO please remember to check out the fanart for this series on my profile, links are posted there along with spoilers for future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or any of it's character, I do however own my fanart and my own characters.  
**

 _Chapter Five: Memories under the Moon_

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea." Gandalf introduced and Thorin is quick to turn a poisonous glare towards the old fellow.

"This was your plan all along? To seek sanctuary with _elves_ ; the enemy?!" He spat 'elves' out as if it were the crudest thing he'd tasted on his tongue.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found amongst this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf grunted in frustration by the sheer stubbornness of the dwarf.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their grace? They'll only try to stop us." He reasoned.

"Of course they will but we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf reasons back, causing Thorin to let out a deep sigh. "If we are to succeed, this will need to be handled with skill, respect and no small degree of charm; which is why you will leave all the talking to me."

The dwarves say nothing as they ventured along the weaving path towards the great city, only seeming to awe Bilbo and Lian and cause the dwarves discomfort.

The trees almost twinkled in the sunlight, sending small glimmering lights across the stone carvings along the winding stone path leading into the city. She couldn't help but be drawn into the whimsical like place, it made her feel almost childlike with her wonder.

"Do not be drawn into this elven glamor. They're nothing but heartless shrewds!" Dori hissed behind Lian, a grumble of agreement stirring amongst the dwarves.

"I've lived secluded for nearly all of my life, Dori. _Everything_ seems to dazzle me." She chuckled, only making the dwarf grunt stubbornly.

They began crossing a bridge leading to a small platform when Lian instinctively grabbed Bilbo, clinging for stability upon her glance over the edge. He is caught off guard but patted her hand awkwardly as they passed over the river below.

Finally reaching the platform she let go of the hobbit, sending him an apologetic look before turning back towards the elf now descending the stairs to them. Brown hair hanging in light waves upon his shoulders while a circlet adores his head.

"Mithrandir." He greeted, gaining the wizards attention.

"Lindir! What a pleasure!" Gandalf greeted back, a smile gracing his lips as he approached the Elf, conversing in elvish.

"How long do ya think we'll stay here?" Lian whispered, walking up to Thorin who only gave her a glance before answering. "Not long."

"Are ya going to ask them to read the map?"

Thorin sent her a nasty glare upon the subject, an obvious signal to be silent and she just sighed loudly.

A horn sounded throughout the air, startling the group to turn as horseman galloped along the bridge towards them, sending the dwarves into a panic. Closing into a small circle around Bilbo they drew their weapons and Lian hesitantly raised her own, not sure what to expect.

Elves atop of horses circled them, towering over the group as dwarves let out vicious snarls and growls towards the tall creatures. Lian twisted her lips into a scowl when they got too close; threatening to trampling her if she didn't back up.

"Gandalf." A brunette elf smiled upon the wizard.

"Lord Elrod." He sighed, once more speaking elvish as he bowed.

The elf must have been well known to Gandalf, for he dismounted and hugged him fondly. "Strange for an orc pack to come so close to our borders, something must have drawn them here." The elf said in common tongue.

"That would be us." Gandalf chuckled and the elf now noticed the company as Thorin stepped forward. "Welcome Thorin, Son of Thràin." He nodded.

Lian pushed her way to the front, not paying any mind to the grumble of complaints as she watched the exchange between dwarf and elf.

"I do not believe we have met before." Thorin commented with a peer up at him.

"You have your grandfathers bearing, I had known Thrór when he ruled under the Mountain." He explained.

"Funny, he made no mention of you." Thorin scoffed, clearly not willing to offer anything but insult to the elf. Lord Elrod simply spoke a line in elivish, igniting a spark of anger from Gloin.

"What did he say?! Does he offer us an insult?!" He yelled.

"No, Master Gloin, he's only offering us food." Gandalf explained, settling the dwarves ruffled feathers if not a bit as they murmured to themselves.

"Well if that's the case, lead on." He replied gruffly, the company trudging forward to eat.

"Nice choice of action there, Gloin. 'Does he offer us an insult?!" Lian mimiced Gloin's voice loudly and rather poorly, laughing at the color flooding his cheeks whe the dwarf roughly pushed past her. "Shut it! You never know with these sly elves!" He growled defensively.

They are led to their own quarters, being told that dinner will be ready in two hours and that they may bathe before then.

Lian was guided towards a private bathing room by a female elf, walking past ivory pillars that arched into the ceiling; carvings winding up into the impossibly high ceiling.

Once she reached the bathing quarters she's a bit baffled by the large pool of water, resembling a small pond in the middle of the room. Even their pools are decorated, how...strange yet appealing. Quickly she started stripping her thick layers of clothes, letting out a loud sigh as she relaxed within the hot waters. If she didn't hurt so much she probably would happily done a cannon ball into the massive pool of water instead.

Long had it been since she had bathed and she made quick work of scrubbing her grime covered flesh after soaking shortly. Her shoulder let out sharp stabs of pain when she would move it too much, a large bruise now decorating her right shoulder.

After forty minutes or so she finished; having taken full advantage in enjoy herself by dunking her head under the water. She kept going under to marvel at the tiny glittering tiles embedded in the pools walls and floor. She slowly crawled out of the pool, drying herself with a fluffy white towel that had been set to the side for her. Turning she paused, confused by what was; or more so what lacked to be in front of her.

Her clothes were nowhere to be found and in their place laid a pale silver gown laid out neatly, and Lian began cursing the room rather loudly. Having no other choice she slipped the fine fabric on, finding the dress a bit too fitted around her breasts and waist compared to her usual attire.

She wished for nothing more than a potato sack to wear as she hastily walked down the arched halls, hoping to ask Ori or maybe Bilbo for something to wear aside from this accursed gown.

Turning a corner she's suddenly halted, coming face to face with a nude Kili who let out a rather girlish scream upon her appearance, quickly covering his manhood with his hands.

"L-Lian?! What are you doing here? I mean…you look different." He finished with a puzzled expression, taking in her appearance.

"What are ya doing stark naked, lad?" She mused, not even fazed by his nudity.

"Umm…we're all bathing in the fountain." He awkwardly answered, slipping behind the pillar as to cover his genitals. Lian can't help but find his reaction to resemble a blushing maiden cause his cheeks were certainly red enough.

"Well I'd not run around like a newborn babe if I were ya. Anyways, I came to ask if one of ya had some clothes. This gown is rather…indecent compared to my taste." She frowned, fingering the skirt of it with disgust.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not. Our old ones were taken away and we don't have any spare." He shaked his head.

"Kili? Who are you talking to?" Fili called, joining his brother with a large grin on his face until he saw me. Thankfully he was already dressed and only pursed his lips to contain a laugh at the awkward situation.

"I came to ask for some spare clothe but it seems I'm out of luck. I gave Kili here the scare of a life time though." Lian laughed, making the said dwarf blush an even deeper hue of crimson.

"I'll leave ya be now, I'll be in our quarters while ya finish up." And with that she turned, leaving the laughing Fili who received a harsh punch from Kili.

Lian entered their quarters, an amused grin still on her face as she replayed the comical scene of Kili's reaction, not noticing the figure sitting by the window.

"What do you need?" Thorin's harsh voice cut through her thoughts, making her turn rather quickly to face him in shock.

Surprise colored his features, Thorin had thought her to be an elf maid. "I didn't notice ya there." She laughed, a bit breathless from her surprise. "I'm just waiting for everybody to finish bathing. I was quite surprised though when Kili came around the corner nude."

A look of disapproval colors his face upon this but a twinkle of amusement couldn't hide it's self from dancing in his blue eyes as he stands. "Of course it's not like it had much of an effect on me."

"I grew up around many men and even helped bathe the young boys with a few of our maids. Nothing embarrassing about it really, it's…just…" She trailed; Thorin had walked slowly towards her and now stood a mere foot or two from her, causing her to lose her breath upon the close proximity.

"You look…different." He stated rather lamely, blue eyes piercing into her very being it felt, had he always been able to make such a gentle expression before?

Panic shot through her like lightning and with a sharp jerk she stepped back, inhaling sharply. "Of course I do! I'm not covered in filth and my many 'layers'." She laughed rather obnoxiously, a hard slap connecting with his shoulder; sending fire up her arm but she hid it with her laugh.

"The others should be coming soon enough; I'm going to check up on them." She waved energetically before leaving the stunned dwarf with the loud slam of the doors.

Letting out a shaky breath, Lian leaned heavily against the doors, legs quivering as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. What had just happened? All she knew was that Thorin had suddenly shown a completely different side to her and she didn't know how to cope with it.

"Lass?"

A sharp yelp left Lian as she almost jumped out of her skin, turning to see the group of dwarves walking towards her. All dressed and laughing loudly through the hallway. "What are you doing standing outside the door?" Balin asked, walking up slightly concerned by her uncharacteristically frazzled expression.

"I-I, well i-it's a funny story, I mean." Suddenly she stopped her stuttering and slapped herself rather harshly, causing the group to let out worried and shocked noises.

"WHOO! I was just about to come to check up on you guys!" Her cheek stung as she laughed, getting odd looks from the dwarves; who probably were thinking over the limits to her sanity.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin asked as the other dwarves move into their quarters, conversing among each other. "I'm fine." She waved off his worries and joined the dwarves before dinner was ready to be served.

"Nearly didn't recognize you, woman, you certainly look…proper." Dwalin smirked.

"Don't get used to it. Once given my clothes back I'll be out of this blasted dress." Lian spit the word 'dress' with utter disgust. Never did she think she'd have to wear one but maybe when she was to be wed, the maids certainly never managed to get her into one.

"That's a shame, I rather enjoy you outside of your many layers of clothes." Kili laughed; seemingly forgotten the situation mere minutes before as a few of the dwarves chuckling.

"Funny, I could say the same for you." She shot back, his face going bright red and flustered. He certainly remembered now. Kili was the only one to laugh and rather loudly too, considering he knew of what she was referring too.

Thorin had yet to say anything since she re-entered with the rest of the dwarves, standing once more by the window with a stiff posture and pursed lip.

"Dinner is to be served." An elf suddenly cut in, standing in the doorway with a polite smile.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Gloin complained, quickly moving past the elf towards the dining hall, followed by the rest of the group. Lian hesitated in the doorway, looking back to see Thorin had not moved or even looked up upon the announcement of dinner.

"Thorin?"

A visible tension sets into his shoulders when she spoke, slowly he turned, the most vivid look of hate on his features. This startled her; he looked so different from just a few minutes ago and not to mention that it was directed towards her. She almost began to believe that before was just a trick of light or her mind playing with her.

Without a word he strode past her, nearly bumping shoulders with her on his way out. Anger sparked through her veins at his utter show of disdain for her; like she had wronged him beyond forgiveness. Any sort of affection she may have _thought_ she had for the dwarf quickly dismissed.

Briskly she joined the company in the Dining Hall, taking a seat next to Bilbo; who easily spotted her sour mood and asked what was wrong but she merely brushes off his concerns rather rudely. Though she knew the hobbit meant well and quickly apologized.

"It's nothing." She assured him and he simply nodded before food is brought out to them, nothing but green upon the platters and she scowled. The dwarves obviously disapproved too, grumbling about no meat and picking the food.

She never ate her greens, always felt like she ate air and she'd be hungry mere minutes later. This was not food, it wasn't even hardly a meal! Bilbo had begun to go on a ramble about his awe with Rivendell, the hobbit having always dreamed of seeing the ancient city of Elves.

"I do wish I could someday see your home though, Lian. I'd probably need your guidance in layering myself properly though." He laughed.

"Aye, ya'd defiantly have to cover yer wee hobbit toes." She chuckled.

"So it's a deal. Once we've finished our journey we can visit your home." Bilbo smiled, his eyes twinkling with a childlike joy. Gone was the frightful creature she had met in The Shire and in his place was a rather eager hobbit, ready to see the world for what it had to offer.

"Ya've changed quite a bit." She mused, a soft smile gracing her lips and almost pride in the wee fellow, he was learning to adapt quite well.

"Me? Change? No, No, I'm afraid I don't see anything different about me besides my lack of cleanliness and utensils." He reasoned stubbornly.

"Most of the time _yer_ the last person to see change in yerself." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning, feeling holes burn into the back of her skull. Thorin had been intensely watching the exchange of fondness between the two and looked back to Gandalf when she turned to face him.

Lian raised her eyebrow at his heated glare, growing even more irked with his manner of suddenly dislike for her and with great pleasure she threw some of the food before her at him, at the same time Bofur started dancing and kicking food everywhere. Thorin easily dodged it, causing it to hit the statue behind him with a splatter, followed by several others.

She huffed, displeased by how easily he'd dodged it. Damned dwarf, always seemed to have the upper hand on her.

Gandalf looked beyond embarrassed, lips pursed at the utter display of disrespect shown from the dwarves, Lord Elrod didn't look much different except that he looked annoyed. Dinner eventually ended and Lian was quick to leave the company and their brooding leader, she had grown quite fond of the bunch but she sometimes needed time to her own thoughts.

She entered one of the many gardens that were spread around the kingdom, all equally as breathtaking but this one made her heart ache with homesickness. The pale moon sent a white light across everything, bleaching it to near white as droplets of water glisten upon the leaves.

If she had not known better she would think they looked frozen in ice and this warmed her heart to a degree.

Sitting upon a stone bench she sighed, she can't help but wonder how her people are faring after the plague was lifted or if her soldiers were getting the proper training every day. She knew they'd made a habit of going to the tavern to gamble and drink their selves into oblivion, though she can't say she was any better when given the chance.

Many thoughts came to her in her moment of silence; she'd had little time to think to herself but in the late hours of the night when she couldn't find rest. The dwarves were nearly always chattering away, joking, arguing and telling tales, it reminded her of the old dwarf she knew, her friend.

Looking up into the moon she felt a lump form in her throat, many times she had wished for his guidance and even just his deep laughter, which though rare, was heartwarming. He had taught her so much and she only wished she could have done more for him, often Balin reminded her of him.

Lian doesn't try and catch the tears as they flowed, she only sat in silent mourning, wishing that he was here to say something sarcastic or even harsh. He was never good with emotional things and proved to scold her for it when he didn't know what else to do.

A broken sob left her throat, making way for several more to wrack her body with heavy emotions, she hadn't cried like this since she had held the dying dwarf in her arms, the nights after only silent tears.

Being around so many dwarves made the memories of him resurface, sometimes she'd catch herself thinking about how he'd react to the things they'd do or say. The moon reminded her of him the most though, she missed him dearly; he had been like the grandfather she never had the chance to meet.

A grunt sounded from behind her and she turned quickly to see Bifur standing behind her, looking down upon her sitting form. She had never really spent much of her time with the dwarf, considering she couldn't understand a word he said and his gestures weren't any better. They had mostly kept to themselves.

The dwarf grunted once more, gesturing to the tears that clung to her lashes and cheek, she hastily rubbed them away, sniffing rather loudly and anticlimactically.

"Sorry, I didn't notice ya." She smiled up at the dwarf, who simply nodded as if to say it was okay.

Another series of grunts caught her attention, the dwarf making odd motions with his hands and causing her to furrow her brow in confusion. The dwarf let out a loud huff, obviously annoyed and sat down harshly beside her.

"Ya know ya don't have to keep me company if ya don't want to." She told him, feeling a bit awkward but he only shook his head stubbornly, motioning to her mouth repeatedly. Understanding dawned on her and she can't help but laugh lightly.

"Ya want me to tell ya what troubles me?" She asked and receives a stern nod, the dwarf made sure to keep his arms crossed and looking straight forward and she realized that it was to make her feel less nervous.

A smile graced her lips as she collected her thoughts, a bit jumbled from the sudden surprise Bifur had given her.

"Will ya promise not to tell?" H nodded at this and waited for her to start.

She hesitated briefly before starting. "I used to be quite a trouble maker when I was a youngen, always harassing the maids, guards, merchants, ya name it. I was often told that I needed to start acting like a lady, it was my duty as the Princess. I wasn't allowed to use weapons, wear armor, talk vulgar, gamble, drink or do anything excessive, which of course I ignored." Bifur chuckled at this.

"If I didn't act like a lady then I would never attract a suitor, they said, which means I'd never give heirs to the throne and our kingdoms royal blood would die. But that only made me want to rebel more, I didn't want to be caged into the responsibilities of a lady. So I did everything I could to make sure I'd never attract male affection."

"I tell ya this, my chambermaid was not happy to have seen me cut off my hair to the scalp, threw the biggest fit and scolded me for weeks." Lian laughed. "Of course I didn't care; I'd sneak off with someone's horse or even ride in a merchant's wagon on their way out of the kingdom. A wee devil I was if ya ask my father."

"One day I was approached by a local boy and he kissed me right on the cheek, I was so mortified that I punched the lad and went to cut my hair again. Father was of course furious and told me to grow up, I left the kingdom in a fit, stealing another horse from the stables."

"I didn't know where I was going, I just rode blindly like I always did when I threw a fit, until I spotted something…" She trailed off with far away eyes.

"It was a cave, one of the many that the wolves and bears burrowed into the ice and snow for shelter, I was curious of course so I looked inside but I found no animal within it, but a dwarf."

Bifur seemed to listen more intently at this. "He was quite old and wore clothes far too thin for the harsh weather, I was surprised frostbite or fever hadn't taken him. He had asked me what business a child had out in this storm."

* * *

 _"What business does a human child have out in this storm?" He hissed, voice deep and thundering as he sent a scrutinizing glare towards Lian. It seemed her didn't realize that it was_ **always** _storming like it was now, thick globs of snow rushing down to cover the already snow covered ground. The child was startled; she had only seen the few dwarves who came from Ered Luin to trade weapons for pelts._

 _"What business does a_ dwarf _have out in this storm?" She challenged, standing her ground for whatever he may do but she only received a raised eyebrow, a beady eye peeking out from under his thick white eyebrows._

 _"My business is my own to bare." He answered gruffly._

 _"As is mine." She answered, setting her chin stubbornly._

 _The two stared at each other for a few moments before the dwarf turned, mumbling something in a language she couldn't understand._

 _"Ya know…ya should really get something thicker on. Ya'll die if ya wear such thins clothes." She knelt beside the dwarf, causing him to lean away with a harsh glare._

 _"I'll wear what I please." He snapped._

 _"Hmmm…I know! I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She called, quickly scrambling up the caverns entrance to the horse outside._

 _About an hour later she returned, a mound of thick furs and leather in her small arms as she slid back into the cave on her arse._

 _"What are you doing?!" The dwarf snapped._

 _"I went and got some clothes for ya, I'm assuming yer some poor fellow so that must be why yer so poorly dressed." She grinned, setting down the pile in front of him._

 _"Did you steal these?" He questioned, lifting a fur pelt for further examination._

 _"What does it matter? No one was using them and I can take whatever I want." She stated rather snobbishly._

 _"Take them back." He harshly ordered, making her recoil a bit but only shortly._

 _"Why should I listen to ya? Ya should be thanking me, I have given ya clothes so ya don't die out here." She argued._

 _"You've given me things that were never yours to take! Take them back!" He snapped. "You find it so easy to take when you aren't the one being taken from, you're nothing more than a foolish child who knows nothing of the world except what you choose to see."_

 _Color flooded her cheeks as she snatched the pile up once more. "Yer the one that knows nothing, ya old coot!" She yelled before running from the cave._

 _A day passed before she returned once more, a fur pelt the color of snow in her hands. "I told you, I do not want anything you've stolen." He growled._

 _"I didn't steal it, ya dusty bag of bones." She huffed, throwing the pelt at him. "I made it."_

 _The dwarf raised an eyebrow, looking down to see that the hide had been rather crudely sewn together and still smelled of flesh and blood, she had indeed made it._

 _"I took everything back, not cause ya told me to but cause I had no use for them," She pursed her lips, as if she wanted to say something else but chose not to._

 _"It is unwise to show kindness to strangers." He peered up at the girl as he slid the pelt on, instantly feeling warmer than before._

 _"I give kindness where it is needed." She huffed once more, plopping onto the ground in a rather unlady like manner._

 _"I will not give you thanks." He grumbles. "I wasn't expecting any!" She snapped._

 _"I will do something in return though." He continued, catching the girls attention. "Have you ever used an axe?"_

 _"No, I'm not allowed to learn how or use weapons." She stated bitterly as the dwarf reached behind him for a bundle of thin cloth._

 _"Men have never condoned to the idea of women warriors, while the dwarves have taken pride in ours." He explained, unbounding the cloth to reveal an axe, steel reflecting the pale glow of snow. She had seen bigger, even better looking axes than this one but it held a certain quality about it she admired._

 _"I made this axe upon the dawn of my last battle, weapons were few and we had worked to rebuild our stocks for the next wave of battle. This axe is flawed in many ways but it has gotten me through even the direst situations. It is the only thing I have of my previous life."_

 _"I will teach you how to battle with an axe." Shock showed clearly on her face, never had anyone even considered teaching her how to handle a weapon._

 _"Really?! Ya'll really teach me?!" She exclaimed, a look of giddiness adoring her features as she jumped around energetically._

 _"Not if you keep acting like a buffoon!" He snapped, causing the girl to still and try to keep a straight face but she was failing horrible as a smile broke out onto her face._

 _"Will we start today? Right now?" She asked, already could the dwarf feel a headache coming on._

 _"Come back tomorrow and we'll begin with the basics." He grumbled, rubbing his temples with his callused fingers._

 _"Great! I'll be back then!" She yelled, running from the cave only to slip and fall on the ice, hitting the ground with a rather loud thwack. "I'm fine!"_

 _The dwarf simply shook his head, grumbling more words in his own language._

 _Suddenly a small knife slid into the cave, catching the dwarfs attention. "In case some wolves decide they want a snack!" She called before leaving for good. She must have forgotten he had an axe in her rush and he simply snorted at her forgetfulness._

 _She had returned the next day, driving the dwarf insane with her constant chatter and energy, several times he had yelled out in the language he had informed her was Khuzdul, a dwarven language. He had also informed her upon her request that his name was Falian._

 _Many days passed, turning into weeks and then finally four whole months had gone by since she had met Falian, he had taught her a great deal and she had grown very fond of him. He was her best friend you could say and she would constantly tell him about how everyone thought she should start acting more like a lady. How she'd rather die than have to wear one of those obnoxious dressed or be wed off to some fool and that's why she cut her hair._

 _Falian had understood her reasoning but he also told her that soon enough she'd marry whether for love or duty. He also said that her hair reminded him of his beloved he'd lost long ago._

 _"You remind me of my beloved, you and her both shared the same rich locks. Sometimes looking at you reminds me of her." He had said with a rare look of tender affection upon his wrinkled face._

 _Six whole months had passed since Falian had come into the young Princesses life, showing her and telling her many things. He even taught her how to make her own weapons out of the teeth of animals and rocks. She felt happy and it didn't go unnoticed._

 _"Your hair is getting rather long." Her father pointed out at dinner._

 _"Aye." She hummed, taking a hearty bite of her food._

 _"You aren't going to try and cut it again?" He asked, a bit bemused._

 _"No, I've grown past that, Father." She shrugged, talking around a large piece of meat, causing the King to laugh._

 _"And what may I ask made you do that?" He mused._

 _She hesitated around another bite, carefully thinking of an answer to his question._

 _"I'll get married one day, whether out of love or duty. I figured hair wasn't important anymore." She slowly answered._

 _"So you're accepting your duties as a lady?" The King asked, rather surprised by the sudden change._

 _"Heavens no! I'm simply going to make it as difficult as possible for a man to stand me. If he can deal with that then he can have my hand." She scrunched her nose despite herself as he father let out a sigh._

 _"I should have known better."_

 _The next day Lian rode her horse out, having been given to her by one of the guards since she stole it frequently anyways. It was a bit past sundown but she didn't mind, she was rather excited to see what Falian was going to teach her next. He never did the same thing twice so you had to pay attention or else you'll miss it completely, he was short tempered and impatient but she had grown to be used to his moody behavior._

 _Suddenly she brought the horse to a stop, the echoing of snarls reaching her ears over the howling wind and dread sets deep into her belly. Inhaling sharply she forced her horse into a gallop, soon coming upon the scene of three wolves viciously tearing and biting Falian as he swung his axe at them._

 _One of the wolves keeled over, a deep gash from the axe in its ribs while the other two lunges on top of the dwarf, causing him to fall to the ground. Forochel wolves were bigger than the average wolf, bulking forms resembling a warg almost._

 _Lian let out an enraged cry, jumping off her horses back to cling to a wolf's neck. Falian had now managed to crush in the skull of the wolf while she wrestled on the ground with the other, taking her hunting knife out of her waist to repeated stab into its jugular._

 _It soon grew limp, hot blood soaking her arms and torso from the wolf as she quickly crawled over to dwarf; who now lay upon the ground, letting out wheezy breathes unevenly._

 _"Falian." She cried, taking the dwarf into her arms as he stared into the sky, eyes almost glassy._

 _"Lian…" He breathed, voice far weaker than usual as blood soaks his shoulder, one of the wolves having taken a great chunk out of his shoulder. Blood stained the pale snow around him; there was no way to stop the heavy bleeding._

 _"Let me see yer wound, I'll take ya back home and they'll heal ya, they'll…they'll…" She's silenced by a rough hand upon her cheek, looking down to the dwarf she had grown to care for, to love like another father and she could feel her heart break for the first time._

 _"This is where my story ends, little one…I have shown you all that was meant to be shown and now it is time for me to join my brothers and sisters." He coughed harshly._

 _"No, no! Ya can't leave, this isn't fair!" Her voice cracked involuntarily as tears quickly formed within her eyes. "Life was never meant to be fair, it's all a story. We leave our mistakes and achievements behind for others to learn from and I have made many mistakes."_

 _"I must say that one of my greatest achievements though is having you as a friend and ally. You have made me proud, you gave me a spark of life in a world I thought was dull without my loved ones around to share with me."_

 _Tears have spilled over now, broken sobs wrenching her frame violently as she listened, not wanting to hear but not daring to stop what he felt he needed to say. "I thought my life was meant to end on a battlefield with my brothers, falling when they fell. But life kept me alive despite when others died; I was empty for so long, filled with the echoes of what I used to have, what I used to be. Having nothing to leave behind when I left this world." Tears had now filled the prideful man's eyes, streaming down his worn, wrinkled cheeks and into his long white beard._

 _"You gave me another reason to live, something to leave behind, someone to remember me even when the rest of the world had forgotten." His deep voice cracked, her heart seeming to break with it. "Here…will you take care of this for me?" He asked, handing her his axe, metal icy in her hands as she shook her head silently._

 _"Thank you, Lian. You have given me all I've ever wanted since I lost my loved ones, someone to remember me." His voice had grown frailer, fading in and out._

 _"I won't forget you. I won't forget you." She sobbed, rocking back and forth with the dwarf tightly in her small arms, not caring if she got blood on her or how she was to explain herself when she went back home._

 _A smile broke out over his face, the first one she had ever seen on him as he looked past her to the sky, clouds breaking to let the moon shine down upon them._

 _"Lûviaria…I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, my love." He whispered, eyes looking up into the moon the last time before growing still, his last breath drawing out into almost a sigh._

 _"Falian." Lian wailed, the clouds covering the moon once more as she wept, nature silent around her._

* * *

Tears had fallen once more as she sat with Bifur; who had respectfully remained silent through her story. "I buried Falian in the cave and destroyed it so no one or thing would come across his body. My father of course had went into a panic when I came back covered in blood and red eyed in the middle of the night. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle for nearly seven months."

"I've never told anyone about him, I knew they would think of me as mad. That it was merely a child's delusions. So I kept it to myself and hide the axe til i was actually allowed to use weapons, private and sacred. I guess being around so many dwarves for the last few months or so brought it back though. The moon hardly ever shone in Forochel, so when I saw it tonight I thought of my old friend." She swallowed the lump in her throat as another wave of tears tried to fall.

Bifur simply nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes and she smiled fondly at him. "You're a good listener."

The dwarf snorted and mumbled something in Khudzul before standing, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder for a few moments until he nodded, clearing his throat loudly. He once again said something in Khudzul, which she assumed meant goodnight, before departing back to their quarters.

 **Sweg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Thank you for the support last chapter, I accidently had my anonymous review off so it you tried to send one I probably didn't see it. Anyways, let the show begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own _my_ characters and artwork I put into this series.  
**

 _Chapter Six: What Begins Must Always End  
_

Lian continued to sit in the pale moon light, lost in thought, she only wondered what she had done to earn Thorin's hatred. Was it the way she looked? Did it offend him maybe?

Whatever it was it set a permanent scowl on her face, the jackass was always moody anyway so it wasn't like it wasn't something to expect. Still, the thought of him disliking her _that_ much…hurt.

" _You have traveled far, young human_." Came the whisper like silk through the air, Lian once more turned, not expecting to see a beautiful she-elf where Bifur had once stood. the moon illuminated the elf's pale hair, sending almost a halo around her head as waves fell down her slender person.

"Aye, I have…" She slowly answered, not knowing whether to be weary of the elf or not, she certainly gave off an air of peace but it could easily be a cover.

" _You have no need to be weary of me, child. I will cause you no harm_." She smiled, her face lighting up like the moon above with a twinkle in her crystal blue eyes; so clear and wise.

"Who are ya?" Lian asked, standing to face her properly but she only reached the elf's breast, suddenly understanding how Bilbo felt when standing next to her.

" _I am Galadriel_ ," She answered. " _You are troubled over the hostility shown towards you by Thorin Oakenshield but do not be upset. He has much to burden and only wishes for your safety_." Galadriel glided slowly to a fountain, staring into the poor of liquid when Lian stiffened.

"How did ya…know that?" She breathed.

" _I have many powers beyond those of mortals, for it was given to me by our god, Valar_." She turned, her pale eyes locking with her own green ones.

" _You will face many hardships traveling with Thorin Oakenshield and his company. Death, blood and pain will be the outcome if not careful. Many oppose their quest to take the mountain_." Lian looked down, brow furrowed as she tried to find the right reply to convey her feelings on the matter.

"I know this, I've known since I agreed to come on this journey." She began slowly, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "I sometimes regret my hasty agreement, fear that I'll not be strong enough to live through this and protect them." Lian whispered, closing her eyes only for them to snap open when she felt the cool slender fingers touch her cheek, looking up at Galadriel.

" _You have a strong heart, Lian, it will take you far and to do great deeds. The question is not if you are strong enough to live, but if you're strong enough to fight_." Galadriel dipped her pale hands into the fountain, fingers gingerly containing a glass bottle; corking it once filled.

She handed the bottle to Lian, receiving a confused look from the young woman but she simply shook her head. " _This is water from the Fountain of Lorior, known to heal any wound one may bare. Wounded soldiers once bathed themselves in it's waters during the great wars of the First Age. I give this to you in hopes that you may use it when hope is needed the most_." She wrapped her hands around Lian's, clutching the bottle tightly as she looked up at the she-elf. " _Be safe, Lian, daughter of Lvian, may fate be on your side during your journey._ "

And with that the mysterious elf left, leaving an air of wonder and awe in her wake.

* * *

A gentle shake awakened Lian from her slumber, instinct doing its part as she thrusted her hand out, curling her fingers around fabric; swinging the object over her and into the ground where it let out a pained grunt, causing her eyelids to flutter open.

"When will you stop doing that?" Dori growled. "Sorry, I'm still not used to being away from home." She mumbled, sleep thick within her voice.

"Well get used to it." He snapped , turning to wake the other dwarves.

Lian sighed, closing her eye for a few moments to collect her thoughts before standing, stretching with a loud groan. She paused when she noticed her shoulder no longer hurt, only a bit stiff but that could just be from sleep.

These elves were starting to creep her out with their mysterious ways of helping. Though helpful most of the time, it did make her weary. She didn't mind them but she felt far more comfortable with dwarves.

The room was still dark despite the large windows, indicating that it was either night still or about to be dawn. The company was swift in gathering their things; last night she had noticed her clothes folded neatly by her bag. She didn't hesitate to change back into them before she went to bed so she didn't need to gather much before they took their leave of the elven city.

Thorin had yet to talk to her since yesterday, in fact he treated her like she didn't even exist and it pissed her off beyond all belief. The only thing that kept her from confronting or demanding answers was Galadriel's words.

' _He has much to burden and only wishes for your safety_ ' She had said but Lian was finding that harder and harder to believe. She knew he was always looking out for his kin but she was not his kin, only someone Gandalf had decided to throw into this mess.

Safety, _tsk_.

Bilbo dwelt behind the group, looking longingly back towards the elven city and she shook her head a bit. The hobbit still had much to learn and though she pitied him she knew that coddling him wouldn't help.

They trudged forward for a few more minutes before she finally noticed Gandalf was not with the company. "Where's Gandalf?" She asked Gloin.

"Our paths have gone different directions. If you have a problem with this then you can turn back now." Thorin answered instead, showing no sign of concern for her well being and looked like he'd be happier if she jumped off the mountain side right now.

"I have enough honor to finish this quest." Lian set her jaw stubbornly, tempted to cut that short by throwing _him_ over the mountain side.

"Foolish woman." He spit.

"Arrogant dwarf." She snapped back, causing the company to grumble from the sudden tension the two displayed. Thorin turned away from her, ordering them to move forward while he storms forward.

"What did you do to make Uncle so mad?" Kili asked, falling back with Fili to talk with the snarling woman.

" _I_ didn't do anything. _He's_ the one who decided to be a huge ass-." She was cut off by Fili's calming pat on the shoulder, doing little to cool her simmering temper.

"Okay, okay but something's got his knickers in a bunch. Maybe the meeting with the Elf lord?" Fili wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is, I tire of his constant mood swings." Lian grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to his mood swings." Kili winked, only making her frown as they continue onward. Growing farther and farther away from Rivendell and closer to the steep incline of the Misty Mountains. They traveled without breaks towards the Misty Mountain's, climbing steep slopes one after another until they stood upon the base of the mountains. Only then did they stop, setting up a fire so they could eat before moving on.

The Misty Mountains loomed over them; almost menacingly as the sun beats straight down from directly above, indicating it was somewhere around Midday.

"I'm starved." Gloin complained, trying to urge Bombur to hurry up with the cooking; and there was plenty of that considering the amount of food they stole from the elves pantry.

"Don't rush me." Bombur snapped, clearly not appreciating the constant nitpicking of the dwarf as he stirs a pot of stew. Soup seemed to be the only thing they ate really and though Lian was grateful for food, she tired of it. She craved meat, not tiny bits in soup but a whole damn turkey on a stick.

She squeezed in between Fili and Bofur, laughing along with the others when Fili let loose a fart: a blush coloring his cheeks, he didn't know how to respond in front of a woman. Luckily he didn't have to when Lian let out her own fart, far louder and stankier than Fili's.

The dwarves shouted out complaints, quickly leaving their spot beside her as she obnoxiously slammed her hand into her leg whilst laughing and they finish eating to continue on their path, several of the dwarves keeping a distance from the grinning woman. The red hues of the evening sun cover them as they walk, the mountain path becoming smaller than what would be most comfortable and the air had grown thinner as they climbed, cold winds nipping her nose in a familiar manner.

Lian's nose suddenly perked up, taking a deep lungful of air through her nostrils with narrowed eyes. "It's going to rain, we'll have to find shelter soon." She called up to Thorin, not daring to try and move closer in fear of falling off into the canyon below.

"We move on!" Thorin commanded, ignoring her warning.

It did not take long for night to fall, rain following behind in a powerful downpour with harsh winds threatening to send them toppling over. Lian had grown almost nauseous at the sight of the sheer drop below them, her gut twisting in fear every time she would catch glances over the edge.

Suddenly her foot slipped against the slick black rock, her knee hitting the edge of the path painfully, nearly sending her over if she had not stabilized herself with Bilbo's helping hand.

"Thank ya." Her voice shook a bit but the loud storm drowned it out as he gave her a reassuring nod.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled, his stubbornness long gone under the constant torment of rain and freezing wind.

"Get down!" Dwalin bellowed out of nowhere, a bolder quickly coming into view as it hurled it's self into the mountain above us, shattering into large masses of rubble. Lian doesn't even think twice, pressing herself into the mountain side as much as she could, eyes squeezed shut; the smell of wet earth filling her nose as rubble fell all around them.

"This is no thunder storm; this is a thunder battle." Balin exclaimed as a creature of stone emerged before them, taking a chunk out of the mountain nearest to it.

"Giants! Bless my beard, its stone giants! The legends are true." Bofur yelled in awe and bemusement.

"Why can't ya have normal mountains?!" Lian yelled over the rain, yelping when another bolder is hurled towards them; not wasting time to flatten her body against mountain as it flies past them to slam into another giant who had emerged behind them.

"Get down, you fools!" Thorin bellowed as thunder suddenly shook the mountain around them, rock shifting and giving under them when a large split formed between the company.

"Hold on!" Dwalin called.

The thunder had not shaken the mountain but the mountain it's self was what moved, a stone giant emerging and the company was split in half on each of its knees.

Lian's stomach gave a sickening lurch as she clung to the rock, breathing erratic as they swayed back and forth. The other half of the company having already safely jumped onto the mountain side but they were not so lucky as their giant was hit, sending them lurching forward with several screams.

Lian quickly wrapped herself around as many of the company as she could, Bilbo directly under her as she felt the tips of her boots struggle to barely stay in contact with the stone ledge under her.

They collided with the mountain side, sending Bilbo and Lian over the edge and Bilbo was quick, grabbing a hold of the ledge. Lian clumsily grabbed a hold of his wrist, temporarily halting their spiral downwards as the harsh draft caused her to sway in the wind, making it harder to hold onto Bilbo.

"Lian." He cried, panic in his voice as they felt his grip slightly give on the slippery rock, he wouldn't be able to hold on for long, they both knew it.

This is it, die trying or die not.

Lian looked up towards Bilbo, their eyes locking as she let a sad smile grace her lips. "Be strong, Bilbo." Her lips had hardly formed the words before Bilbo's own had opened in terror.

"Lian, no-." She loosened her grip upon the hobbits wrist, their fingers brushing against each other lightly before air took her from below, encasing her within its arms as she plummeted into the dark abyss below.

"Lian!" She heard Bilbo scream but she couldn't see him anymore, only the pitch black sky above her. Her life didn't flash before her eyes, she didn't feel at peace with herself, only numb before pain blazed a trail along her back, her form connecting with hard rock and knocking the air from her lungs. Her body bounced once on impact, forehead colliding with the earth before everything turned black.

 **Surprise Mothafucka.**

**Link to artwork is on my profile.**

 **Also, it's come to my attention that some of you may wonder _why_ Lian says 'ya' or 'yer' over 'you and 'you're'. This is apart of her accent, later on in the series it'll explain this. If you don't like the way she speaks then either suck it up or stop reading cause I'm not going to change it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the great amount of support I've been given, sadly there wasn't a spoiler scene to this chapter but I will be posting more art work of the series. check it out at my profile and please enjoy the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit nor it's characters, I do however own my own and my artwork in this series.  
**

 _Chapter Seven: What Was There But Never Seen_

"Lian!" Bilbo screamed.

The hobbit watched her fall helplessly, a great burden suddenly settling on his shoulders, for he knew that she had given up her life for his own. He wasn't strong enough to hold them both up and she died because of it.

Rough hands grabbed the hobbit, swinging him up onto the cliff while Thorin now dangled over the edge, letting out a cry when his hands slipped on the slick rock. Dwalin reached down quickly, grabbing the dwarf tightly before hauling him up onto the cliff with the rest of the company.

"Where is Lian?" Thorin demanded, only knowing that she and the hobbit had been the only one unaccounted for in the group when they arrived.

The hobbit shook his head, grief etched deeply into his face, "She let go. She let go to save me. I wasn't strong enough to hold us both up." He gasped out, fighting back tears.

Cold dread settled upon the company at the news of their fallen ally, Thorin felt his chest constrict with grief and guilt. He had known only death would befall the woman, he had tried to make her want to leave but she had stubbornly stayed.

"You lie!" Gloin roared in disbelief, not allowing himself to believe that the young woman had died when he'd been with her just mere moments before. It felt unreal.

"Gloin." Thorin snapped, silencing the dwarf in his fit of rage.

"Let us be glad that we didn't lose our hobbit too." Dwalin tried to think positive.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. The woman was no better and now she's dead." Thorin quipped, though the lilt in his voice suggested anything but cold indifference.

"We will grieve later, first we must find shelter." Balin told the hobbit, placing a comforting hand upon Bilbo's shoulder. The old dwarfs face was grief stricken, his deep wrinkles deepening with his sorrow.

They are quick to find a cave, Dwalin and Thorin doing a quick sweep of the surroundings before they settled in, only speaking when necessary. Thorin stopped Oin and Dwalin from making a fire, dismissing them both.

"We will have no fire while on this mountain. Many things dwell within and we don't want to attract their attention."

The company did not chatter much, many going to bed early until only Balin was awake on his watch. Thorin was also awake, laying silently on his bedroll as he allowed himself time with his thoughts.

He couldn't wrap his head around Lian's death, one moment he saw her on the giants knee with everyone and then the next he heard that she had fallen to her death, willingly too.

Grief twisted its blade deeply into his chest, the bitter taste of guilt upon his tongue as almost an after taste. He had tried to drive her away, tried to make her leave willingly but she had refused and now his worst fears had come to life.

It had been hard enough to allow a woman to join but since he saw her robed in that gown he had felt a vice grip upon his heart. She looked so small, fragile and soft compared to when he had first met her. He could ignore it before but not anymore, all he saw when he thought of her death was her sweet looking face back in Rivendell, rich locks surrounding her head like a halo.

Thorin squeezed his eyes shut at the thought, jaw locked as he flared his nostrils. A fool was what she was, she had brought it upon herself.

"Where are you going, laddy?" Balin whispered, drawing Thorin's attention.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this. I can't handle watching someone else…die." Bilbo hissed.

"Can't you reconsider? I know Thorin is a bit hard on you but he'll warm up, just give him a chance." Balin tried to reassure.

"I don't belong here; I have a home to go back to unlike you!" Bilbo snapped.

"…You're right, we don't have a home. But we're trying to get ours back."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Bilbo looked down, shame etched on his face.

"I know you're grieving. We all are, Lian held a place in everyone's heart, even Thorin's. Do what you must, Mr. Baggins. I will not hold you in bad regard for returning to the place you love." Balin placed a hand upon the hobbit's shoulder, a sad smile on his worn face.

Suddenly a blue glow emitted from the hobbit's belt, Bilbo curiously unsheathed his sword to show the glowing blue blade, shock appearing upon his face as he whispered.

"Goblins."

Thorin's eyes widened, sitting up to see a large seam suddenly appear in the middle of the cave floor. "Wake up, wake up!" He yelled, kicking Bofur to awaken him but it was too late as the floor gave under them all, sending them down a weaving stone tunnel.

The company piled onto a wooden bridge, several groans sounding from them before goblins swarmed them in massive hordes.

The company drew their weapons, attempting to charge their way through the goblins but they were too thick and only lead them deeper and deeper into the caves.

Eventually they entered a cavern, goblins lining the walls in rows of hundreds as they're shoved forward, finally stopping before the most repulsive goblin, their weapons quickly discarded into a pile. This goblin was larger than any of the others with large red rimmed eyes and stringy hair atop his head along with a crown.

"Who dares enter my kingdom armed? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He bellowed, his repulsive gullet wiggling as he moved.

"Dwarves, my lord. Found them on the front porch." A goblin answered.

"Dwarves? Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack!" The Goblin King growled as the dwarves are harshly searched, personal processions thrown under the many feet of goblins.

"What brings dwarves here?" The Goblin King asked, passing a scrutinizing look over them as silence was all he received.

"Fine, if you will not speak then you will scream! Bring out the Mangler! The Bonecrusher!" He roared, sending a cheer through the cavern of goblins.

"Wait."

All eyes lay upon Thorin as he stepped forward, striding towards the Goblin King with his head held high.

"Well if it isn't Thorin, Son of Thràin, Son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain." He mocked, bowing before rising with a disgusting grin.

"Oh wait, you don't have a mountain; which makes you no king. So that makes you no one." He sneered.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just your head that is, I think you know of whom I speak. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler died years ago from his wounds, he was slain in battle." Thorin snarled, only making the Goblin King laugh. "So you think his defiling days are over do you? How cute."

"Send word to the pale orc, I have found his price." The Goblin King instructed a scrawny looking thing that scrambled away with a gleeful cackle.

"My lord, I have found you something you will enjoy even more with this marvelous occasion." A goblin grinned, motioning for several goblins to carry forth a limp form.

"Is that Bilbo?" Kili asked Dwalin.

"No, it's too tall." He replied.

"A human woman." The goblin cackled, throwing down the woman who was seemingly unconscious, several gashes along her forehead as rich locks splayed carelessly across the filthy floor.

"Lian?!" Kili exclaimed, several others following.

"Found the wretch on a cliff above the slums, imagine the luck. Don't worry, she doesn't look it but she lives, I know you like them alive and kicking when you enjoy yourself." A roar of anger left the company at this, disgusted at the mere thought of the Goblin King using the young woman in such a way.

"What a lovely woman we have here." The Goblin King cooed mockingly, lifting the woman up into his large hands, her head lolling to the side limply.

"Let's see how well she reacts." He snickered, violently shoving the woman's upper body into a pool of water. Instantly her legs started flailing, gargled cries leaving her lungs as the goblin laughed.

He pulled the sputtering and coughing woman out of the pool, water soaking her as she gasped for breath. "Hello there darling, did ya have a nice slumber?" He grinned.

The woman gasped for a few moments before sending a nasty look towards the Goblin King, "Get yer disgusting hands off me! Ya vile piece of trash!" She spat venomously.

"What a spit fire. I like that; it makes it so much more fun to break you." He laughed, his disgusting breath reaching her nose as she gagged. She didn't know how she came to be in this situation but she knew that she was five seconds away from puking all over this pile of filth they called a king.

Suddenly a shriek left a goblin followed by the clang of metal, drawing everyone's attention.

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin Cleaver!" The Goblin King yelled, throwing Lian to the ground as he cowered back into his throne. Lian cried out when she connected with the ground, her ribs giving a painful stab along with the pain that was already zig-zagging up her back.

"Kill them all! Don't leave anyone alive! Bring me his head!" The Goblin King screeched as goblins swarmed them all. Lian grunted as goblins surrounded her defenseless form but before they could do anything a blinding light suddenly exploded before force causing her to skid across the floor and slam into Thorin's own fallen form.

Silence fell around them all as a looming figure appeared from the shadows, staff and sword in hand. "Take up your arms and fight." He called.

"Fight!"

That was all the dwarves needed as they scrambled for the pile of weapons, throwing them to each other as Lian struggled to lift her fallen form. Thorin had stood and taken his own sword, slicing through goblins as he noticed her struggle.

Without much effort he threw the woman over his shoulder, causing her to lose her breath in surprise. The dwarf easily sliced through goblins despite the extra baggage, swarms of them surrounding the company.

"Follow me!" Gandalf yelled, leading the company towards one of the many bridges throughout the caves. Goblins followed, coming in from every direction with no lack of mass.

"Flip me around." Lian grunted.

"What?"

"Just do it!" With this Thorin flipped the woman so that her legs were facing the opposite direction they were going. With a growl she kicked her legs out, her boot connecting with a goblins face and sending it and a few others backwards on the narrow bridge.

They continued this way for a while, plowing through the mass of goblins until they reached another bridge. Forcefully halted by the sudden appearance of the Goblin King smashing through the floor.

Gandalf is quick, poking the creature dead in the eye, making him lose his composer enough to where Gandalf could easily slice his stomach and throat. The goblin King fell to his knees violently, causing the bridge below them to give out and send the company toppling down into the deep cavern.

Lian let out an ear piercing scream, clinging desperately to Thorin like a cat in water, grunting when they slam into the sloped walls, the bridge now mere rubble underneath them. They finally hit the bottom, dwarves and debris all piled atop of each other.

She groaned, rubbing her ribs as she rolled off Thorin, her torso screaming at her and every breath felt torturous. "Gandalf!" Kili yelled, looking up to see a hoard of goblins running down the cavern walls towards them.

"There are too many of them, we can't beat them, Gandalf." Dwalin grunted in defeat as he hauled Balin up.

"Only daylight can save us now, follow me!" Gandalf yelled, helping members out of the pile quickly as Lian hobbled behind them, barely keeping pace with Bombur; the slowest of the group.

Finally they made it out of the caves, not stopping until they were a safe distance away, the evening sun shining down upon them.

Lian leaned against a tree, her stomach churning while her whole torso seems to wither in agony. The fall from the cliff had not cost her life but it had made sure to leave its mark, it was easy to tell that she had broken at least a few of her bottom ribs and she didn't want to even think of the amount of bruising on her back.

She got rid of one small injury only to receive a massive one in its place, great.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf suddenly yelled, causing silence to fall upon the company. "Where is our hobbit?!"

"Great, he's gone and gotten himself lost now. I thought I saw him with Dori." Dwalin growled.

"Don't start blaming me!"

"I thought I saw him slip away when we were getting cornered." Nori chimed in, catching Gandalf's attention. "Tell me what happened!"

"I'll tell you what happened, our hobbit saw his chance and took it. He's thought of nothing else but his warm heath and bed back home, he's long gone." Thorin sneered. Thorin could only think of what the hobbit had said and been about to do in before they were captured. Him running off was the only explanation.

Lian turned, looking towards the scowling leader with a deep sort of betrayal at this news. She found it hard to believe that Bilbo would flee when others needed help. She too knew how he missed his home but enough to leave them completely?

"No he isn't."

All heads turned to see Bilbo standing amongst the group, a rather awkward look on his face. "Bilbo Baggins, I don't believe I've ever been so happy to see someone as I am now." Gandalf laughed heartily.

"How did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"It doesn't matter, only that he's here with us now." Gandalf quickly covered the fidgeting hobbit.

"No, it does matter." All heads turned.

"Why did you come back?" Thorin asked, staring down the hobbit who pursed his lips for a second.

"Look, I know you've doubted me, you always have. And you're right; I often think of The Shire, I miss my books, my armchair and my garden. That's my home and that's why I came back. Because you don't have a home, it was stolen from you and I want to help you get it back." Bilbo answered, letting out a rather shaky breath at his own speech.

Thorin looked at the young hobbit, wonder alight in his eyes as if he was seeing the hobbit in a new light.

Before anything could be said a piercing howl cut through the air, sending a chill through the company. "Out of the frying pan." Thorin growled.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf hollered.

Off they go again, running for their lives as the sun retreated behind the horizon to be replaced by the moon. They didn't travel far before they were halted upon a cliff, trees lining the edges in an orderly fashion.

"Into the trees." Gandalf commanded.

Lian grunted, grabbing Dori's helping hand as she struggled to climb the tree, her muscles felt like they were about to rip apart completely. Finally she made it up the tree with Dori's help and thanked him breathlessly; he only nodded, staring down at the wargs now snarling below. The company was sitting ducks, wargs surrounded the base of the trees like a swarm of locus and soon enough something would have to give.

It was then when a fair colored orc came forward atop of a white warg, scars marring his face crudely. No one could mistake the being for anyone other than the person they had only heard stories about.

Azog sneered something in his own tongue, a grin twisting his lips viciously as his booming voice echoed throughout the Cliffside. It struck fear deep within her belly, not the kind she had for heights or so on. No, this was a different kind of fear, the kind that could haunt you, made you look over your shoulder everywhere you went.

This was blood curdling, heart stopping fear. True fear.

Azog ordered something to the other orc and instantly wargs began to pounce up on the trees, snapping lower branches with their powerful jaws as the trees groaned in protest. Lian could practically feel their teeth nipping the bottom of her boots.

"The trees won't be able to take this. They'll fall over." Ori squeaked, his sweet face colored in fear.

As if on cue the tree beside them gave a loud groan, Dwalin, Bombur and Bilbo now jumping to their tree to avoid plummeting into the ground. This caused a chain reaction, trees falling one after one as they jump from tree to tree until all of the company rested on the last tree at the end of the cliff.

Gandalf thought quickly, lighting a pinecone on fire to throw down at the advancing wargs and yelps came from below when fire greedily licked the grass. Not stopping, Gandalf lit more, handing them to everyone to throw upon the wargs.

Lian accidentally fumbled a pinecone, yelping when a small flicker of flame singed her gloves, causing her to drop the flaming pinecone on the top of Bombur's head. He yelped, instinctively patting his head in case it had caught his hair on fire; luckily it had not, instead dropping to roll down a wargs back.

Fire blazed up the wargs fur, causing it to yelp and roll upon the ground frantically as more fire greedily ate up the grassy Cliffside; the air almost suffocating with the heat.

Wargs yelped and cried as they fled the flames, now rising to great heights with blistering heats below. Azog snarled at this, letting out an enraged roar towards the situation.

Suddenly the tree gave out, the weight of them all taking its toll and jerking them over the cliff, halting when a stubborn root stayed planted in the earth. Lian shrieked, grabbing Dori's foot as Ori grabbed her own, the three hanging off Gandalf's staff that Dori managed to cling to.

"Don't ya dare let go, Dori! I already plummeted to my death once! Screw sacrifice! I want to live and have babies and grandbabies! Maybe I'll even open my own farm of children!" Lian rambled up at the dwarf, pain tearing through her back and shoulders as Dori tried to cling to Gandalf's staff as tightly as possible.

"Why would I want to let go?! I'll die too!" Dori snapped, trying to cover up his fear with anger.

A scream of pain diverted her attention to the cliff side where Thorin had charged forward to face Azog only to be captured in his Wargs jaws like a ragdoll. Thorin quickly pulled his knife, stabbing the warg in his face, causing it to throw him harshly to the ground.

Azog spit an order to a orc; who moved to stand over Thorin's fallen form, sword drawn and aimed for the dwarfs neck. Raising the blade high he brought it down.

Bilbo let out a cry, knocking the orc over before his sword could decapitate Thorin. He flipped the orc over, stabbing his chest with a grunt before rolling to his feet. The brave hobbit swung his sword around rather obnoxiously as he tried to fend of Azogs's advances.

Lian had to give the hobbit credit, the pale orc made her want to curl under a rock and hide; seeing Bilbo stand against Azog gave her the sudden urge to charge forward and fight if she could.

Cries sounded as more members of the company joined Bilbo, at least the ones that weren't dangling off tree branches. "Gandalf." Dori suddenly cried out; voice shaking with fear as his grip slipped gradually.

"Ori, look at me." Lian demanded the hyperventilating dwarf below her. He looked up, his round eyes reflected fear vividly and she felt her heart squeeze for him.

"I'm right here; it's going to be alright." She hushed him, trying to soothe him as best as possible despite the tremble in her own voice. "It's going to be al-."

Suddenly Dori's grip slipped, sending the three plummeting through the air without warning and a scream tried to bubble its way out of her lungs but she bit it back. She could not however hold back a grunt as she suddenly landed on something solid and warm, clearly alive.

"A bird?" She breathed, puzzled to feel smooth feathers tickling her nose before she sat up to find her, Dori and Ori riding atop a huge Eagle.

Large masses of Eagles swarmed the cliff, toppling wargs over the sides and taking up members of the company to fly off into the distance and before long they were gone like dust in the wind. Another enraged roar left Azog, echoing throughout as the company safely flew away.

It was almost unreal how sudden they had gone from a near death situation to casually flying away on birds. Lian would have laughed if not for the tension settling onto the group, Thorin wasn't moving in the talons of an eagle.

Dread rolled about in her belly, weighing her down like lead as her own wounds catch up to her, often would she have to straighten herself from a sideways slump.

The sun began to rise, sending warm rays of light upon them as the Eagles finally set them upon another cliff, Thorin being set down first and then the rest following, flocking the dwarf in panic.

Gandalf murmured a few words before running his palm over Thorin's face, the dwarfs eyes fluttering open to stare into the wizards almost instantly. Lian could only bring herself to sigh in relief, focusing more on breathing properly as she swayed slightly on her feet.

She focused though when she heard Thorin raise his voice at Bilbo.

"What were you thinking? You could have died. You would never survive in the wild, you would never belong with us…and I've never been more wrong in my whole life."

Thorin shocked the young hobbit, taking him into a hug that held many emotions the dwarf did not show usually. Lian smiled a bit, glad to see the dwarf less moody for once.

Finally some peace, Lian hated unnecessary tension.

Thorin suddenly paused, stepping past Bilbo to look into the distance. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked, a bit puzzled.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain and one of the last of the great dwarf Kingdoms." Gandalf hummed.

"Our home." Thorin breathed, an air of awe passing over the group as they stare out at the shadowed peak.

"We must keep going. Azog won't stop his hunt for us just like that. We must take advantage of our situation and move forward." Lian finally chimed in, struggling to steady her voice but succeeding none the less.

Thorin gave her a glance, lingering a bit longer than usual before he nodded. "We'll find a place to eat and rest before we move on." He called, taking the lead as they made their way down from the cliff.

Soon enough they reached a rock clearing, making camp a few yards away from a pond of water as Oin and Gloin started a fire. Lian made to move towards the pond but is stopped upon the sudden call of her name.

She turned, surprised to see Thorin striding towards her and she wasn't sure what she was to expect from the dwarf leader. Last he had spoken to her was when they were leaving Rivendell and that was when he was still treating her as if her very being was a nuisance.

"Come." He ordered more than asked, leading her towards the pond so the rest of the company could not see them past the boulders. This worried her a bit and it seemed to worry everyone else too from the holes she could feel being stared into her back.

They halt a few yards away and Lian knelt to cup a palm full of water, quenching her parched throat if only a bit. "Take off your armor." Lian choked on her second handful of water, spitting it out with loud coughed following.

"Excuse me?" She choked out, causing Thorin to scowl. "It would be best to get your head out of the gutter, woman. I want to see your injuries." He growled out, understanding dawning quickly upon her as she let out a small laugh.

"Right, sorry." She sat upon a rock, moving to unbuckle the chest plate, her vest long gone, and winced at the sharp stab in her shoulders and back as she twisted her torso. It fell to the ground, now showing how bent her chest and back plates were from the fall.

She moved to raise her coat and shirt but Thorin stopped her, coming up from behind to raise the fabric over her bare skin. A sharp inhale of breath told her that it was as bad as she feared and Lian let out a sigh.

She jerked slightly when she felt his callused fingers run across the tender flesh, a bit shocked by the bare contact and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up. Never had a man touched her in such a gentle manner; she didn't know how to react so she just sat still as he examines her back, hissing sharply when he probed one of the most likely broken ribs.

"You've broken a few of your bottom ribs in the back and you've mostly suffered blunt force trauma to your back. It'll likely be bruised for a while and you won't be able to move your torso much or else your ribs won't heal properly." Thorin murmured, once more running his rough fingers down her back gently and an involuntary shiver runs up her spine at the contact.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, causing the woman's eyebrows to raise sky high, hardly ever had she heard the man say thank you, much less apologize.

"For my injuries or being a jerk?" She joked lightly, trying to cover up how awkward this made her feel.

"Both"

A tinge of guilt had been in his reply and Lian turned to look at the dwarf, to really look at him and she saw something more in the man than she had before. Before she had seen a stern, bitter looking dwarf who she somewhat idealized when it came to his leadership.

But now she saw a man; not the race but the gender, she suddenly noticed his strong jaw and high cheekbones, making him look strikingly handsome with his curved nose and thin lips. It held masculinity different then the men back home.

His eyes were a striking blue, almost looking silver as he gazed up at her, emotions shining in the usually cold stare. For the first time Lian felt her chest squeeze and her features soften as if she could hold no other emotion towards the man but fondness.

"Don't blame yerself for my decisions. I chose to let go for the sake of Bilbo." She assured him.

"You aren't going to ask about my actions?" He asked, a bit hesitant.

"Ya had yer reasons I'm sure. It might have been best that I jumped off since I was considering throwing ya off the mountain side soon enough." She chuckled, mirth twinkling in her green eyes.

"I don't find that funny." He frowned, eyebrows furrowed deeply and she sighed.

"Thorin, do ya remember the time I asked ya what ya thought made a good leader?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes." He answered slowly, not quite sure what she was getting at.

"I asked ya cause I felt that ya were a good leader. I admire ya greatly and trust ya despite yer random mood swings. So don't doubt yerself." She said, not being able to help but tease him a tad.

Thorin locked eyes with hers, blue meeting green and a spark catching between them almost vividly. Thorin too felt the suddenly shock, his heart giving an unexpected tug in a peculiar manner. "Try not to kill yourself before we complete out journey." He suddenly stood straight, his tone holding a hint of an awkward tone.

"Clean yourself while you can, you're a mess." He grunted and with that he left her. She let out a sigh, too tired to think much as she goes ahead and washed up.

She scrubbed the dirt, blood and grim from her skin, flinching when she would inhale too deeply or twist farther than she should. It was obvious that it was not going to be fun the next few days or even month until her ribs heal.

Once done she dressed herself, feeling a bit better after bathing in the pond but she still had the uncomfortable tug of pain and only wished to sleep peacefully. It was now midday as Lian joins the group to see them passing around food and she took hers gratefully.

"What were you and Uncle talking about?" Kili suddenly asked, taking up her left flank while Fili took up her other. "Grown up matters." She mused, chugging down the warm soup without any sort of manners.

"That doesn't apply to us. We're easily older than you by human years." Fili stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I'm eighty years old and Fili is ninty-five while you're probably twenty." Kili grinned..

"Okay then let's go by if ya two were humans. Ya'd probably be around nineteen to twenty-two while I'm twenty-four years old. So by those standards I'm oldest." Lian calculated.

"And also if ya were to go by Elf standards ya'd be toddlers. So the matter of age isn't particularly the most reliable if ya go by race." She finished with a chortle.

"She's got a point there, laddies." Balin chuckled.

"You're still the one of the runts of the group no matter." Dwalin laughed, causing the pair to purse their lips.

"Well even if you are older than us, it isn't by much. Our Uncle is around thirty-five by your standards." Kili grimaced and she raised an eyebrow at the look.

"Aye, he is but what does that have to do with anything?" She furrowed her brow when the pair exchanged a look. "Well it's just a bit odd for someone closer to our age to look at our uncle in a roman-." Kili's cut off by a swift elbow to the gut from Fili.

"Shut up." He hissed and Kili scowled up at his brother.

Lian was beyond confused now, not quite piecing together what they were talking about nor their private looks between each other.

"Don't just stand there, spit it out, lad." She huffed, annoyed by the odd behavior.

"Umm, sorry we have to…go gather water! Maybe another time!' Kili hastily came up with an excuse, scurrying off with his brother.

"Damn brats." She muttered.

"Lian?" Turning she saw Bilbo take a seat beside her, the lad had not had the chance to talk to her ever since she had seemingly come back from the dead.

"Bilbo, what is it ya need?" She asked, a fond smile gracing her lips when she looks upon the fellow.

"I wanted to…apologize. If I had been just a bit stronger I could have held on long enough for us to get saved." He let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging as he places his face in his hands.

He looked to be so much older now and she lets out a sigh of her own. "It's over with. Do not fret over what could have been and focus on what is to come. Besides, guilt doesn't suit a hobbit such as yerself." She smiled, placing a comforting hand upon the hobbit's shoulder.

"You're far too forgiving." He breathed out almost like a sigh, his brow furrowed by evident relief across his features.

"Not true. I once was called a lumbering cow by a boy back home and I tortured him for two years until he finally said sorry." She grinned rather nastily at the memory. "It might have involved a bit of extra begging too."

"I don't know what to really say about that." Bilbo mumbled.

A comfortable silence fell upon them and soon enough Lian felt her eyelids droop, without much thought she slipped to the ground with a rather loud yawn.

The sun felt nice against her skin, warming her as she leaned back against the rock comfortably, her eyes slipping shut as a dreamless sleep took her.

 **Ah the first sign of my OTP.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story! I'd like more actual reviews but i guess beggers can't be choosers. I'm glad that people even view it, not to mention the people who actually read it, I know that the story seems a bit rushed in a way but it gets better, I promise. Anyways, enjoy the story!  
**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own characters along with the artwork I put into this series.  
**

 _Chapter Eight: Dreams Within Reality_

Lian's eye lids fluttered open, feeling something gently brush across her cheek and into her hairline. It felt quite pleasant as it traveled along her scalp, taking soft handfuls of her rich brown hair and kneading the locks.

Her lips parted slightly, a gentle sigh escaping them; causing the hand to stop abruptly and draw back briefly before continuing hesitantly. It reminded her of the few times she had fallen asleep in Falian's cave. The dwarf had often stroked her hair with a sense of fondness, maybe it was because her hair reminded him of his beloved or maybe it was because she had grown on him that much.

This had to be a dream, no other man aside from her father and Falian had touched her so fondly and she felt a sense of safety in these hands. Though worn and rough they still held tenderness and warmth that brought peace to her mind.

"Falian." She breathed; the effects of sleep still heavy upon her body and mind with a feeling of fogginess. "What does love feel like?" She asked. Her mind blurred with the onslaught of remembrance.

The touch had completely stopped, resting upon her head now and she knew Falian was never good with emotional things. "Ya told me that I would one day have to marry whether out of love or duty but what if I cannot do either? What if I die before I feel such things?" She whispered, staring unseeingly into the flames of the fire.

"Tell me what it felt like…when ya felt love with yer beloved. I want to at least imagine what it would feel like." She had not realized tears had begun to run down her cheeks, silently falling from her flesh.

"I want to imagine how it feels to love someone so much ya would give yer life for them." Her breathing hitched, holding soft sobs as her eyes remained glazed in a dreamlike pool of murky soft green.

Suddenly his hand came to cover her eyes, startling her slightly but it was all faint in her dream like state. Silence is all that met her and she only let out a small sigh before falling back into her slumber.

* * *

The twittering of birds awakened Lian, tiny rays of sunshine peeking over the mountains as it rose and Lian slowly sat up, groaning at the obvious soreness throughout her body. Cautiously she stood, careful not to hurt herself unnecessarily.

She let out a content sigh as she stood, gingerly stretching out to test each limb carefully though wincing at the stab of pain to her lower ribs.

Everything was mobile and useable; she knew that she'd not be able to swing an axe or anything of the kind until she was healed though. This was when realization dawned on her along with horror.

"No, no, no." She chanted, hastily running a hand down her face and then through her hair as she stressed. "It can't be…" She breathed.

"Lass?"

She turned, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed to see Balin hobbling over to her, sleep still present in his demeanor.

"Balin, please tell me someone grabbed my weapons on their way out of the Goblin caves." She pleaded in desperation and the old dwarf's puzzled expression didn't help the sinking feeling forming deep within her belly.

"I don't think so, it all happened so fast that I don't know who grabbed what." He answered.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself if I lost my axe." Her fingers curled into claws as they wove inside her hair in distress.

"Calm down, lass. We can ask everyone if they happened to grab it along the way." Balin soothed, trying to calm the panicking woman and it works to an extent.

The company was just beginning to wake up and Lian immediately started to ask about her axe but many of them said no; the lass beginning to lose hope in a tilde wave of depression.

"Is this what you're looking for lassy?" Gloin suddenly chimed in, holding up the very axe she thought she'd never see again, not to mention her mace also.

"Gloin, thank ya so, so much." She exclaimed, receiving her weapons in a bout of joy from the dwarf.

"I almost thought it to be a scrap metal if not for the handle." He huffed.

"None the less, I am deeply grateful." She breathed.

"How special of a friend was the one who gave you that axe? Sounds almost like a lover." He drawled out the end with evident interest.

"Heavens no! More like a second father figure." She laughed, safely strapping her weapons to her back once more. "He was my first ever friend and died when I was only fourteen years old." She explained.

"I think ya would have gotten along with him." She mused towards the dwarf.

"I doubt that very seriously, dwarves tend to befriend their own race." Gloin stated matter-of-factly, packing his own bed roll and starting a fire for breakfast. If only he knew that her friend was indeed a dwarf, she chuckled at the idea of his reaction.

"So ya never befriend Elves?" Lian questioned, already know the answer but asking for pure amusement.

"Of course not! That would be the most disturbing, abomination ever!" He bellowed, disgust and anger coloring his face.

"I'm going to laugh when that comes back and bites ya in the ass." She laughed, patting the dwarf good natured. "Where's Thorin?" She had finally noticed that their leader wasn't among the company.

"Probably collecting his thoughts, he had quite a…unusual situation last night." Gandalf chuckled, patting her head fondly as he passed.

"What kind of situation?" Kili asked, always the curious fellow.

"The kind that is none of your business."

Thorin had joined the company once more, sending a sharp glare towards his nephew as he took a seat on the nearby rock and Kili mumbled something sarcastic under his breathe before taking sitting upon a log with Fili and Ori.

Breakfast was served and Lian took a seat next to Nori and Bofur, inhaling her food per usual.

"What's that?" She leaned over to see Nori whittling away at something small and wooden. "It's a horse." He held out his hand to show a small miniature horse made of red cedar wood, small details carved into its mane.

Lian smiled and brushed her gloved fingers over it gingerly, feeling the tiny grooves in the wooden toy. "It's very well done." She complimented him.

"I make toys so I have to be good at it or else I'd be a fraud." He shrugged, pocketing the horse to eat his food.

"I wish I had toys like that growing up, ours were mostly dolls made out of rags or straw." She hummed.

"I've heard that Forochel was a quaint kingdom that sold their furs to our kin in Ered Luin in exchange for weapons and utensils." Nori claimed.

"That's true. We're not very profitable, I'm not sure if we'll ever grow beyond where we are now." Lian sighed. "No crops to grow and what livestock we have we need. It's stressful."

"I'm sure that someone will think up something, dwarves weren't always profitable either. Why do you think Bofur became a common thief?" Nori jabbed a thumb towards Bofur who gave him a nasty glare.

"Even Thorin had to do time as a wandering blacksmith just to get by. Times weren't easy for us but we did what was needed to survive. Now we're going to retrieve our kingdom so it's either do or die." He stated casually.

"I once took up a job as a tracker, my father doesn't know of course though. A stranger came into our kingdom one day and asked if we had any whores for him to spend his night with." She wrinkled her nose at the memory.

"He had tried to ask me for assistance and I punched him square in the jaw. He was the most queer fellow and had immediately asked to employ me to find a man. Said the fellows name was Gundred and to bring him back to him alive."

"Needless to say that I found Gundred out in the middle of the Floskien Forest half crazed from the wild. Turns out that they were brothers who had lost each other after some sort of war, it was quite an interesting tale." She chuckled.

"I'd like to hear that tale some time." Ori chimed in; obviously he had been listening in.

"Well I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that on the way, it's time we head out." Balin ushered the company to pack their thing and soon they were all ready to move on.

"Bilbo, I trust you to scout ahead and see what may be awaiting us." Gandalf patted the hobbits shoulder; who had now gone pale.

"Me? I don't know about that…" He bit his lip nervously.

"No need to be afraid. Just scream if you need us." Gandalf reassured.

"Scream…right…" Bilbo mumbled sarcastically as he climbed the rocky slopes to look over, they were not quite over the Misty Mountain's yet so it was most likely that Azog had caught up despite their lead.

The hobbit disappeared over the slope, leaving the company to wait for his return or scream and Lian stepped up to Thorin's side, glancing down at the dwarf. "What happened last night?" She asked, quirking her head to the side a little in curiosity.

"Nothing." He answered sharply, his tone leaving no room for conversation but she ignored it and continued. "It obviously wasn't nothing if yer working so hard to cover it up." She teased.

Silence met her, causing her to raise an eyebrow; usually he would snap at her and say that it was none of her business but he was just quiet now. An odd expression was on the dwarfs face, looking halfway between annoyed and worried; which was once again strange.

"Thorin? Are you okay?" She asked, worried now that something bad must have happened last night that he wasn't telling anyone.

"It's nothing." He once again said, his tone taking a softer note and it did nothing but worry her more but she let the subject drop for the moment as Bilbo came back down the slope.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close, a couple of yards, no more and that's not the worse of it." Bilbo panted after coming to a stop in the middle of group. "The wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet but they will. We have another problem though." Bilbo shook his head.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked. "No, that's not the problem." Bilbo breathed, a bit frustrated.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material." Gandalf laughed, the dwarves joining in until Bilbo cuts in.

"Will you just listen! I'm trying to tell you there's something else out there." Bilbo growled, gaining the attention of the company.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf suddenly questioned, his expression solemn compared to before.

"Y-yes but bigger, much bigger." Bilbo caught himself, surprised that Gandalf had known about the creature. "You knew about this beast?" Bofur exclaimed.

Gandalf turned, confirming their suspicion.

"I say we double back." Bofur quickly reasoned.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin growled, followed by mixed responses from the company until Gandalf chimed in.

"There is a house not far from here where we might be able to take refuge."

"And who's house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked skeptically.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf pursed his lips, obviously not liking their choices at the moment.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked, a sudden roar breaking through the air, leaving no head unturned.

"None." Gandalf breathed.

With that the company quickly moves, not wasting time in racing down what was left of the Misty Mountains. Not long after they cross a river, cold water soaking their legs as they run across vast clearing of tall grass and towards a small bundle of forest.

"Hurry!" Gandalf called.

Lian's torso was killing her, burning like acid was running down her back with needles jabbing into her sides. Adrenaline being the only thing keeping her going past the pain as they grow closer and closer to their destination. She was half tempted to just flop over and have whatever was chasing them eat her, anything to stop this terrible pain.

They entered the forest, clambering down the sloped hillside, halfway through the small forest when another loud roar sounded, causing them all to pause momentarily. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf bellowed and Bombur looked frozen in fear as he's hauled along through the forest, quickly taking the lead as they enter another clearing.

There stood a house surrounded by a thick cover of trees, almost like an island among the field of tall grass; tall moss covered walls surrounding it in a barrier of stone.

They reached the gap between the wall, racing past several tiny looking houses with bees contained inside until several of the dwarves slam into the large doors leading inside the biggest house, trying to knock it down.

Lian turned, eyes widening when a gigantic bear burst through the tree line, bounding heavily towards them. "Gandalf! It's coming!" She yelled, panic creeping into her voice as she quickly changed her mind about letting it eat her. So basically, aw heeeell no.

Thorin shoved through the frantic group until he reached the front, reaching up to unlatch the door and cause them all to swarm inside. Lian stumbled inside, falling onto her arse a little farther inside the house than the others; the jostle making her nearly scream in pain as fire shot up her back and deep into torso.

Gandalf and Balin make it inside last before they attempt to close the door, the bear slamming into the doors to wedge its snout through the crack as it struggles to mow them all down. It roared, pushing against the door as dwarves yell out under the strain and fear of being torn to bits.

Lian grunted, pulling her axe out in case the bear managed to make its way in but with another roar, it was forced behind the door; latch falling quickly to bar the heavy wood down.

The company let out a sigh, relaxing now that the danger was gone for the moment and finally having the time to ask what everyone was wondering. "What is that?" Ori panted.

"That is our host." Gandalf answered, gaining unbelieving looks from the company. "His name is Beorn and he's a Skin-Changer." Gandalf explained.

"Sometimes he's a great black bear and other times he's a man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with, however he's not very fond of dwarves."

"He's leaving." Ori whispered.

"Get away from there, it's not natural, none of it is. It's obvious he's under some dark spell." Dori hissed, pulling Ori away from the door and farther inside.

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf corrected the dwarf.

"Now get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here for the night." The wizard assured, taking his hat off to rest on a table.

Lian grunted, leaning into a firm wooden post while she clutched her ribs; she was beginning to become greatly annoyed with her injury, it felt like she was a burden, not able to fight or even hardly keep up.

"Are you alright, Lian?" Ori asked, kneeling down to her level with a concerned look. "I'm fine, nothing time won't heal." She let out a rather shaky laugh, patting Ori's shoulder fondly.

"I think it would be better to have me look at you, lass." Oin insisted, crouching down with his bag. "Thorin told me to keep an eye on you. I know those broken ribs are quite the trouble." He reasoned.

"I'd say. Feels like my whole torso is on fire." She grunted, feeling Oin gently rub a salve across the purple ribs and her bruised back. She no longer wore her chest plates considering they were beyond use, bent in and split from the impact; so it was easy for Oin to reach her bare skin.

"That should do for now, get some rest and I'll apply some more medicine tomorrow." Oin told her before making himself comfortable upon the floor, not wasting time in getting some sleep.

Lian let out a deep sigh, leaning back and tilting her head up to see a bull munching on hay beside her. What kind of man was their host exactly?

She doesn't dwell on the thought much as slumber took hold of her with no protest from her aching muscles and bones, taking sleep whenever it was offered.

* * *

Lian's eyes fluttered open at the soft opening of the door; wood brushing against the dusting of hay that coated the floor. She looked up, expecting to see one of the dwarves or Gandalf but instead was a man, a _very_ tall man who looked almost wild with his scruffy eyebrows and beard. He truly seemed like someone to be cautious around.

The man looked down at her, eyes soft but holding a cold edge to them as they bored down into hers.

"Are ya Beorn?" She asked, sleep coating her tongue thickly.

"Yes and I'm assuming you are one of the people who trespassed upon my land." His voice was deep, far deeper than anyone she'd ever met. It held a menacing note to it and she didn't know if she should have been weary of the man or not.

"Facing a giant bear wins over a pack of orc's any day." She laughed but not for long as she tried to sit up straight with a loud grunt of pain.

"Why is a human woman traveling with dwarves? Injured at that." He asked.

"Yer guess is as good as mine though I haven't always been injured ya know, I just happen to be in this state upon our meeting." She breathed, finding it a bit more difficult to stand than usual.

Suddenly big hands grabbed her forearms, lifting her up like she was a doll and placing her to her feet easily. "Let us both hope that this injury is the only thing that troubles you upon your travels." He turned, taking slow steps to what seemed to be the kitchen area. "Come, I will feed you and your companions."

Lian was a bit confused by his statement but then she remembered that Gandalf had said he was not fond of dwarves so maybe he found them to be untrustworthy companions. She took a set upon the rather large stool, the table far higher than the norm as it reached barely under her breast.

She finally took the time to look around the rather large house, more like a barn if she was completely honest though.

Stables lined the walls with animals occupying them, horses, cows, bulls, sheep, you name it. Not to mention the ceilings where high, Beorn made them look so short when he had to duck his head to even move around. Lian wasn't that tall period but damn did he make her look like a hobbit; she can only imagine how the dwarves felt or Bilbo.

Beorn brought forth honey, bread and a large pitcher of milk as more dwarves awoke, joining her at the table to eat; Bilbo being the last to join them as Beorn poured them pints of milk, the taste far richer than any she had ever tasted.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield? Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" He questioned, glancing towards Thorin; who was leaning against one of the rather thick wooden posts.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north, the Defiler killed many of my family while he kept some enslaved. Not for work, you must understand but for sport." Beorn said.

Lian noticed the broken shackle upon his wrist. "Caging Skin-Changers and torturing them amused him." His lips come together tovpress into a bleak line at this.

"So there are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many, but now there is only one." He answered, making the dwarves shift awkwardly. "You need to reach the mountain before the last day of autumn?" He questioned Gandalf.

"Before Durin's day falls." He hummed.

"You're running out of time, it is not far away." He reasoned.

"Which is why we must travel through Mirkwood." Gandalf sighed.

"An evil lies upon the forest, vile things creeping beneath the trees. There is an alliance between the orc of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Gudor, I would not go through there unless in great need." He warned.

"We will take the Elven road, their path is still safe." Gandalf assured.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are different from their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous…but it matters not." Beorn looked to Thorin; who had turned at this.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"These lands are crawling with orcs, growing in number; you would be a fool to think you'd reach the forest alive on foot."

Beorn stood, looming over them all as he slowly walked towards Thorin. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and think nothing of the lives they deem lesser than their own." He picked up a white mouse that had been scurrying upon the table at this.

"But orcs I hate more. What do you need?" A breath of relief seemed to come from the company at this. Thirteen dwarves, one wizard, a hobbit and an injured human? Still didn't seem to put the odds in their favor somehow.

"Horses, food and maybe a few extra supplies." Gandalf smiled.

"I will need at least two days to gather these things, I'd advise you stay within my walls until then." Beorn turned, taking his leave from the company to go about his daily chores and prepare their things.

Beorn stopped though before the door. "Woman, come, I will tend to your wounds. Your winces of pain are far too disturbing." Lian stood, a bit awkward for being called out in front of the group but followed the large man none the less.

Once more she sat with her back bare to a man, if it was not for strictly medical reasons she would feel like somewhat of a whore. Only the women tended to her wounds back home and she had much rather preferred it that way.

"This is most challenging. The lower ribs have been broken cleanly but never set back in place, this is what causes you such great pain." He examined, rummaging through some glass bottles on a shelf.

He had led her out to the back of the house, entering a small shed lined with shelves and a small desk in the corner. Dried herbs and plants lined the windows and ceiling, nearly hitting the tall Skin-Changer in the face as he guided her to a small table in the middle of the shed.

"How are you supposed to snap a rib back into place?" She asked, she can't imagine how to do it considering it wasn't like an arm or leg. With those you could simply just reach around the bone and put it back, ribs; not so easy.

"Like this." With that he quickly pressed a vile smelling bottle to her lips, forcing her to down the thick substance. He pulled the bottle away and she gagged, trying to hold pack the vomit threatening to rise in her throat.

"What was that foul-" She's suddenly cut off by her own gasp, searing pain ripped through her and she quickly lifted her shirt to see the bone shifting visibly under her flesh.

A sickening snap sounded, followed by another as bone moved back into place, nausea rolling through the pits of her stomach at the feeling. With quick staggers she jumped off the table, opening the shed door to vomit right by the steps; her stomach violently heaving as it ups her food.

Finally she leaned against the doorway, sweat adoring her skin with a fine sheen while she panted, black dots dancing across her vision. What the hell had he given her? She felt like she was about to faint or something as her skin changed from hot to cold over and over again.

"What was that?" She asked weakly, Beorn now shutting the door behind her as he stood on the steps to her left. "An elixir that mends broken bones, useful but the after effects aren't the best." He walked past her, taking his leave rather quickly to continue with his work.

"After effects?" She croaked.

Lian sat upon the steps for a few more minutes, letting the midday sun bathe upon her until her stomach had calmed to a quiet nag in her belly. Her ribs still hurt but the feeling only blended into the rest of the aches throughout her body unlike before.

She stood, stumbling a bit as she felt her head grow light and she steadied herself upon the shed, slowly stumbling to the house, feeling rather dizzy and dazed. She didn't even feel pain when she stumbled into the doors of the house, hitting her forehead rather harshly.

Clumsily she opened the door to see the rest of the company chattering but it felt more like yelling to her ears and she groaned loudly. "Stop yelling!" She almost slurred out.

"Lian?" Bilbo asked, puzzled by her suddenly burst of yelling.

"What's wrong with the lass? She looks like she's about to tip right over." Bofur raised an eyebrow as she stumbled in, leaning heavily against a wooden post.

"Damn dwarves are too loud!" She yelled, pointing an unsteady finger at the company, the fifteen members tripling in her wavering eye sight. "I'll tip…ya over." With that she collapsed.

 **Damn Lian, always lifting her shirt to the lads. *cough*slut*cough*** ಠ_ಠ


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! PLEASE just keep pouring them in cause they motivate me to go on! I really enjoy hearing what my readers have to say so please feel free to review or even send me a PM. I always respond back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit nor it's characters, I do however own my own characters and the art work I do for the series(When I get around to it)  
**

 _Chapter Nine: What The Heart Knows But The Mind Does Not_

"What is wrong with her? She's acting completely mad." Gloin asked as Kili and Fili moved to haul the woman into a chair; which she slumped rather haphazardly in.

"Three things would cause such an effect. She's either drunk, eaten far too many mushrooms or she was given Svülin." Gandalf peered down at the woman, looking rather amused by this predicament yet a tinge of worry was held in his eyes.

"Svülin?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, it's a rather foul plant that grows in the slums of the Misty Mountains, nasty little devil but effective. Heals broken bones in a snap but I can tell you this, the process is anything but pleasant." Gandalf explained.

"So she's under the effect of this plant?" Thorin asked, stealing several glances towards the woman, a shimmer of worry in his blue eyes.

"Oh no, she's dealing with the after effects. Vomiting, dizziness, hot flashes and that's just the physical effects not the mental. It'll begin with lying and then she'll become vicious, unreasonable and violent. Basically like the normal woman." Gandalf chuckled heartily at the last bit.

"Great, how long is this supposed to last?" Dwalin growled.

"Don't worry, the effects should wear off before night fall but it's the time between then that I worry about." Gandalf murmured the last bit mostly to himself.

Lian let out a groan, lifting a hand to press against her throbbing forehead, why was everything spinning? Where was she again? All she knew was that her head was killing her, it felt like a thousand horses had stampeded over her skull.

"Lian, dear, are you alright?" Gandalf asked with great caution.

"I…think so. I feel a bit hot." She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair with a frustrated sigh, she was more than just a bit hot, she was burning up.

"Perhaps you should lay down for a while." Gandalf suggested but she waved him away, standing from her chair with a crack of her neck. "I'm going to go sharpen my sword." She paused after she spoke, a frazzled expression upon her as she turned to leave the house.

Once she had closed the door the company turned towards Gandalf. "I see nothing wrong with the lass, you sure about those effect?" Oin grumbled in doubt.

"Fools, can't even see the most simplest of lies. She has no sword to sharpen." Gandalf shook his head, turning away from the company and walking away for some peace of mind.

Lian stopped at the stone wall around Beorn's house, sitting upon a large bolder to think as the leaves sway around her, falling gently to the forest floor in the autumn breeze. Why had she lied about sharpening her sword? She didn't even own a sword and if felt quite dumb on her part. The lie had just flowed off her tongue naturally and this set an uneasy feeling in her gut. Was this one of the effects Beorn had told her about?

Running her fingers once more through her hair she huffed, feeling like she was about to suffocate in her own skin as waves of heat sporadically flared up, rolling over her flesh as if she was her own hearth. The heat only seemed to make her angrier and angrier, soon enough she felt enraged for no apparent reason.

She let out a frustrated cry as she kicked a stray tree branch with the overwhelming want, the _need_ to hurt something, to inflict pain and make someone as miserable as she felt that moment. The boiling heat that festered underneath her flesh was unbearable and she let out another enraged cry, throwing her axe into a nearby tree. She went on, swinging her mace into random trees until she was too tired to continue.

She felt like peeling her skin off her bones, the heat was too much, sent her mad to the point of being angry at everything. Only when she was too tired to inflict harm on anything else did the heat break through to allow the autumn breeze to cool her flesh and clear her mind.

Panting, she clenched her fingers numbly around her mace when the trees wavered before her as she tried to remain up right. Everything was tilting and turning, making her stumble from side to side in an attempt to stay balanced.

She stumbled once more to her right, dropping her mace as she caught herself against one of the great oak trees; her stomach beginning to quiver on its own accord and she groaned. A lump quickly rose in her throat as she panted, a sudden sheen of sweat breaking out on her skin as heat radiated off her in waves once more.

Suddenly she doubled over, vomiting upon the foot of the tree and successfully emptying her stomach until she could do nothing else but dry heave. Slowly she sank to her knees after the worst of the nausea had passed, shivers of wracking her body as she panted, trying to calm the churning in her belly.

"I'm going mad." She breathed to herself, squeezing her eyes shut as another up rise of vomit tried to spill out but she swallowed it back; a somewhat metallic taste filling her mouth.

"No, just a bit ill." Gandalf chuckled, approaching the woman who only looked over weakly, too tired to do much more than that.

"Is this the side effect to that cursed medicine?" She groaned.

Indeed, it will pass before nightfall though, I assure you." He placed a hand upon her shoulder with a sympathetic smile. "I do have something I wish to talk to you about though in your moment of clarity." He said with a solemn expression and Lian noticed when he said 'moment of clarity' ensuring she'd have another fit.

She looked up at the wizard, eyebrow raised tiredly. "What would that be?"

"It's about Thorin." The wizard frowned and this piqued her interest enough for her to forget her previous exhaustion. The dwarf has been acting a bit strange towards her, distancing himself but not in the same hostile manner as in Rivendell. Actually he was being quite gentle towards her and she wasn't sure if that should worry her more or not.

"He has been acting strange as of lately, I worry that he's hiding something important." She voiced her worries.

"It has importance in a different sort of manner than what you're thinking." Gandalf explained. "He's conflicted, never was he one to handle such matters very well, especially when it's his own feelings. It is a shock for the prideful dwarf."

"I don't understand. What is a shock?" Lian hissed, beginning to become annoyed with the discreet way he put it.

"That, my friend, is not my place to say." The wizard hummed and this seemed to make her snap once more in a fit of rage. She let out a growl, taking a stand with in a new bout a rage and strode away from the wizard to the house, grabbing her mace and axe on the way.

"Oh dear." She heard Gandalf say from behind her but she ignored him as anger boiled once more inside her, festering in the very pits of her stomach like scalding coals.

She threw the heavy door open with more force than necessary, startling the company beyond their wits as they turned to watch the fuming woman stalk towards them.

"What did you do?" Bofur hissed to Kili.

"I didn't do anything!" Kili immediately defended but she doesn't pay them any mind, her eyes locked upon Thorin; who stood from his leaning position on the post at her entrance.

"Tell me what's been wrong with ya, now!" She bellowed, harshly grabbing the dwarf by his collar and lifting his sturdy form slightly off the ground and to eye level. It made the group realize just how much taller she was than their leader, usually the company didn't notice considering she was short for a human.

"Stay back, you fools!" Gandalf snapped when many of the dwarves tried to come close to pry her away from their leader, unwillingly watching as she held the dwarf off the ground.

"I don't speak to those who do not see sense." He bit out, eyes narrowed and chin jutted out proudly.

"Sense? _Sense_?! Ya speak of sense as if ya have any!" She snapped, fists clenching tighter around his collar.

" _Look_ at yourself! You're half crazed! You can't even think properly much less make sense of what you're doing! You lack any discipline!" He roared suddenly, causing her grip to loosen as she stepped back, slightly stunned as her anger subsided momentarily.

"You wear your emotions so carelessly upon your sleeve and expect others to do the same. You're nothing more than a _child_. The day I tell you what goes through my mind is the day you stop and think instead of carelessly doing as you please!" He finished with a snarl, nostrils flared.

Anger flared back up, the woman snapping her hand up prepared to back hand the dwarf but she stopped, hurt suddenly completely overshadowed her anger and she lowered her hand with clenched fists. Swiftly she turned, striding out of the house and the afternoon light flooded in momentarily as Lian opened and closed the door; silence so thick upon the company that you could almost cut it with a knife. All eyes were glued to Thorin; who was still panting from his heated outburst, eyes dark with anger as he leaned once more against the pillar.

The company settled down a bit farther away from Thorin, giving the dwarf his space while whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"Well done, Thorin. You've managed to make matters go from fine to dreadful all at once." Gandalf snapped at the dwarf.

" _She's_ the one that started this." Thorin hissed, appalled that the blame was falling back on him.

"You knew she wasn't in her right mind, she can't control the effects of Svülin more than you can control your temper!"

"Are you saying that my anger was unreasonable?" Thorin pursed his lips into a scowl at this.

"I'm saying that you could have handled that a lot better than you did. I'm honestly surprised she didn't try and kill you! I've seen the strongest of men kill their own kin under the effects of Svülin! That's what makes it so deadly!" Gandalf growled.

"Child she may be but she if more capable then you give her credit for, you're lucky she had already spent the vast majority of her anger already, Thorin Oakenshield." And with that Gandalf turned to sit with the rest of the company, leaving the dwarf fuming at the outcome of the days events.

Thorin's anger simmered down rather quickly, turning into annoyance then frustration and then guilt. He had been a bit harsh even to his own standards; he had lashed out instinctively, taking the opportunity to vent out his previous frustrations on the woman.

Though she had indeed been the first to lash out, he knew it was not of her own accord as much as the effects of that accursed plant. This made him suspect that the Skin-Changer had given her it as a way to kill the dwarves he hated but he quickly banished the idea.

Thorin finally ended up sighing, knowing that nothing will make him feel any better aside from the obvious and most dreaded. Apologizing.

Few times did he ever do it and usually the matter would have to build up to almost unbearable before he would. He knew that his kin greatly disapproved of his outburst towards her and they probably wouldn't hold him in the best graces if he didn't fix it.

More than anything though he was disturbed, the look of hurt on her face after his outburst tugged at his chest painfully. He'd seen that expression upon her face the night he decided to take Dwalin's night watch, he didn't know why but he had been pulled in by the soft glow of her cheek under the fires glow.

He had curiously trailed his fingers along her cheekbone, planning to pull away then but his hand refused as it ventured into her locks smoothly; feeling like velvet to the touch.

An involuntary shiver had ran up his spine at the feeling and not being able to stop himself he had massaged fistfuls of her rich locks; the faint scent of peppermint tickling his nose along with the pleasant feeling of her soft hair. He knew the scent as he had caught several whiffs of it along their travel.

He was startled beyond his wits when she had spoken a strange name though, thinking her to be awake but he noticed her half lidded eyes were glazed over in a dream like state. He had hesitantly continued stroking her hair, wondering how long he'd be able to get away with it before he was caught.

He was even more shocked that she had proceeded to carry on dreamily, her voice thick with sleep, sounding almost whimsical to his ears. He couldn't help but enjoy the rich sound of her voice, low enough to almost be a hum but still holding a feminine pitch to it. Her voice had taken a sad note though and he didn't know what to do, she was obviously sleep talking and he was afraid of waking her so he stayed silent.

Tears had begun to run down her face, looking almost heartbroken as she spoke of her fears to never feel love. This had stirred a feeling deep within him, her face suddenly made him feel like he should have taken her in his arms right then and there. Like he should have promised her the world as if it was his job, no, his _meaning_ in the world to bring her every joy possible.

He had covered her eyes instead though, not being able to bare the utter look of sorrow upon her face, it made him hurt and caused his heart do the most oddest of things.

And now he saw that look on her face yet again, only this time he was the one to blame for it. He had not been able to wrap his head around his feelings ever since that night and knew that she would see that he was upset. She always seemed to see past his barriers and this disturbed him, made him uncomfortable so he had once again distances himself from her.

It felt ridiculous. Never before had someone, much less a woman, caused him to feel so unsure of himself. It was maddening.

Thorin left the house, wandering around inside the stone walls of Beorn's land until he reached an area completely torn apart. Trees were littered with fresh marks, the obvious effects of a blunt object with splinters of wood decorated the ground along with the smell of freshly slit wood.

This obviously must have been Lian's handy work and he shook his head with a low sigh.

Lian had heard the sigh from her position on one of the trees, looking down to see Thorin standing below her in the afternoon light. He obviously hadn't noticed her yet and she watched as he looked around, not sure if he was looking for her or not.

The effects had worn off and she noticed it as soon as it did, her body feeling lighter than before and her eye sight more focused as immense guilt washed over her, the events from only an hour ago replying in her mind in horror.

"What is it ya need?" She finally decided to ask, tiring of her silence as the dwarf looked up at her. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of hiding, finding the whole demeanor rather childish.

"I'd feel more inclined to tell you if you were down here." Thorin called up at her, causing her chin to jut out rather stubbornly. She felt like a child about to be scolded and this only made matters worse for her and the urge to rebel stronger.

Thorin was indeed right, she was a child and no matter how much she tried to deny it; it would always be a fact. No matter how hard she tried she'd still be a child in his eyes and nothing more, the idea of this made her heart tug, bothering her far more than it should.

"Only to be scolded like a child? No thank ya." She huffed, her pride not willing her to show how horrible she felt for her actions.

Thorin sighed once more, taking a seat at the base of the tree; the sun disappearing beyond the horizon for the moon to take it's place in the sky, stars twinkling above the canopy of colorful autumn leaves as they come out.

"Who's Falian?" Thorin asked.

Lian stiffened, peeking down to see the dwarfs dark mane splayed over his shoulders underneath her. "How do ya know that name?" She breathed, almost too quietly for Thorin to hear.

"You spoke it while you slept." He answered simply. Not willing to tell her what else she had said during her sleep.

"Oh…" She pursed her lips, staring down at her worn leather boots before answering. "He's the dwarf that gave me my axe." She murmured.

"Dwarf?" Thorin looked up, rather surprised by this new information of her mysterious friend, several things suddenly clicking together. "Aye, he was my dearest friend, like a second father to me." She hummed.

"Didn't you say he died when you were fourteen?" He asked, struggling to remember the bits of conversation he had heard about the dwarf.

"Aye, a pack of wolves found him and by the time I got there to help him fend them off it was too late. He was very wise but had a temper on him…ya remind me a lot of him. Prideful and always trying to hide behind anger."

Thorin pursed his lips at this, a small scowl adoring his rugged features as he debated on taking her comment as an insult or not.

"I worry for ya Thorin. I wish ya would tell someone yer troubles, I know the weight of them is great." She spoke, her tone taking a sorrowful note and Thorin felt his heart tug at her concern for him.

Lian slipped down from the tree, and knelt down before the dwarf leader as he peered up at her, blue eyes swirling with mixed emotions.

Before she can think twice she reached her hand forward, brushing wispy strands of black and silver out of his face and trailing her fingers lightly down his cheek. Their eyes suddenly lock in an intense stare, sparks once more crackling between them like static in the air as she felt her heart leap.

"I am sorry for what I did. I wasn't right sane…everything was chaotic." She held a pleading note in her voice, guilt clear in the green eyes before the dwarf. She knew she could no longer hold her true feelings back despite her pride, the dwarf always seemed to break down her walls before they were even halfway built.

"I knew this, I too am sorry." He murmured with his own guilt shining back. Lian looked down; breaking eye contact to stare at her clenched fists in shame and embarrassment. His stare held such a passion in it, making her stomach flutter unnaturally; she didn't know how to properly face him without feeling like a fool.

He was unlike any man she'd ever met, strong, capable and by no means perfect but somehow his imperfections only melted her heart more. She could by no means think of him on the same level as the blubbering fools who attempted to court her, shying towards her in hopes of a chance. Lian know felt a little guilty for how she'd treated them now that she was on the opposite side of the line.

A gentle nudge to her chin forced her to look up, sparkling green meeting swirling blue. "Never look down, you are above such things." He whispered and Lian felt her heart do flips in her chest as she stared into the dwarfs eyes.

She felt like her breathe had been taken away, her heart leaping in joy that he held her in such a high regard. Her lip quivered lightly, not in fear but from the immense waves of emotion rolling throughout the very core of her person at that very moment.

"Thorin." She suddenly breathed, his name feeling like some forbidden fruit upon her tongue as heat crept into her cheeks under his intense gaze. Thorin raised his hand, gingerly brushing the pad of his thumb against the soft flesh of her bottom lip as he parted his lips to say something.

"Seriously?!"

Lian snapped back, her eyes going wide as her heart suddenly stop and then pick up again in an erratic pace in her chest. There stood Kili with an absolute look of horror and disgust twisting his face.

"You? And him? Together?!" He yelled, almost in a shrill like voice.

"Kili, it isn't like that." Lian quickly tried to deny, standing quickly to try and clear up what he had saw but then again, what had he saw? She herself hadn't even been quite sure what was happening.

" _Oh,_ I've heard that one before! Just… _no_!" He threw his arms up at the end, turning to storm back into the house.

"Oh no." She groaned, covering her face with her hands at the sheer embarrassment she felt, never had this sort of thing occurred or even anything close.

"He thinks that we're lovers now!" She moaned, feeling mortified yet the thoughts of them as lovers sent a flutter through her stomach. She was half tempted to punch herself in the gut to cover up the now seemingly frequent feeling.

Silence fell upon the pair, Lian too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice Thorin move towards her until she felt his warm hand on her shoulder, the warmth seeming to sear through her clothes unnaturally. She was so aware of him now, she couldn't ignore him now even if she wanted to.

"We should head back inside." He said rather gruffly.

She simply nodded, walking with him back to the house in silence, completely frazzled at this turn of events but disappointed that they didn't finish. She didn't know how to handle it at all, she wasn't prepared and completely caught off guard.

They enter the house; which was eerily quiet for some reason, only to see dwarves laying upon the ground, snoring rather loudly in odd positions.

"What happened here?" Thorin asked Gandalf who sat in a rocking chair smoking his pipe.

"They were becoming far too rowdy so I simply settled them down for the night. You can thank me later." He hummed, taking a deep drag of smoke and exhaling deeply.

Lian doesn't waste time and quickly took her own place on the floor, covering her head with her hood as she curled into a ball. It took several minutes for the warmth to finally settle down in her cheeks, her mind scrambled in chaos.

Her stomach fluttered crazily at the idea of her and Thorin being lovers, it was so impossible and completely outrageous. It sent a fire to her cheeks once more that she wished would go away, she felt like some dazzled maiden who was swept off her feet.

No, she refused for anything of the sorts to happen or to be misunderstood as such. Thorin didn't even think of her like that, he even said she was a child, no different than his nephews in his eyes. Nothing was between them, he simply thought of her as an ally or even like a niece.

But she couldn't seem to think of him as a father or uncle, even brother. Everything about him screamed male, it demanded her attention and she had no other choice but accept that he was indeed a male. And one that she found to be far too attractive for his and her own good.

Lian sighed, giving up on reasoning with her thoughts and heart all at once, choosing instead to rest, heaven knows that tomorrow will be chaotic.

 **How Kili's feeling right now:**

 **( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone that hasn't bailed yet! And SPECIAL thanks to Forever Courage and** **likarian** **for commenting on all of my newest chapters. I appreciate it a lot and love to know your opinions on my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or it's characters. I do however own my own characters and the art work I do for the series.**

 _Chapter Ten: Learning Your Weaknesses_

Lian took a deep breath, steadying herself as she tried to concentrate on the task before her, eyebrows furrowed deeply over her narrowed pupils. Quickly she let her arrow fly, the object wobbling through the air until it flopped to the ground pathetically; causing her to let out a frustrated growl.

"This is useless; just let me use my normal weapons." She complained, turning her head towards Thorin's calculating stare as he watched her utter failure at using a bow.

"Your stance is too far apart, you're just trying to steady yourself; not tackle a bear." He stated, coming over to correct her mistake.

"Well excuse me-." She began but she was cut off by Thorin abruptly turning her back to the target, grabbing her hands and making her pull another arrow back. His rough hands slid up her arms, pulling her shoulders back and then sliding back down to turn her hips level with the bow. Lian felt her cheeks flare up at the amount of contact they were sharing, her arms attempting to shake as his breathed right next to her ear.

"Shoot."

She let her arrow fly, this time embedding burying it's head into the ground a few feet in front to her before she quickly jumped away from the dwarf.

"Yer too close!" She snapped, hearing the waver in her voice as she rubbed her ear furiously trying to get rid of the tingling sensation he had left. Thorin only scoffed, rolling his eyes at her childish behavior.

She had awoken prepared for various jabs from the dwarves but they stayed silent, she knew they knew from the sideways glances and hushed snickers. More than anything she had expected Thorin to ignore her and act as if nothing had happened, not drag her out for training at the crack of dawn.

"Proximity is the least of your worries. You can't always rely on close range weapons; you need to learn other forms of defense." He chided, reminding her of her nagging chambermaid.

"Well it's easier said than done." She grumbled; pulling another arrow from her quiver and drawing it back tensely. Her muscles coiled tightly in her arms, back and abdomen; holes burning into the target from the intensity of her glare.

"Relax." Thorin soothed her and Lian slowly loosened her shoulders, attempting to stretch her whole arm span out with the feathered end of the arrow set tersely in between her fingers.

She breathed in deeply, nostrils expanding as she set her chin stubbornly; releasing the arrow with a loud exhale. The arrow propelled forward with a whoosh, wind stinging against her cheek as the arrow snapped forth. It embedded itself in a tree, the tip completely hidden in the trunk and this would have been a great success if it had been the tree that was meant to be the target; not the one beside it.

"Your form is still too far spread out but it's acceptable enough, now you just have to work on your aim." Lian sighed; she could work with his halfhearted attempt at a compliment.

She stomped forward, boots loud against the earth as she gathered the arrows that were scattered along the ground; sliding them once more back into Kili's quiver she had borrowed for target practice. She reached for her last arrow, grabbing it by the neck as she pulled; grunting when her tugging was met with resistance.

Letting out a sound of frustration she placed her foot against the tree trunk for leverage, grunting once more as she pulled and pulled but to no avail. Soon enough she had both of her feet against the tree, using both her arms and her legs to attempt to pull the stubborn arrow out of the tree.

"What are you doing? You're going to break the arro-."

Snap

Lian let out a yelp as her ass met the ground, tipping backwards to land on her back; legs sprawled over tree roots in a very unappealing manner. Thorin walked over, stopping right above her fallen form to stare down at her ridiculous face and she began to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," She breathed, calming down from her sudden bellow of laughter, grabbing the extended hand Thorin offered her and hopping back to her feet.

"I think Kili's gonna be mad that I broke one of his arrows." She chuckled sheepishly, holding out the snapped arrow for display. Thorin took the arrow, gingerly examining it before throwing it to the side.

"Let's move on to swords." He pulled out his sword, twirling it until he was offering her the handle. She took it, surprised by how light it was compared to the previous ones she'd held.

"When handling a sword you must be think of it as an extension of yourself. Don't just swing it around like you would an axe; aim for vital areas such as the neck, chest or stomach. Make sure you take in your opponents' attire; look for weaknesses in their armor like underneath the armpit."

Lian digested the information Thorin was giving her, jitters raking through her as she gripped the hilt of the blade tightly.

"Also be aware of the way your opponent fights, everyone has weaknesses in their defense so you have to be mindful of your own as well as theirs." He picked up a fallen branch, about the same length as a sword would be.

"Be aware of your surroundings or you can easily be taken by surprise, I imagine you've always dealt with heavy damage weapons that require more force than precision. I can also tell you've never taken on large masses like you would in ambushes from the way you leave your sides open."

Lian set her chin, a bit miffed that he was pointing out all of the flaws in her fighting but she pushed the flare of annoyance back when he pointed the stick at her.

"Now lets us begin." With that she raised the sword awkwardly, not used to the lightness of the weapon along with the length but regardless she swung the sword with force. Thorin simply side stepped and pressed the tip of his stick to her quickening pulse as she blinked away surprise.

"No."

Again she brought the sword back, going in for a jab but he once again pivoted out of the way and tapped her jugular.

"No."

Again and again she swung but he easily deflected, one time he simply stepped on the flat of the blade, jerking her forward and into the ground as he pressed the stick once more against the back of her neck.

"No." He clicked his tongue in disapproval as she growled in frustration; never has sword fighting ever been in her best interest and she usually did everything she could to get out of the lesson. In her father's mind if she was to learn to use weapons she might as well learn how to use them all; how she wished she'd taken his advice now.

"You're putting too much force into one attack instead of defending your sides, only strike hard when your enemy is weak or defenseless." Lian huffed, haphazardly brushing her hair aside; she was not enjoying this sudden need to educate her in fighting that Thorin had suddenly adopted. She was thankful for it though; it kept her mind from wandering back to yesterday's events and so on, almost made things seem normal.

"Take a quick break." He told her upon seeing Ori come out with two bowls of soup in each hand and a shy expression on his face.

"I came to give you some food, Bombur made some potato soup." He said, handing them both their bowls.

"Thank ya, Ori." Lian managed a smile taking a seat on a log before hungrily slurping the soup with glee as it filled the empty recesses of her stomach. Thorin thanked Ori before the young dwarf hurried back inside, never one to dwell to long.

Thorin took a seat beside her, eating his soup far more modestly than she did and she felt somewhat self-conscious, slowing her eating to a slow slurp.

"What are the Blue Mountains like?" She suddenly asked, finally thinking of something to fill the silence as they ate.

"Like every other mountain." He replied blandly, causing her to scowl in annoyance at his complete evasion.

"I mean what is it like living there, I've never been on any other mountains aside from the ones we've traveled on our journey. It's sort of hard to imagine a whole kingdom inside one." She hummed, bringing her legs up to cross as she gulped back the rest of her soup.

"It takes many years and numbers to accomplish it, thankfully we learned many tricks from our ancestors to make it easier. We're very proud of the work we do." He explained.

"Sounds pretty amazing, I can't say we have that many things like that. All we do is make clothes from animal hides or hunt. No mountains to climb or masses of forest to roam."

"Sounds dull." He stated dryly and she laughed.

"Everyone thinks that but if ya look for it then there are plenty of things to do. The caves that the animals burrow into the ground are perfect stake outs or hiding places. Can't even spot them unless yer looking for it and the few trees we do have are really tall. One time I climbed up there and threw cubes of ice down around the patrolling guards. I got in trouble with Stevvin but it was worth the look on his face when my father decided to join me."

She hadn't realized it but she was rambling, eyes sparkling with glee as she recalled the various times her father would cause mischief with her. And he wondered where she got it from. Lian quickly caught herself though, pursing her lips when she noticed that Thorin had been watching her as she prattled away.

"It was a long time ago though, when I was always stirred up trouble." She quickly backtracked, not wanting to come off as a child to him.

"Don't you still stir up trouble?" Thorin raised a brow, lips curling into a faint smile as mirth danced faintly in his pale eyes.

"I'll have ya know that I can be very mature when I want to be." She huffed, throwing the dwarf a nasty look.

"Don't be." He stated; causing her heart to flutter and do crazy things they wouldn't normally do and she silently cursed herself. She was supposed to _not_ get carried away with these feelings.

"You sound like you miss it; your home that is." He observed, oddly enough keeping the conversation going as if he was genuinely curious about her.

"I do, it's not as colorful and may be a bit boring but it's quite peaceful, ya can always find a place to think. I would often 'run away' from home ya could say, constantly scared my father but I wasn't exactly the most obedient child. Never got along with others either; I'd just go out and keep to myself." She paused; frowning.

"It's nice a lot of times but…eventfully I realized how lonely it is. I did get better though in a way, became the Secondary Captain to our army but that might be more cause no one wanted to fight me. Half of them I beat up on as a kid." She couldn't help but smile at this.

"What was yer childhood like?" She asked, turning with pure curiosity alight in her eyes, she knew he must have grown up in Erebor and just the thought make her abuzz with wonder.

"It was…stressful in a way, I had a brother and sister to play with but they were busy too considering we were royalty. Constant lessons, places to be and people to talk to; you grew up fast in that sort of lifestyle. I do have many fond memories though and I miss even the stressful ones." Thorin looked almost yearning and she tried to imagine herself in his sort of situation; she couldn't fathom the amount of pain it must have caused him and still does.

"Maybe one day after all this we can form new memories in our homelands together, I'd hate if we never saw each other again after all this." She offered rather shyly, almost regretting it immediately after she said it. He might think she meant it as in just her and him and not everyone else.

"I'd... like that." Thorin hummed and she felt her heart squeeze when she saw the soft smile cross his face. Lord help her; she was losing her functionality around the dwarf day by day.

"Ya know that might mean ya'll have to climb up a tree with me." She lightly teased, trying to distract herself from her hammering heartbeat.

"I've already been in a tree with you, if you've already forgotten." He snorted.

"That doesn't count cause ya decided to jump off and I was dangling off Dori's smelly feet." She explained, letting out a rather loud and unladylike yawn as the afternoon sun warms her skin through the trees.

"Ya scared us all when ya didn't wake up." She mumbled, rubbing traces of drowsiness out of her eyes. Thorin only sighed, not seeming to have an answer for his sudden burst of anger and rage on the cliff side; she could understand his reasoning without him saying anything though.

They sat in silence for a while and Lian's thoughts began to wander back to yesterday evening, there had been something. She found that she'd wished more than anything that something had happened, just so she'd not have to live which the constant wonder. She felt embarrassed when her imagination tried to conjure up what might have happened if Kili hadn't shown up; usually something far too inappropriate for her taste.

"Ah!" She suddenly busted out, causing Thorin to flinch.

"What is it?" He grumbled, annoyed by her sudden burst of volume.

She simply shook her head, how could she be thinking about such things when he was sitting right beside her. He constantly plagued her mind, daring it to wander in places they shouldn't be with the dwarf in mind.

"Well I think we should be getting back to everyone, I'm sure we can continue our little lessons another time." She let out a nervous laugh, quickly jerking to her feet and patting off her pants.

"Wait." Thorin stopped her from her hasty escape, forcing her to look at him; her heart pounding a mile a minute as she scolded her over excited mind. The illogical side of her brain was basically screaming 'take me' and this disturbed her more sensible side.

Suddenly she inhaled sharply, not expecting for the dwarf to come so close to stroke her cheek; her cheeks burst into flames at the gentle gesture. Surely she'd burn in hell with how sinfully pleasant his touch was to her, almost addictive and his smell was no better.

Her breathing felt shallow to her as she felt the dwarf lean in, his touch scorching her flesh as it creeped into her hair. That was when déjà vu struck her, his hands were so familiar that she can't believe she didn't notice before.

"Don't." She breathed, voice trembling as his lips hover mere inches away from hers; she felt conflicted on whether to lean away or lean in.

He frOZE, almost like her comment had been an ice cold bucket of water to his face; quickly removing his hands from her and leaning back.

She saw conflict cross his features, anger, hurt, guilt and among other emotions mixing together until he settled into a cold mask. He doesn't say anything, only leaving her to head back into the house.

Lian let out a shaky breath, the urge to hit herself strong; she had thought it was a dream before but she suddenly realized that it had been Thorin in real life stroking her hair, not Falian in her dreams. She didn't know what to think, she'd basically blabbered on to Thorin while half asleep and actually cried openly in front of him. Her pride was beyond damaged and she wished she could crawl into a hole right about now.

She placed her face into her hands, groaning at the amount of complication her feelings were giving her, usually her thoughts and feelings were agreeable but not in this case. Her feelings were telling her to throw caution to the wind and just mount him already; while her head was constantly trying to fight with her feelings, telling her to get a grip and ignore whatever she felt for Thorin.

"Damn it." She cursed.

 **How Lian's feeling right now:**

 **(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm aiming for at LEAST 7 reviews on this chapter before I update again. So please review~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm very happy to have you and welcome to anyone who is new to this story!**

 **Reply to unknow** **n reviews**

 ** _dearreader : Sorry about the grammar, I'm trying to fix it all as I go along. But anyways, the reason why she didn't kiss him is cause in her mind she doesn't WANT to cross that line with Thorin cause it's like jumping off a cliff for her. She did mean to stop and though she did regret it a little afterwards she grew to realize it was probably for the best. Lian's a very black and white kind of person which is why this area of grey with her feelings towards Thorin are very confusing for her. You gotta think, she's never even had a crush on a guy so she has no experience in the subject and doesn't know how to respond to it. I'm really glad for your review and how you expressed your feelings on the chapter and matter. I enjoy readers who like to know the details to thing.  
_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters. I do however own my own and the artwork I out into the series.**

 _Chapter Eleven: The Fear Of What Is To Come_

"Let us move out!" Thorin bellowed.

They began their travel cautiously away from Beorn's house, weary of any orcs that may present themselves to the company as they passed. Lian half expected a swarm of them to corner them but thankfully none appeared.

Thorin had not said a word to her since the events of yesterday and she's relieved that he hadn't confronting her about it. She didn't know how to go about the whole situation no matter how hard she tried to think of a way to make things normal again. The rest of the group had given them plenty of space, not even daring to try and get involved with whatever was going on between her and Thorin.

So far Lian had done her best in keeping an indifferent attitude; she didn't trust herself to even glance in Thorin's direction much less talk to him. Her stomach kept doing nervous flips every time she even thought of it. She knew that there was no room for whatever was between her and Thorin, they were on a quest to retake the dwarves homeland, not explore her blossoming hormones.

Beorn had sent them off with fair warning and she wondered if they'd ever see the Skin-Changer again after this. Perhaps on her way back?

Mirkwood came into view rather quickly, its large mass of forest expanding beyond her sight as they came to a halt before a white gate, withering and rotten trees a contrast against the stark white pillars.

"This place is beyond foul." Lian spat in utter disgust, the stench of rot making her ill the closer she went towards the large mass of trees.

"Here is our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf announced.

"No sign of orcs, we have luck on our side this day." Dwalin added before dismounting, the company following suit and grabbing their belonging along the way.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master." Gandalf ordered, turning to venture closer to the diseased forest.

"This forest feels so…sick, as if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo frowned.

"That's because it is, powerful sorcery had been cast upon this forest. Once it was called Greenwood but now it has adopted the name of Mirkwood for obvious reasons." Gandalf explained.

"Is there no way around it?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"Not unless we go 200 miles North or twice that distance South." Gandalf sighed.

The company entered the white gates; vines intertwined thickly over the elven statues while the stench of rot hung thick in the air around them. Already it sent Lian's stomach rolling, polluting her lungs with foul stench. Gandalf approached one of the statues, reaching out a hand to rip a portion of vines away from stone. An eye adoring the vivid color of red stared back unseeing.

Lian paid no mind to this unknown symbol, instead she ran her fingers over the carved pillars, trying to imagine what this place had once looked like in its original state. Only when Gandalf began to mutter something quietly to himself does she look over.

The wizard suddenly strode out of the white gates, ordering Nori to refrain from releasing his horse. Lian rushed out of the forest along with the others to watch the wizard neared his horse, confused as to his sudden haste.

"You're leaving us." Bilbo stated; rather crestfallen.

"I wouldn't leave unless I had to. You're in reliable hands, I assure you." Gandalf reassured the hobbit

"Gandalf!" Lian called, rushing to stand before the wizard. "Ya can't leave us now! This forest is foul, it…disturbs me." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, it was true, the forest frightened her beyond her wits but she also feared what would happen in Gandalf's absence.

"I wish I could stay but sadly more pressing matters have risen. I have faith that you will not fall to this forest." Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Everything is so chaotic, things are happening with Thorin and I don't know what to do. I feel so unsure." She breathed; her voice quivering, not even trying to hide the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Dear child, you have nothing to fear." Gandalf chuckled softly, his eyes softening at the young woman's troubled expression. "Life takes many directions and it's now your time to choice which path you take. Follow your heart; it will not lead you astray." She gave a reluctant nod, stepping away as Gandalf mounted his horse with a swirl of his grey cloak.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe; do _not_ enter the mountain without me!" Gandalf called.

"This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray! You must stay on the path, do not leave it, if you do then you'll never find it again!" With that Gandalf rode off, galloping at full speed to his destination; wherever that may be.

Lian swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, She could only hope that she wouldn't make an even bigger fool of herself before the end of their quest. She cared for the dwarves and Bilbo and she didn't want to ever loose their friendship over something so petty.

"Lian." Kili called, snapping her back to reality and she quickly caught up with the group as they began to follow the old stone path through the putrid forest like Gandalf had instructed them to, looking back one last time before the heavy shadows of the forest swallowed them.

Already she felt suffocated, the air was stale and nothing seemed to be alive around them, it sent her skin crawling in the most unpleasant way. The company traveled for hours, the road seeming to never end, like an endless weaving path. The sun barely cut through the thick canopy of trees; almost seeming to weave together above their heads in order to contain the company. Everything felt closed off and she already knew her sanity was waning the longer they walked.

Eventually night fell upon them, forcing them to stop for the night. "Don't light a fire…there is something out there." Lian gritted out, her teeth clenched with anxiety as her nerves frazzled; every sound, smell or twitch catching her attention.

"We have to light a fire though, how else will we eat?" Bombur complained.

Thorin only took one look at her rigid posture before turning towards the company. "No fire tonight. We'll eat the food that doesn't need to be cooked." A groan came from many of the dwarves but Lian doesn't pay any mind to it as she peered out into the forest.

She would have loved to have lit a fire and have the light chase away the dark but she had a gut feeling that said it would do the complete opposite in the forest. Dark beings dwell here, waiting, lurking for their next prey.

"What do you think is out there?" Thorin spoke for the first time, taking to standing beside her stiff form as she watched the forest.

"Beings I can only wish we don't come close enough to recognize." She murmured, her anxiety keeping her mind from going crazy at the close proximity between her and Thorin, his shoulder barely an inch away from brushing her own. Thorin however was not as distracted by their current situation as she.

"Lian." He said, drawing her attention instantly as she turned to look him straight into his pale eyes. It had not been his general calling of her name that had caught her attention; it was the way he said it. As if he was under a great deal of strain just by saying her name.

"What is it?" She asked, instantly worried by his tone but it didn't stop her heart from quickening its pace and constricting tightly under her breast.

"About before…" He began, trailing off as he tried to grasp the right words.

"We both know nothing happened between us so that's all that matters at the moment. It didn't mean anything." She stated dryly; rather dissatisfied by her own words but she just couldn't bring herself to listen to him say it instead. She knew she'd been too obvious about her feelings for the dwarf, whatever they seemed to be.

Thorin didn't say a word, just stood there until she quietly told him good night; not able to stand the tension between them anymore. As she laid in her bedroll she felt regret for ever involving herself so closely with the dwarf, if she'd only kept a safe distance she wouldn't feel this way. She wouldn't have to be so cold toward Thorin and she wouldn't feel like bursting out in frustrated tears every time she had to snap herself out of her own delusions.

It took a lot of tossing and turning before she finally managed to settle into a restless slumber, her heart aching in her chest as if it were being slowly milked of all happiness.

The next day dragged on the same as when they'd first entered the forest, except the deeper they seemed to go, the more agitated the group became. Several times they have to stop to break up arguments that had suddenly broken out amongst each other. Lian tried to keep her mouth shut mostly but every time the others would say something she'd automatically snap off, she was just as agitated with their wander as the next person. She managed to keep her tongue under control for the most part though; the forest constantly keeping her on edge, as though if she were to divert her eyes for even a moment something horrible would happen.

By the next evening everyone was a mess, staggering and mumbling gibberish to themselves as they walked. Even sleep didn't ease them as they were just as restless as the days were. Suddenly everyone halted. "Why have we stopped?" Thorin growled, beyond unnerved. "The path…it's gone!" Nori answered, panic creeping into his expression.

"What?!" Thorin bellowed, shoving forward to see that the stone path they had been following was cut off by a huge crack in the earth, nothing to be seen in the darkness below.

"Find it! It has to be somewhere around here!" Thorin barked but to no avail, the path was lost to them the second they began wandering away from the old one.

Lian let out a frustrated snarl, slamming her fist against one of the dead trees as a way to vent her anger and agitation. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision of the fog that seemed to cloud over her sight.

"I think I found a way over!" Kili called, pointing towards several vines hanging over a small creak; it looked more like a sewer though.

Bilbo is the first to make it over then followed the rest of the company; it was rather terrifying. It felt like their center of gravity had shifted somehow, everything was unsteady. Bombur was the last to try and make it over but he was only halfway over before he fell in.

"Bombur!" Bofur called but everything felt sluggish, lacking the intended emotion. They hauled the dwarf out of the water, tapping his face a few times to try and wake him but he only let out loud snores. "He's completely out of it." Bofur sighed.

"Blasted dwarf is sleeping!" Dwalin growled. "We'll take turns caring him, we keep moving forward." Thorin snapped in frustration by this new set back.

They hauled the dwarf along, wandering aimlessly through the forest as they grew more and more tense. Eventually night fell on their third day in the forest, forcing them to stop once again for the night.

Lian settled onto a rock away from the company, holding her head in her hands like she seemed to do often since they began their venture through the forest. She felt her leg bounce in anxiously, flexing her jaw as she tried to calm herself.

She'd tried hard to keep her mouth shut as to not cause any more trouble but it was easier said than done. She would be the first to admit that she had been a part of a few of the arguments and even caused some through their travels. She rubbed her face, trying to smooth out the deep creased forming on her face from the constant frowning and furrowing of her brow. She could feel the headache beginning to pound away at her skull already.

"Lian."

She looked up, a bit surprised to see Bilbo in front of her. The hobbit had done a good job in staying in the clear of the angry company, quietly trailing along so his staggering wouldn't annoy anyone.

"What is it ya need, lad?" She asked, sounding tired and much older than when she had first entered this god forsaken hell hole of a forest.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know this place is…unsettling to us all but I don't dare ask the dwarves how they fare in fear of having my head snapped off." He sighed, taking a seat beside her on the dirt floor.

"Gandalf did say that it was full of illusions and such. It's the least we can expect but other than the unnerving circles it feels like we go in; I'm fine. Tired and a bit angry but fine." She patted Bilbo's shoulder.

"You do scare me sometimes. You may be taller but seeing you try and argue with Dwalin is like watching a boar fight a crocodile."

Lian can't help but laugh at this, the image fluttering through her mind's eye despite the foggy cover upon it.

"I've faced bigger but I can't say I've faced meaner, lad. Dwarves are as stubborn as a rock, maybe that's why they prefer to live under one." She chuckled, earning a laugh from the hobbit beside her.

"I don't think they'd be happy to hear you say that." He mused lightly before stiffening.

"Lian." Thorin all but growled out, catching her attention successfully as Bilbo basically slunk away from the pair; sensing the brewing storm between them.

"You seem to be quite close with Master Baggins." He hissed.

"And what of it? I didn't know that we suddenly have to keep a strictly business relationship with one another." She glared, pissed off by his tone and manner of speaking to her.

"I don't need you _fooling around_ with our burglar while on this journey." Thorin spat almost in disgust. Lian's eyes widen at his sudden accusation, utterly appalled that he would think that of her. Bilbo was like a brother she never had, he was even at times like a doting mother and the thought of seeing him more was modifying.

"Ya arrogant, narrow minded jackass! Bilbo and I are nothing more than friends and I can assure ya that even if we were more it would be none of _yer_ business! The volume of her voice increased until she was basically screeching, red edging her vision in her rage.

They had successfully caught everyone's attention as she moved to storm away but Thorin roughly grabbed her upper arm, abruptly spinning her back around.

"It is plenty of my business what goes on in _my_ company! I'm the one that has to look out for them." He hissed, glaring holes into her very being and she met it without much of a challenge.

"And accusing me of whoring is doing just that? Great tactic there, very classy." She sneered, wincing a bit when she felt his grip tighten painfully around her arm.

"You will show me respect, woman! I lead this company and if I wish I could easily leave you here." He warned her lowly, his warm breath dusting over Lian's cheek, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine as her nose filled with his earthy scent.

"I give no respect to those who don't give me any." She spat out before jerking her arm violently away, nearly shoving past him to the very edges of their camp sight. Barely in sight of the company as she settled upon the forest floor, once again placing her face in her hands.

Finally she had a bit of peace to herself, letting quiet sobs shake her form in frustration; wishing that they'd just get out of this place already. Unaware was she to the prying eyes of Thorin in the distant, catching her sobs faintly through the air.

* * *

The next day Bombur finally awoke, mumbling about food which only served to make the dwarves angry.

"You're not the only one hungry, you buffoon!" Dwalin growled out causing the company to begin to bicker. Lian was no better, snapping at Gloin when he accused her of eating more than her share of food.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin yelled into the trees, followed by the nonsense of Ori finding his own tobacco pouch and thinking it to be another dwarfs.

"We're lost!" Lian snapped, throwing her bag to the ground rather harshly. "There is nowhere to go, no way to get out of this forsaken forest!"

"We keep heading East, how can we possibly be lost?" Throin growled out. "I don't know, maybe yer navigation skills aren't as great as ya claim." She mocked, sending the dwarfs temper flaring.

"Do not mock me, woman! I should just leave you behind to wander on your own if you find me so incapable!" Thorin spat venomously.

"Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with yer poor attitude!" She lashed out, sending an uproar as the company argued.

"Stop! Stop!" Bilbo hollered, gaining the companies attention. "We need to stop arguing and find the sun, if we climb one of these trees I'm sure we can see where we are." Bilbo reasoned.

They stopped arguing, mulling over the hobbit's voice of reason before looking expectantly towards the hobbit; who let out a heavy sigh. "Of course it has to be me." He grumbled as he began his travel up the nearest tree, grabbing thick vines and branches to pull him up.

Lian huffed before taking a seat on one of the over sized roots, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

She felt suffocated, the thick air weighing down on her as the trees almost close in on her from all sides, cornering her into insanity. She pressed her face into her hands, taking deep breathes to try and block out her surroundings. Breath, she told herself, trying to regain any sense that wasn't drained from her.

Slowly she calmed a little, her thoughts trying to clear through the haze of her mind when she felt a heavy feeling settle upon her. She looked up, eyes sharper than before as she scanned the forest line, standing quickly from her position.

"Quiet!" She bellowed to the grumbling dwarves, hearing a distinct snap from the surrounding trees that sent her stomach into knots.

"We don't take orders from you." Oin hissed.

"I said quiet! There is something watching us." She snapped, slowly turning to look for the creature lurking in the shadows. "You're delusional, lass. There's nothing out here but us-." Dori began but is cut off, falling to the ground motionless.

"Dori!" Nori cried before he too fell to the forest floor. "Form a group!" Thorin suddenly cried, pushing his nephews into the circle they quickly formed. "I don't see them, where are the-." Dwalin dropped.

Bombur is the next to drop then Balin, Bofur, Fili, Oin, Ori, Dwalin, Bifur and Gloin; almost like a chain reaction. "Stay behind me Kili!" Thorin growled, pressing himself closely against Kili, dark creatures appearing from the shadows of the forest, moving closer towards the last of them with forms obscured with a haze.

"They're too many; they have the advantage on us." Lian panted, adrenaline racing through her as she tried to take in all of her surroundings at once.

"Just keep clos-." Thorin began but he's cut off by Lian flopping to the ground before him, hair splayed over the forest floor. Kili fell mere moments after and before Thorin could even pull his sword; he fell.

 **Thorin's feelings right now:**

 **ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Likarain once again for your comment! It means a lot to me that you take the time to actually tell me your opinion on my work so thank you VERY much!**

 **Reply to unknow** **n reviews**

 _ **Piper:**_ _ **Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy the story and I'm glad you like Lian. I actually was a little cautious about how I was gonna go about her and Thorin's relationship. I knew that they had to have some sort of moment alone to find that connection and also with Thorin thinking she was dead if made him look at her in a different light cause he sort of took her for granted before. But I'm glad that my constant brainstorming paid off and that you enjoy it as much as I do.  
**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the art work I put into the series.  
**

 _Chapter Twelve: The Glimmer In The Void._

Lian's eyes fluttered open, a deep throbbing pain in her head as she felt her limp form being dragged over leaves and rather jagged rocks. She remained motionless; a fog covering her mind as she sluggishly tried to process what was happening. Her body felt like lead and she faintly noticed the feeling of something around her ankles.

Her head rolled limply to the side; clicking sounds reach her ears in a rather annoying manner as she noticed Kili being dragged not far behind her. It was then that she saw what had captured her, fear slicing through the fog of her mind.

Spiders. Large spiders drug them through the forest, their fangs clicking together as they communicated with one another. She hated spiders, ever since she was a little girl she'd stomp on any that she saw; they just unsettled her with their alien-like appearance.

Of all the things that could be in this forest, it _had_ to be damn spiders!

The eight-legged creatures clambered up a tree trunk, swinging her upside down as their disgusting legs held her in place so she wouldn't fall. She felt her heart sputter as a huge lump formed in her throat. Spiders and height; wonderful combination.

Suddenly the spider stopped, clicking something and she took her chance by pulling out her axe, shoving it forward to embedding it's self into the spider's underbelly. It let out a high pitched squeal; dropping her in the process of falling to the ground below in a spastic fit before dying.

Lian quickly scrambled to snatch several hanging vines, her heart pounding as she began climbing, hordes of spiders dropping down and trying to corner her as she reached a sturdy branch covered in webs. Quickly she leaped up to grab a hanging tree branch, slamming her foot into an approaching spider's eye socket; the tissue giving way to her heel. She felt her leg submerged it's self mid-shin in the spider's skull and Lian resisted the urge to gag at the disgusting warmth against her leg.

She yanked her foot back as the spider fell over dead; pulling herself up to scramble to her feet upon the branch and sprint towards the huddle of dwarves bundled up in thick web. They were only a few feet higher than where she was in the trees so she made quick work of climbing up the tree like some sort of monkey.

She let out a surprised cry when she felt something tackle her from behind; slamming her into the thick tree trunk with clicking reaching the sensitive drums of her ears. She turned her head, eyes widening when she looked straight into the creatures mouth, fangs and saliva dripping closer to her face.

The spider suddenly let out a squeal, falling off her and to the forest floor below; looking up Lian saw brave Bilbo with his sword drawn, spider blood staining the elvish blade.

"Bilbo." She cried in relief, taking the young hobbit into a quick hug as she's momentarily overjoyed by his appearance. "The dwarves are over here." She ushered him to the thickest of the webs, trying to keep the spiders at bay as Bilbo sliced through the thick webs.

Dwarves fell to the ground below, releasing them from their prison as they instantly begin to break free from the webs; crying out in surprise sounding from below. Lian quickly grabbed Bilbo before he can react, jumping from the tree just as the small platform of branches was overrun with spiders and landing by the dwarves. She grunted, regretting not just climbing down as sharp pain shot up her calves in an attempt to absorb the shock.

"Hurry, before they surround us!" Bilbo called, quickly recovering from their sudden dive from the trees to hurry the stumbling dwarves to their feet; drawing their weapons.

Lian hastily shook her numbing legs out, hobbling alongside the company as they ran through the forest, not sure where they were going but knowing that anywhere was better than with flesh-eating spiders.

She slammed the blunt end of her axe into a spider's skull, the bone giving in to the force without resistance. She's thankful that Beorn had healed her now, she can't even fathom trying to do this with broken ribs.

"They're coming in from above! We need to take cover!" Lian bellowed, casting her eyes down as another spider tried to snap her head off.

Suddenly an arrow pierced the spider right between the eyes, startling her and she turned to look at Kili; he had not shot the arrow though.

Elves lept down from the thick canopy of trees, swinging from their hanging webs to land on the creatures back. They obviously held experience with the spiders for they were easily dispatched in the blink of an eye. The elves did not however ignore the company as they surrounded them in a tight circle, arrows notched to fire at anyone who may decide to do something unwise.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would bring me great pleasure." A pale headed elf warned, arrow pointed mere inches from Thorin's face and said dwarf glared heatedly at the elf.

Kili's cry pierced the tension, drawing the attention of the dwarves. "Kili!" Fili cried, looking around frantically for his missing younger brother. He must have fell behind trying to fight off spiders and the said dwarf is quickly shoved back into the company by a she-elf; Fili quickly doing a once over to see if he was harmed.

"Search them." The pale haired elf ordered, words in Elvish quickly exchanged as they pat down the company. Lian waved the forceful hands of a male elf away, willing placing her axe into the male elf's hand, puzzling him with her willingness to comply.

Quickly she brought her fist up, slamming the back of it into the elf's jaw, successfully getting in a cheap shot as she kicked his legs out from under him. To hell with making things easy, she rather go down fighting.

She's not given the chance to do anymore harm though as several hands force her to the ground roughly, shoving her face into the forest floor as she struggled.

"What is a woman of Forchel doing with dwarves?" The pale haired dwarf asked, the elf was obviously well educated in Middle-Earths many cultures for he noticed her leather and fur attire. The animal hides being much thicker in the Northeren lands than anywhere else.

"Why don't ya take that question and shove it up yer-." The elf cut her off, gesturing for her to be gagged as she thrashes violently. Eventually though she was bound and gagged like a wild hog; leering at the pale haired dwarf as he unsheathes Thorin's sword.

"Where did you get this?" The pale haired elf asks Thorin, holding the dwarfs sword away for better examination. "It was given to me." Thorin scowled.

The elf points the end of the sword towards Thorin's throat with a hard glare. "Not only a thief but a liar as well." He accused their leader before barking an order to the elves.

The elf she had back handed roughly pushed her forward after effectively searching her, obviously not taking any chances with her again.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur suddenly hisses to Thorin as they're led away, causing the dwarf to look around quickly for the hobbit.

Lian too couldn't find the hobbit; she knew she had jumped down with the fellow though, had he been caught by the spiders?

The elves lead them through the forest and soon enough they cross a bridge leading inside an elvish city and once they entered Lian couldn't help but marvel at the kingdom. Sun streams down through vast windows, illuminating the dark kingdom in pale sunlight, it was almost like it was underground.

Trees were hallowed out, twisting and weaving throughout the kingdom in a spiral of branches mixed with stone carved buildings layered like steps throughout the city.

They traveled along twisting branches, the wooden path guiding them through the kingdom, rising higher and higher, almost like they were climbing a tree to the very top. Beautiful but troubling for Lian as she resists the urge to look over down and throw oil on the fire that was her fear.

Towards the very top they shove Thorin away from the group, sending the rest of the company in an opposite direction sloping downwards towards stone steps. Lian's eyes briefly lock with Thorin's, worry creeping into her expression before their gaze is broken and they're lead apart.

They herd them down several flights of stairs until they reached a cavern; a waterfall cascading down towards the winding river that snaked through the city. Half of the cavern was occupied by stairs and small platforms though, iron bars covering the cells lining the stone walls.

One by one they're shoved into cells, small and dark with only the faint glow of torches from outside and the reflection of light off the dancing water.

Lian immediately begins pacing her cell; anxious as to if Thorin was well or being possibly tortured. Her imagination ran wild at this, tormenting her with horrible visions of what could be happening to the dwarf that very moment.

Only time can tell, please let him be alright, she prays, willing for Thorin to round the corner of the flight of stair any moment but to no avail. She ends up sitting in the back of her cell, waiting for what seemed like forever but probably wasn't hardly half an hour.

Nearly an hour passes before she suddenly hears the echoing steps on the stairs, taking her attention away from drawing random objects on the floor with a stray rock.

Thorin and an Elf pass by her cell, the dwarf looking exactly like he did before and she lets out a breath of relief. The elf shoves Thorin into the cell beside her before quickly striding away, leaving the company to themselves. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asks from his cell.

"He did…and I told him that he could go 'Ish kakhfêai'd dur rugnu!'–him and all his kin!" Thorin yelled out, resounding throughout the cavern.

"Well that's it. A deal was our only hope in making it out of here." Balin's voice held no hope as he slumps against his the stone walls of his cell.

"Not our only hope." Lian heard Thorin breath to his self, even at the most direst of moment did the dwarf hold on to hope. His commitment was truly something to marvel and she knew that the company probably would have given up by now if not for his stubbornness. He was indeed the most rock headed person, not to mention dwarf, she'd ever met.

The dwarves sat in silence for a while; eventually snores began to sound, indicating that they were taking the little amount of sleep they could while they could. Lian could not however; her thoughts were elsewhere, thinking of troubles that seemed to be so frivolous now.

"Ya know, I used to think that I would one day be my father's main captain. It was I guess ya could say; my goal in life." Lian says to Thorin, knowing he was awake; he always stayed awake til the late eve of the night.

"I remember when I was young I'd try and steal my father's sword away to threaten the local stable boys with. I wanted to be just like him, a leader. I was so mad when he told me I wasn't allowed to fight. I felt cheated and like I was somehow deemed not good enough to him." She chuckles lightly.

"How foolish I was to not realize that he only wanted to protect me. His only daughter and heir to the throne, I used to blame him for the way the boys treated me. I used to blame him for everything because I wished to be him." A lump forms in her throat as her chin trembles.

"I never knew my mother; she died giving birth to me. I never realized til now how lowly I've thought of her, as weak for dying simply from birthing a child. But know I realize that she was a warrior in her own way, she fought through the pain and endured so I could live." The tears had fallen, the taste of salt upon her tongue as she stares watches the reflection of the water dance along her cell wall.

"I truly am a child. Oblivious to what really matters, not seeing the full picture and only trying to understand how other people may have of felt when it doesn't count. Falian would tell me this often but I only thought of him as being senile." She lets out a bitter laugh.

"How much more the world is than what I thought, greater than I'd ever imagined yet so difficult." She whispered, leaning her cheek against the cold steel bars, closing her eyes.

"You're right and yet you are wrong." Thorin replied finally, his deep voice sending a warm feeling through her stomach.

"You think of only the regrets you have in life when you should think of the things you cherish, moments and people. Those are what drive us to live, to fight and to win. Do not speak as if you're on your death bed."

Lian felt a smile creep to her lips, feeling warmth spread through her despite the cold stone around her. "You really are a good leader." She hummed.

"A good leader is only driven to do great by the people he leads." Thorin reasoned and she couldn't help but laugh. "Aye, that is indeed true." She mused.

A comfortable silence falls upon them once more, not quite as horrid as the silence before and making her forget all her petty worries, somehow their situation had become a good way to clear her mind.

"Did you mean what you said in the forest? Did it really mean nothing?" Thorin suddenly breathed, so faint was it that she almost thought he had intended for her to miss it.

Her stomach tightens and for once she couldn't help but be completely honest with herself about her feelings for Thorin. She knew that something had happened, something had sparked between them that she wasn't sure of. She was scared of the unknown, convinced that the pleasant feelings she got around Thorin were but an illusion to coax her into certain disaster.

But somehow she knew that it wasn't like that anymore, the fear of the unknown had somehow become over shadowed by the fear of rejection, the 'what if's'.

' _Dear child, you have nothing to fear. Life takes many directions and it's now your time to choice which path you take Follow your heart; it will not lead you astray_." Gandalfs words flitted across her conscious and she takes a deep breath, knowing that her fear was something to overcome and now was the time to choose her path.

"No." She whispered, feeling rather breathless but she continues, else she'd lose her bout of courage. "No, I didn't mean it…I only knew that I was feeling things that I was afraid to admit, feeling things for ya that I've never felt before. It scared me so much. I know I'm just a child but-."

"Stop."

She shuts her mouth, pain searing through her like a heated knife as she begins to realize that she's the only one feeling this way. Rejection was like a stinging slap to her face, even more painful then she feared.

"Do no say it." He whispered, his voice stained with emotion. "Do not say it here. Such words will not be spoken in the Kingdom of Elves. Only when we have reclaimed Erebor do I want to hear you say those words."

A new feeling blossomed inside her, making her forget all about the sting of rejection as her cheeks heat up and her heart melts.

"Thorin." She breathes, feeling a bit light headed at the sudden feel of exhilaration. "At least tell me I'm not the only one who's some smitten pup." Thorin's lips can't help but quirk upwards at that.

"I feel…very attached to you." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed by having to outright say it out loud.

"That's a start." She chuckles, feeling aglow with happiness unlike any she'd felt in a long time, how dark the world had become around them and now she felt like she could face anything as long as this man was by her side.

"Reach your hand out of your cell."

"Why?" She askd, suspicious as to what he was planning.

"Just do it." She reached her arm in between the iron balls and reaching it out towards his cell, not being able to see a thing as she presses herself tightly into the stone wall.

Suddenly rough fingers slide along hers, startling her as their fingers intertwine, sending a shock of warmth straight to her chest. Thorin lets out a satisfied sigh, squeezing her hand firmly as they sit there in their own cells.

Lian lets out her own, feeling more at peace then she had in a long time. "I'm sorry about what I said before…about you and Bilbo." Thorin suddenly apologized.

"I was…not in the right state of mind and when I saw you two laughing together I assumed the worst." He mumbles, obviously ashamed of his rash accusation.

"Do I dare say that Thorin Oakenshield was jealous?" She mocked lightly, giving his hand a squeeze. He only huffs with his own squeeze to her hand; the feel of his callused palms against hers sending a pleasant shiver through her.

The two fall into a comfortable silence and soon enough Lian can't even begin to try and fight the sleep weighing down her eyelids. She knew then that she'd give her life for Thorin, so maybe this is what the bud of love felt like, she muses. It was there she fells asleep with her smaller hand loosely griping Thorin's own.

 **Lian's feelings right now:**

 **ಥ_** **ಥ**

 **Please review, I'm aiming for 8 reviews until I update again so review if you want me to update!  
**

 **ಥ_** **ಥ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! I'm happy that I reached my goal so as promised, here is your chapter!**

 **Special Thanks: Warm thanks to _killthepain_ and _likarian_ for being with the story so long and also reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of it's characters, I do however own mine and the artwork I put into the series.**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Surprise_

Though Lian's slumber was short, it was peaceful and rebuilt her strength effectively; she shifted, having awoken to find her hand empty. It scared her, made her doubt if it was a dream or not. That maybe she had truly gone mad in that forest and was now imagining things. It wouldn't be far off, she found half the things she did on this quest insane even to herself.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Nori's question echoed throughout the cavern, leaving no doubt that everyone heard it from their cells.

"It must be nearly dawn." Bofur said, his voice flat and lacking any hope. They'd all been awake for hours now; sleep not lasting long in the cramped and tense dungeon.

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked sadly.

"Not locked up here."

There stood Bilbo, dangling a loop of keys from his hand. "Bilbo! Ya beautiful, reckless hobbit!" Lian laughed, pressing her face against the metal bars to see Bilbo unlock Thorin from his cell.

The company cried out in cheers, causing the hobbit to hiss at them to be quiet; for there were still guards nearby. One by one the hobbit released the company; Lian was quick to flank Thorin's side, getting a bit too close to the edge of the path for her liking.

"This way." Bilbo whispered, leading the dwarves down the several flights of stairs, eventually entering the cellar.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not deeper in." Bofur hissed, pausing when one of the two elf guards stirred; only to settle back into a more comfortable position.

"I need you all to get in the barrels, please, please trust me!" Bilbo begged.

"We'll be caught." Dwalin growled.

"Do as he says. Into the barrels; all of you." Thorin ordered, pushing Nori forward as they began to shuffle forward. Lian growled upon her attempt to squeeze inside the barrel, trying to curl her legs in tightly so she could actually get all the way in but her longer legs caused her more trouble.

"I thought you were supposed to be more flexible than that, Lian." Fili joked, helping wedge her into the barrel.

"I have mobility, _not_ flexibility." She growled, wiggling her body in an attempt to fit, honestly she didn't know how she wasn't fitting. She suddenly noticed that her belt buckle that usually held her weapons had cause on the metal rim, wedged between wood and metal and keeping her from sliding all the way inside.

"Maybe you should try slimming down then." Fili grunted, pushing down on her shoulders one last time until she felt the buckle snap, letting her slide easily in without any problems.

"Go!" She hissed, slapping Fili's hand away so he could get into his own barrel. Bilbo quickly counted the occupied barrels, making sure everyone was present before walking away to the side.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, poking his head out; followed by several others. "Hold your breath." Bilbo answered, cutting some sort of rope before pushing against a lever.

Lian felt her stomach lurch when the floor under her shifted; rolling forward as she quickly clung to the sides of the barrel.

She felt air catch her, turning her head to see water rushing towards her, quickly plugging her nose tightly with her thumb and forefinger as she fills her lungs with air then held.

Water hit her, swallowing her whole as she squeezed her eyes shut, the collision of icy water a shock to her and making her loose her breath in a grunt. She broke through the surface, gasping for air as Bilbo quickly followed behind them, jumping feet first into the water and resurfacing to be grabbed and dragged into a barrel by Nori. "Well done, Master Baggins. Now let's go." Thorin said.

A current is quick to catch them, sending them down stream just as they heard Elves yelling behind them as they're swept downstream through a small cave. "Hold on!" Oin bellowed as a sheer drop appeared before them, sunlight streaming in from the entrance.

"Why must there always be a drop?!" Lian yelled right before they went over, water splashing against them with the violent current. Lian let out a shocked gasp, icy water sending goosebumps along her flesh as it began to numb her.

Lian looked back when she felt something strike the side of her barrel, looking over the side to see a crudely made arrow embedded in the wood. Panic accelerated her heart tenfold, making her blood pump and sting as it rushed under her chilled flesh.

" _Orcs_!" She bellowed over the roar of the current, catching everyone's attention as a swarm of orcs run along the shoreline, attempting to catch up with them on land. They began to jump from the shores, landing on barrels of dwarves while their archers shot from the bay.

Lian grappled with one of the orcs, grunting as it attempted to push it's blade against her neck. With a yell and hard shove she pushed the orc back, ripping the sword out of its hands before it toppled into the water.

"Help!" Ori cried, Water coming down upon his head violently and relentless as he coughed and gasped for air.

Lian grabbed the edge of Ori's barrel, knotting the loosely dangling ropes off the barrels together so he wouldn't float away. She held on tight as they went over another drop, gritting her teeth at the icy dunk.

She shoved Ori's head down into the barrel as they pass under a fallen log, slicing the feet right off an orc before Dwalin came in from behind, chopping the rotting log in half and sending the orc in.

Suddenly the elf from Mirkwood appeared, jumping from the shore to Dwalin and Gloin's heads, using them as floats while he shot down orcs. Quickly he pivoted on the smooth head of Dwalin to balance on one leg, releasing arrow after arrow.

Hastily he used the barrels as stepping stones, nearly stomping Lian's fingers in as he pushed off the edge of her barrel and onto the shore. An orc came up from behind the elf but is quickly impaled thanks to an axe thrown by Thorin.

The company is swept downstream, watching as the elves pushed back the fighting orcs that had been previously chasing them. Danger out of their hair and into the elves as the company floats away.

Eventually the waters calm, causing them to slowly creep along the stream in a huddle of barrels. "Is there anything following us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Dori called as Bofur suddenly stood from his barrel, spitting out water loudly; his hat weighed down heavily with water.

"I think we've lost the orcs." Bofur exclaimed.

"Not for long; we've lost the current and they'll be sure to follow; make for the shore." Thorin ordered, using his arms to swim into shallow water. Lian is quick to hop out of the barrel, the water reaching her chin as she treaded through; pulling the rope that kept Ori and her barrel together.

She patted Ori's shoulder, water dripping off them both as they reach the rocky shore and Lian quickly taking a seat on the rounded pebbles. She wrung her hair out, purposely whipping her drenched locks into Fili's face; who lets out a loud complaint when it got in his mouth.

"What was that for?" He growled, rubbing his face in annoyance; sending her a nasty look despite the smile playing along his lips.

"Cause, my dear friend, ya decided to tell a woman she's fat. Big no-no there. Might want to find another way to woo the girls, lad." She ruffled his hair for added measure, her added height making it so much more enjoyable.

"On your feet everyone!" Thorin roared, his dark locks sticking to the curvature of his jaw as water descended in rivulets.

"We're exhausted, Uncle. We should wait a bit longer so everyone can catch their breath." Fili reasoned.

"There's an orc pack hot on our trail, we need to keep moving." Thorin pursed his lips, glancing back upstream.

"To where?" Balin asked, his aged face worn out.

"To the mountain, we're so close and I'm sure we can make it." Bilbo breathed.

"We'll be run down. A lake stands between us and the mountain; we lack weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin growled.

Thorin furrowed his brow at this, mulling over the pros and cons in his head before giving the company a sweeping glance. "We'll have a quick break but we're leaving immediately after." Thorin sighed, taking a seat on a boulder and Lian is quick to plop her soaked body down beside him, looking up at his worn out features.

"I know ya want to get to the mountain but don't kill yerself before then." She lightly teased, tempted to take his hand but instead settled for shyly tracing her fingers over a smooth pebble.

"Durin's day is upon us, if we aren't quick then it'll be all for naught." Thorin growled and her urge to hold his hand once more over powered her as she gently took his rough hand into her own.

"If we're too tired to face a dragon then it _will_ be all for naught, just let us rest for a minute. Besides, I don't see this quest ending in failure and I'm usually right." She gave the dwarf a lopsided grin only making him frown deeper.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'd bet my beard on it if I had one." This got a crack of a smile out of him as he tenderly traced his thumb along her knuckles.

From the corner of her eye she spotted something and turned; immediately getting to her feet when she saw a human man drawing an arrow towards Ori. The said dwarf looking up in horror; clutching his boot he'd been previously dumping water out of.

"Ori!" Dori cried.

Kili quickly tried to throw an orc axe at him but the man quickly let his arrow fly, knocking the axe from Kili's hand and pulling another arrow with speed you'd only see in an elf. Lian inched closer to Ori, feeling the need to at least be close enough to comfort the frightened dwarf but the arrow is quickly pointed towards her; halting her from any further advance.

"Don't move or you die." He warned.

The company stoof rigid, glowering at the man; weighing their options. "Excuse me, you're from Lake-Town, no?" Balin asked, inching forward cautiously and lifting his hands in defense when the arrow is pointed at him.

"I was wondering if your barge was possibly available for hire?" Balin continued slowly, weighing the man's reaction carefully.

The man looked at Balin for a while before glancing over their company until he slowly lowered his bow. Balin cautiously walked towards the human, Thorin following as they converse with the strange man.

Dori and Nori quickly flocked their brother, checking him for injuries and pulling him closer to the group.

"Do you think he'll lead us passage over the lake?" Kili asked, joining Fili at the front of the on looking group; watching the two dwarves and man closely.

"He's obviously very cautious; the likelihood of him trusting us is slim." Lian observed, pursing her lips tightly.

"We're not asking him to trust us, just simply take us over the lake." Dwalin huffed.

"Well his decision is important whether ya like it or not." She patted the dwarfs shoulder heavily, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Well, I think the most important thing right now is to get these." Bilbo grunted, hauling a saturated sack from one of the barrels. The sound of metal hitting rock catching everyone's attention, turning to see Bilbo open the sack to reveal all their weapons the elves had taken from them.

"Bilbo Baggins! You've done it again!" Gloin cheered, followed by several rough pats on the back; causing the hobbit to grunt and rub his back in pain.

"I saw them and figured we'd need them." He explained.

"Why didn't ya show us before?" Lian asked, taking up her mace, axe and hunting knife graciously.

"And not have another excuse to rest? No thank you." Bilbo shook his head and Lian laughed at the hobbit.

"Once again your smart thinking has done us well, Master Baggins." Thorin praised the hobbit, obviously finished with the conversation with the man. Sadly Thorin's sword was nowhere to be seen though.

"I didn't see your sword with the other weapons, it must have been taken somewhere else." Bilbo apologized but Thorin simply shook his head, borrowing a battle axe from Dwalin.

"The human has granted us passage over the lake, gather your things and prepare to board." Thorin explained and the dwarves make quick work as the human gathered the barrels; placing them on his boat for reasons unknown to her.

They board the human's boat, taking seats on the floor as he slowly steered them farther into the lake; the top of the water glassy and unmoving.

Lian grumbled, glaring down at her broken strap that was supposed to hold her weapons to her back but alas the leather that had held to the metal buckle had snapped at the seam. She'd need a needle and thread to repair it properly.

"You shouldn't glare, lass. It's not going to magically mend its self-back together." She looked up, watching Balin take a seat next to her; groaning when his back gave a loud crack.

"A lass can try, can she not?" Lian smiled and put the strap away for later.

"I suppose so." He chuckled, his wrinkled cheeks lifting as he smiled with a certain twinkle in his eye. "May I be so rude as to ask you something?" He asked, stroking his thick fingers through the fair beard upon his chest.

"That depends on what ya ask but sure, I'll bite. What is it ya want to know?" She questioned, sending a skeptical look towards the elder dwarf.

"When will Thorin begin his courting of you?"

Lian inhaled sharply, choking and coughing on her own saliva as she slammed her hand down furious against the floor of the boat.

"What?!" She hissed after finally regaining her breath; receiving several strange looks, including from Thorin which made her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

"I'm not blind, lass. I can see the way you look at each other. Not to mention with what Kili told us, it was only a matter of time." Balin chortled and she quickly shushed the dwarf, not wanting the others to hear, _especially_ Thorin.

"Yer thinking way too far ahead." She hissed, her cheeks on fire at even the suggestion.

"Well there's nothing to be ashamed about, opposites do and attract and you two are certainly that, it is good to take it slow and know your partner though. Now I know that there are times when you've downed too many ales or you two may find yourself tossing about in a wagon full of corn but you should wait til marria- ." Lian cut him off there.

"Balin, please let's not talk about this." She pleaded, already feeling like jumping into the lake to escape this awkward situation.

"Okay, lass. But I'll tell you this; I've never seen Thorin look at a lass quite like he does you. It's nice to see him finding happiness after all this time." Balin gave her a warm smile and patted her shoulder fondly before moving over to sit with Dwalin.

Lian sighed, placing her face in her hands as she tried to clear her head from the jumble of thoughts Balin had stirred up. Lian looked out towards the shore, squinting when movement caught her eye in the distance. She inhaled sharply, eyes widening when she recognized the person that walked out on the shore, looking older then when she'd last seen him.

"Father?!" She breathed, her lungs not seeming to have the capacity to be any louder than a whisper. As if he'd heard her he looked up, his green eyes meeting her own with reflected shock before a wall of fog suddenly cut them off.

She slowly sat back, not realizing she had been leaning over the edge of the boat until the steady hand of Bifur pulled her back to her senses.

She patted the dwarf's hand, reassuring him that she was fine now and he gave her a grunt before turning back to his own thoughts.

There was no way her father could be there, he was thousands of miles away in Forochel, watching over their kingdom. It had to be a trick, the lake must have been filled with illusion or cursed, something of that sort.

She shook her head, gnawing on her lip nervously as she tried to glance back but there was no way she could look through that wall of fog much less two feet in front of her.

"Look out!"Bofur yelled, the boat lurching to the left, sending Lian forward and into the floor with a loud curse.

"What the hell?!" She snapped, rubbing her now sore forehead and sending a nasty look at the man. Looking around she saw huge formations of rock protruding from the water and suddenly dreaded what it'd be like to drown.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin snapped.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I would have simply pushed you over by now." Bard huffed.

"I've had enough of this lippy Lake-Man. I say throw him over and be done with him." Dwalin growled.

"We don't have to like him; he's just taking us over the lake." Balin sighed, attempting to calm the irked dwarves. "Now I believe it's time for payment, Gloin."

"What? I don't have anything!" Gloin defended quickly, all eyes upon him now. "Gloin." Thorin said, making the dwarf groan loudly before removing his own boot; a pouch of coins falling out heavily. The least you can expect from a dwarf.

The man pocketed the money before warning them of the guards ahead. "How are we supposed to get past the guards?" Bilbo asked.

"Get in the barrels, I have an idea." The man ushered them back into the barrels, earning several complaints along the way.

Lian slid into the barrel easier now than before, placing her weapons in the gap to her side and waiting. Suddenly piles of fish are dumped on her, burying her in a foul stench as she let out a yell of disgust, nose scrunched at the smell.

After all the barrels were full the boat once again moves forward, Lian waiting anxiously for it to be clear. She strained her ears to listen as they stop; only catching bits and pieces of conversation.

Bard seemed to be the name of the man and from what she could here he wasn't particularly liked by the guards. She let out a sharp breath when she felt the barrel she was in tilt, fish falling off the top of the barrel.

She grabbed her mace, waiting to see if she'd be caught when suddenly she's halted; her heart pounding a mile a minute as her barrels roughly set back upright.

After a few moments the boat moved on, only stopping once more before they completely come to a halt and Bard hissed for them to come out.

Quickly she stood with her weapons, fish falling off her as she stepped out of the barrel; shoving the handles of her mace and axe under her belt and sash; effectively holding them in place.

She helped Bilbo out of his barrel, Bard guiding the company to the boardwalk as people bustle through the dingy town. It was indeed a sad looking place, looking run down and icy as the first snow had already fallen upon the roofs and frozen the water.

"What is this?" Bilbo asked.

"This is the world of Men." Thorin answered, ushering the hobbit along as they attempt to attract as little attention as possible. For Lian it was easy, for the thirteen dwarves and hobbit; not so much.

Suddenly something caught her eye again, turning to catch a glimpse of fur before it was lost in the crowd. Lian shook her head, focusing on sneaking through the town as Bard instructed them to take the 'back door'.

The dwarves quickly dive into the icy water, one by one grouping under Bards house and just as Lian was about to join them she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Quickly she spun around, fearing they had been caught but it seemed that would have been more believable then what she saw.

"Stevvin?" She gaped, shell shocked to see her father's moody adviser before her, the same as when she'd last saw him. Stevvin was a very broad man, standing up to 6'2 with a mass of over 200 pounds of muscle upon his person, he was in fact not only her father's adviser but his main Captain.

"What are ya doing here?!" She hissed, quickly pushing him into a more secluded area, away from the prying eyes of nosy townsmen.

"Princess, you must come with me." He ordered, always straight to the point.

"What are ya talking about? Why are ya here? _How_ did ya get here?" She questioned, not believing that the man was really here in the first place. First she imagined seeing her father and now Stevvin, she truly had gone mad. She had lost all sanity before the age of 25, this must be a new record.

"When your horse came back to Forochel on its own your father lost it. He demanded that you be found and brought back, even if we were to find you dead. You should have never gone with that wizard." He growled.

Lian paused, taking a moment to process what was being said until she shook her head. "I can't leave. I have to get back to everyone, they need me." She explained.

"You _father_ needs you. He's been worried sick, won't eat or hardly sleep." Stevvin hissed. "You think you'll help those dwarves reclaim their kingdom? Nonsense, you'll only die doing their dirty work."

"I know what I have at stake!" Lian bellowed loudly, lowering her voice as she continued. "Ya think I'm only being reckless, that I don't know what I'll be putting on the line here? I am many things but I am no fool!"

"I refuse to turn my back while they lay their lives on the line, not now and not ever. Think of me what ya will but I will not be leaving until we have completed this quest. In victory or death!" Lian finished, her breathing slightly heavy as she held Stevvin's steely gaze with her own.

Stevvin looked her over, analyzing the girl he'd watch grow up from the day she was inside her mother's womb to now. The girl who had rebelled constantly and stormed out in temper tantrums when she didn't get her way; yes, she was certainly their princess but she had changed since he last saw her. Gone was the child like look in her eyes to reveal a certain level of maturity that hadn't been there before.

"I'm sure that your father will be happy to hear you're alive and doing well...but he won't be leaving without you. We'll wait for you to finish your quest and then leave immediately after, you hear?" He screwed his lips into a scowl, her face lighting up and he can't help feeling like he'd lost from the utter look of victory on her face.

"Of course. Thank you Stevvin." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the hulking man, earning a grumble of complaint.

"Be…safe." Stevvin said, patting her shoulder firmly before striding away, his heavy footfalls always familiar to her. Oh how she'd missed the man and she did wish to see her father but she knew that her obligations to the company came first.

Lian let a small smile grace her lips before she headed back towards Bard's house but only to be grabbed and yanked inside.

 **How Balin's feeling:**

 **(´ー`)✧**

 **Since last chapter got so many reviews lets break the record! I'm aiming for 10 reviews til I update again so review if you want me to!**

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOURTEEN:  
**

"Thorin…I'm sorry." Lian breathed, placing a sympathetic hand upon his shoulder only for the proud dwarf to shrug it off sharply. "Join the rest of the group; I will be with you shortly." He ordered coldly, a stern mask once more in place but she could see the sorrow in his eyes as easy as if he was screaming it out to the world.


	14. Preview!

_Preview for chapter fourteen:_

"Where did you get this? You smell of forest and horse." Thorin accused and she cursed the dwarf for being so observant. Why couldn't he just be like a normal person and thank her? Was that too much to ask?

"I simply dropped by the stables and asked for a ride." She quickly defended but it was a weak comeback even to her.

"You lie. You went somewhere and made everyone keep it a secret. _Where_ did you go?!" He snarled and Lian pursed her lip; not liking the way he was accusing her.

"I met up with the Orc pack and had a tea party." She hissed sarcastically; big mistake on her end. Thorin's face turned an unhealthy shade of purple, his face twisting into a snarl as he harshly grabbed her already sore wrist, dragging her over to the balcony door and shoving her outside.

She quickly caught herself on the railing, turning to see Thorin slam the door shut and the sound of a latch setting in place.

"If you refuse to answer then you can sleep outside in the cold!"

 **Hey there guys! I made this preview cause I didn't meet the quota I was aiming for last chapter so I thought this might be a little motivator, I still need 5 more reviews to meet my goal so please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews~! They light up my world and so please keep them coming! Also special thanks to _killthepain62_ and _Likarian_ , your reviews make me happy and I enjoy your enthusiasm towards my story. **

**Also thanks to all the unknown reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the art work I do for this series.**

 _Chapter Fourteen: Sealed Fate_

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

Lian blinked, a bit baffled, she'd expected the one who'd be yelling at her would be Thorin or even one of the dwarves but not Bilbo; quaint, shy, sweet Bilbo. And the hobbit looked anything but, with flushed cheeks, scrunched nose and furrowed brow.

"You had us worried sick that you had drowned down there or something of the kind! Then we find you wandering outside the house!" He hissed.

"I'm…sorry?" She didn't know what to really say, in a way she can understand the start it must have given them but she didn't think it would cause such a rile from _Bilbo_.

"Well as long as you're safe, I suppose it doesn't matter." Bilbo grumbled, running a small hand over his face, he could never stay too mad for long.

"What _were_ you doing?" Throin asked, never one to just let things be.

"I was…" Lian started but she trailed off, should she tell them about her father? About how he had desperately tracked her down? Surely they'd urge her to go back with them and finish the quest on their own.

"I was mistaken for someone, had to tell them they had the wrong person." She lied, her tongue feeling like lead as her gut dropped with guilt. She was never one for lying and often felt sick if she ever did and fess up just to relieve the great weight on her shoulders.

"That's a bit odd considering how far you are away from home, does it not?" Thorin asked, she could tell her didn't believe a word she said and this scared her.

"Not that hard to believe, I'm very ordinary looking among Men." She insisted.

"Indeed." Thorin mumbled, his steely eyes boring right into her back as she hastily took a seat at the table, now noticing the two young girls and boy among them.

"Well hello, didn't notice ya there." Her usual lopsided grin spread across her face, causing the children to give one another weary glances.

They don't have time to answer though when she suddenly sniffed; the heavy copper smell of blood hitting her nose and she whipped her head around. Slowly she rose, stepping among the dwarves while taking whiffs of the company; making many of them complain or back away.

She halted in front of Kili, her eye narrowing as she took one final sniff and then clenched her jaw. Harshly she grabbed his left arm, shoving his sleeve up to reveal what she knew was there.

"Yer injured!" She spat, glaring at the ugly hole in the dwarfs arm; flimsy wrappings already soaked through already.

"I…didn't want to cause any trouble." He defended, grunting loudly when she prodded the inflamed tissue around it. Puss and blood ooze from the hole; you can tell that the dwarf had crudely removed the arrow head, allowing for more possibilities of infection.

"You fool! Those arrows were poisoned!" Oin exclaimed, rushing forward to care for the dwarfs arm.

"You should have told me you were injured." Thorin growled, infuriated that he hadn't spotted the injury beforehand. A tension had set over the group at the discovery of Kili's injury, his brother looking like he was about to faint from sheer stress.

"Infection has already set in along with the poison, he needs proper treatment." Lian told Oin who simply shook his head.

"We can't do anything, even if we did leave now to get him treatment; he'd never last the journey." Oin gritted out.

Lian's nostrils flared, lips curling as she looked up at the dwarf; who looked a bit sick considering the amount of pain he must be going through.

"Treat him as best as you can, I'll go tell Thorin." She murmured and Oin nodded; quickly pulling his bag over to slather ointment on the wound. She stood, striding over to Thorin and quickly pulling him to a more secluded area of the small house.

Lian ran a hand over her face, not really knowing how to go about telling Thorin that his nephew had no chance of making it. She forced back her own sorrows, knowing that it won't be helpful if she started tearing up.

"How is he?" Thorin asked, worry creeping into his voice at her sullen attitude.

"Thorin…He won't be able to make it. The poison on those arrows has already set in and infection has spread. Soon enough he'll have fever and delusions." She explained.

"You speak as if you've seen this before." He replied bitterly, though she knew it wasn't towards her.

"I've seen men die from Gundabad arrows, it'd be a different story if the arrow struck his leg; he'd have been able to last for a few more days." She pursed her lips now.

"But since it's on his arm closest to his heart…I fear that by tomorrow night he'll be dead, if he's lucky enough to not go into shock before then."

Thorin turned away slowly, grief written on his face as his jaw flexed visibly. He didn't say anything, processing the news slowly and painfully until he looked almost on the verge of emotional collapse.

"Thorin…I'm sorry." Lian breathed, placing a sympathetic hand upon his shoulder only for the proud dwarf to shrug it off sharply.

"Join the rest of the group; I will be with you shortly." He ordered coldly, a stern mask once more in place but she could see the sorrow in his eyes as easy as if he was screaming it out to the world.

She was hurt by his cold behavior; she knew that he simply wanted time to himself but regardless the action stung. Wordlessly she turned, joining the group as they surrounded Kili and Oin.

"Kili." Fili's voice cracked, not being able to hide his despair as well as his uncle as he kneeled over Kili's laying form. He bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut when Kili let out sharp grunts of pain; Oin wrapping his tender arm more firm then he'd like.

Lian wracked her brain, trying to remember ways to slow the poison but her mind came up empty, only one man that she knew have had survived an Gundabad arrow and the elves had been the one to heal him before his leg rot off. But he was in Forochel-.

Suddenly she stood, startling the dwarves and she glanced over at the still mourning Thorin; who was in his own world at the moment.

"What's wrong lass?" Balin asked but she quickly shushed him, holding up a finger to the dwarves so they'd know to be quiet.

"I have an idea that may keep the poison from spreading any further but I need to leave in order to do it and I can't guarantee that I'll succeed." She whispered quickly, eyes darting to Thorin.

"What?! Tell us then!" Dwalin growled and she shushed him, his voice far loudly than she'd like as she whispered even quieter.

"I will tell ya once I return, I should be back somewhere in the night. I need ya to keep this a secret from Thorin. He's already grieving enough and he doesn't need to be worrying about anything else."

"Bifur and I will go with you." Bofur offered but she quickly declined.

"He'll be more likely to suspect if one of ya leave. Tell him that I'm looking for new supplies in the market, if he asks why I went alone tell him it's easier to blend in being the only human." She instructed, receiving hesitant nods.

Slowly she leaned in, whispering something quietly to Kili who gave her a bewildered look, making her smile before quickly and quietly heading towards the door. She softly opened and closed it, taking one last look at Throin in the corner before leaving.

She quickly looked for a stable, finding a tiny one on the outskirts of the town and paying for a horse. She mounted the creature; harshly smacking it's behind and sending it off into a gallop with a whine.

People yelled as she bellowed warning to get out of the way; reaching the bridge leading from the town to the land quickly. She knew that they wouldn't stay in one of the dinky taverns in the town and would most likely make camp in the forest surrounding the lake.

The sun lowered quickly as she rode her horse into the forest, the days growing shorter the closer winter became. She swerved through trees and jumped over stumps in search of the acquired location, they can't be too far off.

The smell of burning wood sharply touched her nose, making her charge towards the direction of the scent until she bursted into a small clearing; horse mid jump when she felt an arrow whiz by her cheek.

" _Halt_! You blasted fools!" Came an order, clearly identified as Stevvin's.

Lian slowed the horse into a slow trot, circling in the middle of the group of men who quickly lowered their weapons upon sight of her.

"It's the Princess."

"She's really alive!"

These were the murmurs she heard but they were all silenced quickly as her father stepped forth, her heart almost breaking at the sight of his haggard and stressed appearance. Never had she seen him in such a state and she felt guilty that she had caused him such grief.

"Father." She whispered, quickly dismounting the horse to stand in front of the tall, dark headed man. She was often told she resembled her father the most, sporting the same rich hair and green eyes, honestly the only thing she had in common with her mother was her sex and attitude.

"Lian." He breathed, almost stumbling towards her in disbelief, mixed emotions crossing over his worn face.

Quickly he took her into a bone crushing hug, burying his face into her hair with a loud sound of relief. "I feared the worst when Berdan came back without you. I can't handle losing you too." His voice cracked and she buried her own face into his fur collar, suddenly feeling at home again in his warm arms.

"I'm sorry I worried ya. But ya should know that ya can't get rid of me." She smiled up at him, his eyes warming as he hugged her even tighter before finally releasing her after a moment or two.

"Why did you come? Stevvin told me you refused to come back until you finished your quest." Her father asked, reminding her of her purpose here in the first place and she quickly turned towards a rather lanky soldier by the name of Burv.

The man was barely a year older than she with blonde hair the color of wheat and a thin face, he was willowy; built with lean muscles and some would think of him as an elf despite the splatter of freckles upon his cheeks and nose. He was very different than the rest of the bulking men around but he could hold his own just as well though despite just being the healer.

"Princess." He bowed, his voice surprisingly deep to anyone upon first meeting but she grew up with the boy and was one of the many people who witnessed him become a man.

"Burv, ya survived a Gundabad arrow for a whole week without proper care in the wild, correct?" She asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure she had her facts straight.

"Aye, I had to crawl in order to get anywhere, made my own remedy to stop the poison from spreading to my heart." He answered, grey eyes curiously scanning her for answers to her sudden question.

"Do ya think ya could make me some?"

* * *

" _Where is she_?!"

Thorin was livid, growing tired of the mind games his kin and the hobbit decided to play with him when he asked where Lian had gone. They insisted to the market but it had been over six hours since she left and the shops closed at sundown; which had long since gone down due to the longer nights.

The company had met the Master of this town and was given their welcome, though Bard had tried to convince the townsfolk otherwise. Talking of the ensured doom of their town and the death to follow; Thorin had of course quickly made peace though, giving his word that he would give them enough gold to build Laketown and Dale twice over.

They had been thrown a feast afterwards, Kili insisting to partake in it despite Thorin's protests and insistence for him to rest.

It was finally after the feast and when they were escorted to their private housing that Thorin finally asked where the human woman was. Knowing now that she was either wandering around or up to no good.

The latter was confirmed when all the dwarves clambered to cover up her absence, insisting once more that she was out shopping.

"If one of you does not tell me where that cursed woman is then I'll see that you'll regret it!" Thorin snarled out, face twisted into a nasty scowl as he looked over the company once more.

"Where is she!?" He bellowed, slamming his fist against one of the tables when he received nothing but silence and averted gazes, even Kili's lips were pursed shut.

Thorin was about to throw the table at the wall when suddenly the door slammed open, the cold winter air harshly blowing inside of the house.

"Finally! Ya guys could have warned me that we were moving houses! I was looking everywhere for ya'll!" Lian exclaimed, rushing in and slamming the door shut, snow lightly sprinkling her hood and shoulders as she does an odd sort of shuffle to try and warm herself up.

"Lian!" Bilbo breathed out in relief and quickly rushed towards the woman, followed by the rest of the company.

"You're lucky you came in when you did, lass. Thorin was throwing a fit asking where you were." Balin told her in a hushed whisper; said dwarf snarling at the woman and company before them.

"That doesn't matter now; I've got what we need." She pushed past the company and headed towards Kili; who had been lying on a stuffed couch by the window.

"Open wide, Sweetheart." She quickly plugged the unprepared Kili's nose; pressing a flask against his lips and forcing him to drink the strong liquid.

Kili choked, attempting to spit it out but she forced a hand over his mouth. "Drink it." She ordered, leaving the dwarf no other choice but to swallow the disgusting liquid.

"What in the hell is that? Tastes like troll piss." Kili choked; holding back several gags and burps of the vile substance.

"Yer not far off but I won't go into detail. This should stop the poison from spreading to yer heart but I'm afraid it won't stop the pain. If we don't get ya proper treatment within the next few days then yer arm will rot off." Lian explained.

"Well isn't that comforting." Kili grumbled.

"Ya aren't in the clear, Kili. Ya could die from anything, infection, shock, blood poisoning-."

"I don't need a dialogue of all the things that could happen, if you'd please." Kili complained loudly.

"What did you give him?" Thorin hissed, harshly grabbing her wrist and snatching the flask from her hand to examine it.

"Calm down, I only gave him something to stop the poison from spreading to his heart. He'll still be in pain though." She huffed, jerking her arm out of Thorin's tight grip; rubbing the now sore wrist.

"Where did you get this? You smell of forest and horse." Thorin accused and she cursed the dwarf for being so observant. Why couldn't he just be like a normal person and thank her? Was that too much to ask?

"I simply dropped by the stables and asked for a ride." She quickly defended but it was a weak comeback even to her.

"You lie. You went somewhere and made everyone keep it a secret. _Where_ did you go?!" He snarled and Lian pursed her lip; not liking the way he was accusing her even though it was true.

"I met up with the Orc pack and had a tea party." She hissed sarcastically; big mistake on her end. Thorin's face turned an unhealthy shade of purple, his face twisting into a snarl as he harshly grabbed her already sore wrist, dragging her over to the balcony door and shoving her outside.

She quickly caught herself on the railing, turning to see Thorin slam the door shut and the sound of a latch setting in place.

"If you refuse to answer then you can sleep outside in the cold!" He called from inside before snapping at everyone to go to bed.

Lian kicked the door, the sound of protesting wood meeting her ears in her fit of rage. "Ya think this is some sort of punishment?! I grew up in the cold, ya jackass! Ya might as well have thrown coal in the fire!" She bellowed, breathing heavily as silence met her ears.

She slumped against the outside of the house, snowing falling gently over the town and she's at least thankful that the balcony had a roof over it. Pulling her knees close she sighed, frustrated by the outcome of things. Of course she had been a bit foolish enough to think that Thorin would thank her and praise her for finding a way to buy Kili time. She scoffed now at the thought and scolded herself for being so naive.

Eventually her rage simmers down and she stared out onto the town, watching the first snow of the year build on the rooftops. It had been nearly eight months since she had met the company in the Shire back in the late spring, so much time had passed yet it felt like it had all happened so quick. Suddenly she felt warm tears roll down her frozen cheeks, startling her a bit but instead of wiping them away she felt her lip tremble as more tears fell.

It hurt that Thorin had been so harsh to her, if felt as if the few tender moments between them never happened in his eyes, like he thought of her as nothing more than a tag along instead of a member of the company.

She knew that if she told Thorin where she went then she'd have to explain why her father was here and her meeting with Stevvin. The thought frustrated her and she knew that with the way he was suddenly treating her he'd probable send her off in a heartbeat.

She buried her face into her knees, bringing her arms up to protect her wet cheeks from the harsh winter air. She had grown less used to the cold in her travels, more accustomed to the heat now instead so the night would probably be more miserable then it would have been before. At least she was dressed for the cold so she wouldn't be _as_ cold.

Suddenly the sound of the latch unhitching reached her ears, causing her to look up as the door opened, half expecting Bilbo or one of the dwarves coming out to sneak her a blanket but instead Thorin stepped out.

Quickly she lowered her head back down, not wanting him to see that she had been crying out here, maybe he'd think she was asleep and leave her alone.

"I know you're awake." He grunted and she shrugged her shoulders as an answer; receiving a loud sigh from the dwarf.

"I hate being lied to, so just tell me the truth and you can come inside." He stated simply and she shook her head, still not lifting her face.

She jumped when she felt his hand reach under her chin gently, lifting her face up to look up at him and she pursed her lips in embarrassment. There was no way of hiding the fact that she'd been crying now and she felt humiliated that she had even been crying over something this futile.

Thorin's hard mask softened as he kneeled before her, blue eyes piercing into her as she tried to look anywhere _but_ him.

"Lian…" He murmured and her heart clenched involuntarily at the rich sound of his voice, so masculine and tender. She could feel tears trying to bubble over but she stubbornly clenched her jaw, probably looking ridiculous as she tried not to break before the dwarf.

"Lian…" He repeated, this time using his thumb to caress the red circles under her eyes and she felt herself break. She knew now that she could never hide her feelings from this man, everything he did coaxed her to lay out everything for him willingly.

"I was scared…that ya'd send me away once ya knew." She sobbed, completely given up holding back her tears as it all rushed out in a wave of emotion.

"Knew what?" Thorin asked, now a bit panicked by her sudden outburst of emotion; completely caught as a disadvantage when it came to emotions.

"My father…he came looking for me when my horse wandered back to Forochel without me. He assumed I was dead and tracked our trail down to Rivendell where the Elves told him where we'd gone." She nearly wailed, relaying her earlier discussion with her father; who had explained how they'd come to be where they were.

"My father's advisor recognized me outside of Bard's house and told me to come back with them but I refused. I only went to visit them because one of my father's guardsmen survived a Gundabad arrow and knew how to buy Kili time. That's where I went." She finished, tears still streaking down her face as she examined Thorin's expression.

The dwarf looked bewildered, amused and angry all at the same time, lips firmly pressed into a bleak line as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Why don't you want to go back home with your father?" He finally asked, watching her expressions just as carefully as she was watching his.

"I want to finish this with ya'll, I refuse to back down when we're already so close to the end. I don't _want_ to leave." She answered with tears finally slowing as she tried and failed at sniffing delicately; coming out more like she was trying to hog a loogie.

"You could die though." He tried to reason with her, seemingly not caring about her unladylike manners as she set her jaw stubbornly.

"Everyone could." She retorted back. "I want to finish this quest, in victory or death."

Thorin let out a breath, bowing his head and she could tell he was conflicted about this new piece of information, he had enough on his plate and withholding her from her kin didn't seem like the best option. The people of Forochel were prideful and were very close knit, mostly keeping to themselves and only trading with the outside when necessary. Thorin had only heard fleeting things about them such as their hulking size and undying loyalty to their own, such people would be great allies and even greater enemies. Thorin was drawn out of his own thoughts though when Lian brought her hand up to cup his face, bare fingers touching his own flesh for the first time. She'd always touched him with her gloves on and had wanted to feel her flesh against his for quite some time. Her pale fingers against his cheek sent a pleasant feeling through her, his skin worn but soft.

"I want to stay with ya." She whispered, causing Thorin's heart to swell when she gently lifted his gaze to melt into her own emerald pools. This woman drove him mad but he couldn't bring himself to want to part with her or put her in harms way, she had grown to be more than just a child, more than just an ally or friend. The strong urge to lean in powerful and Lian could tell Thorin was feeling the same as his usually pale eyes darken; looking almost hazy.

"Thorin." She breathed out, almost like a sigh and this was all that it took to set things into motion.

"I shall protect you, no matter what." Thorin promised tenderly, warm breath tickling her lips as he gently placed his hand on the back of her neck; guiding her lips to his own in a frenzy of passion. And with that their fate was sealed.

 **How Lian feels right now:**

 ***** **･゜ﾟ･*:.** **｡..** **｡.:*** **･'(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'** **･*:.** **｡. .** **｡.:*** **･゜ﾟ･***

 **The ship has finally sailed! All is right with the woooorld! Also, my goal for this chapter is once again 10 reviews so please review if you want me to update!**

 _ **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**_ **  
**

With trembling hands she lifted the piece of parchment gingerly, somehow already knowing what was going to be written upon it. Unfolding the piece of paper she's greeted with Thorin's heavy yet neat scrawl, at least a whole paragraph written down and she can't help but read.

' _ **Lian...'**_


	16. PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork I put into the series.**

 _Preview for Chapter Fifteen;_

Her breathing came out shallow, panic rolling off her in waves and she let out her anguish in a roar, grabbing a barrel and hurling it into the water. Her outburst startled the nearby fishermen; who rushed over to calm her as she began to break crates against the dock posts.

"Where are they!? _Where did they go_!?"

 **Once again I did not meet my review goal so once again I'm posting a teaser. I will do this every time I don't reach my review goal so please review so i can update soon. I still need three reviews.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Once again thank you to _likarian_ and _killthepain62_ for your constant loyalty, I truly am happy that you've stuck with me and still show signs of support. **

**Regarding the people who reviewed about my 'review tactic', I have been on both sides of the glass and often people will read without saying anything and so on. Reviewing isn't hard and if you don't want to do it then you won't, simple as that. Then you have those who are constant supporters and want to know more about the story which I happily reply to. I do enjoy writing and even if you didn't review I'd do it but I'm not going to feel bad for doing the more oldest, simplistic tactic of 'give and you will be given back'. Call it what you will but it still got you to review and I always want to hear what my readers say, may it be negative or not.**

 _ **Replies to Guest users:**_

 _ **Igotdatstyle:**_ **Your idea is quite indeed interesting but the thing about the dragon sickness is that it made him selfish and care only for his gold. He was less harsh on Bilbo cause he was a hobbit who aren't known to be greedy like dwarves. His sickness led him to be irrational and he was even suspicious of Bilbo's actions while they looked for the stone. I think it'd be a bit unrealistic if he held her on the same level as his gold and not his own kin who he feels more connected to. Lian and Thorin's relationship, no matter now passionate it may be, is still in the early stages when they're trying to get past their uncertainties and understand each other more. Their situation isn't the best for blooming romance after all.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork I do for the series.**

 _Chapter Fifteen: Left Behind_

Lian's eye lashes fluttered open, pale light meeting her sensitive eyes and she squeezed them shut, letting out a deep sigh through her nose. She felt so at peace as she snuggled into the fur lined blankets, reminding her of her own bed back home.

Thorin had led her back inside in the heat of their passion, leading to the room he had acquired out of the many. Picking her up he had walked them over to the large bed whilst they shared heated kisses, sending Lian's heart into palpitation frenzy.

Gentle were his hands as he traced them over her body, taking favor in tangling his fingers into the large mass of her hair as she too allowed her hands to run over his chest. She felt the heat of their passion course through her veins like electricity, encouraging her to press her body firmly to his.

They did not make love or anything of the kind, only held each other while sharing kisses ranging from passionate to tender. She felt whole, like she'd been missing something she didn't even know she'd lost until then.

Lian smiled gently at the memory, cheeks warming as she remembered the ghost of his lips against her flesh, making her heart squeeze lightly.

Shyly she rolled over; expecting to see the thought of dwarf beside her but instead laid a note folded neatly atop the pillow. Her smile vanished and fear replaced contentment as she felt her breathing catch in her throat, her lungs feeling constricted inside her chest.

With trembling hands she lifted the piece of parchment gingerly, somehow already knowing what was going to be written upon it. Unfolding the piece of paper she's greeted with Thorin's heavy yet neat scrawl, at least a whole paragraph written down and she can't help but read.

' _ **Lian, I can only hope that we'll be far enough away from you so you are not able to follow by the time you read this. I couldn't bear to wake you from your sleep for last night I realized that I couldn't allow you to finish this quest. You are exempt from your duties to the company and can return to your home with your father. Understand that I do not do this cause I think of you as a burden, but because I know that if you were to die I'd never be able to forgive myself.**_

 _ **I truly care for you and if I am to die upon finishing this quest then I can only be thankful that I was able to feel the closest thing to true love I've ever encountered. Live on, Lian, find a worthy man to be your husband and have children that bare the same amount of honor and courage you do. I will never forget you,**_ _ **Thorin**_ _ **.'**_

Tears streaked down her face by the time she finished reading, feeling as if she could hardly breathe under the heavy words that would forever be branded in her mind and heart.

Letting out an enraged cry she ripped the letter in half, throwing the parchment to the floor in anger. She stared at it for a few seconds until she slowly reached down and folded them together; safely pocketing them. She ran from the room and into the main living area, the house was empty and the fire nothing more than a cold pile of ash in the fireplace, indicating they had been gone for several hours.

Lian quickly swung the door open, not even bothering to close it as she rushed through the town and towards the docks, knowing that's where they'd have to be to leave the town. By the time she got there it was empty, nothing there but a few stray fishermen coming back in with their morning catch.

Her breathing came out shallow, panic rolling off her in waves as she searched the empty lake for any sign of them, a shadow, a sound, anything. Upon finding not even a trace she let out her anguish in a roar, grabbing a barrel and hurling it into the water. Her outburst startled the nearby fishermen; who rushed over to calm her as she began to break crates against the dock posts.

"Where are they!? Where did they go!?" She roared, thrashing around as the men try and grab her.

"Calm down!" One of them grunted, attempting to catch her flailing arms with great annoyance. The biggest of the group took her into a bear hug from behind, effectively pinning her arms to her side as she wiggled and kicked out but to no avail. A few minutes pass before she finally tired herself out, breathing heavily within the confines of the lumbering man's massive arms.

"Good, you all calmed down now?" One of the fishermen asked, the man rather short compared to the other two with green overalls on.

"Where are they? Where are the dwarves?" She panted, feeling far too exhausted for her own liking as she peered up at the slightly taller man.

"Dwarves? They left to reclaim the mountain at the crack of dawn about four hours ago. There was a big ceremony and everything." The other fisherman chimed in, rather lanky with a thin wispy beard. Lian felt her hope dwindle, draining the rest of her strength as she lowered her head in defeat, fresh tears threatening to brim over.

"I do believe a few of them stayed behind though and are staying at Bard's house." The shorter man saif, catching her attention as a spark of hope reignited.

"Let me down." She grunted, wiggling to show that she wanted down but the man doesn't budge.

"How do we know you won't go bashing things again?" Asked the lanky one.

"I won't just let me down! I have to go." She panted, rather annoyed by their persistence but then again, everything annoyed her at that moment.

The large man finally set her down and she doesn't even waste time with thanks as she dashed towards Bard's house. The house doesn't take long to reach and she quickly slammed the door open, startled when something made contact with it.

Stepping into the house she saw that Fili had been in front of the door, the impact effectively landing him on his rear end. Lian was struck with a sense of relief at the sight of the dwarf, scooping him up into a massive hug.

"I'm so happy to see ya, Fili." She breathed, still winded from her dash over.

"Um, me too?" Fili awkwardly patted her shoulder, not really knowing why the woman was suddenly so affectionate. Lian let the dwarf down, looking around to see that Bofur and Oin were also still here, surrounding Kili's resting form.

"Why are ya still here? Why didn't they take ya with them?" She asked, walking over to stand in the small circle surrounding Kili.

"Thorin refused to let me go, so they offered to stay and watch over me." Kili grunted, attempting to sit up but his wounded shoulder had other plans. Sweat coated the young dwarf's skin, cheeks flushed in a way that had to be bad considering the labored breaths he was taking; fever was starting to set in.

"Damn fool." She cursed, running an impatient hand through her hair as she debated her options. She wanted to leave and join the rest of the company but she knew that she couldn't just leave them when Kili was in such a poor state.

Cursing again she took a seat, slumping as she came to the decision to stay and help look after Kili. She knew it'd be unfair to leave them and she couldn't even bring herself to do it in her fit of rage. "Has the infection gotten worse?" She asked Oin, focusing her attention firmly on Kili's health.

"Aye, whatever you gave him stopped the poison from eating away at his flesh but the infection and amount of poisoned blood in his veins seems to be making up for that." Oin explained while examining Kili's wound openly, causing her to sweep her hand once more though her hair.

"We need something that can draw the old blood and infection out of the wound though we'll probably need some salt to clean the wound first." She said more so to herself than to the dwarves but Bofur seemed to have heard her and grabbed a container of salt from the pantry.

"So like this?" Bofur asked, leaning over to pour a ridiculous amount of salt on Kili's open wound like he was trying to make a full on salt lick, sending the dwarf into a thrashing mess of pain.

"Bofur, you damn fool!" Oin yelled, slapping the dwarf's hands away as he quickly ordered Fili to grab warm water.

"What?" Bofur asked, a bit offended that he was suddenly being called the fool when he was only trying to help.

"Yer supposed to mix the salt with warm water, not dump it in dry." Lian exclaimed, quickly holding the trashing Kili down as Oin tried to clean the salt granules out of Kili's wound with only his hands.

"Oh." Bofur made an 'oops' sort of look as he help her hold down Kili; said dwarf screaming at the top of his lungs in agony. Fili rushed back into the room, handing a pan of warm water to Oin; who quickly poured handfuls into Kili's wound to wash it out.

After about an hour Kili finally settled down, moaning in pain as Oin finished cleaning the wound; swollen and raw from infection plus the large amount of salt poured on it. You could see the tissue and puss clearly inside the hole, the poison having eaten through a portion of flesh half the size of her palm.

Bard's children had managed to come back after they settled him down, having gone shopping to restock the pantry the company had wiped out. Lian had done well to stay by the dwarves, not trusting herself to be alone with her emotions, the feeling of hurt and betrayal still fresh.

The rest of the day consisted of running around looking for things to make Kili more comfortable, not like the lad asked for much in the first place though. Fili was constantly flocking the dwarf, asking if he needed anything or if he was in too much pain. Lian made herself busy with helping Bard's children around the house as night began to fall, learning that the eldest daughters name was Sigrid, the youngest was Tilda and the boys was Bain.

Sigrid was quiet the curious lass, asking where Lian came from, her age, how she came to travel with the dwarves and Lian answered them all, finding no need to hide anything.

"So you're a princess?" Tilda asked, a glint of childish excitement alight in her wide eyes, the child had to be no more than 10 years of age.

"Aye." Lian answered, a bit awkward in being called one after so long; made her feel a bit embarrassed by the title.

"Do you have a prince waiting for you back home?" She asked, making the woman freeze.

The question was rather innocent and yet it somehow struck a nerve, sending a wave of emotion through her but she stubbornly bit it back, not wanting to suddenly get emotional in front of the girls. It almost felt like she had been the one with salt poured in her wounds.

"No." Lian answered rather dryly, her tongue feeling like lead as she swallowed her emotions. "No, I don't, ya see all the men are afraid of me." She continued softer than before.

"Why?" Tilda whispered, rather wide eyed by this news.

"Cause…I _eat them_!" With this Lian scooped the young lass up, tickling her sides until the child was nothing more than a giggling mess. Sigrid seemed to enjoy the bout of joy in the house, keeping the creeping tension of their situation at bay.

Lian walked down the stairs to the bottom platform of the house to fetch a basket for Sigrid, noticing Bofur suddenly run out of the house to fetch something when she heard a noise. Looking around she felt her skin rise anxiously, a tension settling over her as she slowly crept out onto the outer boardwalk.

Sudden something heavy collided with her back, sending her to ground with a loud grunt and a busted lip.

She slammed her head back, connecting with whatever was on her and sending it stumbling back. Quickly she scrambled to her feet, turning only to be rammed once again by an orc, toppling to the ground in a tangled mess.

"Da?" Sigrid suddenly called from the balcony as Lian struggled on the boardwalk with the orc, trying to draw her hunting knife since she left her other weapons inside.

Sigrid let out a shriek, alerting her to the girls danger and Lian pushed the orc farther away from her with her elbow, bringing the studded knuckle brace of her glove up in a punch.

Quickly she rolled on top of the orc; taking the front and back of the creatures head in order to violently snap its neck. The now dead orc flopped over and Lian stumbled to her feet, only to be slammed into once more by a different orc, sending the pair straight off the boardwalk and into the icy waters.

Lian felt the sharp nails of the orc dig into the flesh of her neck as they struggled under the water, desperately trying to slam her knee into its gut but the orc held on tight, strangling her of her limited amount of air.

Slowly she felt the air leave her, head growing light as she weakly grabbed her hunting knife and with the last of her strength she slammed the blade into the orcs skull.

She felt numb as she sank to the bottom of the lake, her plating and clothes preventing her from floating back to the surface and she didn't seem to have the strength left to swim back. Her lungs burned as she gritted her teeth, not willing to let go of the last puffs of air still in her as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling helpless to the hands of death. She always heard that your life is supposed to flash before your eyes before you die but strangely enough it was not her life that filled her mind but Thorin. Their moment in Bilbo's dining room back in the Shire, inside their chambers in Rivendell, outside of Beorn's house, in the prison at Mirkwood and their tender kisses exchanged the night before.

This suddenly gave her a bout of strength, her lungs expanding as adrenaline rushed through her veins and forced her eyes open to look towards the surface. Quickly she kicked to the surface, teeth clenched as she desperately tried to hold onto the air in her lungs.

The light of the moon grew closer and closer, so much that Lian reached her hand out and could almost feel the eerie light on her skin. ' _I will not die_!'

With this final thought she gave one final kick, breaking the surface of the water to gasp loudly, air filling every inch of her deflated lungs. She hauled herself up on the boardwalk, grunting as her arms shook under the weight of her soaked clothes but none the less she managed to safely climb to stable grounds; sprawling her soaked body out across the decking.

She panted as the moon bathed the woman in light, shining down on her as if like a guardian angel and she closed her eyes for a moment before shakily stumbling to her feet. She hadn't been under the water long, screams still sounding from inside the house and Lian can see orcs jumping inside the house from the hole they had created in the roof. She reached for her knife but came up empty when she realized it must still be embedded in the skull of the orc deep under the water.

Quickly she broke a broom over her leg, quickly climbing up the stairs and being met with the sight of orcs clambering around fighting with dwarves and two of the elves that had captured them in Mirkwood. Sigrid and Tilda were both hiding under the table under the scuffle while Bain tried to help Fili hold down an orc.

Lian shoved the jagged end of the broken broom stick violently into an orcs chest; saving Oin from having to use a fork instead. Shoving the stick deeper she pushed the orc back into the back of another, sending them toppling out the open door and off the balcony.

"Kili!" She bellowed, noticing the dwarf fall from his bed rest upon a struggle with an orc. The she-elf quickly dispatched of the orc with her dagger, red hair flowing down her back in loose waves.

There was only one orc remaining in the house and he quickly bolted off the balcony with the pale haired elf hot on his trail. The she-elf remained though; glancing down at Kili's anguished expression with something akin to conflict in her eyes. The look in her eyes was quickly gone though, replaced with determination that you'd hardly ever see on an elf.

"Put him on the table." She ordered, her voice like a finely tuned violin as she quickly grabbed what looked to be weeds from Bofur's hands and rolling them up into a ball.

Lian quickly helped Fili and Oin lift Kili's withering body, his voice raised in pain when they lifted him up; jostling his shoulder. They quickly placed him on the table, not breaking away as they pin his thrashing limbs down to the table.

The she-elf doesn't waste time and pressed the firmly rolled ball of plant against the wound, sending another series of screams and thrashing throughout the dwarf. Sigrid and Tilda hastily helped, pining one of Kili's legs to the table as the she-elf began to chant in elvish.

Kili's thrashing continued for about a minute more before he slowly began to calm down, gazing at the she-elf with a dazed look in his eyes. Their eyes met and Lian saw something familiar there, she saw a connection. Finally Kili's struggles ceased, allowing everyone to breathe a breath of relief for the first time in a while. The she-elf removed her hand, showing that his wound was already half healed and Lian can't help but marvel at how quickly she had managed to heal the dwarf.

Lian slowly walked onto the balcony, still drenched in water but not seeming to care even as the chilling winds blew right through her. The orcs had fled, letting them rest for now but there was no doubt they'd be back to finish what they started. Looking up she saw the moon peak out from the clouds once more, seeing an old friend in its pale light that set a new flame burning inside her belly.

'I will not rest until I see the dwarves stand in the halls of their home, if I have to shed every ounce of blood in my veins then so be it.' She vowed to herself, iron determination enforcing her words as she looked up into the moon once more before the clouds cover it once more.

'Even if Thorin abandoned me...I won't do the same.'

 **How Lian's feeling:**

 **ಠ_** **ಠ**

 **Review goal is 5 this chapter since apparently 10 is too much so please review to those who haven't dropped the story over something petty.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hello once again! I'm surprised I reached my goal so fast so thanks to everyone! Special thanks to _likarian_ , _killthepain62_ and _Else Everdeen_ for being loyal readers and reviewers! AND please check out _killthepain62's_ fanfiction called _Welcome Home,_ I'm a fan and I recommend it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own characters and the artwork I put into the series.**

 _Chapter Sixteen: Dragon's Fire_

A scream tore Lian from her thoughts, causing her to notice the sudden shadow that flew over the town, large wings spanning over several houses as it passed. She immediately knew what beast was about to lay terror throughout this town and quickly ran back inside the house. "The dragon is attacking!" She bellowed, not wasting time in grabbing her weapons which had been kicked around upon the ground.

"We have to get out of the Lake-Town quickly or else we'll be burnt alive." She scrambled to usher the dwarves and she-elf out of the house as several loud screams pierced the cold night air. The she-elf helped steer the stumbling Kili down the stairs and into the boat bellow as Lian quickly gathered Bard's children.

"Be careful." The she-elf mumbled to Kili, helping the dwarf step into the boat while the rest of them quickly fill in the boat.

The town was chaotic; people were screaming and running around frantically trying to escape the town before the dragon could attack. The lake was clogged with boats, keeping the traffic slow as people try and stamped one another. That was when the first spray of bone charring flames came down upon them, igniting the houses like they were nothing but straw. Screams of pain mix in with the ones of terror, sending a new wave of panic through the town as more flames rain down upon them from the belly of the mighty dragon.

Suddenly they slam into a rather large boat, mounds upon mounds of gold toppling off the boat and Lian saw a rather portly man with a balding head and fur coat atop of the boat. A lankier fellow stood next to him as several others row the boat through, not even caring who they hurt in the process.

Lian steadied Oin upon his stumble, kicking off the larger boat so they could pass by and out of the barricade it caused. Suddenly Bain jumped from the boat, causing his sisters to yell out in protest at their brother's uncanny moment of recklessness.

"Damn it." Lian cursed, handing Fili an ore.

"Steer them out of the town, make towards the shore and go north through the forest. Ya'll find a group of soldiers there, tell them I sent ya." She ordered.

"Where are you going?!" Fili asked, grabbing her arm to keep her from running off.

"I'm going to make sure Bain doesn't get himself killed, I'll meet ya at the campsite." She explained, she knew it was a bit reckless on her part but she couldn't just let the boy run off and possibly die when she could do something about it.

"You'll die." Fili reasoned, trying to keep her from leaving but she took the dwarfs hand firmly and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Then I can die knowing I won't be forgotten. Yer a great man and will become an even better leader, Fili. Keep yer brother and the rest safe." She gave the dwarfs hand one more final squeeze before leaping from the boat in the direction Bain went, faintly hearing Fili's protests over the roaring fire and screams.

She spotted the lad jumping from a boat, an iron arrow clutched in his hand as he raced through the flaming town. Lian followed him quickly, attempting to catch up to him but the boy was quick on his feet and she fell behind.

She was just about to jump over a gap in the boardwalk when a taller watch tower fell over, flames rolling off the structure as it snagged on the house across from her. The building quickly goes up in flames, a woman's scream piercing through the roaring fire along with a babies wail.

Lian felt her heart twist, knowing if she didn't go now that she'd loose Bain's trail but she couldn't just leave them to die either. She had to make a choice.

Taking a deep breath Lian leapt, skidding to a halt right in front of the blazing building and she felt like her metal plates were about to melt right off her. Quickly she charged through the crumpling structure, shielding her face from the flames with her arms.

Once inside the flaming building she quickly patted out a few flames that had caught her clothes, looking around for the child and woman. She didn't see them upon the lower level so she ran up the collapsing stairs, letting out a yelp when she singed the back of her calf in the process.

The woman had to be no older than Lian, with fiery red hair that nearly blended into the surrounding flames. It took her a few minutes to realize that the woman _on_ fire, clutching her baby tightly to her person as she huddled over it protectively.

She tried to rush over but a support beam had fallen in her path, caving in the floor between them as the house began to sag with lack of support. The woman looked up then, big brown eyes meeting hers with fear reflecting in the shining orbs and Lian saw the tears streaking down her face.

"Save my baby!" She screamed; desperation dripping in her voice and Lian suddenly didn't care about her fear of heights or that the woman's side of the building was slowly collapsing, bound to fall in the water any second now.

With a yell Lian jumped, colliding with the burning floor and she clenched her teeth as she slid down the sloped floor towards the woman and child. The momentum of her body wouldn't be able to stop considering the entire outer wall to the house had fallen off on this side, making way for a sheer drop into the water.

Lian made to grab for the woman but the woman quickly stepped out of the way, handing her the bundle she'd been so desperately protecting. Her eyes meet the woman's for a slip second, the once fearful look now full of relief, relief that her baby had been saved.

Before she can even try and grab the woman again her foot met the edge of the house, causing her to divert all her attention to pushing off the flaming building and into the solid one across from them. She clutched the bundle safely to her chest, curling around it as she collided with the outside of the other house, grunting when she bounced off the side and landed on the board walk below.

Lian gasped, trying to regain air in her lungs from the collision as she rolled to her knees; the burning house she had just jumped from falling into the lake then, spraying water everywhere.

She panted, watching the ruins sink to the bottom of the lake along with the mother of the baby she held now. The child had grown silent in the midst of everything, concerning her that maybe the child had gotten hurt but once she looked down she saw the child was fine.

Two blue eyes stared up at her, reflecting the flames that surrounded them while a mop of curly red locks adored its head. The child was beautiful and Lian knew it would grow up to be quite attractive to the opposite sexes eye.

Quickly she snapped out of it, hastily pulling the sash around her waist off and wrapping it around the child as a makeshift sling. She hastily ran back the way she came; knowing that she'd have no way of tracking Bain down even if she wanted to. May fate be with the boy.

Smaug continued his assault on the town, thundering voice rumbling the whole lake if felt like as she ran, making way for the bridge connecting the town to the main land.

Relief flooded her when she saw the bridge still intact, hurriedly running with the child safely tucked close to her breast, breathing coming out labored as she pushed on. Once she reached the main land she turned, watching the dragon stand in the red glow of the burning town, forever engraving it's terror in her heart. Turning she made for her father's campsite, hoping the rest managed to get there safely.

Several minutes passed of her wandering through the dark of the forest, a few times running face first into trees and she was beginning to grow increasingly worried. The child's cheeks had grown cold to the touch, the harsh winds easily cut through her sash and the thin blanket surrounding the child.

Panic crept up on her, worried that the infant might be in the midst of catching pneumonia but eventually she saw the glow of a fire and the mummer of voices in the distance; causing her great relief. She quickened her pace and within minutes she broke through the tree line, catching the many eyes of the people residing within.

"Lian!" Fili cried, relieved to see her actually alive and she's sure Kili would have been too if he had actually been conscious at the moment.

She doesn't waste time in greetings though, rushing past her companions and to the campfire; taking a quick seat on an open log closest to the fire.

"Give me a blanket." She called, quickly removing her shoulder plates in order to remove her thick coat; sliding the semi-warm fabric over the child. The cold air sent a chill through her flesh, wearing nothing but her wool sweater but she cared not for her own comfort at the moment.

"What is that?" Bofur asked, peering over her shoulder along with several others as she's handed a thick wool blanket from a guard by the name of Trelkin.

"What does it look like?" She mused, relieved to see the rosy color once more adoring the infants round cheeks.

"Why in the world did you grab one of those?" Oin recoiled, having caught a look at one of the child's crystal blue orbs and scrunching his nose.

"I was trying to catch up to Bain but a watch tower fell in my path and I lost him but I heard a scream from the house it fell on, a woman was burning alive in order to protect her child." Lian paused, looking down at said child to feel her heart tug or understanding and sympathy for it, they'd both never meet their mothers due to the cruel fate of the world.

"The woman begged me to save the child and though I tried to save her too; she refused and only wanted me to make it out with her baby. Sadly her sacrifice saved us, she was already on fire and I wouldn't have been able to jump carrying her and the child."

"That makes the child an orphan?" Fili asked.

"I didn't see a man alive nor dead." She explained, cradling the child to her breast in a motherly manner. Was it selfish of her to wish the child to be an orphan so she could keep it? She felt connected to it and already she could see herself raising the child as her own and happily so. She knew that it would be unfair though if they did indeed have a living father to take care of them.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, causing her to look up into the tender eyes of her father. She felt the wear and tear of her journey suddenly weigh on her, making her feel so tired plus emotional though she dare not let it show.

Standing she was taken into her father's warm embrace, still clutching the child close to her person as she felt a moment of vulnerability. She wished it was Thorin holding her, that he was the one comforting her and holding her together.

Stepping back, she sucked it up; deeming now to not be the time to weep or show weakness in front of others.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return with yer brother." Lian said to Sigrid and Tilda, knowing the girls must be terrified on what state they'd find their brother and father in; if they'd find them at all that is.

"At least you saved someone." Sigrid smiled sadly, trying to think positive despite the situation and Lian walked over to the young lass.

"Don't lose hope when there is still even the slightest to hold on to." She reassured her before holding out the child in her arms to Sigrid.

"Can ya please take care of the child for me? I don't believe it'll be safe with me at the moment." Sigrid took the child with a nod, gently rocking it while Tilda tried to peer up at the infant. The young lass certainly looked more suited holding a child than Lian did and this sent a pang of envy through her.

"Smaug is still alive, we need to post look outs along the shores in case he decides to burn the forest down too." Lian explained, shrugging her coat back over her person while facing the rest of the group.

"We won't be able to make it out of the forest if he does." Fili reasoned.

"Let us move everyone to Dale, I'm sure that there are underground caverns to hide amongst under its ruins." Her father suggested.

"We can move everyone to Dale but we'll still have at least two people to watch Smaug's movements. I'm sure the rest of Lake-Town will be taking refuge there after the attack so we can help them with the wounded." She said, not leaving much room for any other suggestions.

"We move towards the ruins of Dale, let the women and injured ride the horses." Her father called out.

Lian paused before she moved to prepare, seeing the she-elf gently picking up the unconscious Kili with a certain amount of affection. There was indeed something between the elf and dwarf, Lian couldn't be sure if she was amused by the relationship or worried. Kili was a prince to an ancient dwarven kingdom and she worried on how his kin would react to his choice of a lover but then again, who were they to judge? Life is too precious to be wasted on the opinions of others.

She turned away, finding it rude to spy on the pair and moved towards her father to discuss their course of travel.

"It would be best to travel close to the lake, we'll at least have a chance in the water and the lookout won't have to travel far to inform us on the dragons course of action." She explained, hastily fastening her shoulder plates back in place; securing both her weapons to a new strap she grabbed from the weapons bag they carried.

"It'll take the rest of the night to reach Dale." He explained and she gave him a curt nod, wanting to reach safety as soon as possible.

"I'll take up one of the look outs." She offered, keen in watching the dragon that had started it all, the reason she met the dwarves and had to go through so much just to be here. All so they could destroy the dragon that took their home and killed thousands of their kin.

"I rather you stay within my line of sight." He started but she quickly cut him off.

"I won't be but half a mile away from ya, don't worry so much." She reassured him.

"Luke, take up the second lookout." Her father called towards the said man, Lian not being able to help but cringe at his choice of person. She wasn't even aware that he had come along until now and cursed her father to the deepest pits of a hell for calling upon him; he knew how she felt about him.

"Thanks a lot." She grumbled but her father ignored her complaint as the bulky brunette joined them, towering over her by a foot or so.

"Keep low and keep safe." Her father cautioned them, mounting his horse as the company began to move along through the forest in a neat line.

"Come on." She grunted, striding off towards the shore and silently praying she somehow lost the man in the dark. Luck was not on her side though as Luke began to walk beside her, far too close for her own comfort.

"Ya know…ya gave us all quite a scare when ya didn't come back." He started, his voice setting her nerves on edge immediately. His voice wasn't unappealing, his accent actually making it even more attractive nor where his looks horrible, in fact he was quite handsome and was often sot after by the young lasses back home. Lian however had never been impressed, the man was far too arrogant and his ego was nearly as big as his brawn. She had once felt an inkling of sympathy for him when his mother died of a severe fever one winter but now, not so much.

"Aye, so I've been told." She answered in a clipped tone.

"Ya should have just stayed home, that way ya wouldn't have felt obligated to help these dwarves out." He huffed; obviously displeased that she had gone off to join the prideful group of dwarves.

"I don't feel obligated to do anything, I'm here on my own free will, mind ya." Already had she grown cross with the lad, seconds away from snapping off on him like she usually always did. He always knew how to get on her nerves and she only wished that he would have been one of the many things that were left home.

"I'm just saying, dwarves? Come on, ya could have thought of a better reason to stay away from me." That was the last straw.

"Ya think I actually came on this adventure to get away from ya?! How self-absorbed could ya possibly get?! Yer mistaken if ya think that I'll _ever_ marry an arrogant jackass like ya!" She bellowed.

"Oh but dear, we're already arranged for marriage, it seems like yer time with the dwarves made ya forget that." Luke chuckled, leaning over her shorter self but she only scoffed at his attempt to make her uncomfortable.

"And if I marry another?" She challenged and his grey eyes narrowed, setting a scowl upon his handsome features.

"Yer father has already given my yer hand in marriage." He growled, grabbing her wrist but she jerked it away sharply.

"Ya lie, my father is no fool. My hand is my own to give, filth." She hissed, a snarl threatening to rip from the back of her throat. She felt vile just being around the man, maybe it was because of his attempts to be romantic or maybe it was the fact that her heart was held by another, either way she didn't want to be around him any longer.

He glared down at her for a moment before relaxing, an arrogant smirk once more taking its usual place on his face. "Don't tell me ya've fallen for one of the dwarves." He mocked and this made her freeze, cold rage beginning to boil in her stomach.

"Oh dear, it seems ya have." He let out a puzzled laugh, coming to stand behind her trembling form; leaning in to breathe into her ear.

"I wonder how he'd react if I told him of all the passionate nights we spent together."

Lian spun around, ready to clock the lad but he grabbed her wrist, already predicting her move from previous attacks she'd made on him.

"I never did such a thing!" She roared, completely livid that he would make up such an outright lie.

"He doesn't know that though." Luke laughed, a look of smug victory on his face, assuming he'd won and had some sort of black mail to hold over her head. Looking down she gritted her teeth, shoulders shaking and he leaned in closer, thinking she was shaking with sorrow and defeat. Sadly for him she brought her head forward, slamming into his nose and causing him to yell out in pain as blood gushed down his face within seconds.

"Ya think that's supposed to scare me!? To hell with ya! I'll never marry ya, I'll never care for ya and I'll _never_ love ya!" She spat out before stomping away.

She could hear his curses but she ignored it, enraged by his overall existence, somehow in the middle of everything he'd found the time to piss her off and bring up a subject she'd all but forgotten in the last few months. She wanted to strangle him and be done with the whole issue, though not like it was that much of a problem. She'd never agreed to let him have her hand in marriage.

Finally she reached the shore to see the red glow of Lake-Town in the distance. Smaug had landed in the middle of the inferno, catching her attention for it looked as if he were speaking to something or someone. In a sudden lunge, Smaug took off; he spiraled into the air over the town with a roar that seemed to shake the very core of the earth. Shocked, she watched as the best fell into the great lake with another roar, disappearing within the waters, dead.

She'd just gotten there and he'd died, just like that the dragon that had tormented so many just fell out of the sky like a fly. She couldn't believe it, it sent her into an awe like trance but she quickly snapped out of it.

The dragon's dead. Smaug has fallen.

Relief blossoms inside her and she let out a laugh, turning to race towards the rest of the group and within minutes she saw them trotting along in the forest, only the moon shining down upon them.

"Smaug is dead! He's dead!" She called, panting as she came to a stop in front of them, excitement buzzing through her like electricity.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" She breathed.

The dwarves look at one another before a cheer suddenly broke out as they hug and laughed with one another, Fili even came over to spin her in a bear hug. She laughed breathlessly, joy rolling off her as they celebrate

"How did it die?" Bofur asked and she only shook her head.

"I don't know, it just fell from the sky like it was struck with something." She sair and they leave it at that, not dwelling in the details.

"We'll still have to head to Dale to help the people of Lake-Town." Lian called out, eyes twinkling in joy and with that they continue on their way to the ruins of Dale.

She barely noticed when Luke returned, too busy joining the dwarves in their almost drunken like singing of cheer; echoing throughout the forest as they moved along to their destination, only the moon lighting their way to their temporary safe haven.

 **How Lian and the Dwarves are feeling:** **ヽ(´** **ー`)** **人(´w** **｀)** **人(`Д´)** **人** **(** **`o** **)** **ノ**

 **Kili:** ***¬***


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello again! I posted this chapter a few days after I already reached my review goal cause I reached it really quick and I didn't want to just start pumping out chapters. But thank you for your reviews and support and again special thanks to** ** ** _likarian_ ,** _killthepain62_ and _Elsa Everdeen_ for your loyal reviews and reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork I put into the series.**

 _Chapter Seventeen: Temporary Partings_

They reached Dale in the early morn, snow dusting over the cold stone ruins of what used to be a kingdom ruled by Men. The smell of ash clung heavy to the air despite the distance between them and the lake; Lian can only imagine the state of Lake-Town.

Sometime in their travel she had taken the infant from Sigrid, feeling more at peace when the child was in her arms. She hated to admit it but she felt a pang of jealousy when anyone else held the child but her.

The young woman considered naming the child but thought better of it considering there was still a possibility of a father or even other relatives being alive. She had found out that the child was a female when they changed her wrappings, laughing when she told Bofur to dispose of the ruined cloth. Lian didn't really know how you should wrap a child's bottom so she just twirled an old cloth around her so many times that it couldn't possibly come loose or fall off.

The joy from the dragon's death had been brief for her, letting other worries leak through and pester her. Luke was more of an inconvenience than a problem; she knew her father was considering an arranged marriage between her and him under the constant pestering of Luke's father. She also knew that he'd never agree unless she gave the okay though, lest he face her scorn and more for years to come.

She hadn't always felt this way about Luke, he used to be a quiet, quaint fellow; a gentle giant you could say. Sadly after his mother died his father took the reins of sculpting him into the fiercest warrior and charmer he could be. Gone was the sweet smile and in its place was that unnerving smirk that crazed her so. She had grown up with the lad, spending more time around him than others considering his father was the brother of Stevvin. She had found him to be one of the few people she could even get along within her rebellious years.

Yes, he was indeed an annoyance and she used to pity how he was forced to be something he didn't want to be. But then he started to try and anger her constantly, poking and prodding her until she burst in a fit of rage. It was like he enjoyed her anger, he would always aim for the sore subjects but she never gave him the satisfaction of crying.

They settled into the outskirts of the ruins, awaiting the people of Lake-Town to seek refuge there. The dwarves were restless though, anxious to go to their home in the Lonely Mountain and once more be reunited with their kin. Lian also wished to join them, the strong tug she felt towards the mountain almost breaking her resolve but she resisted; she had to stay and help the people of Lake-Town first.

It didn't take long for the people to begin to appear in the distance, some coming in boats across the lake while others had taken to walking along the shore. The dwarves made to leave before the people grew too close, fearing they may cause a riot once they saw the dwarves but Kili held them up.

The dwarf stood with the she-elf, conversing softly to one another and Lian could tell that the elf was torn between staying and going with them. Alas though Kili finally had to leave, the dwarves quickly mounting the horses they'd been given by her father.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Fili asked, a bit crestfallen that the human woman wasn't going to be joining them back to the mountain.

"I'm sure, lad. I'm going to stay behind and help the people of Lake-Town along with my kin." She assured the dwarf.

He frowned at this, obviously sympathizing with the people and Lian patted the young prince's hand fondly. "Don't worry, I'll join ya once everything settles down here, I promise." She flashed a lopsided grin to ease the tension in the lad and it seemed to do just that.

"Until then." He nodded and she returned the gesture.

"Until then." With that they were off, riding over the slopes and towards the looming mountain before them. She felt her heart reach out for them, wishing to join them but it was too late and certainly not the time for second thoughts as she turned to address more important matters.

"What should we do now?" She asked her father, waiting for his orders but he simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it'd be best if you were in charge of things here. I have to go to discuss a few things with Stevvin ." He explained and she gave the man a puzzled look.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I've noticed the change in you, Lian. You've grown to be wiser and less reckless upon your journey with the dwarves. I think it's time you began to take on more responsibilities." He explained and she bit her lip at this. If only he knew the amount of crazy things she did on her journey but she was just gonna keep her mouth shut and take advantage of this opportunity. What he doesn't know won't kill him.

"I hope ya know what yer getting yerself into." She grinned, a spark of mirth dancing in her green orbs as she got ready to take things into her own hands. Oh how she'd missed yelling and ordering around her underlings plus it was a good way to keep her mind off…other things.

"I'm sure it won't be anything I haven't already seen." Her father rolled his eyes and she simply clicked her tongue as if to tell him 'whatever'. Turning she rolled her shoulders back, as if she was getting ready to brawl with a polar bear and she let out a sigh.

"Prepare all spare blankets, gather water and ration out all of our food for the people of Lake-Town." She bellowed, sending the soldiers running about in a flurry of movement as the people began to wander into the ruins.

"People of Lake-Town, we offer ya our assistance. Please bring yer injured to us so we may heal them." Lian called out to the people and over half of the crowd split off to the other side of the ruins. Most of them were women, children and injured and she can't help but wonder where the men are.

"Sigrid, Tilda, help Burv with the injured." She pointed the two lasses over to the said man who had already started pulling charred splinters out of an elder man's leg.

"What about the baby?" Sigrid asked and Lian blinked, having forgotten that she had been carrying the child around this whole time, the babe was so quiet that she could hardly tell.

"Luke!" She snapped, catching the attention of the said man who came lumbering over with his usual brute like demeanor. She was smug in seeing that his nose was bruised and swollen from her little attack, though not breaking the nose it did still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Take care of her, if I find out that ya hurt her or did something ya weren't supposed to then it'll be _yer_ head." She growled, gingerly handing the child over to the awkward hands of Luke's, his large hands nearly covering the small child.

"What am I supposed to do with her? Yer the one that decided to snatch her up." He growled back, holding the child an arm's length away from him as if she smelt bad.

"I have to deal with other things or would ya like it better if I was ordering ya around all day like everyone else?" She challenged the fellow, silently hoping he would say yes so she could make him do all the grunt work.

"Fine." He hissed and with that she went off to do her business, praying that he wasn't stupid enough to leave her under one of the horse's feet or something akin to such.

"May I be of any help?" The she-elf asked her, stopping her right in front of the medical portion of the ruins they occupied. Lian normally would have hesitated but she had no time for dilly-dallying and quickly took advantage of the elf's help.

"Actually ya can-." She started but is cut off by another voice.

"Tauriel."

Turning she saw the pale headed elf from Mirkwood stride towards them, the she-elf now known as Tauriel bowed her head at his presence, addressing him by the name of Legolas; obviously the elf was of high command or of royalty.

"What is it ya need?" Lian intruded, sending a scrutinizing look over the male elf; Tauriel obviously felt respect towards him but there was also a hint of tension.

"Your business belongs elsewhere, woman. Leave us." He bit out and she set her jaw stubbornly, narrowing her eyes at the elf as she prepared to bite out a nasty retort of her own but Tauriel stopped her with a gentle hand.

"It's alright," She assured the agitated woman, successfully calming her before she went off like a firecracker on Legolas.

"I'm watching ya." She warned the elf, jabbing two fingers towards him to show that she had eyes on him. The elf only scowled; obviously not intimidated by her considering her head barely reached his chest.

She left the two to converse, entering the medical quarters of the ruins to check on everything and see if anyone was in need of her assistance.

"Where have all yer men gone?" She asked one of the few men who had only suffered a minor burn to the arm. Unlike others who had horrendous burns marring their bodies or face in angry contortions of flesh.

"They went to scavenge what they could from the rubble." He hissed out, cringing as a helping woman rubbed ointment over his burns.

She thanked him before leaving to help the rest of the women with the injured, one of the men had burns covering his whole body, raw flesh bare to them as blood and puss oozed from the wounds.

"He won't make it." One of the women said sadly but Lian dismissed the woman's negative response with instructions.

"Clean his wounds every hour and make sure he drinks enough water, keep applying the medicine. After that we wait for time to heal him."

The men of Lake-Town had begun to arrive with extra supplies just as the sun cleared the top to the trees, providing some sort of warmth from the frigid cold of winter. She heard Bard's voice through the crowd, ordering the men to provide the women blankets for the injured and children.

"Bard." She called out, catching the older man's attention as she approached. "Ya made it out alive." She smiled, patting the man's shoulder in a rather brutish manner, sending him stumbling a bit.

"Aye, did Sigrid and Tilda get out alright?" He asked and Lian nodded.

"They're helping heal the injured now but…Bain…"

"He's helping carry supplies." Bard answered and she let out a breath or relief, glad the lad was safe.

"Are the dwarves still around?" He murmured, obviously weary of the reactions the townspeople may give when it came to the dwarves. No doubt they were mad and would demand their gold soon enough.

"They left before anyone got here." She reassured the man and he nodded.

"Why aren't you with them then?" She let out a sigh at this, jabbing a finger over her shoulder as she spoke.

"I'd feel horrible if I didn't help these people out, plus my kin are here to help so why not offer assistance where it's needed."

"Your kin?" He raised an eyebrow and she let out a laugh.

"Aye, I'm sure ya'll get to know them throughout the next few days quite well." She mused, leading the fellow towards the medical quarters but she's suddenly shoved away from him.

"Get your grubby pawns off him, you street urchant." A rather annoying lad sneered, greasy hair framing his rather smug mug and Lian recognized him vaguely from the attack, he'd been on the boat of gold they had slammed into.

"Women; they just go after the most rich and powerful." He grinned towards Bard as if they were the best of pals, Bard's expression said anything but though.

"Hey!" She snapped, completely irked and catching the attention of the weasily fellow just in time for his face to catch her fist. He tumbled to the ground, howling as he held his busted nose tightly; the flesh red against his rather greyish skin.

"You ungrateful wrench! You'll be punished for hitting me!" He yelled, releasing his red nose and though bruised, it wasn't bleeding.

"Well I'd better get in my shots while I can. I've been dying to hit something." Lian wasn't going to deny herself a way to let out her frustration, especially when he deserved. With that she lunged on the lad; who let out a rather girlish scream as they went tumbling to the ground in a mess of kicks and punches.

"The princess is getting into a street brawl!" Gordon, a rather rambunctious fellow, called out with a laugh as Lian landed another punch on the lad. He tried pulling her hair and scratching but this did little to her, she'd fought cats with more fight than this lad.

A crowd of soldiers and men had gathered around them, soldiers cheering and some even placing bets though the townspeople were more enticed to just watch. The brawl had suddenly lightened the mood tenfold and Lian felt like she was back home again. The feeling of exhilaration coursed through her as she head-butted the weasily lad into unconsciousness, successfully putting him out of the fight.

She let out a laugh at her victory, cheers and groans of lost bets sounding from around her but they were all cut off by the sudden bellowing of Stevvin's voice.

"Enough!"

All heads turned, watching the bulky man part his way through the crowd towards Lian and she cringed. Sadly enough she doubt she could throw the lad at Stevvin and make a break for it, oh the burden of responsibility.

The man looked like he was gonna blow a gasket, face red with anger and thin lips pursed into a bleak white line. She forgot how nervous that look made her and was unconsciously thinking of ways to bolt but it was too late now.

"Get back to work!" He bellowed to the soldiers before facing her. "And I'll take care of _you_ later." He hissed and she scowled at the promise of a long scolding.

" _Go_!" He snapped at the soldiers still hanging around to see what would happen, turning around with a swish of his fur cape to storm off.

"Princess?" Bard questioned, joining her as they once more make their way to the medical quarters to see his daughters.

"Oh right, I forgot ya weren't there when Sigrid bombarded me with a thousand questions about myself." She said rather grimly, still a bit miffed over Stevvin's appearance in the midst of her victory.

"Once upon a time there lived a princess of a small kingdom to the north, always the trouble maker and hard to handle. Then she went on a journey with dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard." She mused, over her short irritation.

"Sounds like an interesting story, I'd like to know how it ends." Bard chuckled.

"I would too." She murmured.

* * *

Night lay over the ruins of Dale, only the torches lighting the way through the frigid place as all slept. The day had been spent in the medical quarters, tending to and making sure all were of the lakemen were treated properly. It had been stressful and altogether draining and everyone was taking their well-deserved rest, all except Lian.

She stood upon the walls of Dale, looking out towards the Lonely Mountain with longing in her heart. It almost seemed as if peace had almost settled upon them but she knew better than to believe such a folly thing. Her own belly grumbled with the need for food, her last meal being the day the dragon attacked and her kin had already rationed out all their food to the townspeople; it was only a matter of time before they starved.

Stevvin had of course yelled at her utter lack of control, telling her that her actions had completely disregarded the current situation. She just let him vent out his frustrations, he always calmed down after a while. She didn't feel bad though, the sly fellow deserved it and the brawl had provided a spark of energy among the depressing situation.

Lian only wished she could see the kingdom under the mountain, to be with the dwarves and Bilbo as they celebrated their victory. They were probably having a blast, sliding down mounds of gold and telling jokes to one another; the thought made her heart ebb in yearning.

True she was once more with her kin but she couldn't seem to find the same joy in their company as she once did, the dwarves had become a part of her family along with Bilbo. They had been through so much together and she hated not being by their side but more than anything she hated not being with Thorin.

Thorin, the man she had given her heart to yet he gave it back in such a gentle yet cruel way. He had said that she was the closest thing to love he'd ever had and yet he denied her and himself of that happiness.

She clutched the torn pieces of his letter gently, having taken the time to crudely sew the thick piece of parchment together so they were once more whole. Already had she had read it what felt like hundreds of times, silent sobs shaking her hunched over form. She yearned yet feared going inside the mountain, she didn't know how Thorin would treat her, if he'd shun her or something worse.

It hurt so much, not knowing if it had all been some sort of lapse in judgement or maybe even a dream even though the letter held in her hands proved it not to be. She couldn't stand how afraid she was, how lost she seemed and how broken she felt.

"It seems even our princess has a heart."

She snapped her head around, her new hunting knife drawn and posed above Luke's throat; ready to slice the flesh under the slightest of breaths. The man quickly held his hands up defensively, showing he meant no harm to her.

"What do ya want?" She hissed; cheeks still wet with her tears as she sheathed her knife; fighting to regain control of her emotions in front of the last person she ever wanted to see her cry. She'd probably scold herself later for even crying in the first place, it was hopeful think anyways in hoping her and Thorin would be together like some sappy story book.

"I just came up here to get a little fresh air when I saw a weeping maiden from afar." He mocked and she scowled at his jab at finding her crying, damn him to the deepest pits of hell!

"How…long were ya standing there?" She asked, her anger slowly ebbing away into shame and embarrassment as he replied.

"Long enough."

A tense silence fell upon them, setting Lian on edge, usually he was chatting up a storm with some sort of snarky reply or jab but instead he said nothing.

"Do ya really love him?"

She tensed at this, pursing her lips as she debated even answering his question. "The dwarf I mean." He clarified, as if she didn't know who he was talking about.

She never had convinced herself it was love she felt for the dwarf, always was it affection or great fondness but now the word felt more appropriate than ever to describe how she felt.

"I do." She breathed, the warmth of her breath taking a visible form for a split second before dispersing into the cold night. They didn't talk or anything of the kind, only stood there in silence and for once Lian felt like there was a mute understanding between them.

Lian did not sleep after she left Luke though her body ached for it, her mind was too chaotic for her to sleep and instead she took to walking around the ruins of Dale. She could envision vaguely how the kingdom had once stood tall, proud even in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

She had even dropped by to hold the infant and watch the child sleep in peaceful bliss. It warmed her heart enough for her to forget the pain Thorin had left behind.

Dawn soon tinted the skies, sending a red glow over the ruins and mountains; slicing through the cold air and bathing the ground in warmth. She stood near the entrance of Dale, basking in the sunlight; knowing that soon enough she'd return to the icy wastelands of her home, never to feel the warmth of sun again. She had settled her self-conflict momentarily, telling herself that she'd simply address the problem when she was face to face with it or more like _him_.

Sighing she closed her eyes, hating how much more complicated everything was than what it used to be. Suddenly something caught her eye, pulling her from her own self-pity to look out towards the shadows of the forest.

She could have sworn she saw something in the depths of the forest and she stared until she saw it again. It shined, reflecting the light of the sun and it looked to be more than one object moving amongst the dark. The color of gold suddenly broke through the tree line, reflecting the sun in a vibrant metallic hue and Lian felt her stomach drop.

Elves.

She could hear the sound of their clinking armor now, feet falling in perfect synchronization as rows and rows of elven soldiers marched towards the ruins of Dale. She couldn't fathom why an army of elves would be marching towards them for any purpose other than war and this sent her into a panic.

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" She bellowed, rushing into Dale with only one thought running through her head. The elves were gonna kick them when they were down, take advantage of their situation and attack when they least expected it.

"Grab yer weapons! An army of elves is heading our way!" She boomed, shoving drowsy soldiers and men towards the front gates.

"Lian! What's going on?!" Her father breathed heavily, taking up her right flank with Stevvin and Bard close behind.

"An army of elves is about to knock on our doorstep, there is no other logical explanation other than they're looking to seize Dale and then head for the Lonely Mountain to take out the Dwarves." She breathed while quickly fastening a breast plate to her person, curtsey of Nellia; the only female warrior who had accompanied her father.

"How many?" Bard chimed in and she simply shook her head in frustration.

"Too many."

 **How the babies feeling:** **σ_σ**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hello once more! Special thanks to everyone and my loyal reviews, _killthepain_ and _likarian_ _._ The series of the Hobbit is so close yet so far to ending, I've considered doing a sequel but then I figured not when I can just put everything I want into this one, I was never fond of sequels on fanfics. But anyways, here is the newest chapter and please don't forget to check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home!_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork I put into the series.  
**

 _Chapter Eighteen: The Promise of War_

Move yer asses!" Lian yelled, shoving men to the entrance of Dale in a hurry to reach the gates before the elves do. Adrenaline coursed through her as she ordered the soldier to the gates, a few of the lake-men coming forth to help but as she arrived right before the front gate she's halted.

The elves had already reached them, formations of them standing before her while her kin tried to pile in before them. Bain had tried to squeeze his way through but she grabbed him by the arm quickly before he could get any farther.

"Take yer sisters and the infant to safer grounds along with the rest of the women and injured." She hissed, the lad looking crestfallen on missing out on the action but her stern look sent him off to do as she ordered.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Luke murmured, eying the unmoving elves cautiously and she couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"They're waiting for their leader." Her father answered just as a giant elk entered the gates of Dale, an elf riding upon its back with pale hair and silver crown adoring his head. Elves parted when Bard stepped forward, splitting like a sea of gold and he hesitated briefly before passing through; Lian hot on his heels with her Father and Stevvin close behind.

"Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here." Bard voiced with surprise evident in his tone as the addressed elf came to stop before them; an air of arrogance around him along with power.

"I heard you were in need of aid." He explained; voice like melting honey but it had a biting edge to it that set her rigid. She didn't find any reassurance in the elf's appearance nor did she find joy even as he rolled out a wagon of food that could feed their mouths for at least a few weeks. People let out cheers as they crowded the cart, handing out food to be rationed amongst each other. The people of Lake-Town no doubt thought this to be a miracle but Lian thought of as it truly was. A bribe.

"You have saved us, I do not know how to thank you." Bard breathed in relief, obviously believing this to be some act of immense generosity.

"Your gratitude is misplaced; I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine." The elf explained, proving her right and she snarled; stepping forward.

"He wishes for us to let him through to attack the dwarves." She spat out with venom, glaring harshly at the elven king before her.

"My business with dwarves is of no concern to the Men of Forochel, I don't care to know why it is that you travel so far from your homeland either." The elf king said with an uncaring tone, driving Lian to draw her axe.

"Ya'll have to go through my dead corpse before I let ya get near them." She growled out, teeth bore in a threatening snarl at Thranduil who altogether looked unimpressed as he replied.

"That can certainly be arranged."

Her father stepped forward before she could do anything else, holding a hand up to offer peace with the elven king of Mirkwood. "Please excuse my daughter, Lord Thranduil, she had been traveling with the dwarves and grew very fond of them." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood with his usual carefree attitude.

"I see, so she was the human woman traveling with the dwarves." Thranduil observed, obviously a bit more attentive towards her presence than before but not by much. "None the less, I will be taking back the White Gems of a Lasgalen; even if it means killing every last dwarf in that mountain." He drawled out the end, showing that he cared not for her personal fondness towards the dwarves nor the dwarves themselves. Lian felt enraged, shaking with fury at the absolute gall of the King of Mirkwood.

"Wait, wait!" Bard cried, stopping the elf as he gestured to the elven soldiers to enter the city, obviously not caring what they thought of the matter. "You'd go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." The elven king stated dryly.

"We're allies in this; my people also hold a claim upon the treasures of that mountain, let me speak with Thorin and persuade him." Bard reasoned.

"You would try and reason with a dwarf?" The elf scoffed out.

"To avoid war? I would." Bard answered, causing the pale headed elf to purse his lips in thought.

"Very well, though if you fail then you will not keep me from what is rightfully mine." He warned and the man nodded in understanding before Thranduil rode further into the ruins of Dale.

"Let me go with ya." Lian immediately demanded, prepared to try her luck in preventing a war but Bard shook his head.

"Thranduil will assume you plan to plot against him with the dwarves, its best if I go alone."

"Bard, please, I've been around the dwarves for months now, they trust me. I'm sure they'll see the sense in it all if I'm the one who tells them." She pleaded, looking for any excuse to go with him to the mountain.

"And if they do not see reason? They'll look at you as a traitor if they see you taking any sides." Bard reasoned, causing her to flinch at the truth in his words. The dwarves were known to jump to conclusions, assuming the worst out of an already terrible situation.

"If ya go to war with the dwarves then I will stand against ya." She bit out, not wanting to fight against the people of Lake-Town but not able turn her back to the dwarves who had grown to be like her own kin.

"And I will not think ill of your decision." Bard placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it before he mounted one of the elves horses, riding towards the mountain in a blur.

Lian clenched her fists tightly; leather gloves protecting her palms from her biting fingernails as her father placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to his kind and understanding eyes. He was completely different than the other royalty she had met so far, it made her realize how relaxed her culture was compared to others.

"Gather our kin, tell them to meet in the Great Hall." He ordered Stevvin, leading her in the direction of said place while Stevvin spread the word. Within half an hour her kin had gathered in the crumbling Great Hall of Dale, sending an air of familiarity over her despite the location. Her father strode towards the middle of them, head held high in the chilling wind breeze; tousling his rich locks in the breeze.

"It seems as though we have stumbled upon a brooding war between the race of Elves, Dwarves and Men." He said, voice ringing clear amongst them, holding a power that only a true King could hold in his demeanor.

"My daughter, our princess, traveled far with these dwarves and so she refuses to leave them to the wrath of these people."

"But we have nothing to do with this mess, our quest was to retrieve the princess and then return back to Forochel." Trelkin chimed in, followed by a murmur of agreement.

"Why should we place our lives on the line cause of the petty problems of these people? We've fed them, helped heal their sick and yet they'd take their anger out on us if they had the chance. What makes the Dwarves any different? Both sides aren't any better." Nellia added; her usually indifferent attitude tinged with annoyance as another round of agreements sounded, even louder this time.

"I do not make any orders for any of you to fight for this cause but at least let the princess plead her cause before you decide." He offered, settling the growing wrath of the soldiers. Lian stood, taking her father's place in the center of her kin as he stood to the side with Stevvin, his expression open and understanding but she knew that he would not pick her side just cause she said please.

"As many of ya know, our land was plagued with a dreaded sickness, killing wherever it went; it took our animals, our neighbors and our loved ones." She spoke, her voice sounding a bit frail and she mentally cursed herself for it. "Gandalf came and healed our lands, shed light upon us when all hope was nearly drained from our hearts. In return he asked for my aid in a quest, a quest that has taught me many things I never knew before."

"I do not ask that ya aid me, I know ya all have loved ones ya'd wish to return home too instead of die in a battle with great odds against us. I only offer ya my own reasons for staying and for ya to understand." She took a deep breath, looking around at the many faces of her kin. People she grew up with, fought with and bled with and she set her jaw stubbornly.

"I will not leave them to perish nor will I fight against them, the dwarves have shed blood with me, fought with me like many of ya have. They have grown to be my kin." A sound of shock and complaint left them, calling one your kin meant swearing loyalty to them. No man or woman of Forochel have ever left or fought against their kin since the great rebellion to the crown in the early second age. The blood shed had been great and no one dared to ever repeat that dark age of their history.

"I will fight for the dwarves, I will remain loyal to the dwarves and I will die with them if that is the outcome!" She bellowed, her voice growing in volume as it echoed in the great stone halls.

"If ya join me then we will face the hand of death and fight! Cause this will not be the day that I abandon my kin, this will not be the day that I bow to the power of any army and this will _not_ be the day that I discard my honor!" Lian's heart pounded as she felt the exhilaration of her passion, standing before her kin with heavy breathing as she finally asked the most important question.

"What is your path, my brothers and sisters?"

Her kin sat in silence, not saying a word as they look upon their princess with thick tension in the air as they tried to decide on their course of action. If they left the princess it would mean she was exempt from her birthright, shunned and never allowed to return to her homelands again or she'd be sent to death. Their royal blood would die out unless the King took another bride and produced another heir but no one wanted such a thing. So it was there that they had to decide to forsake their princess or fight for her cause, no matter how stupidly noble it may be.

Lian felt her stomach drop when none stood forward; she knew that her father did not stand forward for the sake of giving her kin free choice of action. If he were to stand forward then they would have no choice but to obey their oath to the king. Lian didn't want to drag her kin into the matter but she couldn't help but hope they'd trust her and stand with her. Several moments passed and just as Lian was about to lose hope someone stood.

Luke was the first to stand to her great shock, she'd think he'd be the most willing to leave her for dead but he seemed to have caught her by surprise.

"I will stand by ya, sister." He swore, raising his claymore to the heavens as sign of complete loyalty.

"I will stand with you, sister." Burv stood next, raising his bow skywards and this seemed to cause a chain reaction, all of her kin swearing loyalty to her there before the heavens. Finally it was only her father and Stevvin who hadn't raised their weapons and Lian suddenly felt a well of dread form in her gut but it's slowly dispersed when her father smiled with a look of sheer pride.

"I will stand with you, sister." He swore, raising his sword with Stevvin following close after with his battle axe. Lian felt a sad smile of gratitude form upon her lips, tragic where the terms but she held a sense of peace knowing she would not be left behind.

Sudden commotion from outside caught all their attention, shouts and yells echoing through the collapsed portions of the hall's ceilings. She doesn't waste time in rushing outside, her kin following close behind as they entered the Dale's main square.

Fishermen were handing out weapons all around, unassumingly found in Dale's underground armory. Elves too marched throughout the city, golden army reflecting the grey light filtering through the cloudy skies above.

"I take it the dwarves refused." Nellia stated dryly.

"Damn the stubbornness of dwarves." Lian cursed, she had held a slither of hope that the dwarves would just pay it up but she should have known better once the elves decided to involve themselves. Thorin had to be the most stubborn man she'd ever known, even she herself wasn't as hard headed as him. She knew some sort of war would break out when it involved the elves but he gave his word to the fishermen, why would he risk both of their forces when he could have halved it? She didn't know but she wasn't about to let the dwarves get trampled.

"We'll take refugee outside of Dale until we have proper confirmation." Her father ordered, leading them towards the outskirts of the ruins.

He stopped beside her though, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I trust you'll find out what's going on so we're prepared. You're in charge now so have courage and be confident in yourself." She nodded at this, assuring her father that she would make sure to try.

She strode through the ruins, seeing countless people training and forging new weapons, preparing for the battle ahead. It made her sick with how they mindless prepared for war without truly knowing the magnitude of their actions. She came into one of the many courtyards, looking to find Bard and maybe still talk some sense into him since she knew reasoning the Elf King was like talking to a stone wall. She spotted the said man but who he was talking with made her heart swell with joy and she quickly ran towards them.

"Gandalf!" She cried, attacking the tall wizard with a bone crushing hug, lifting him clean off the ground as she twirled with him. He grunted, obviously surprised by her attack and certainly not expecting her to have the strength to lift him off the ground.

Finally she set the old wizard down, her signature lopsided grin wide on her face as she looked up at the tall fellow. She felt a great burden lift from her shoulders now that Gandalf had returned, his presence a great comfort to her stressed self.

"Lian, why are you here?" Gandalf puzzled, obviously expecting her to with the dwarves in the mountain.

"I stayed behind with my kin to help the people of Lake-Town after the dragon attacked." She explained.

"Your kin?" He blanched.

"Let us take this conversation to someplace more private, shall we?" Bard offered and Gandalf agreed before they were lead to the higher levels of the ruins. Lian took the time to explain the situation as they walked, filling in all the important things the wizard had missed since he left them.

"So Lvaire is here." Gandalf murmured.

"Gandalf." She stopped the wizard right outside the tent of the arrogant Elf king.

"Why would Thorin risk war with the people of Lake-Town? I understand the elves but he gave his word to these people. He could have easily made peace and yet he gave the elves more allies to strike him down with." She asked, lowering her voice so their conversation may be just a little more private.

"I fear that the gold within the mountain has tainted the very state of his mind, driven him to do things he would normally not do. He will not be the same dwarf you've travelled with when you meet again." Gandalf explained. "I do not know of any cure for it aside from pure will power."

Lian felt her heart plummet at this new information she had yet to hear of, the thought of Thorin loosing himself to the point of no return terrifying her.

"Gandalf." She breathed but the wizard simply laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Fretting over it won't change it, now let us join them." With that he led her inside the extremely lavished tent of the elves, elegant wooden chairs and tables places neatly within.

"Well if it isn't Gandalf the Grey, looking to interfere?" Thranduil tutted in annoyance at the presence of the wizard.

"Yes I do. You must set aside your petty differences with the dwarves. War is coming; the cesspits of Dol Gudor have been emptied, all of us are in grave danger!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bard commanded, obviously lost in the situation of which they spoke but also not knowing how it affected him. Lian only barely caught on to what he was saying, vaguely remembering him mentioned the place in Beorn's house before they entered Mirkwood.

"You must not know much about wizards, they blow through like a storm, interfering in others affairs and causing panic. But sometimes a storm is _just_ a storm." The elven King chimed in, trying to silence any nonsense he thought the wizard spoke.

"Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the march; fighters that have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength." The wizard reasoned, trying to make them understand the dire situation they were in.

"We've had peace for nearly 100 years, free from any legions of orcs; he could have struck then so why show his hand now?" The elf retorted.

"You call your forced seclusion peace? They ran you into the very corner of your forest and cut off all your ties to the outside world aside from your trade with the men of Lake-Town. I fear that we have stirred their wrath when the dwarves set out to reclaim the mountain. Bounties, orc packs and even Azog the Defiler were sent to ensure they never reached the mountain alive." Gandalf explained.

"They want the mountain for themselves?" Lian questioned.

"Exactly, not for just the treasure within it but for where it lies, it's strategic position. If their master should get a hold of the mountain then all shall fall to ruin. It is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north, if that kingdom should rise then we will stand but little chance to the hell that should occur."

"Tell me then, where are these orc armies you speak of?" Thranduil asked. Gandalf hesitated to answer, glancing towards the south and it dawned on Lian.

"They plan to come in from behind; right under our noses." She breathed, her speculation proved right when the wizard gave her a sullen nod.

"That is nonsense, I refuse to believe such tales until I see it with my own eyes." The elf scoffed, motioning for them to leave.

"How stubborn do ya have to be to chance the lives of yer people all for the probability of it being a fluke?" Lian snapped, disgusted by how selfish the elf was for just a simple treasure.

"I don't believe the word of a wizard, maybe you should grow to not be so naive, woman." He hissed out, appalled by her manner of speaking to him.

"People will die because ya can't let go of a petty grudge that frankly no one _cares_ about! Ya came with yer army to kill them off when the dwarves don't even have a chance, ya spineless-."

" _Silence_!"

Lian flinched, not expecting Gandalf to yell in the midst of her heated anger; the wizard looked completely frustrated and not in any mood for the spat between her and the Elven King.

"Let us leave." Gandalf ushered her out of the tent with Bard following suit, the sun already gone as night begun to take hold of the sky.

"Gandalf, we can't let this happen. The dwarves will die!" Lian's voice cracked; her stress and desperation shining through her prideful demeanor. Gandalf could only imagine how much strain this was on the young woman's heart.

"I will try to reason with Thranduil but this is something that has to come to terms on its own. Picking a fight with the elves won't help your cause." He explained, his words doing little to comfort her; especially considering what he told them was coming.

"If what ya say is true then we have no time for negotiations, we'll just be making it easy for the orcs to blow through us if they attack the dwarves. It is ridiculous!"

"Look around, the food the elves gave us won't last long, we'll starve out soon enough and if there really is an army of orcs heading our way then we'll be dead if we flee and dead if we fight. The gold in that mountain is the starting point for our survival, the dwarves are outnumbered and this is a fight they cannot win. They will surely submit." Bard chimed in, obviously ready to defend his cause.

"That won't stop them."

All heads turned, the breath instantly leaving Lian's lungs at the sight of an old friend; she felt like she hadn't seen him in years though it had been hardly even a fortnight ago.

"You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't, they'll fight to the death to defend their own." Bilbo reasoned, stepping forth to stand before them.

"Bilbo!" Lian breathed; a sense of nostalgia settling upon her at the sight of the hobbit and she didn't hesitate to wrap him up into a tight hug. How she wished they were all together on better terms than these ones.

"It's good to see your well, Lian." He chuckled, patting her shoulder fondly before she finally set him down.

"Why are ya here? Did the dwarves send ya? Have they decided to strike a deal?" She babbled, desperate for something to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"Let us discuss this back inside the tent." Gandalf offered and Lian moved to enter with Bard and Bilbo but the wizard stopped her.

"I think it would be best if you did not join us this time, your last outburst has irked Thranduil and you need to head back to your father and report what you know. I'll tell you if I learn anything else important."

Lian had completely forgot about her father, having been so caught up with the current events and she was positive they'd all be antsy to hear what their next move would be. Reluctantly she nodded, turning to stride to the campsite they had made on the outskirts of Dale, not feeling welcome in the walls with the lakemen.

It wasn't long before she reached the camp; thick tents pitched with a fire in the center and immediately she was swarmed by her kin. "What news do you bring?" Burv asked.

"The elves won't stand down nor the lakemen, the elves want their gems while the lakemen seek survival in the mountain. But that is not all we must worry about." She pursed her lips into a bleak line at this.

"What is it?" Stevvin demanded, never one to wait for things.

"Gandalf has come with news of an army of orcs marching in from the south, they plan to take advantage of the situation so they may claim the mountain for their master." She gritted out.

"What?!" Luke blanched.

"Why would the orcs want the mountain?!" Trelkin demanded along with several other outbursts from her kin.

"I know not the details to their reasons but we will not waver and defend the dwarves." She bit out, silencing the commotions before she let out a sigh.

"I know how ya all must feel, we're outnumbered and when it comes to the elves; out skilled." A grumble of complaint came at this. "I am sorry that I have dragged ya all into this mess but what is done is done. We cannot dwell on the things we could have done, we must face what is laid out before us and hold our heads up high with pride. Others would have left but ya'll stayed which display's great honor and courage, I could not wish for better." Lian desperately tried to convey how important this was but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Her decisions where bias when it came to the dwarves and she knew that though they displayed loyalty to her cause; doubt was present in how well she could lead them. True she was the Second Captain to their ranks but she always had someone to direct her who was higher in the ranks.

"Where is the child?" She asked Luke after her kin had all dispersed to make busy with the needed preparations. She had left him in charge of the child mainly because she knew how awkward he was around her and she loved to see him uncomfortable.

Luke made a face as if he was hoping she would not ask, she was set on edge when he did not answer; feeling as if an iceberg had settled it's self in her belly.

" _Where_ is she?!" Lian demanded, her voice taking on a note of hysteria as she dreaded what had happened to the child. She had grown quite fond of her and would secretly sneak into the nursery tent to coo over her, she was even thinking of a name to give her since they had yet to find a man to claim the child as his own nor relatives. In such a little amount of time she had found herself thinking of a future with the child by her side as her own.

"Where is the baby!?" She shrieked, grabbing the front of his wool sweater, yanking his taller form down to her level but his grey eyes refused to meet her green ones, guilt burning within the depths.

"What is going on?!" Stevvin bellowed, coming forward to try and break the two up but Lian shook his hands off. Rage mixing with panic to grip her heart in its claws as Nellia and Burv pull her back roughly.

"Lian, Calm down!" Her father yelled, trying to calm her frantic thrashing but she was beyond such things as she locked her eyes on the man before her. She had been thinking just the slight best of him lately, seeing glimmers of his old self but she was wrong.

"Tell me where she is before I rip ya to pieces!" She snarled.

"I left her with the people of Lake-Town." He breathed, finally meeting her eyes and she felt her heart cry out in pain at the utter betrayal she felt. The child had nestled a place in her heart and now it was ripped from her just as fast as it had settled in.

"Ya had _no_ right doing such thing! I gave ya orders to look after her, not decide what was best for her!" She yelled.

"I don't care! It was the right thing to leave the child with them, where the women can look after her." Luke snapped, Burv and Nellia had let go of her now, the woman finally stilling her thrashing.

"Ya feel as if ya know better than me? I was given that child by her own mother; ya do not _rate_ to go against my word." Lian hissed out, her breathing coming out in heavy pants as she circled the man before her.

"We could easily die, leaving no one to look after the child. At least with the people of lake-town she has a chance." He tried to defend but any reason in his words didn't reach her as she drew her axe and held the blade above the thin skin of his neck. She didn't overlook the sudden panicked look that came across Nellia's usually uncaring demeanor but hers soon blended in with several others.

"May the blade of my axe decide yer fate." Lian whispers, the pain still raw within her heart and she wanted to make him feel fear as his life was weighed in her hands. She drew the axe back, her muscles tensing before she brought her weapon forth in a wide arc; snarling out a roar.

 **Luke** **-** **(ಥ** **_** **ಥ∩** **)** **/(** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ) - Lian**

 **Once again my review goal is 6 so please review if you want me to update. Thank you very much.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hello once more to all readers. Thank you once again to all of my loyal reviews and those who read this story. Please keep it up and also read** **_killlthepain62's_ fanfiction _Welcome Home_!**

 **And also, regarding the person who keeps bugging me about my review goals. Your point was made the first time and I'm not going to change the way I manage my story no matter how many times you complain about it; make your own story if it bothers you so much. I take constructive criticism when it comes to my story not how I manage it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own characters and the artwork I put into the series. I also own all song lyrics featured in this chapter.**

 _Chapter Nineteen: Warriors Of The North_

Luke's head rolled lifelessly to the ground, fresh blood glistening across flesh and earth in thick pools of crimson. The deed was done.

( **YOLO! Lol just kidding! )**

Lian's axe flew over Luke's head, tousling his dark locks and once clear she brought her axe down to her side. Her breathing heavy as she examined the pale complexion of the man along with the fear shining in his eyes but despite this he never broke eye contact.

"There will be enough death to last us a lifetime soon enough." She clipped out, looking down at the man; having fallen over when she had swung and he could easily see the pain reflected in her eyes. He knows the woman, she was violent but she'd never kill her kin or cause them great harm. Though he nearly lost his confidence of that when she actually swung her axe at him, he was truly afraid she would kill him without a bat of an eyelash.

He hadn't realized how much she had changed, now she held an air around her that wanted, no, _demanded_ respect. She changed from her usual self in a split second and he couldn't tell if the power had gotten to her head or if she was taking action as their leader.

"Pick yerself up and show some dignity." She growled, yanking Luke to his feet before shoving him into Gordon.

"If that's all then it's time to prepare for war, time for doubts are _over_." Lian rasped out, lips set into a bleak line as a cold expression hardened her usually open and wistful demeanor.

"We all know what we must do, may fate be on our side." She called, looking into every pair of eyes around her, almost seeming to bore into their souls. She stopped on Luke's grey pools, her expression twisting into a hard scowl before she turned to the walk into the tent containing the armory.

She sat upon a small portable wooden stool, reaching into the open sack full of handheld grind stones and began to sharpen the dulled edge of her axe by hand. Her lips were firmly pressed into a grim frown, eyebrows furrowed deeply as she tried to distract her mind with the task at hand.

The tent flap opened, her father stepping in to stand beside her hunched over form but she didn't look up and kept up the constant downward strokes. She was forced to stop though when her father placed a firm hand on her arm, she did not however look up. "Lian, what has happened?" He asked, kneeling by her smaller form and she flexed her jaw at the question. Everything was wrong, nothing was right; nothing was sacred or beautiful anymore when it was clouded by the mask of lies.

"I finally saw the world for what it was." She bit out, her voice sounding strained to her own ears and almost alien like with amount of malice it contained. Anger seemed to be the only thing she could rely on, love was for fools and she had fallen into its trap one too many times.

"Lian, look at me." Her father ordered softly, turning her chin towards him so he could look into her face. It pained him to see his daughter this way, he could tell that she was attached to the child from the first time he saw them together but he knew that losing the child wasn't the only thing that she hurt from.

"Just because the world tells you to change doesn't mean they're right, don't let the world shape you to be something you aren't. Life is far too short to live in discontent, if you truly want something then you take it cause it won't always be there." He took her face into his rough hands, rubbing his thumb over her cheek as he looked into her green eyes, resembling his own but he knew that the fire they could contain was all from her mother.

"I love you, my sweet bumble bee. Don't bring more pain on yourself." He murmured; calling her by her nickname he had given her when she was young. Lian's expression can't help but soften upon looking at her sweet father, he truly was a man of honor and forgiveness. She can't bear the thought of losing him in this war and she even felt the urge to back down so they could all live another day.

Sadly she knew she could not go back on her honor, life may beat her down to nothing but bruised bones but she would die with her honor intact. So with that she took her father into a tight hug, burying her face into his fur collar as she tried imprinting this moment into her heart forever.

"I'm sorry I've doomed us all." She whispered, tears seeping into the fur.

"Never apologize for what you feel in your heart is right." He scolded tenderly, holding her tight as he too knew if could be the last moment they'd be able to share together like this. So much had happen and yet it all felt like it had gone by so fast; too sudden.

"I love you." She whispered, voice brittle with emotion.

"I love you too." He breathed; tears of his own rolling down his worn face as he stroked her soft hair, pressing his salt and peppered beard to her forehead while rocking them both too and fro. Slowly her tears ceased, leaving her to just stay in her father's protective arms, the arms that she had run to when she was hurt or scared. How she only wished she'd have more time to appreciate them and show just how much she loved him.

" _Sweet child, go to bed, it's time to sleep now. May your dreams be sweet and warm; just like your heart and soul._ " Her father rumbled out, his deep voice singing the old nursery rhyme from her youth. It was her favorite and she always loved to hear her father sing it to her over her chambermaid who couldn't sing to save her life.

" _Sweet child, lay yer head, may ya find peace within yer bed. Hear this song and find rest here, so ya may dream in bliss._ " She softly sang the end, a feeling of nostalgia gripping her heart as she basked in the tender moment. Maybe love was still plausible in this forsaken world, maybe there was more to it than she thought there was.

* * *

Lian's eyes fluttered open, vision hazy as her pupils tried to focus through the fog of sleep, she sat up and looked around the barren tent; seeing her metal plating neatly set on the ground along with her weapons. Her father must have carried her into her tent, she couldn't even remember falling asleep. Though sleep was a gift from above considering she had gotten none in the past two days, she wasn't feeling completely up to par but she was better than she was before.

Standing she felt her muscles flex, stiff from her deep slumber and she could feel the toll her constant stress had taken on her body. Using her shin guard as a mirror; she saw that she looked about four years older than when she last remembered. She hadn't looked in a mirror since she was back in Forochel and it almost shocked her how much she changed.

Her face was a bit thinner, not holding quite the plumpness it did before nor the same childlike demeanor. You could see the faint laugh lines along with the beginning of crow's feet on the corners of her eyes from squinting so much towards the sun. It's not like she looked like an old hag or something but she did look certainly at _least_ twenty-six instead of twenty-four. She'd still even be counted as pretty if not for the deep circles under her eyes, indicated the lack of sleep she had been suffering from for the past two days. It'd take a good few days of beauty sleep to get rid of those.

Sighing she cut a thin leather tie from one of the bags that had been stored there for the moment, hastily she twisted her long brown hair into a sloppy bun that looked more like a birds nest. It had grown to her waist whereas when she had met the company it was only to her mid-back. Usually she kept it a certain length so it wouldn't get in the way too much but she hadn't had time to before she left home and certainly hadn't found the time on their quest. She'd only taken the time to trim her bangs twice and already they were covering her eyes.

After strapping her plating on she secured her belt, holstering her weapons to their new strap before she stepped from her tent. It was at least another two hours before dawn, an evident nip in the air and Lian could see every breath she took.

Already where her kin up and about, securing extra armor to themselves along with more layers of cloth considering they had traveled light. She followed, replacing her travel worn clothes for thicker ones. The only thing she kept was her green sash, boots and brass knuckled gloves.

Now she wore a layer of chain mail over her under shirt with her breast plate in place considering there was no chest plates that could fit her smaller form. Fur adored her right side heavily and her pants were more dense then her other ones, she felt far warmer than she did before.

Nellia walked into the tent just as Lian finished holstering her extra weapons to her side and back, she had taken up a sword and bow just in case she needed them; not like she was good at using a sword anyways, much less a bow. She remembered how Thorin had tried to teach her but so much had happened that they only ever did it once, now she had them more for security than anything.

"Princess." Nellia bowed and she nodded back, standing to tighten and secure all her equipment as Nellia entered to grab a spare dagger. Lian had never really spoken with the woman much, she was quiet and kept to herself; she never bothered Lian and Lian never bothered her. They were what you'd call polar opposites. Nellia read books, wore dresses and was well mannered while Lian was more into brawling, rolling around in mud and trying to out gas the boys.

"Nellia." Said girl looked up from examining the blade, cool blue eyes meeting her own green ones. "I spared Luke for yer sake, ya'd better take advantage of it before it's too late. Who knows if we'll even be alive by nightfall." Lian murmured; running a hand through her bangs, the too long strands falling in front of her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talk-." Nellia tried to defend and she was doing a good job of lying but she didn't let the woman finish.

"I am no fool nor am I blind so don't try and lie to me." Lian bit out, annoyed that the woman was trying to deny it. Funny how she'd once been the one to deny her feelings, life certainly had a way of repeating itself.

"I…" Nellia trailed, her calm composer cracking to show bewilderment; they'd hardly even spoken and yet here they were having a chat about the woman's love life or lack thereof. It felt awkward that the younger woman was scolding her like a child, princess or not.

"You and Luke are engaged." She tried to reason, furrowing her dark brows as a deep frown adored her slender features.

"Nonesense! I don't know what he told ya but whatever it was is wrong, he just won't grow a backbone and stand up to this father to tell him no." Lian scoffed, a look of disgust twisting her face crudely. "There is no engagement, no love or even fondness between him and I. So stop making excuses and just tell him."

She walked past the woman, prepared to walk from the tent but she's stopped. "May I fix your hair?" Nellia offered awkwardly and she was confused for a second when she caught on that it must be a way to thank her. Lian would have denied but she could feel her sloppy bun coming undone and she knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"If ya insist." Lian grumbled rather sheepishly and the woman led her to the confines of her own tent, on the way there she saw Luke look up from sharpening his knives, a bit of panic in his eyes as he darted them between her and Nellia. What did he think she was gonna do, kill her? She scoffed at this before entering the tent.

Her tent was bare except for a few books beside her sleeping mat along with a nearly burnt out candle. She only had a small stool that was more like a foot rest with how close it was to the ground, she sat down, feeling her sword drag the earth.

Nellia made quick work on her hair, pulling the leather strap loose so her tangled locks would fall down her back, the only time she'd bothered to comb her hair was when she was bored and she used her fingers for the job. She hissed in pain as Nellia raked a small wooden comb through her hair, tugging at the stubborn knots and tangles; ironic how even now she was still as tender headed as when she was a child.

"Your hair has grown long." Nellia murmured, beginning to twist and loop her hair into a simple braid down her back after she brushed the tangles out into neat waves. Lian raised her eyebrow at the sudden small talk, she didn't know if the woman was trying to get on her good side or just fill the awkward silence or both.

"I'm planning on cutting it shorter soon enough, it gets in the way." She replied, looking down at the rounded iron knuckles that adored her gloves. She remembered how she had adored a plain iron ring on her thumb when she met the company but it had been lost for so long she can't even remember when.

"That's a shame, you have very beautiful hair." The woman said though Lian didn't really think so, hair was hair and she had never really paid attention to hers other than washing it or getting it out of her face.

"Why so friendly?" She asked bluntly; not wanting to waste time beating around the bush, she was always more suspicious of women than men. Most of the women she dealt with just wanted to use others and not do the dirty work themselves, they complained plus always tried to get something for nothing. Not like _all_ of the women she'd met where like that but the vast majority of them kept her leery.

"I simply want to become more acquired with you since we never really spoke growing up." She answered; her tone sincere enough but there was a lingering hint of envy in it.

"Aye, I never did see ya play outside much, seemed like ya were always reading yer books." Lian hummed, not like she saw many of the girls playing outside anyways. Her chambermaid once told her that Nellia and her would often play as toddlers but that did little to improve their relationship growing up.

"Mother didn't want me to get dirty or rough house with the other children, said it was unladylike." She paused now, a look of embarrassment coloring her cheeks lightly. "I'll admit that I was very envious of you as a child. You were the princess yet you would play with the other kids and explore. Whatever you wanted to do you'd do while I was kept on my mother's tight leash."

"Now look where my defiance has led us." Lian said rather breathlessly, a lump forming in her throat. "Fighting a war based on petty differences."

"I…think it's very noble that you'd stand with the dwarves, even if we hadn't joined you." Nellia praised lightly.

"I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't. I rather die young with honor then die old with regrets. I know they'd do the same for me." Lian sighed.

Nellia finished braiding her hair, securing the leather strip around the end to keep her hair from coming loose. Lian stood, turning to face the other woman and she felt a sense of understanding for the woman. If they'd only spent more time together, she was sure they'd have become friends with one another.

"I hope that ya find peace of mind before we march out." With that Lian left the tent and the woman inside so she may have time to collect her thoughts. Dawn was no less than thirty minutes away, soon it would be time for them to march out to what may be their graves.

"Where are the elves and lakemen?" She asked, joining her father to watch the bridge leading from Dale to the planes before the mountain, all snow nearly melted from the landscape. They had made camp far enough away from the city so they may watch to see if they had any ideas about ambushing them, she doubt the lakemen would but the elves she was cautious about.

"Still in the ruins but they won't be long though, dawn will be soon." Gordon told her from his watch point, having taken the last watch for the night. The man had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes, like most of the men he was a hulking mass of muscle, second biggest to Stevvin though he was not quite as tall.

"We'll make for the gates of the mountain in twenty minutes; I want to be there before them." Lian told him, directing him to tell the others so they may be aware.

"Will the dwarves welcome us or think we're the enemy?" Her father asked and she pursed her lips at this. Gandalf told her that the gold was affecting Thorin's judgment so it wouldn't take much for him to think she was trying to go against him too.

"I'm not sure but let's deal with that when we get there." She sighed, brushing her hand through her bangs. "Let us just gather everyone and move out. This is going to be a long war." Her father nodded, placing a kiss upon her forehead before he left her on the lookout.

Lian sent a glance towards the Lonely Mountain, her heart tugging in her chest; she hoped Thorin wasn't too far gone yet. Her gaze lingered for only a moment before she finally looked away; taking up a horse that Trelkin gave her. She mounted the mare, making sure to secure all of her weapons and such before she took her place in the front of their formation.

"Let us move!" She bellowed, setting in motion the long march to the mountain just as the sky began to tint red with the rising sun. The rumble of heavy foot falls and clinking metal the only sound as they trekked forward. They were indeed not much of an army with only eight people since they had only brought a small search party, they were even more outnumbered than the dwarves.

"Keep it together, Lian." She murmured to herself, trying to calm her frazzled nerves that twisted in the pits of her belly the closer and closer they got to the mountain.

" _Steel against flesh, blood runs thick across the ground, like a river it flows on down to the gates of death._ " Her father sang, his deep voice echoing over them with the weight of his song.

" _We take our places now at the foot of this mountain, we hold onto our honor and prepare for one last stand. May our deeds go down in history after our kin have wept, after our flesh has been sent to rest beneath the snow._ " The song was ghostly, sorrow etched into every note and then into a thundering thrum as her kin joined in.

" _We march on; face the claws of death til we breathe no more, til we bleed no more, Brothers and Sisters, let us fight for those who lay beneath the stone and protect their golden home._ "

" _We march on to war, death is sure to come but we do not stand down, death shall not rule us. Fear shall have no hold on us. Mercy shall not be shown to us so we shall not bow._ " It ended with a deep rumble and every word weighed on their conscious, burning the embers of their soul's fire with passion.

War is coming and they were ready for it.

 **This will be the last T rated chapter of the series and I'll be upping it to M when the next chapter comes out. And my review goal is 5 this time.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello again! This is the first M rated chapter to the series and though it isn't super gory there is some view discretion. There will be sexual content later on in the series but for now it's mostly for death and various moments of gore. thank you to** ** _killthepain62, likarain_ and _Elsa Everdeen_ for your loyal reviews and reading. I also enjoy the conversations we share as well and hope for more through out the series. Please also read _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home!_ I'm enjoying it and it seems it'll be getting kickass soon enough. ;P  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not OWN the Hobbit or any of its characters, I do however own my own characters and the artwork I put into the series.**

 _Chapter Twenty: The Waver Of One's Soul_

Thorin looked out from his place on the great walls of Erebor; it wouldn't be long before they came with their armies of Men and Elves to try to steal his beloved kingdom away. So long he had dreamed of these halls and when he finally reclaimed them, those retched elves and lakemen try to hold claim over his birthright. They _dare_ think they have any stake on _his_ gold, they would have been better off burning under the wrath of Smaug.

Of course he was relieved that his kin made it out alive but he didn't feel the same magnitude of emotion he would normally, the only thing that was on his mind was finding the Arkenstone. He barely even registered when Kili told the others that Lian had stayed behind to help the lakemen.

He was glad she survived, seemed like no matter how many injuries she sustained she'd jump right back as if it was nothing though their good fortune with Beorn had made a big difference. He also felt a tinge of regret for leaving her and his kin in the town period, they would have had a better chance with them then they did in the town. But of course he didn't think Smaug would turn on the lakemen when he decided to leave them behind.

But he regretted leaving her behind more so from the though of her broken expression when she would read his letter, the guilt weighed on his shoulders before he even left the habor. A small part of his heart secretly hoped she'd wake up and follow but such thinking was selfish. She was a princess and her kin had come to look for her, she had so much life left in her that he couldn't bear to cut it short. She'd go back to her homelands and live a long life, marry a man that loved and cared for her like she deserved, probably have lots of children then grow old.

His mind had been running wild on their journey to the mountain, thinking of scenarios such as stopping more so maybe she'd catch up or that she'd come running up behind them a steaming ball of frustration while she cursed them to the depths of hell. It was so ridiculous yet he still wished, glancing back with empty hope weighing down his heart.

These thoughts ceased as he grew closer to the mountain though, focusing his attention solely on his mission. The mountain was truly a magnificent sight, standing tall and grand; Thorin could almost feel the pull of it, the souls of lost dwarves crying for peace from their endless prison under the mountain.

He was completely absorbed when he finally walked down the steps to marvel at the endless mounds of gold. He could feel his lust for the gold grow, consuming his mind and body yet he did nothing to stop it. What harm was there? The gold was his so it was a given that he'd want to protect it from the likes of others. His territorial demeanor grew though as they searched for the stone, watching all his kin closely, dwarves were known to be greedy, they could have easily slipped away with it without him knowing. Bilbo was the only one he could trust, hobbits held no greed in their hearts so he was surely of pure intent.

The sky began to tint red as Thorin waited, watching for any sign of movement upon the shadows of the land. He briefly wondered how far away Lian was by now, there was no way her kin would agree to take sides or even stay to be of aid, they must be along Mirkwood by now.

He let out a growl when he saw the glint of gold coming from the bridge between the mountain and Dale. They were coming.

His kin joined him at the top of the wall, watching as what seems like a sea of elven soldiers marched forth with the men of Lake-Town. Damn them all to hell if they think they were going to let them into his mountain!

"Hey, what is that?" Kili asked, pointing southeast and away from their current enemy to something much smaller. None of them could make it out but it was getting closer to them by each minute.

"Here we go." Balin hummed, pulling a small telescope from his pocket and aiming it at the moving object. The lens focused on it, showing that it was a small group of Men heading their way; though small could not be the word to describe the men that occupied the group. Squinting, he tried to focus on the two figures riding atop of horses but his old eyes just weren't what they used to be.

"Can you look for me, lad? My old eyes can't focus on their faces." Balin sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he held the telescope out to Fili; who eagerly aimed it back at the group.

"It's Lian! And her kin, they've come to our aid!" He exclaimed, excitement lifting his spirits as he handed the telescope around for everyone to see. Finally Thorin snatched it up, looking through to see that it was indeed Lian but he didn't recognize the men around her other than what Fili had titled them as.

His heart gave a faint tug as he watched her; her hair was pulled back in a simple braid and she was now dressed in thicker clothes than the ones she had. She looked very much like a woman in her new attire and he'd have felt embarrassed of the effect she had on him if he had not noticed her face. She looked tired, dark circles a stark contrast to her travel tanned flesh; had leaving behind had that much of an effect on her?

He shook these thoughts from his mind, anger taking place of guilt; she was not supposed to be here. She was supposed to be traveling back home with her kin, not coming to his aid with them! This is not how things were supposed to work out at all; they didn't even have enough soldiers to be considered their own force. Just the sight of them compared to the elves and lakemen was almost laughable if not for the situation.

"I can't say they'll do much but more is better than none." Bofur chuckled.

It dawned on Thorin then, why should he turn away their aid? Lian had signed that contract like everyone else so it was her duty to help him, after all he had done for her it was only right after all. With this Thorin settled back in cool satisfaction, ignoring the small nagging voice in the back of his mind.

* * *

Lian could see the walls of Erebor now, her stomach a knotted mess the closer they got, she was terrified to even look up in fear that she'd see the man that had turned her inside out and into an emotional mess. She hated how she'd gone from not caring about men at all to her very thoughts revolving around one, it was so…different.

'Get over it, Lian. Ya get smitten over one guy and ya act like it's the end of the world.' She scolded herself bitterly; no matter how much she wanted to hate Thorin she couldn't bring herself to stoop to such petty things. She knew that if she didn't settle this conflict with herself that she'd regret it for as long as her soul roamed this world. No need to deny it nor try and get rid of how she felt; she loved Thorin so at least she'd say she got to experience that before she died. Plus she knew that she'd regret it if she never saw him again, the urge to see his face just one more time was too much for her.

As soon as they got close enough to where she knew she'd be able to see him properly, she looked up with far more courage needed then she'd like. Instantly blue met green in an electric shock, taking her breath away for she didn't expect him to be there or even be looking at her.

Though she didn't feel the same fluttering of the heart like she did before, this was more of an uneasy feeling within her belly that told her something was off. His eyes where the same pale blue but they no longer held the stubborn pride they did before that was edged with a tender streak. Now they were cold, indifferent and selfish; it was like he was a different person completely and nothing like the man she fell in love or even the man she'd thought a pain in the ass back in the Shire.

If she thought she felt horrible before then she was wrong, her stomach felt like it was trying to digest several small, very uncomfortable rocks. Finally she tore her gaze from his, not realizing she had stopped breathing as she took in heavy gulps of air into her lungs, her hands trembling as they grip her reins tightly.

Her father had not missed the little exchange between her and the dwarf, his usually kind eyes sharpening as he looked between the two. He didn't like the look in the dwarf's eyes nor that he was currently looking at his daughter like she was some lesser being. He could see the signs clearly; she was so obvious about how he affected her that it was almost painful to watch considering he seemed to not even care a bit for her.

They finally reached the gates, halting before the large stream that separated them from the great dwarven kingdom. You could see that the stone bridge that had once crossed over the water had been destroyed recently; it must have been after Bard came to try to shake sense into Thorin. Lian pushed back the unsettled feeling in her belly and held her head high with a straight back, she knew that the last thing to do was show submission to Thorin, even if she was his ally. She steeled her expression and looked up towards his sharp gaze once more.

"We have come to provide ya aid, Thorin." She spoke, her voice portraying more strength than what she felt on the inside.

"Your soldiers provide no more defense than my own kin; your generosity is an empty gesture in this war." Thorin's deep voice rumbled from his higher position. Lian felt her features twitch, attempting to twist into a scowl but with great effort she came off with only the flex of her jaw.

"My kin are strong; no matter the number they will fight until the last drop of blood leaves their flesh. If we do not halt the advances then we can only try to hold it off as long as possible." She gritted out, trying to rein in her temper before she too was deemed an enemy.

"Do what you will; your blood will not be on my hands; but your own."

She felt her teeth grind against each other, her hands tightly gripping the reins of her horse as she fought to calm her growing anger. He acted as if their aid meant nothing, as if they would have been better off without them. Lian hated the sudden doubt she felt in his judgement, before she had been positive that he would ensure they all die with honor but she knew not anymore.

"Take yer positions! Let us ready ourselves!" She bellowed, whipping her horse around so she no longer had to gaze upon the man she once admired.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Her father asked her quietly, obviously seeing the doubt in her expression but she shook her head at his question.

"We protect them, no matter the _idiocy_ of their leader." She bit out, drawing her axe as the cold bit her nose in the morning sun. Her father looked at her once before nodding, drawing his sword as her kin formed ranks.

The elves and lakemen weren't far off, maybe 200 yards away so Lian took this small opening to make one last speech to her kin.

"My brothers and sister, we stand at the foot of this mountain so we may provide aid to those in need of it. We may not have numbers but the fire in our hearts and the iron in our bones will carry us through until the end!" She called, pacing her horse back and forth along the ranks so she may look into every one of their eyes as she spoke.

"Fear is no longer our enemy, it is our ally; for the power of our people will instill fear into the souls of any who dare stand against us or our allies. We fear not death; nor pain for they will drive us forth! Who will sound the cry of war with me?! Who will stand with honor alongside me?!"

A roar sounded from her kin and she looked upon their familiar faces, an ache in her heart but pride in her soul.

"Stand strong; fight for yer loved ones with hope that ya may return to them after this. _Make them proud this day_." She turned now, facing the elves and lakemen with weapon drawn and ready for the attack.

Lian had not realized just how much they were outnumbered but she knew now as they stood like a sea of glinting gold in the morning sun. The sound of their march echoed throughout as they grew closer, the lakemen must have been farther in the back though considering she only saw gold.

The elves halted a few yards away before parting for Thranduil's great elk, Bard riding alongside him as they came forth. They finally broke through the ranks of elves and came closer, obviously they were trying to say something before they attacked; the pair did not advance any further though when an arrow bounced off the ground before their feet.

"Any closer and the next one will be between your eyes." Thorin threatened, notching another arrow as if to make his point as the company began to shout threats and other nasty remarks. Thranduil looked up at the dwarf, a slight scowl twisting his perfect features; at this all of his center ranks drew their bows and arrows in perfect synchronization.

This quickly halted the dwarves yelling, all ducking for cover except Thorin who still had his own arrow ready, probably pointed at the elf kings head so at least he'd strike down the scum before they could kill him. Said elf lifted his hand to signal for them to return to their original positions and they did just that until they once more stood like statues before them.

"We have come to tell you that payment for your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil spoke, voice dripping like honey with smugness.

"What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing of mine." Thorin growled out, arrow still poised and ready as if he was itching for them to make one wrong move. Lian also wondered what it was that the elf talked about, she would have known if they had offered them anything, wouldn't she?

Bard reached into his coat pocket, pulling from it a stone that shone a million colors all at once, it was truly magnificent and emitted a white halo that was almost made it seem holy. Lian had no idea what it was but it obviously had great value to Thorin from his expression upon seeing it. Lian had never really listened in on matters regarding Erebor or even the Dwares history unless they were telling stories at meals but even then she had been lost in her thoughts. If only she had payed more attention to what they talked about she may know what the stone was and why it was so important to them.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili exclaimed. "Theives! How came you of the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the King!"

Well that answered her question pretty quick, Lian noted, looking back and forth from the dwarves to Thranduil and Bard. How did they come across it though? That's when it dawned on her; Bilbo.

"The king can have the stone on our good will but _first;_ he must honor his word." Bard called, once more pocketing the stone in his jacket. Lian could hear faintly the voice of Thorin's whispers, rising in volume.

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain! You lie!"

"It's no trick."

Lian's head snapped up at this, recognizing the voice to belong to the hobbit thought she really had to strain her ears to hear. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she felt her nerves lit up in panic. "The stone is real; I gave it to them."

Thorin turned, a look of betrayal on his face as he gazed upon the hobbit. "I took it as my fifteenth share." Bilbo explained.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin growled.

"Steal? No, I may be a burglar but I like to think of myself as an honest one; I'm willing to have it stand against my claim." The hobbit defended but his words only fueled the flames of Thorin's anger.

"Claim? You have not claim on me or anything in the mountain, you wretched worm!" Thorin roared, venom dripping from his words.

"I was going to give the stone to you but you've changed, Thorin! The dwarf I knew would never go back on his word or doubt the loyalty of his own kin!" Bilbo yelled.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty! Throw him from the ramparts!" Lian felt her chest squeeze, thinking of ways she could stop the situation but she knew that there was nothing she could do but watch, this was Bilbo's problem to deal with now.

"I said throw him over!" Thorin yelled again, trying to shove Fili to do it but none of the dwarves moved to do as he commanded. "Fine, I'll do it myself." With that Thorin threw down his bow and grabbed the hobbit by the collar, attempting to throw him over the wall but the company quickly held him back.

"If you're not satisfied with my burglar then at least return him to me unharmed!" Gandalf's voice boomed, stopping Thorin in his attempts to kill the hobbit momentarily; enough so the hobbit could slip away quickly.

"You aren't making a very good reputation as King Under the Mountain are you, Thorin, son of Thrain." Gandalf continued, having successfully caught the dwarfs attention.

"Never again will I trust the likes of wizards or Shire scum! Did you send the woman to seduce me too?!" Thorin accused, striking a nerve inside Lian; her nostrils flared and she bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Are we resolved then? The Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard called, all eyes watching the dwarf, waiting for his response. "Will you have peace or war?"

At that moment a black crow cawed, landing on the wall and this seemed to catch Thorin's attention before he looked out towards the eastern horizon. A horn blared through the sky then, signaling the arrival of an unknown force and possible threat.

"I will have war!" Thorin bellowed from the wall, just as soldiers marched over the hillside and into view. It dawned on Lian then that they were dwarves; Thorin must have sent a messenger crow to ask for help from his neighboring kin. The dwarves let out cheers upon the appearance of their kin and she felt a bit relieved to see that they had more of a chance now than before.

Thranduil bellowed orders in elven, turning his forces to face the oncoming forces of dwarves from the east. They marched forward to meet the dwarves but Lian stayed behind so they could attack from behind.

"We will strike from behind though I doubt it'll surprise them; keep low and wait for my signal." She ordered sternly before taking off on her horse to join the two forces in the middle.

Once she saw them there she could see a dwarf atop of a boar was who let the allied forces, it was a bit bemusing but then again the situation was sort of laughable when you got past all the death that was going to ensure.

"Good morning, how are we all?" The dwarf asked merrily. "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time." The dwarf's accent was similar to Lian's own though he didn't slur his 'you's or 'your's like she did.

"Would you consider… _just jotting off_!All of you!" He bellowed, causing the lakemen to back off a bit. Lian let a lopsided grin appear on her face at this, she liked this dwarf already.

"Come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf called, stepping forward to face the dwarf.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain scoffed. "Tell this rubble to leave or I'll water the earth with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between Man, Elves and Dwarves. Orcs march towards the mountain, stand your army down." Gandalf tried to reason.

"I will never stand down before any elf, not least this faithless wooden sprite! He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin then I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Dain spat, pointing his hammer towards Thranduil who looked all together unimpressed by the threats shot his way.

Lian quickly galloped between the dwarf and Gandalf, rearing her horse up so she'd come to a sudden halt before them.

"Gandalf is right; we can't start war between one another when the orcs will be here any moment. We must join forces or else the fight for the mountain will be in vain." She chimed in.

"Who is this?" Dain demanded, now pointing his rather intimidating hammer towards her and she had to try to stabilize her nervous mare.

"I am yer ally if we are to go to war with the elves and lakemen but ya have to know that the orcs are a bigger problem than the petty differences between races." She reasoned.

"If it's so petty, lass, then why did you pick a side in the first place?" Dain pointed out and she pursed her lips at this, remembering Thorin's words.

"Because I swore to see that they once more stood in the halls of their lost kingdom and I have yet to see that yet." She answered truthfully, looking the dwarf right in the eye as she spoke.

"Well you're either with me now or against me, lass." Dain stated.

"He's clearly diluted, like his cousin." Thranduil scoffed, catching their attention.

"You hear that lads? Come on; let's give these bastards a fight they won't forget!" Dain called, turning to ride his boar along his ranks and a cry of Khudzul rang throughout them. The elves weaved around each other, forming their first layer of defense against the dwarves and Dain was bellowing words to his kin in Khudzul.

Lian had never been in a real war but she could see that was about to change soon enough and she felt adrenaline take her breath away as she tried to calculate her course of action. Her thoughts are cut short though by a sudden rumbling and echoing crackled around them.

Suddenly a giant creature broke through the surface of the southern hills, crushing rock under its powerful teeth and two more broke through the surface seconds later. The creatures resembled worms but Lian doesn't remembered ever seeming worms like these back home. "Oh, you've got to be joking!" Dain groaned.

A horn blared from one of the abandoned watchtowers, signaling that another force had joined them and Lian knew that horn like no other. The worms retreated back into the hillside and another blare of the horn sounded.

Azog the Defiler stood atop of the watchtower, looking down upon them all as he bellowed words in his native tongue, so foul that it sent her skin crawling. Large masses of orcs began to floor from the massive tunnels the worms had created, charging forth to slay all in their path.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the deatih sons of Durin!" Dain bellowed, charging forth with his army to meet the orcs. Lian quickly pulled her own horn from her belt, the sound splitting through the air as she urged her horse into a gallop.

"We fight with the dwarves! Join me, my kinsmen!" She roared over several war cries, her booming volume well heard by her kin and they charged forth with their own war cries; passing the unmoving elves and lakemen.

Lian was a several yards behind the line of dwarves as they formed a wall of shields to defend the first wave of orcs. Once the orcs were about to come crashing into the shields the second layer of dwarves jumped over with swords ready and so the pattern went on until the line was broken. The first line stood with shields and spears ready, charging forth to take down the second wave of orcs that had broken through the first offensive line.

Lian finally reached the on slaughter with her kin several yards behind considering they were on foot besides her father. She jumped from her mount, bringing her axe down into the shoulder of an orc and successfully crushing his collarbone and severing the major veins along his spurted forth, coating her face in a feral way.

She landed harshly to the ground atop of the now dead orc; rolling to her feet she slapped the behind of her mare, sending it off and out of harm's way. She pivoted on her heel, avoiding another orcs blade before she slammed her head into the disgusting creatures nose; bringing her axe up to connect with its chin, severing the skull from the spine from the blunt force.

The sound of battle nearly numbed her ears as she fought; swinging her axe around almost like you would a flail. Her kin had now joined the battle, their cries sticking out more than the others as they fought, not to mention most of them towered over the other soldiers easily by a good three inches.

The horn of Gundabad sounded once more and Lian felt her stomach drop, did they have more forces? She was momentarily distracted by the horn enough for an orc to grab her long braid and attempt to impale her from behind. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her scalp was yanked back with a snap, trying to twist to avoid the blade but he was too close. She had no time to avoid the attack.

 **How Thorin's feeling right now:** **ヽ** **༼** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **༽** **ﾉ**

 **Preview to Chapter Twenty:**

Suddenly Luke was tackled to the ground, landing with the large orc above him; nearly matching him in size if not brawn. The orc was pressing down on Luke with its sword poised for the kill but Luke held it back with his bare hands, the blade slicing through his palms as he held it back with only his strength.

In that instant Lian considered letting him die, letting him suffer the same fate her beloved had to and feel death first hand. It was the sweetest temptation you could give her at that moment when the loss was still so raw.

If he knew how it felt…


	23. Chapter 21

**Hello again! This might be the last chapter I'll post for awhile due to my need to study and also because I'm behind in my writing for this series, I'll update as soon as I can though. Thank you so much to _killthepain62, Elsa Everdeen_ and _likarian_ for your loyal reviews. I enjoy them very much as well as our conversations beyond that. Please check out _killthepain62's_ hobbit fanfiction called _Welcome_ _Home_ also, it's quite interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and that artwork I put into the series.**

 _Chapter Twenty-One: Ruin And Death_

Lian felt an unknown force slam into the orc behind her, causing her to twist from his sudden tumble; his blade only grazing the flesh over her ribs to her left. She couldn't help but let out a cry from the cut though before she caught her fall with her elbow. Turning she saw Nellia pull her dagger from the chest of the now dead orc beside her, apparently having been the one to save her from being skewered like a fish.

"Thanks." Lian breathed, applying pressure to her wound as her blood began to soak her shirt and stain the chain mail that had saved her from an even deeper wound. Nellia quickly helped her up, watching to see if any orcs would attack again but they were all preoccupied.

"I thank ya for braiding my hair, but this won't work." Lian grunted, swiftly cutting the braid with her axe so her hair could fall around her shoulders. She hastily tied the braid to her belt in order to apply it as a makeshift bandage to her wound, hair being quite useful for soaking up blood.

"All of you; fall back to Dale!" Bard called, the elves following in suit as they realized that another army of orcs was attempting to cut them off and attack Dale. Lian felt panic run through her at this as she realized that all the women and children were still in Dale but she knew that she couldn't do anything while in the heat of battle. It was up to Bard and the Elves to save them.

"What do ya say about using now to get a little closer to one another?" Lian offered to Nellia who was shoving her sword into an orcs eyes socket. "Princess?"

A grim smile spread over her face as she hooked her arm through Nellia's and swung the girl into several orcs like she weighed nothing more than a feather. The woman had caught on quickly, slamming the heels of her boots into two orcs and landing with their faces under her feet; crushing their skulls like watermelons.

Lian slammed her steel knuckles against a nearby orcs face; thick flesh giving under the blunt force and jaw dislocating. She twirled her axe, bringing it upwards to slice through the orcs chest, meeting flesh and bone with a sickening sound. She jerked her axe out of the dying orc, bringing it around to slice the throat of an orc behind her.

The orc fell to the ground, gargling blood when the thick liquid invaded its windpipe; eyes bulging as it struggled for air. Lian nearly felt pity for the creature but she pushed that from her mind and set it back on fighting.

She saw a horde of orcs trying to crowd Trelkin and Gordon and she took the chance to jump on one of the rather large orcs back. She held on tight as it began to buck and thrash, trying to throw her off and Lian let out a grunt as she dug her heels into the orcs back.

She threw her weight forward, causing the orc to stumble forward and topple over the horde around her two kinsmen. Lian rolled forward, kicking out the feet of an orc just as Gordon head butted them.

"As graceful as always, Princess." Trelkin mused, impaling an orc on the end of his lance, the flag of Forochel already stained in orc blood. They both were unhurt aside from a few cuts here and there, handling the orcs like they were nothing more than pesky bugs.

"Gordon, let me use ya for a minute." Lian grunted, not giving him time to voice his opinion as she clambered up his broad figure to his thickly bunched shoulders. She took her higher vantage point to look over their current situation.

All of the lakemen and Elves had retreated to Dale, leaving the dwarves and her kin to fend off the mountain front while they defended southern. The masses of orcs had barely even decreased, mixing with the glinting armor of dwarves as they're pushed back. Large goblins had begun to join the battle as well and Lian knew that they were already growing weaker.

She looked for her scattered kin and found only Nellia and Burv though she did catch a glimpse of Stevvin's fur cape. She jumped down from Gordon's shoulders as he slammed his Halberd into a goblins leg.

"Stay close; do _not_ lose sight of anyone." She told the two before she drove through a gap in the tightly knitted circle of orcs around them. She wanted to find her Father and Luke to make sure they weren't dead yet. Lian fought her way through the mass, having to roll out of the way of a stumbling troll as dwarves attempted to overpower it.

She finally saw Luke but he didn't look too good and almost seemed oblivious to the world around him. She noticed then an orc try to attack him from behind; lunging forward she slammed her smaller frame into his with enough force to knock him off balance and out of the way.

"What are ya doing, fool?! This isn't the time to be daydreaming!" She snapped; turning around to fight the orc but a dwarf had already taken care of it. She froze though, her eyes gluing to a scene before her and she realized what Luke had been focused on.

Her father was being surrounded by orcs, attempting to dog pile themselves on him as he fought them off with his sword. A large gash was decorating his forehead as his dark locks stuck to his sweaty skin and Lian didn't hesitate to rush forward to help him.

She tore through the orcs with her axe, kicking over one that tried to join the pile on top of her father. Soon enough half of them were trying to dog pile on her but considering there was now two of them to fend them off it was a more even battle.

"Don't worry, I've got yer ba-." She started but she lost all words when she turned to see one of the orcs slam a mace into her father's side, denting the metal chest plate and no doubt breaking his ribs. He let out a pained gasp as he fell to his knees, clutching his side and the orc went back for another hit but Lian quickly slammed into him before he could bring the mace down on her fallen father.

They rolled around on the ground, mud and grass coating their attire in their struggle and she quickly slammed her head into the orcs face in an attempt to get it off but its grip on her throat never loosened. She tried to gasp for air but it came out choked as she felt her windpipe constrict under the orcs tight grip.

Lian slammed her head forward in another attempt to get him off but all it did was make her see stars along with black dots as her lungs scream for air. With dwindling strength she punched the orc over and over but his grasp only tightened and her gasps came out gurgled; saliva spilling from her lips as opened her mouth.

With the last of her strength she tried one more head butt, bringing her head forward to hit the orc square in the nose and the bone shattered straight into its brain, killing it. She gasped loudly, breathing raspy as her vison faded in and out on the sudden rush of air in her lungs; rolling over she attempted to crawl to her feet but she stumbled and fell to the ground once more.

Everything was unsteady, black dancing over her vision as she attempted to regain her center of balance but her body wasn't cooperating with her and she kept falling over until she was crawling towards her father's fallen form on her hands and knees. She tried to focus but her eyelids kept drooping until finally her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Lviare saw his daughter struggle with an orc before him, the vile creatures hands curled around her neck as she attempted to stun him with several head butts and punches but it did nothing.

He attempted to move but his ribs screamed at him and he let out a cry of anguish and frustration, he could not let his daughter die right before his eyes even if the life was draining from himself as well. He would not let his own flesh and blood die while he still lived and he let out cries of pain as he began to crawl towards her.

His breathing was raspy and he knew one of his lungs had been punctured along with large amounts of internal damaged but he didn't care. He was half way there when he saw the orc flop over dead and Lian tried to stumble to her feet but she kept falling. Finally she fell to the ground and Lvaire felt his heart tear in two at the sight.

"Lian." He rasped; his voice cracking as he continued to crawl over to her using his elbows, his body felt like dead weight as he attempted to move his limbs. "Lian, open your eyes. Come on."

Finally he reached her, rolling her over with a cry as his side screamed out in protest; he pulled her face closer to his, cupping her cheek as her attempted to wake her. "Lian please, wake up. You're fine." He breathed, emotions churning through him in ways he had not felt since he thought her to be dead before, somehow it was so much more powerful now that he was here with her.

"Lian, please, don't die too." He gasped, caressing his rough thumb over the tender flesh of her cheek as sobs began to tear through him in heavy heaves. "My baby." He sobbed, tears running down his worn cheeks and into his beard. Dark bruises had already formed around her neck along with puncture marks from the orcs claws, blood also stained the a large spot along her side, tinting the fabric of her shirt a dark burgundy. The sight caused his stomach to twist and church in distress and he had half the mind to empty his stomach content on the ground but he swallowed it down. He couldn't handle this; he couldn't lose her too, not like this.

He remembered the day her mother had died had been the day he'd had his heart torn out and mended up. He had lost the love of his life but she had left him a beautiful daughter to remind him of what their love had created. He adored Lian as much as he did her mother, even when she sometimes acted as though she didn't love him back.

Lvaire was no fool, he knew his daughter was like her mother and would do what she wanted no matter what anyone else said. She wasn't going to change her ways unless she learned on her own that she wasn't always in the right and he had been patient enough to wait until then. So when that dwarf had come into his daughter's life he had been jealous of her constant visits to see him. Yes, he knew about the elder Dwarf that dwelled within the ice cave and though Lian thought herself be alone when she visited; he had always sent a guard to watch out for her from afar.

But now all his caution, all the extra care he had given to keeping her safe and away from the outside world was for nothing. He thought that Gandalf would take care of her and keep her safe but she was being sent to her deathbed. Lvaire pressed his forehead to hers, sobs heavy upon him as he prayed to anyone, anything to save her from the claws of death. "Wake up." He whispered barely above a breath.

It was then that Lian's eyelids twitched, fluttering open for him to once more see her clear green eyes shine up at him and he felt all the adrenaline and sorrow from before ebb away. "Father?" She spoke, her voice hoarse and he savored the sound of her voice as he saw black creep up on his vision. He felt so tired; the pain was too much to bear and he just wanted to rest.

"Father?!" Lian panicked, her father's figure sagging to the ground and she scrambled to her knees unsteadily to cradle him close to her person. His breathing came out in wheezes and Lian felt terror grip her heart.

"The king is hurt!" She cried, desperately calling for the aid of her kin as she tried to keep her father awake. "Come on, stay with me. Stay…awake." She choked out; holding back the tears that had already began to brim.

"The King is hurt!" She bellowed again, her voice edging hysteria as she removed his chest plate; a shaky cry left her when she saw the caved in ribs on his left side. She couldn't even bring herself to look at it, tears blurring her vision as she cupped her father's worn cheek.

"It's okay, ya'll make it." She sobbed, the lie felt heavy on her tongue but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. "Just hold on."

"Lian." He breathed, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek, causing a fresh wave of tears to spring forth. Blood smeared his lips from the internal damaged, his body forcing him to cough up the globs of blood

"I love you."

"No! Don't say that!" She choked out, looking anywhere but him as she tried to find something that may catch the blood in her pouch. Suddenly cool glass brushed her fingers and she pulled out the small vial. Lian had completely forgotten about the vial Galadriel have given her, having placed it into her pouch for safe keepings. Hadn't she said that it could heal any wound?

"I love you so much." Her father breathed, only paying attention to stroking her cheek softly but mid stroke his hand went limp, flopping over his stomach as his eyes drooped close.

"Father?" She cracked; panic spreading through her veins like wild fire as her breathing accelerated. She looked around frantically for her kin but she realized that there was no one close by; everyone had moved past them assuming they were dead or at least on the brink. Now they had been pushed back to the mountain, both sides dwindled greatly. She looked down at her father's face and felt her bottom lip tremble at the look of peace on his face as his breathing slowed.

Quickly she uncorked the vial, taking all its contents into her mouth before tossing it aside; leaning down to press her lips against her father's blood stained ones. She pulled back once she was done, panting from the rush of adrenaline and panic as she watched her father closely.

Suddenly his chest shot forward, a resounding crack coming from his bones as he let out a winded gasp; his body twisting and trashing in wild spasms. Lian quickly held him down, wrapping her arms around his broad chest as he clawed and kicked in the midst of his convulsions. More tears streamed down her face as her felt let out loud wails and whines of pain, clawing the earth until his finger nails split. It wretched at her heart and she let out heavy sobs as she held him down.

"Please." She wept, begging for the life of her father to be spared though part of her now wished he'd only fall into peace if it meant stopping to pain he was in now. His thrashing had ceased, breathing coming out in uneven wheezes; sounding almost haggardly. Suddenly his body tensed up and he inhaled a deep breath before letting it out in one last sigh; his body almost deflating.

The man did not move now; his form motionless and Lian felt tears cascade down her face heavily as she lowered her head to press against her father's chest. Sobs wracked her shoulders as she sat there, not caring what happened to her at that moment.

"I love ya too." She whispered.

Only a brief moment went by and sorrow ebbed into anguish and then fury, she would kill every orc possible before she let them win. Not while she lived, she will _not_ let her father's death be in vain. With a tear streaked face she rose, reaching for her axe that had fallen in the struggle along with his sword and she knelt down to place it gingerly upon her father's chest and place his sword in his hands. "I will not fail ya." She spoke with steel edging her voice and determination.

With one last kiss to his forehead she rose, pulling her mace from her back as she began to run onwards the battle, the dwarves having killed most of them. She did not see the ribs of her father snap out and back into the original place nor the gasp of air that left his lips.

Lian rushed forward, raw anger and pain driving her on as she grew closer to the battle, her anger building until it was a boiling pit in her belly. She let out an enraged cry as she met the rear end of the orcs line, slamming her mace into the back of an orcs skull as she tried to charge her way through the horde.

She thrust the blunt end heavily into an orcs chest, shattering the ribcage underneath and she felt no remorse or anything of that ilk. Her father was dead and she was going to make them all suffer as he had suffered!

Soon the last of the first line of orcs were dead and Lian noticed the second line of orcs that stood parallel to the mountain, only a few yards away from where she had left her father. She felt another burst of rage as she knew that they'd all die for nothing, Thorin had not given them aid from the mountain; he hid inside like a coward!

The orcs horn blared once more, signaling for the second front to move in and Lian prepared herself for her last stand. Suddenly a different horn blared, stopping the advancing forces and Lian could see Bombur blowing a mighty horn from the mountain wall.

"Thorin?" She breathed in question, hope leaping into her heart despite how ready she had been to abandon her trust in him.

The wall separating the dwarven kingdom and the outside suddenly burst into rubble as a large golden bell broke through, its loud chime echoing throughout the battlefield. The rubble fell into the water before the mountain, providing a bridge over once more.

All stood still for one long moment before they emerged; weapons held high along with war cries loud and leading them was once again the man she knew and loved. Their kin parted for them and once through they charged forth with the thundering of war.

"To the King!"

Lian felt her heart swell at this, turning to charge along the rows of dwarves and whatever of her kin was left. They met the second line with an earth trembling force, weapons clashing and blood spilling upon the ground. They now fought with new vigor in their blows as they mowed down Azog's forces.

It almost seemed like the second front was too easy, maybe it was the new bout of motivation or maybe Lian felt stronger knowing Thorin was himself again. Still, an unsettling feeling was settled into the pits of her gut and for some unnerving reason it was always right. Her speculations where cut short by an orc; coming up from her right flank to attempt decapitating her. She ducked, bringing her mace around in a wide arc to shatter one of the orcs legs; it fell with a roar and she took the chance to stomp her foot down on the orcs neck, crushing its windpipe with the twist of her heel.

Lian rolled to the side when another orc attempted to attack her with its sword, connecting her foot with its head in a roundhouse and effectively snapping the vile creature's neck with the force. From the corner of her eye she saw Luke, a spark of anger igniting as she remembered how he just stood there when her father was in danger. She didn't see him even try to help them when her father was injured and she was being strangled to death.

Suddenly the said man was tackled to the ground, landing with the large orc above him that nearly matched him in size if not brawn. The orc was pressing down on Luke with its sword poised for the kill but Luke held it back with his bare hands, the blade slicing through his palms as he held it back with nothing but his own strength.

In that instant Lian considered letting him die, letting him suffer the same fate her father had to and feel death first hand. It was the sweetest temptation you could give her at that moment when the loss of her father was still so raw.

If he knew how it felt…

She suddenly shook her head, what was she doing? Letting Luke die wasn't going to bring her father back and it wasn't going to make her feel better. Not to mention she'd never be able to forgive herself for watching as someone died and she could do something about it.

Lian gripped the handle of her mace tightly, setting her jaw stubbornly before she took off towards the struggling pair; her mace connected with orc in an upward arc. The orc rolled several times until it settled a few feet away, dead. She looked down at the panting man, his hands a bloody mess as he looked up at her under thick brows.

"Why did ya even bother saving me?" He breathed.

"Because ya still have more to live for." She answered, hauling the large man to his feet so he could face her properly. "And I don't want to be the one to tell Nellia the news." Luke paused at this, looking as if he was about to say something but she cut him off.

"Fili!" She cried in joy, seeing the young dwarf from afar with his brother not far behind him as they fought. Said dwarf looked up, smiling when he saw her and they quickly met up in the midst of the battle.

"You're alive and well I see." He laughed, joining her for a brief hug before they parted.

"I can't say the same for everyone." She felt a lump form in her throat at the thought of her father and who knows who else had fallen. Fili placed a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Not all can be blessed with the luck we have." He consoled and she quickly blinked away the tears as she nodded.

"I'm glad that yer okay but have ya seen any of my other kin?" She asked, past her sudden wave of emotion; now was not the time for mourning or clouded thoughts.

Fili was about to answer but a sudden rumble stopped him; they looked around and could see that everyone was taken off guard by the sudden earthquake. If it wasn't from either forces then whose was it from?

Suddenly something emerged from the Lake in a spiral of water, droplets glinting in the afternoon sun like diamonds. A scaly beast emerged from the water with an earth shattering roar and Lian suddenly knew that any hope they had of winning this war was gone at the appearance of this one creature. Ruin would fall on them all for nothing could pierce the hide of a dragon.

Smaug roared, his anger echoing through the lands in a thunder of volume, instilling fear in to many hearts. Lian felt her own constrict in terror, never had she thought she'd have to face this monstrous beast after she had seen it fall from the heavens. Yet there it was, soaring over them with its weathered scales glistening upon his large body.

"Get down!"

Everyone dove for the ground as Smaug swooped down upon them; his mighty form disturbed the air above them with glimmering gems and gold coins encrusted to his underbelly. Lian could feel the heat that radiated off the beast sting her flesh as he passed. How were they supposed to win a battle with a dragon now in the mix?

Smaug landed in the midst of the battle; crushing any living being that stood beneath him as he loomed tall and proud with anger burning within his deep ember eyes.

"Filthy worms! You think you've bested me?! I am the terror that dwells in the shadows of your heart and the pain that spreads through your bones in death! I will _never cease to exist_!" He roared, his words rumbling from the pits of his belly and resounding through the air like a shock wave.

"Now _burn_ ; like the scum you are!"

The base of Smaug's neck began to glow a bright orange under his scales, radiating heat as if it was an open flame and his neck arched back; poised like a snake about to strike. Lian felt her breathing halt at the sight, her mind screaming for her to run.

Smaug's neck snapped forward, powerful jaws opening to release the flames of his anger but instead of flames a thick smoke left his belly to envelope them. Though the smoke was harmless, it allowed for several coughs and temporary blindness. The powerful beast let out a roar of rage and shock, obviously not knowing what was happening. "What trickery is this?!" He exclaimed.

"This is no trickery, Smaug, last of the Fire-Drakes." Gandalf boomed, halting his horse before the great dragon and Smaug turned to face him. "You still live but your heart of fire has died out. You're nothing more than a cold-drake now."

"Wretched wizard! I am Smaug, descendent of Ancalagon the Black! Fire courses through my very core so _do not_ speak to me of such nonsense! My flames can destroy mighty kingdoms of old and burn the very surface of the earth to ash! I _am fire_!"

With this Smaug descended into the sky, letting out another roar that shook the very earth they stood on. His massive form hovered over them as he flapped his powerful wings, tail whipping from side to side as the jewels on his underbelly shone in the sun; sending a magnificent glimmer along his scales.

"Flee for your lives, pathetic creatures! For they are _mine_ for the taking!"

 **How Lvaire's feeling right now:** **X** **_X**


	24. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story from the beginning. It's alas closer and closer to the end and i can't thank _likarian, killthepain62_ and _Elsa Everdeen_ enough for their constant support. Also please check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home_ please! it's very interesting and you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit nor it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork I do for the series.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Two: Cut The Head Off One And Two More Appear_

Smaug flapped his powerful wings, a large gust of wind sending several soldiers over and it seemed as though the great dragon was too enraged that he cared not who was destroyed in the midst of his fury. Lian picked up a fallen dwarves shield, pulling Fili close so they were at least somewhat protected from the wind current and rubble that flew past them.

"What are we supposed to do now?! Even if Smaug can't breathe fire, he's still far larger!" Fili yelled over the wind and Lian winced as she felt her side throb and sting. She peeked out from the behind the shield, squinting against the winds force as Smaug kept up his powerful gust.

The black arrow was still deeply imbedded in the mighty dragons jewel incrusted chest, ironic how the treasure that the dwarves fought for was what protected the dragon from their attacks. Lian knew little of dragons but she knew that their underbellies were often soft and slimy; one of their weak points. Smaug, however, was cunning, his years of lying atop the treasure hordes of Erebor had caused for the gold and gems to stick to his belly like a second layer of scales.

"Lian?" Kili called as she retreated behind the shield once more, frustration being the only thing that came to her as she tried to think of some sort of strategy but she'd never fought a troll before this quest, much less a dragon!

"Find yer brother. I'll try to reach Thorin so we can think up a plan." She yelled, handing the shield to Fili as she removed her shin and arm guards to lessen the amount of weight she carried.

"Don't do anything rash and for heaven's sake don't run off." She said before she lunged out into the open wind. Smaug's powerful gust sent her skidding backwards across the ground, sending her in the general direction she was hoping. Orcs still stood among them, hiding behind their own shields and Lian slammed her feet into one, toppling the orc over as they skidded along the ground.

Lian knew that if she reached behind her for her mace that she'd probably lose her anchor to the earth so instead she drew her hunting knife, embedding it into the orcs ear canal and twisting harshly.

The orc fell limp and she pried the shield out of his dead hands as they slid along the ground, she rolled onto one knee; shield now blocking the wind in front of her as it sent her sliding back across the dirt a few inches before she held finally halted.

She could feel the vibration against her, almost pulsing with the pause between flaps as she moved closer to Dain; seeing the red headed dwarfs mohawk a little ways in front of her, standing behind one of the large Goblin corpses. She walked in a low squat, trying to keep her center of gravity as close to the ground as possible but she couldn't help from skidding back an inch or two when a new wave of air hit her.

"Dain!" She called over the wind, trying to get the dwarf's attention but he seemed to be too focused on something else. Suddenly a particularly strong gust swept her feet out from under her, cause her chin to connect with the ground and rattle her clenched teeth.

She dug her knees and elbows into the soft soil, caking the wet earth upon herseld. She attempted to crawl but the mud was too slick and only made her slide back even farther.

Suddenly a burly arm wrapped around her waist, jerking her behind a one of the fallen goblins a bit behind Dain. Lian looked up, seeing that Gordon was alive and well; being the one to pluck her up as she attempted to worm her way through the mud. She looked around briefly and saw that all her kin was there aside from her own father and Trelkin. Burv seemed to have dealt damaged to his right arm but other than that they were alive and well.

Suddenly the wind stopped; Smaug landing due to the strenuous amount of power he had to use and she crawled from Gordons large arms to peek around the goblin corpse. The base of Smaug's neck began to glow a bright orange once more, signaling that he was going to attempt to breathe fire once more.

Lian took this chance to bolt for Dain, ignoring the protests that came from her kin as she ran the distance towards the dwarf. Smaug was quicker though and soon thick smoke enveloped her just as she dove for cover behind the goblin.

Several panicked cries sounded as Lian landed her roll on her knee; the trembling of Smaug's footfalls vibrating her sore teeth in her skull. She went to stand but a loud cry caught her off guard, barely giving her time to roll backwards onto her shoulders and hands as a large hammer slamming into the earth where her pelvis had been moments before.

She quickly kicked her legs out in front of her, her boots connecting with solid flesh as the attacker let out a grunt of pain; stumbling back a few paces with his hammer. She rolled to her feet, stumbling back just in time to avoid another downward blow.

Suddenly the smoke cleared as a goblin corpse; along with several dwarves and a few of the remaining orcs flew through the air from the powerful swipe of Smaug's talons. The brief break through the smoke allowed for Lian to see her opponent just as he went in for a side blow.

"Dain, wait!" She exclaimed; said dwarf's own eyes widen from sudden realization but the weapon had already gained the momentum it needed to stay in motion. She quickly did a back bend, avoiding the hammer by a mere breath before she stumbled back onto her ass; body not flexible enough to land a backbend even if she wanted to.

"What do you think you're doing, lass? I thought you were an orc." Dain bellowed, though Lian couldn't help but think he always spoke in such a loud volume.

"Well to be fair I didn't know who ya were either." She breathed, rubbing her tender side wound as she stood. Dain was tall for a dwarf even more so than Dwalin; standing the same height as her maybe a few centimeters taller. She was short even for her own people; Nellia was at least 5'6 and even her stoutly chambermaid stood at 5'5 while Lian stood at 5'3.

"Well that's beside the point, quickly, stay close or else we'll be easy targets." He urged them to gather with his kin, huddling in a protective circle as scattered orcs attempted to attack them.

"Where is Thorin?" Lian asked the begrudged dwarf.

"He slipped away before that accursed beast went up into the air, said he was going to take Azog down once and for all." Dain explained, leaving her with what felt like a pile of stones in her belly. That fool!

The smoke was already starting to thin out, allowing them all to breathe easier and see clearer. Smaug let out a roar as several dwarves attempted to crawl up his back and legs, thrashing and throwing them several feet.

"If only we could get rid of that accursed gold on its underbelly." Dain growled, looking upon the dragon in frustration and Lian could easily relate. Their attempts had hardly any effect on the dragon; he only swatted them away like flies.

"We need a plan and a good one. We're already greatly thinned out and if Smaug keeps on like this then we'll all never live to tell the tales. Maybe we could surround him." She growled, running a hand hastily through her sweat and grim covered hair.

"We'd be better off trying to pry the gold off his belly with our bare hands." Dain snorted sarcastically. Lian felt her face light up as the strangest idea came to mind, it was certainly crazy enough to leave her with doubts but the boldness of the act might just give them the advantage.

"Dain, what if we could?" She asked; looking towards him with a new light shining in her eyes that the coppery headed man did not like.

"Are you mad, woman?! We'd be crushed under the beast!" Dain exclaimed, astonished and almost applaud that the woman would even suggest that his sarcastic remark could work.

"If we manage to get under Smaug then we can use our weapons to pry the gold from his belly while ya'll distract him from the front. If we can pry the gold off enough to leave a bare patch on his stomach then we can easily slice him open; now's the chance to do so before he takes off into the air again." Lian hissed, trying to hurry the dwarf before more casualties were made.

"This is madness! You'll just be sending us all to an early grave!" Dain growled, waving around his hammer as if it weighed no more than a feather.

"Look around ya! We're fighting a losing battle no matter what we do! So if ya want to sit back with yer hammer up yer ass then go ahead; but I will _not_ pass up a chance. May it be insane or not." Lian went to shove past the dwarf but he quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and twirled her around as if she was a mere top.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that, lass." He growled, large hands easily covering her shoulder; his menacing demeanor a bit intimidating. "But the one thing I can't accept is letting a woman do a dwarf's job."

Lian felt her shoulders sag in relief, relieved that he wasn't going to try to fight her on this and she gave him a smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling as her green eyes twinkled. "Thank ya." She breathed.

"I'll have my men keep that slithering worm busy, you do what you must." She nodded towards him; making to turn but the dwarf stopped her. "Stay safe, lass." He told her and she hesitated before she gave the dwarf a nod.

"Thank ya again; may my attempts not be in vain." With that she was off, twisting through the dwarves in search of her kin once more. She found them still huddled by the goblin and she quickly joined them.

"I need yer help." She panted from her short dash, no doubt that if she lived past this day she'd be sore beyond all sense.

"Princess! You shouldn't have run out like that; you're lucky you weren't killed!" Stevvin scolded rather harshly. She saw that Nellia was knelt beside Luke at the moment, one arm wrapped around the young man's broad shoulders as he cringed in what seemed to be pain. Luke's hands looked completely horrendous; swollen, red, dirty and it looked like crude scabs where beginning to cover the long gashes.

"That's beside the point; I have a plan but it will only work if we work _before_ Smaug takes to the air again. I don't think we'll get another shot nor will we be able to withstand another one of his gusts." She quickly explained.

"Anyone who still able to fight please come with me and those who aren't; stay here." Lian saw everyone stand up aside from Burv; who looked like death was already knocking on his doorstep. Luke was of course a fool, standing up with a hiss as he attempted to push off his knees with his injured hands. She quickly stopped him, shoving him to the ground on his rear end.

"Ya can barely form a fist, much less hold a weapon. Stay here and look after Burv; he'll need it." Luke looked like he might have been ready to argue but one look at Burv's mangled arm and pale face made him think twice.

"Hurry, I'll explain the plan on the way." Lian urged them all on, racing out into the open and past the several dwarves that were still trying to climb up the mighty dragon. Corpses littered the ground, Dwarves and orc alike alone with coppery smell of fresh blood and heated flesh under the sun. The site was gut-wrenching.

"We need to pry the gold off Smaug's belly, if we can get a big enough bare patch then we can slice his belly open." She explained, leading them around the perimeter of the dragon's attention; Dain was doing his job perfectly in distracting him.

"Are you diluted, girl?!" Stevvin growled from behind her and she could practically feel him searing holes into the back of her skull. She was getting fed up with the constant doubt in her abilities, in the moment it didn't matter if they died; it mattered _how_ they died and she was going to make sure that was in glory.

"I'm aware, Stevvin! But there is currently no other plan!" Lian snapped, growing antsier the closer they came to the dragon's rear. Stevvin bristled, obviously not used to being talked to in such a manner since he was always in command of their military.

"You can count us in then."

Turning she saw Kili and Fili had joined them in their dash through the battlefield; looking fairly well considering the situation, they must have kept their distance between themselves and the dragon. Lian surely looked like she had been stampeded over; she certainly felt like it.

"Are ya sure? It's dangerous…" She started but their raised brows silenced her; this was Fili and Kili she was talking about after all. They lived for danger and would include themselves even if she said no.

"Just don't do anything ridiculous; we're already walking on thin ice." She hissed just as they reached Smaug's right flank; his massive form towering over them almost like another mountain. His glimmering belly caught her attention as it glimmered under his every movement and Lian moistened her suddenly dry mouth, eyes darting from the creatures head to his belly.

"Stevvin, take Gordon and Fili attempt to pry a patch of gold off, do not use your hands but your weapons. Look for the gaps between the gold and make at least one big enough to fit a sword." She ordered and they nodded, bolting for Smaug's large belly which hung about five feet off the ground; low enough for the two dwarves to reach without problem though a bit cramped for her kin.

"We'll join them shortly; we need to see if they'll even be able to get the gold off in the first place." She explained upon Kili's confused expression; obviously wondering why we all weren't going.

Stevvin, Gordon and Kili we now under the mighty beasts belly, careful to not alert the creature as they looked for the best place to start. Her two hulking kin stood hunched over while Fili was stood upright; pulling his dagger from its holster once he saw a rather scarce layer of gold.

He sent Lian a nervous glance before he began to attempt to pick at the gold, slime sticking to the layers of gold and jewels on the belly; firmly sticking to his soft flesh and one another. Smaug didn't seem to notice at first, his attention solely on the dwarves who had now clambered onto his head and were attempting to gouge his eyes out but he shook most of them off.

Fili was doing a good job of getting through the layers of gold, finding the seams and edges of the treasures easily and prying them off. She felt the adrenaline pump through her veins in anticipation of the worst but also in excitement that this may work, she signaled for Nellia and Kili to follow her so they could join the others but a roar suddenly stopped them.

Fili had reached the last layer of gold and was attempting to pry the coins off with Gordon and Stevvin on the lookout or just helping pry the treasure off. The dwarf prince's blade had dug into the sensitive flesh of Smaug's belly though and flesh holding tight to the bottom of the coin. Smaug was certainly able to feel this and take notice to what was happening below him.

He spread his massive wings, shake them out as he prepared to take flight but suddenly a swarm several objects swooped in to attack the beast's wings. They tore and clawed the thin flesh that held the dragon up in flight, creating holes and tares throughout the leathery skin. Smaug let out a roar of anger and pain, thrashing back onto his hind legs in an attempt to shake them off but they were much smaller and nimble than he was so they easily avoided his massive form.

"The Eagles!" Kili exclaimed and Lian couldn't help but reflect his own joy but she couldn't dwell on their sudden arrival too long as she saw Smaug come forward to stand on all four legs once more; Fili, Stevvin and Gordon still attempting to pick away at the gold.

"No!" She cried out in horror as she saw Stevvin have to pick up Fili and try to make a break for it but Smaug's large form blocked her sight soon and she was unable to tell if they had made it out alive.

"I will not fall under such lowly beings! I will live on until the end of days and see this world turn to ruin under the dark hand of death! I will _kill_!" Smaug bellowed, rearing his head back to let out another earth shaking roar.

"Kili, Nellia, _go_!" Lian ordered, pushing the two towards Smaug once she saw the miracle before her; those fools had somehow survived and Fili was running back towards bare patch he had managed to make. This was their chance.

Kili rushed forward upon seeing his brother, surprisingly fast for his size and he reached Kili in a matter of minutes. The others had cleared more than enough room to fit a sword, if anything they could fit two in now which seemed to be their general idea since they both drew their swords.

"Do it _now_!" Lian yelled.

With that they plunged their swords into the great dragons belly til their blades ended at the hilt, with a cry they both ran opposite directions; dragging their swords with them along Smaug's belly and said dragon let out a roar of pain. He jerked back on his hind legs; sending Kili and Fili rolling across the ground from the toss but they had done their job perfectly. A large gash adored the dragons belly, crimson blood seeping out heavily; staining the treasures upon his belly in a gruesome yet beautiful way. It was almost like a trickling waterfall running over the beautiful gems and coins as they both glimmered in the setting sun as the last rays of light slipped behind the mountains.

Smaug continued to roar, stumbling back in an attempt to flee but the eagles quickly swooped in, diving at the dragons eyes and head; one of them successfully digging their claws into his eye socket to tear a chunk out. They dove and dove, not giving Smaug the chance to escape and recuperate; soon enough the mighty beast fell to the ground, both eyes ripped from his head with blood streaming from his eyelids. All settled for one moment, the only sound being Smaug's heavy breaths before he broke the silence.

"You think you have won but you have done anything but; _he_ is coming, he'll rise once more to bring upon these lands darkness and suffering. None can stop him, not even your _pathetic_ gods could do so. You think you know but you have not even an inkling of knowledge; you fight for what you deem right but your unaware of the cloth that shields your eyes from seeing the truth."

"What is it you speak of _drake_?" Gandalf demanded, stepping forward to stand before the fallen form of Smuag.

"Foolish wizard, even if you were to win this battle, you have not won this war. More will rise to do his bidding, many already have. This is only the beginning of the torment you all will suffer. This mountain will fall again no matter how much you fight it. Sauron will rise once more to do the bidding of our master, it is what we are born to do. So live within your blissful stupidity while you still can cause soon enough you will all die the most painful of deaths. And I will be watching...as you.. _burn_." Smaug ended in almost a hiss, the life finally dying within him and his body sagged; almost like it was attempting to fold in on it's self.

Smaug was truly dead this time and though he was gone, his words echoed throughout the hearts of all.

 **Fili be feeling like:** **ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;** **￣◇￣)┘**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hello and sorry for the wait. I've been mulling this Chapterover for the last week and I had it nearly done when my FATASS cat sat on my laptop and deleted the whole chapter THEN saved it. So i had to re-write the whole thing and then finish it. This chapter is going to be really long cause I wanted to get the war over with and not milk the whole thing. Thank you _l_ _ikarain, killthepain62_ and _Elsa Everdeen_ for your faithful support and reviews. Also please check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home_! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork that I do for the series.  
**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three: The End_

Smaugs words no longer lingered, all was quiet in the afterglow of Smaug's death as the sun finally cleared the mountains, causing for a drastic drop in temperature as large clouds began to paint the sky in depression. The moon barely had time to rise into the sky before the clouds swallowed it; the wind began to pick up and nip in the air had become far more evident.

"Kili, Fili!" Lian yelled, waving off Stevvin's pestering for her to get her wounds look at; they were the least of her concerns at the moment. She saw the boys had taken a seat over an overturned bolder, their short legs dangling over the edge as they wore large grins.

"Did you see that, Lian? We have slain the mighty Smaug!" Kili laughed; his face aglow with childlike exhilaration as he moved his hands about in an animated frenzy.

"He's not so 'Mighty' now." Fili chuckles, his clear blue eyes sparkling in mirth; an obvious trait shared between the two brothers and Thorin.

Lian couldn't help but tear up at the sight, causing the two brothers to clamber down from their perch in a hurry. "What's wrong, Lian? Are you hurt?" Fili panicked, his voice almost cracking from how high it went.

"I'm fine! It's just really windy!" She snapped, slapping their worried hands away as she attempted to pull herself together. Crying like some dotting mother was _not_ in her personality! Suddenly she felt an arm sling around her, weighing down her right side and she had to steady herself from toppling over.

"Now, now; no need to worry lass! We'd never be so fortunate enough to get rid of these two." Bofur laughed, leaning heavily on her shoulder and though he displayed merriment you could tell that he was exhausted. Another weight to her left alerted her that Nori had joined in now, firmly planting to the ground from their weight.

"I never thought you'd get so emotional all of a sudden; maybe you're…" Nori trailed off; reaching his hand for her stomach and she quickly pushed the two dwarves off; cheeks aflame in embarrassment.

"I am _not_ pregnant!" She yelled a bit too loud, causing Stevvin to choke on his own spit and his complexion to turn about ten different shades. Now he was sending her accusing glares as if she was guilty of something; for crying out loud she hadn't even had sex with a man! The dwarves snickered at this and embarrassingly; so did a few of her kin.

"Princess, we should head for shelter, a storm is coming." Sevvin grunted, a scowl twisting his face from the way the dwarves were treating her so causally. They were all there; a bit beaten and worn but still alive. She paused in her observation as she realized that there were two of the dwarves missing; Bifur and Thorin. This sent a shockwave of panic through her as she frantically looked around for two but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Thorin and Bifur?" She finally asked loud, catching the attention of everyone as they too looked around for the said pair.

"They aren't back yet? I saw them go to Ravenhill before the beast took to the air again." Balin informed and Lian's lips drew back into a bleak line. This can't be good; if they weren't back by now then that means that something must have stalled them.

"Stevvin, take everyone back to the mountain; I'm going to stay and go ahead to see if any more orcs may be lurking about." She ordered the man but he seemed to have a few objections to voice.

"Don't you think it's bit rash to run off on us? We still need to find the King; he could be hurt and Trelkin's also missi-." He began but she cut him off with a snap.

" _The King_ …my father has fallen. I saw it with my own eyes." She gritted out, pursing her lips in an attempt to keep the suddenly swell of emotion back. Why did he have to bring it up, why couldn't he have just let the matter be and not brought of her father? It's not like he knew better though; only Luke and her knew as far as she was aware and no one wanted to deliver those kind of news.

Stevvin's usually stern features seemed to crumple into a mask of shock and agony; his large form sinking to the ground, almost seeming to fold in on himself. She couldn't bear to look at him, he had been her father's best friend since childhood and as close to family as you could be; they were inseparable. Lvaire had broken through the rough shell of Stevvin's with his charm in overall kindness; their friendship was almost laughable.

Lian turned away quickly, facing the dwarves who wore expressions of deep sorrow, she didn't even want to glance at the rest of her kin, the looks of accusations they'd have; of hate. With a bitter taste on her tongue she pushed her feelings momentarily down; she didn't need her emotions clouding her judgement.

"I'm going on ahead; if I meet back with ya by the time yer ready then assume the worst." She told Balin who gave a sullen nod.

"I'll gather all the able dwarves I can to meet you; just find Thorin and Bifur." He spoke with so much sorrow; it broke her heart that things had come to this. If only she could have been able to avoid all this pain but it was to be expected; this was war after all. Even when it came to her father's death she couldn't have done anything to stop it and it made her realize how weak she was; how _mortal_.

With a series of twitters she called forth her horse; the creature having stayed just beyond line of view for safeties sake. Now the mare came galloping forth, shaking out its thick mane before coming to a halt before her; she quickly swung her leg over the saddle and gripped the reins firmly.

"Please stay safe, lass." Balin whispered up at her and she gave his wrinkled and worn hand a firm squeeze before she kicked her heels into her horses sides; sending the mare off into a gallop. Already she could smell the massive storm moving in, the moisture almost giving her a head ache; she needed to find Bifur and Thorin soon before the storm trapped all three of them up there. She didn't give a backwards glance towards her kin; she knew that her resolve would weaken and the temptation to go back and try and fix all of their problems would be too overwhelming. They didn't need her, they need her father; _she_ needed her father.

She didn't even know how she was going to deal with the matter of who would take the thrown; they certainly couldn't be without a king and since she was only the princess she held no right over the throne. What was she going to do? She had no son to take the thrown; the most she could do was ask her uncle to take the throne. Though he was not of royal blood, he was as close to a Stewart they had until she could birth a new king.

The wind numbed her face as she rode; tears of frustration slipping down her cheeks and stinging against the cold flesh as snow began to fall in fat flurries. She set her chin in a stubborn manner; quickly pulling her leather mask over her nose and mouth; she would deal with that problem later. Thorin and Bifur were what mattered at that very moment and she was going to find them.

Once she reached the top of the slops she turned around to see that the dwarves had already began to light fires to chase away the cold; lines of dwarves already filing into the entrance to the great dwarven kingdom of Erebor. The lakemen and even elves had started to mingle with the crowd of dwarves heading for the mountain and she hoped that they'd be safe there from the cold. She felt her own breath dampen the inside of her leather confinements; keeping her lower face warm as her nose began to run.

She continued on, seeing several watch points built into the rocky hillside along with several flights of weaving stair cases. She halted there, not wanting to chance taking her horse all the way up the many flights of stairs so she led the mare to one of the watch points which still had a stable roof over its head to keep the snow out. Lian pulled a blanket from the horses pack and draped it over the horse who was snorting heavily through her nose from the current exercise.

She didn't want to waste time but she also didn't want her horse freezing to death so she lit a small fire; busting open a few rotted barrels for firewood. Once sure that it wouldn't go out she left the horse and started her journey up the stair case. The stairs were carved out of the very rock around it; already coated in a thin layer of snow as the wind began to pick up along with the quickening pace of the downfall.

Eventually she reached a small landing; attempting to catch her breath but her foot connected with something heavy and sent her sprawling out on the ground. With a grunt lifted her head, only to come face-to-face with an orc corpse; she inhaled sharply before scrambling to her feet. Several corpses littered the ground and judging from the light dusting of snow over their bodies it had been at least an hour ago when they were killed.

Lian followed the corpses; climbing stair case after stair case; the whole time though she had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. Finally she reached a ledge nestled against the steep slope of the hillside. There was just one watch point that was built there against the rocky hill and right above that to the left was a tiny valley with a flight of stairs leading up and around the straight up and down hillside. Why couldn't they put railings on it at least?

She noticed that on the ledge was a figure far shorter than the other orc corpses; she quickly rushed forward and to her horror she found Bifur. His eyes were closed with a thin coat of snow dusting his body; he must have been laying there for a good hour or so. Lian dropped to her knees and brushed her hand lightly over his worn cheek; brushing the snow away in the process.

"Bifur." She breathed, pulling her mask back.

To her surprise, his eyelashes fluttered open to reveal his clear grey eyes shining up at her and she felt her heart momentarily leap for joy. She quickly tried to lift him into a sitting position but a sharp cry from him halted her and she finally noticed the large gash on his right side.

The gash had to be a good three inches deep, blood staining the snow beside him vividly; you could see the bone of his lower ribs and Lian had to hold back her vomit. She felt unnaturally faint for a second but quickly shook her head and swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, Bifur. I should have been here sooner." She breathed, guilt weighing her down heavily as she looked down at the dying dwarf. He murmured in Khudzul but as usual she couldn't understand a work he said; it was so frustrating.

She felt her lip jut out stubbornly as she felt the tears well up; damn her emotions. Damn it all! She should have been able to prevent this, she should have been able to save Bifur; there was still so much she wanted to hear about him. She wanted to listen to his story like he'd listened to hers and just this once she wished she was at least able to hear his last words.

" _Zey._ "

She looked up through blurred eyes to see that the dwarf had raised his hand to point at something; turning she saw that the moon had peaked out from behind the clouds, bathing them in a pale light before it was swallowed once more behind a wall of grey.

" _Granzil dum_." He whispered, placing his hand to his chest and Lian didn't have to understand what he said to know what he meant; the tears began to spill over immediately. He had remembered how she said the moon reminded her of Falian; after all this time he still remembered.

" _Granzil dum_." He breathed, pointing towards her now before placing his hand over his own heart.

"Yer a good listener." She sobbed, causing the dwarf to let out a deep chuckle; rumbling deep within his chest until it faded into the barest of breaths. It was after that, that his body finally heaved one last breath before growing motionless; his body almost seeming to deflate as the dim light faded from his eyes. He was gone.

With shaking fingers she closed his eyelids for the last time over his clear grey eyes; sobs shaking her hunched over shoulders. Why did so many die; why did life have to be so cruel? She asked herself these things but she knew the answer to them. It seems like the hardest thing in life is not finding the answers; but accepting them. We die so others live, we hurt so others breathe and we fight so others are free; the way of the world seems so unfair but it truly is just in its own way.

Lian ran her gloved fingers softly over Bifur's pale flesh and into the wiry dark hair with thick stands of white running throughout; taking in the sight of the dwarf so that she may always remember him clearly. Suddenly something large and heavy collided with the ground behind her; startling her into whipping around and clumsily tripping over her own feet. Her breathing came in large gulps, heart racing from the sudden scare and it didn't decrease in its rhythm.

An orc stood before her, easily a foot and a half taller than her smaller self and with pale skin that almost made her think it was Azog before her. This orc was different though; scars marred his body in thick strips of tissue while dark iron plates hung heavily on his shoulders. His face was mutilated and deformed, an iron plated bolted and embedded into his scalp with thin strands of hair hanging off the otherwise bare head.

The orc advanced slowly, his crudely forged sword glinting small fragments of light off its edge as it lightly dragged against the building surface of snow. His boot connected with Bifur's back, jerking the dwarf over onto his stomach from the force and Lian felt a spark of anger ignite in her belly from the action.

She went to grab for her mace but only grasped empty air; looking around she saw that in the midst of her shock she had dropped her mace a few yards away when she saw Bifur. She quickly tried to scramble for her weapon in her panic but she's quickly lifted clean off the ground. The orc held her out before him by the scruff of her neck, his long arms keeping her far enough away to where she couldn't strike him in her struggles. Though not like he would want be any closer; the orc had large plates of metal sticking out of his damn chest!

Bolg looked over the kicking and thrashing woman and could smell Oakensheild all over her, though it was faint; indicating that it had been less than a fortnight since their last contact. He felt a grin twist his features as he remembered the woman from the many sightings of the dwarf company; she must be one of their companions. He was going to enjoy torturing her until she begged him to kill her; especially if she meant something to that lowly dwarven scum, Oakensheild.

"You reek of Oakensheild, wench." He rumbled out in the Common Tongue, his voice numbing her ears or maybe that was the cold; she couldn't really tell at that point. As if to prove his point he leaned in, taking a large whiff of her scent and though she smelt of filthy dwarf; it could not hide the delectable smell of flesh and the crisp scent of her own aroma. Bolg had half the mind to feast on her there but something as tasty as this woman should be savored; but a taste of his prize wouldn't hurt.

With that he latched his teeth onto Lian's neck, sinking into the soft flesh to feel the rush of warm blood against his tongue. The taste nearly made his pale eyes roll into the back of his head; long had it been since he'd tasted a morsel of meat that hadn't rotted. The sound of her agony only heightened the exhilaration coursing through him and with a bit of resistant he pulled back; breathing labored and murky pupils dilated.

"You will truly be the perfect thing to feast upon in celebration of this day. but I will savor your life and eat away at you; little by little. I'll _relish_ in your agony." He laughed cruelly, running his slimy tongue over his sharp teeth and she had half the mind to vomit but resisted; spitting in his face with a look of disgust.

"Ya'd better kill me now, filth. Or I'll slit yer throat whenever I get the chance." She snapped; there was no way she was going to become this scumbags three course meal. She slowly inched her hand towards the hilt of her sword; fingers itching to grab a hold of the weapon and inflict pain upon the orc. Bolg's deformed features twisted into a nasty snarl, showing off the jagged teeth that had sank into the tender flesh of her neck just moments before; her blood still coloring the points.

An arrow suddenly whizzed by her, embedding into the thick skin of Bolg's shoulder and earning a roar of surprise and pain from the orc. He still managed to hold tight to her collar though as he pulled the arrow out and threw it to the ground. Lian quickly took that moment to grab her sword and slam the butt of her hilt into his face; causing the orc to drop her.

Legolas did a series of jumps from rock to rock until he landed a few feet from them, his eyes doing a quick observation of the situation as Bolg cradled his face and Lian scrambled to her feet. Quickly he notched another arrow, not wasting more time in the details as the orc recovered from his momentary stun. Arrow after arrow flew towards the creature but he was quick to side step, deflect or let his hulking arrow bounce the arrows off him as he advanced on the elf quickly.

She took the chance to make a dash for her mace after sheathing her sword once more, once securing those she quickly did a one over of her own bow. The said weapon was fine but it seemed that on one of her many tumbles to the ground she had lost all her arrows; leaving her quiver empty. She was tempted to throw the weapon and empty quiver aside when she saw that a few of Legolas' arrows were still usable on the ground.

Quickly she gathered them, grabbing at least six of them before she looked up; the two were so engrossed in their fight that they were already a yard or two up the hillside. Legolas on the defense with Bolg charging after him; slamming his sword into anything and everything in its range.

She brought one of the arrows forth and aimed for the struggling pair, squinting against the harsh winds and thick snow but she had a hard time focusing. She backed up when the orc tackled the elf off the small cliff and onto a small landing before the next flight of stairs. Suddenly her foot met air and she quickly leaned forward to crash down onto the solid ground before her. Looking behind her she saw that she had backed up toward the edge of the ledge and if she hadn't have leaned forward she'd be on a spiral to her death right now. Backing up while aiming for a moving target; _Bad idea_!

She aimed for the two once more, letting the arrow fly with a large exhale of her breath and it connected with a spark against the rock a foot behind Bolg's head; missing its target. However it had made the orc aware of her presence once more and he gave an enraged cry as he harshly head butted Legolas into the rocky hillside and charged at her. She panicked, aiming another arrow toward the oncoming orc but for some reason she couldn't focus and her hands were shaking terribly.

Thankfully Legolas was quick to recover and jumped on the orcs back; wrapping him in a tight choke hold as Bolg began to buck and thrash wildly, swinging the elf around like some ragdoll on his back.

Lian attempted to aim for the orc again but just as she was ready to lose her arrow, Legolas halted her action. "No! I can take care of him; go find the other dwarf quickly. Another army of orcs advance from the north!" He grunted as Bolg flipped him over and off his back to roll into a stone wall.

"But-." She began to protest but he would have none of it.

"I'll be fine, now _go_!"

Lian only hesitated to give Bifur one last look before she took off straight up the stairs for Legolas and Bolg. The orc heard her coming but she was quicker and rolled underneath his horizontal swing, bringing her feet up into his chin mid roll. He stumbled back, momentarily stunned and she scrambled to her feet before he had time to recover.

Lian quickly rushed up the stairs, the sound of their fighting growing faint though she did hear Bolg attempt to give chase after her; Legolas was quick to trip him up, sword drawn and ready.

"Your fight is with me, orc."

Her journey up the stair case grew steeper as the hill began to mold into the ridge of the Lonely Mountain; the air thinner and colder as she climbed what felt to be a never ending amount of stairs.

If what Legolas said was true then it was a good thing she came when she did; if she would have waited for the dwarves to gather the forces for a search party then Thorin could have been dead by the time they found him or he could already be dead. She didn't allow the thought to sink in, had to keep her head clear.

Lian let out a yelp when her foot suddenly slipped on the stairs, causing her to crash forward and catch her fall with her arms; sending a zig-zag of pain through her when she met the hard stone. It seemed like the some of the water from yesterday's melted snow hadn't dried up by the time night fell; freezing upon the stair case for her to fall on. Slowly she got to her feet and climbed the stairs; only loosing balance once before she steadied herself, continuing her search for Thorin.

So far there had only been one crossroad so far in the path; in which she followed the orc bodies to the right. Hopefully Thorin and Bifur hadn't split up to cover more ground though it did sound like something they'd do and if she was at lucky, her path would intersect with the other one.

She reached a snowy platform between the next flight of stairs, breathing labored as her lungs and limbs felt like they were on fire; guess that was a good way to keep the frostbite away. She looked out over the edge, taking that moment to catch her breath, no matter how much she wished for it; she was in no means able to go on nonstop without a break.

She was exhausted, ached and quite frankly drained at that point but she still had to find Thorin and get him the out of here; that seemed to be the only thing that kept her from just collapsing. The snow had calmed into a light downfall and the wind had settled a tad but Lian could tell that the worst of the storm was still to come.

Something caught her attention then; a sound of some sort and it was recurring with no pattern, indicating that someone was fighting. This sent a spark of hope shooting through her heart and she found a new burst of energy; rushing over to the edge. Looking over she saw that there was a several small platforms staggered along the steep hillside; the largest being a frozen ice rink of what was most likely a lake before. Luck for her that there was also a large stair case leading down to the frozen lake from the large watch tower that had over looked the battle below.

Her heart went doki doki when she saw Thorin and Azog battling it out on the ice as the clouds cleared to once more let the moonlight shine down upon the pair. Thorin looked exhausted with blood smear across his forehead and cheek with dark rings under his eyes; indicating that he was not only tired but sleep deprived.

Lian could see the Orc army that Legolas spoke of marching over the northing slope; torches lit as they came forth to lay waste to us. The dwarves didn't even know what was coming their way at that very moment and were probably trying to tend to all the injured with the elves and lakemen.

Suddenly the ice split under Thorin's feet when Azog's heavy flail connected with the ice, causing him to lose his balance and land on his arse. He quickly rolled out of the way when the flail came down aimed for his head; the heavy weapon hitting a weak spot in the ice and caving in. Thorin took the chance to slam his foot against Azog's hand and pin it to the ice; the orc letting out a cry of pain as the steel cold chains dug into his flesh and bone.

He swung his sword at Thorin's stomach but the dwarf quickly stumbled back; slipping on the slick ice and landing on his behind once more. Azog released the flail and it sank to the bottom of the icy waters below the surface. The orc swung his sword down on Thorin; who deflected the blow with his own blade that he seemed to have regained somewhere in the midst of everything.

The orc pinned Thorin to the ice with his blade pressing down on the dwarfs; bringing the point of Azogs sword closer and closer towards his chest. He was losing his strength by the second and this sent Lian into a panic.

The moon was bright in the sky as the snow reflected its light like glistening crystals; everything was clear in that moment as her deep green eyes locked with Thorin's clean blue ones. Electricity suddenly sparked between their gazes even though they were so far from each other; sending her heart pumping a mile a minute. It was the same feeling that she felt when he tended to her wounds on the Misty Mountains and the same that had drove them both to near insanity when they were around each other; a connection.

In that moment a shadows flew past the moon, flapping their wings and looking up Lian saw that the eagles must have seen the orc army and had come to fight them off; Beorn and Radagast eagerly on riding on their backs. Looks like they were gonna get their go at the orcs after all.

The eagles collided with the orcs; plowing through them with their powerful bodies and wings as Beorn shifted into a bear. The orcs were scattered and taken off guard; they stood no chance for the surprise attack from above.

Lian didn't forget Thorin though as she quickly pulled her bow forth and aimed for the pale orc; arrow notched tightly. She barely had time to breath before she let the arrow fly to connect with Azog's shoulder; missed. The said orc let out an enraged cry, looking up towards her but his grip on his sword lever loosened.

She drew another arrow, once more aiming for his head but this time the arrow embedded into the ice right beside Thorin's head; causing the dwarf to grunt out in surprise and strain as he tried to hold the weight of the orc.

She fired two more; one bouncing off their locked blades and the other sank into the orcs upper thigh. She reached for another arrow; her fingers only finding one more arrow in her quiver and she pursed her lips as she notched it. This was her last chance; if she messed this up then Thorin was as good as dead and she couldn't let that happen.

With one last exhale she released the arrow, time almost slowing down as it snapped forward into several spiraling rotations through the air and she had half the mind to squeeze her eyes shut and pray that it hit his head this time.

 _Thwack!_

Azog let out a large roar of pain, the sound vibrating through the air like a shock wave as he stumbled back; releasing the pressure off Thorin. Lian couldn't help but let her jaw drop in utter shock; she didn't know how to feel about that general area being hit but it seemed to have done the job. She had shot the orc straight in the dick.

Thorin didn't seem as distracted as she was by the place the orc was cradling; taking his sword and with one mighty swing Azog's head flew through the air and away from his body. The hulking form fell to the ground lifelessly with Thorin stand over it; panting harshly.

Lian would have probably laughed in relief if her foot hadn't caught the edge of the cliff when she shifted positions; sending her over. She quickly caught herself on the edge of the rock though, grunting when her full weight pulled against her hold on the slippery rock while she dangled there. It wasn't like it was a small drop from there to the lake and not to mention that the base of the cliff curved outwards; leaving a rather rocky landing for her.

"Lian!" Thorin yelled out, rushing towards her from the other side of the large lake; he'd never reach her in time though, she could already feel her grip slipping.

"Thorin!" She shrieked in panic when her grip loosened for a fraction of a second; leaving the tips of her fingers to hold her weight. She felt tears stream down her frozen cheeks, stinging as she sobbed and with a gasp she felt her fingers slip.

She jerked to a stop mid-air when a pair of hands grabbed her much smaller ones tightly, restarting her heart from its momentary shock as she breathed heavily; tears still streaming freely. Looking up she saw Luke's cringe of pain as he held her there; his own breathing heavy as he tried to push away the searing pain in his palms.

"Luke." She sobbed, voice cracking as green eyes shone with terror; the woman looked like a child with her doe like look, surprising the said man as he held her tightly.

"Just hold on; I've got ya." He grunted; gritting his teeth against the pain and you can openly see the blood running down Lian's arms from the newly opened wounds. He let out a loud grunt as he attempted to pull her weight up but the blood was making it harder to hold on.

"Why don't ya just let go? I know ya've hated me ever since yer father made ya try to court me." She asked, sobs still shaking her shoulders. Her words shocked Luke; though they were true he didn't think she had paid enough attention to notice. The sight of her now made him feel guilty for all the things he'd said and done to her; she didn't want it any more than he did and yet he had tried to drag her down into his own misery. He wanted her to suffer with him because he was too scared to confront his father and tell him no.

Everything changed when his mother died; his father became wild and took to drinking at odd hours of the night. Luke knew his father just wanted to cover up his loss but when he began to take notice of his son's lack of violence and friends was when it all went downhill. He had to be the perfect son, charm all the ladies and outdo all the men in every way; it was ridiculous.

When his father was positive that Luke was ready he made him aim for higher, for the hand of the rebellious Princess in marriage. The greatest challenge and accomplishment you could make as a bachelor; taming the untamable while also securing your place in the ranks of wealth in their small kingdom. Luke never minded the woman before and had even admired her outgoing personality and stubborn streak; but as he grew to change under his father's hand, admiration turned to disdain. She could do whatever she wanted without anyone to rein her in while he had to do everything his father asked of him; she had freedom.

Luke felt his teeth grind together and for once he had the chance to end it all; he could just drop her now and end all his problems. At least that's what the selfish and egotistic side of Luke thought; his heart knew that letting her die wouldn't fix his problems because she was never a part of the problem to begin with. He was the problem. He was the one that let his father walk over him and change him into such a creature and now for the first time in years; he was honest with himself.

The man set his chiseled jaw stubbornly, dark eyebrows knitted together as he planted his feet firmly to the ground. With a loud grunt he pulled Lian up; ignoring the searing hand in his hands and before he knew it he was dragging her away from the cliff. With labored breath he plopped to the ground, blood dropping from the tip of his fingers as he tried to catch his breath.

Lian was laid out in front of him, spread eagle and breathing just as heavy as his was; silence all around them aside from their panting. The silence was tense and neither knew who should speak first or even what they'd say; it was very awkward.

"Why did ya-." She began but it Luke had decided to cut her off at that very moment.

"I'm sorry."

She was taken aback by the sudden apology, twisting so that she could see his face; the man looked guilt ridden with his conflict in his grey eyes. She felt a bubble of sympathy for the man at that moment because he sincerely looked as though he meant it. He looked up, dark brows drawn together above the clear orbs and he said it one more time; this time looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Lian felt like she could do many things at that moment; like deny his apology to get back at him or smack him on the back and try and play it off as some sort of joke; but she knew neither of those are what either of them needed to settle this pitiful feud.

"It's okay." She said; simple was the reply but the way she spoke made the burden on Luke's heart decrease tremendously. She spoke with forgiveness and her own apology clear in her voice and that was what they both needed.

Lain stood, holding her hand out for the man and he gingerly took it; mindful of his wounded hands as she helped pull him to his feet. She patted his large shoulder and a mute understand took place between them.

"Lian!"

Said woman turned around, her heart speeding up at the sound of the dwarfs voice and her expression reflecting several emotions as she saw Thorin rushing towards her after climbing the man stairs. She saw the fear reflected in his clear blue eyes and knew he was probably scanning her for injuries that very second.

" _Thorin."_ She wailed like a big baby, tears immediately running down her cheeks in a flood of emotion as she ran to meet him. She probably looked ridiculous and her sudden cry most likely startled Luke but she didn't care; she felt so many things at that moment that she had been keeping at bay. She couldn't stop herself when she saw that Thorin then; the relief of everything breaking the dam and letting her emotions take over.

They met in a tight embrace, his strong arms encircling her in a strong hug as she locked her own arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. She could feel Thorin trying to check her for wounds but she wouldn't let up on her grip and he finally gave up; cradling her head as she cried into his shoulder. The sight of them must have been funny considering she had to lean her head down to reach his neck since she was taller; she might as well have been an overgrown baby at that moment.

Luke gave them their moment but he knew that they couldn't wait around for long as the clouds began to cover the moon once more and the wind picked back up. The storm worst of the storm hadn't even passed and if they didn't hurry they'd be stuck in the middle of it.

"We have to get back to the mountain before the storm picks back up." He finally said after a minute or two; worry nagging at him as the moon completely disappeared.

Lian and Thorin pulled away from each other and they didn't waste time in descending the stairs and taking the path Thorin had taken; apparently it led to the crossroad faster. Lian did at one point worry about the orc army but all she had to do was turn around and see that the eagles had nearly wiped them all out already; they could have used them at the beginning of the war.

The came to the crossroad in half the time it took Lian to reach Thorin; her horse still nestled within the watch point with the fire slowly going out. If they would have waited any longer then the horse would have surely frozen to death after the fire snuffed out. She was about to offer for Luke and Thorin to take the horse while she followed behind on foot but the burly man quickly beat her to the pun.

"But-." She began but he waved her off and Thorin wasn't helping when he lifted her up onto the horse by her waist; settling her in front of him on the horse.

"I've got another idea for a ride." Luke informed; pointing upwards as the Eagles flew back from the battle. Why hadn't she thought of that? The large man gave a loud whistle and waved his hand towards the eagles; one of the large birds swooping down and grabbing his outstretched hands.

"Cheater!" Lian yelled after him; his laughter barely reaching her ears as Thorin set the horse into a gallop towards the entrance to Erebor and that that moment everything was alright.

 **How Bifur's feeling:** **_( :3** **」** **∠ )_**


	26. Considering

**Hello everyone! I know that the last chapter I posted was named ' _The End_ ' and though I intended to keep the series going I do have some worries if it would just be better off ending here. I have thought of continuing it beyond the set storyline of ' _The Hobbit_ ' but I'm asking you as my readers what you think of this; should i continue or end the series here? **

**IF I continue it then I'm hoping you all will stay with me through the story like you have so far.**

 **If you want me to end it now then that is fine as well; though I am greatly disappointed by the lack of reviews I've been receiving on the last few chapters. Of course I have three very loyal readers who always review and I'm thankful for such. I want to hear more of what my readers think though; I want to communicate with them and know where their standing is in this story. Criticism is also good and if I deem it needed then I'll apply it too; I always have an ear for it.**

 _ **PROLOGUE IF THE STORY CONTINUES**_

Uncomfortable didn't seem to fully describe how Lian felt at that moment; suffocated was more like it as people chatted and shuffled about, others dancing around the center of the grand ballroom. She felt like her entire torso was stuffed inside a metal tube from how tight the damn corset to her dress was; Martha was beyond evil for putting her in this torture device. She waved upon seeing her uncle and his family across the ballroom; it was nice that Thorin had allowed for them to come as well as the people of Lake-Town despite how many of his kin were here.

She attempted to stay firmly in place but Gordon was being a pest and kept dragging her out into the dance floor to twirl her about like a spinning top; the brute enjoyed her expression as she tried to stay balanced. Sadly he didn't let her go until she had dug her heel into his toe the millionth time; she felt like she was gonna vomit from the amount of twirling and shuffling she had to do while the lumbering man dragged her around. Lian stiffly weaved through the crowd, trying to find an unoccupied space she could collect her bearings in before someone else attempted to waltz her away; she spotted a door and didn't hesitate to burst through the heavily carved double doors.

She closed the door tightly, pressing a hand against her tight bodice as she tried to calm her breathing; turning she noticed that she was in a small garden of some sorts with a small stream of water illuminated by glowing crystals protruding from the small cavern. It was beautiful and Lian forgot about her constricted ribcage as she walked down the stone steps and across the small stone courtyard surrounded by plants of all kinds; despite the fact that it was underwater, the water provided a clean scent to fill her nose along with the fragrances emanating off the plants.

She felt her belly settle a little and went to take a seat on the stone bench but the sound of loud voices entering the garden alerted her and in a panic she hide behind one of the massive pillars bordering the path behind the large plants. She felt her stomach pinch when she clumsily fell on her behind against the pillar but she didn't dare reposition herself in fear that she'd be caught.

It sounded like a woman had came in and from how she was prattling on there must have been a man in her presence; the woman was practically dripping in flirtatious pheromones and despite her position Lian opened her mouth in a silent gag. Great; she was stuck having to listen to two hormonal people try to talk the knickers off each other for who knows how long, might as well get comfortable. She slumped against the pillar, looking down as she pushed her stomach out; wondering when the corset will bust and give her room to breath.

She sat there for about ten minutes spaced out when she was snapped out of it by a sudden curt reply in the couples conversation; looks like the two love birds weren't as lovey-dovey as the woman made it seem. There was a nagging feeling her in her gut though, the mans voice sounded familiar and she knew it was someone she knew. She was afraid to turn around and see Dwalin or someone getting with some girl; would probably put some nasty imagines in her head that she rather not have lingering in the back of her head for the rest of the night.

Lian heard footsteps leave the courtyard then the double doors open and close, sounds like they're going back to the party; that went by a lot quicker than she expected. Letting out a loud groan she stretched out; attempting to stand but her dress was so damn tight that she couldn't even bend her torso, never again would she have Martha try to make her a 'gorgeous vixen' again.

"Lian?"

She felt her heart freeze, eyes going wide as she sat stalk still; there it was, she was caught in the act though truly it was her own fault for hiding in the first place, she should have just excused herself or bolted for the doors. Looking up she held her breath, might as well face the awkwardness of the situation; sadly it couldn't just be Gloin or Bofur, no it had to be the one person that she had been dreading meeting all night.

"Hi." She breathed.

 **Tell me what you think please, I need to hear from at least 9 people whether it's in PM or reviews or whatever.**


	27. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I didn't get 9 reviews but 8 is close enough and this is already written so whatever. And also it seems as though Fanfiction had a trouble with views for the last 8 days of August so I have no views for then...GIVE BACK MY FUCKING VIEWS, FANFICTION! THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!**

 **Thank you to everyone who did review, I'm glad to hear what ya'll thought and so please deal with my shitty story until the end. Also please remember to check out _killthepain62's_ story _Weclome Home_. It hasn't updated in AWHILE! Anyways here is the continuation of Lians' Contingency so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit nor it's characters, I do however own my own and the fanart and lyrics I do for the series.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Four: Obligations_

They reached the mountain a few minutes after the eagles did and it was just in time for the snow to pick up; seeming to nearly drown them in its heavy downfall. Fires were lit and loud voices could be heard from the inside as Lian took her first glance into the ancient dwarven kingdom. There was rubble scattered about everywhere but there was no doubt that it still held its grand quality; she was in awe at the details seen upon the carved halls, reaching from the rounded ceilings to the base of the pillars. Dwarves were truly masters in the art of architecture.

Thorin's chuckle snapped her out of her trance like state and she glanced behind her to see a warm smile spread over his lips as they trotted forth on the back of her horse. She felt warmth spread through her pleasantly as she removed her gloves; tempted to lean into him but she didn't have the courage to go through with it. All of a sudden she felt incredibly meek around the dwarf even though she had been sobbing into his neck less than half an hour ago.

They continued on and up the grand stair case, the voices growing louder and louder until they finally reached what looked to be the dining hall on a far greater scale then she'd ever seen. Dwarves, elves and Men alike were all crowded in the hall; turning the place into a make-shift medical quarters while the others gathered around the bickering leaders.

Dain, Thranduil, Bard, the company of dwarves and Stevvin stood in a small circle, arguing loudly with Gandalf there as well trying to calm the angry males down. Thorin quickly dismounted, helping her off as well; though she didn't really need help but she delighted in the contact when he held her waist. They could hear the yells clearly as they echoed off the large ceiling, nearly making Lian wince at the volume.

"We need to go out and find her! She was supposed to be back over an hour ago! And now my nephew is missing as well!" Stevvin snarled; the man's face ten different shades of red as his firmly compacted muscles bulged under strain.

"My kin are out there too but if we try to find them now then we'll all die out in that storm!" Dain snapped back, not backing down under the hulking size of the man. Opinions on the matter seem to divide between them and Dain, Thranduil and Bard on the other side; funny to have him and the elves on the same side willingly. Dain may be headstrong and impulsive but he was no fool to think that they could make it through the storm raging outside the mountain; his kin were in no shape to go anywhere else but a cot.

"Our people are in no shape to go out there; we need to rest and then when the storm has calmed we can send out multiple search parties to find survivors." Bard tried to reason but this did nothing but make Stevvin angrier.

"It would be short of a miracle if one person made it through this storm alive, much less several. This storm will last at least two days and by then any survivors would be _dead_!" He bellowed; his deep voice resounding through the mighty halls and making Lian cringe.

"My people have suffered cause of the petty differences between _your_ races! My king is gone and you expect me to sit here and let my princess and nephew die too?!" Lian could that tell that Stevvin was near his breaking point and she broke away from Thorin so she could rush over and put a stop to this.

"Uncle, calm down! I'm okay." Luke yelled, shoving his way through the crowd to place a hand on the older man's shoulder in an attempt to calm his temper; but the man could not hear over the sudden outbreak of complaints from both dwarves and lakemen. The rest of her kin stood back silently; obviously not agreeing with Stevvin's manner of handling the situation.

"No one told you to take part in the war. You could have easily left and gone back to your planes of ice like the hermits you are." Thranduil hissed; obviously irked by the sudden belittlement to his cause. Lian tried to push her way through the crowd but their anger made them thrash and bump around violently; stalling her from reaching the center.

"You joined on your own free will!" Dain yelled.

"We only helped because the princess took a fancy to your kin after they dragged her half a world away! Your _King_ under the Mountain took advantage of her and now she'll die cause of her damn bleeding heart!" Stevvin roared; Gordon and Nellia holding back the man from lunging forward.

This drew the line for Lian and she finally shoved her way through the crowd so she was face to face with all of them. "Lian." Bilbo exclaimed from Gandalfs side; she hadn't noticed the hobbit past the burly forms of dwarves and lean figures of elves but what he said certainly caught the attention of everyone else.

All eyes were glued to her, including Stevvin's but she paid no mind and strode towards the shocked man. She drew her hand back and with the set of her jaw she brought if forth in a full body slap to his face; her bare palm stinging from the amount of force behind the blow.

The crack of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the now silent hall as all stood in shock to what had just taken place before them; not only was she alive but the first thing she did was strike down one of her own kin. It put a sluggish feeling in her stomach but that could not put out the fire of her rage nor her disappointment in the man she had grown up admiring alongside her father.

"Ya have fallen a great feet from where ya once stood."

She wasn't loud but you could hear the bubbling anger behind her words from the tremble in her voice. Stevvin was speechless as he looked down at her; a mixture of emotions running across his hard features but never settling on one. The tension was so thick within the dining hall that you could probably cut through it with a knife as she stared down the man; though she was technically staring up at him as she spoke.

"Since when did ya become such a resentful man, Stevvin? Since when did ya become such a _coward_ that ya took to blaming others for the misfortunes we've received? Tell me, would this situation have been somehow different if my father had wanted to help them on his own freewill? Because he would never be taken advantage of and _manipulated_ like I was, right?"

"You have no right speaking as if you know anything of what your father would do!" Stevvin snapped; the mention of her father obviously a sore subject for him. Sadly it was just as much of a sour subject for him as it was for her.

" _I have every right_!" She roared; surprisingly silencing the man.

"Yer anger has made ya forget how involved I was with his military actions! I may not stand with the name of King but I will still have the blood of one in my veins! And I will _not_ have _my_ kin go about on a rampage like some barbarians!"

"We should feel _pride_ in our actions instead of feeling sorry for ourselves. I gave ya the chance to leave and ya all chose to stay so do not act as if ya didn't know what ya were getting yerself into." She finished her rant; her breathing a bit quicker than before as she looked up into Stevvin's grey eyes; her anger finally simmering down a bit.

"Don't be that kind of man, Stevvin." She spoke in a soft but firm tone; his eyes filled with shame burning anew in his eyes now. He looked so broken; so lost but the stubborn fool was doing everything to hide it from her. It was in that moment that Thorin decided to step in and draw the eyes of everyone as she took the proud man's large hand before giving it a squeeze; just like she did when she was younger and he was in a sullen mood.

Luke placed his hand once more on his uncles shoulder and drawing the attention of the man, he looked relieved; taking the lad into a bone crushing hug that was unusual for the prideful man. She shifted a bit uncomfortably at the tender moment between the two but she didn't have time to walk away before she was suddenly crushed in Gordons burly arms and swung around like a ragdoll.

"Let go of me, ya big brute!" She laughed, slapping her hands against his firm forearms that held her waist; she was like a toothpick compared to him though his wife was even smaller than Lian. She stood about 5'1 with a dainty figure to go with it; she was however still held the woman curves and such that any normal sized woman would, frankly she and Gordon looked quite fetching together. Lian remembered the woman always having a crush on the giant of a lad; glared holes into her skull when Gordon had unfortunately tried to pursue his crush on the violent princess in their early youth.

Many thought of her as a prude or arrogant since she never showed interest in the boys in the kingdom but honestly her conversations with Falian gave her expectations about love that never quite matched how she felt about any of the boys. The closest thing to a crush she ever had was actually with Luke; she thought him to be rather appealing to the eye but his meek attitude when they were younger ended up dispelling that quickly.

Their moment of celebration was cut short by the sudden whine of Lian's horse that they had left by the doors to the Dining Hall. All heads turned to see a figure heavily coated in snow walking slowly into the hall; you could hear many draw their weapons along with murmurs.

"A survivor?"

"An orc?"

"Maybe it's one of the lakemen?"

"It's certainly too tall to be a dwarf."

"It can't be an elf; their clothes are far too ratty."

All sorts of theories where thrown about as Gordon set her gently to the ground and she weaved her way to the front to try to get a better view. Thorin was the one to address the stranger, head held high and with pride despite how dreadful he looked; he didn't look like he was in any shape to even be standing. She wished she could be by his side but she knew that people would…misunderstand their relationship; though Lian knew how she felt she couldn't read Thorin's mind. He seemed more complicated than anyone she'd ever met, usually she was good at reading people but he was putting her on a spin; maybe it was just cause she cared so much about what he thought that she didn't want to assume.

"Who are you?" The dwarf asked.

Lian was really looking at the man now, he was…familiar, very familiar actually; she ran her eyes over his tall form and felt her breathing catch in her throat as she noticed small appearance in his attire. Heavy fur lined attire, the silver loop earrings with their polished sapphire gems not to mention the unmistakable green eyes; a shaky gasp left her lips, catching Dain's attention.

"Are you alright, lass?" He asked but she didn't answer as tears welled up and her bottom lip quivered, she knew who he was even though she saw him die; she saw him breathe his last breath before her very eyes. This had to be either a sweet dream or nightmare plaguing her worn out heart; several gasps had followed her own and she found that the rest of her kin much have been seeing what she was.

"Lvaire, King of Forochel." The man finally answered Thorin's question and this was all Lian needed before she bolted towards him, throwing herself into his waiting arms; he was no stranger to her sudden bursts of emotion nor her habit of latching onto someone when she beyond words. She may have grown out of a few of her various habits but she still held the whimsical heart of a child; something that she would probably never truly grow out of for it was a part of her nature.

"Father!" She cried loudly, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him close as she all but welded herself to him; tears were there but this was hardly like when she had cried with Thorin earlier, instead these where just tears of pure joy and relief.

"How…how are ya alive? I _saw_ ya die." She choked out, her trembling hands patting all over him as if to make sure he was real and not a fiction of her imagination. How can this be? The water Galadriel had given her fail, didn't it? It had been too late.

"I don't know; I just woke up covered in snow." He answered, sounding just as baffled as she was at the moment; other than that he looked healthy aside from his split finger nails and the few scraps on his face. It was almost unnerving; she knew what she saw and yet here the man stood with less of a clue as to what happened than her.

"It seems as though Galadriel gave you a gift before we parted Rivendell, am I right?" Gandalf asked as he stepped forward to address her; blue eyes sparkling knowingly at her. Of course the wizard knew, he was far too sharp considering his age but it was to be expected, he noticed a lot more than he let on.

"Aye but I don't understand, it didn't work." She explained, stepping away from her father just in time for Stevvin to come in; the two exchanging a brief hug before the burly man began to scold the King.

"Dear Lian, not everything can work instantaneously; it takes time." The old wizard informed, placing a firm hand on her shoulder before facing Lvaire. Lian stepped back to give the two old friends their room; no doubt they would be conversing for a while. She glanced towards Thorin but he had already engrossed himself in conversation with his cousin as well as the company; her job was done.

The thought of it all being over brought a pang to her chest, she knew it was selfish but she didn't want it to end; she wanted to stay close with them all and…be in their lives for as long as possible. She knew that the end didn't mean that she was distended to never see them again but the thought of being away set a deep ache in her heart; she was never one for goodbyes. She loved her kin, she truly did but tearing her away from the dwarves was like tearing her away from her family; they were all close to her but she can't have it all.

Most of all though she hated the fact that she'd be walking away from Thorin; what if he forgot her? Or found someone else? She wouldn't even have a chance in trying to sway his heart. No, she couldn't think of this now; she would save that for late in the night when everyone was sleeping.

She turned and saw Luke whispering to Nellia privately so she turned to Gordon; who seemed to be the only one unoccupied unless you call scratching your ass as busy. She could say that was immature but what the hell; she would be doing the same thing if she had the urge so who was she to judge?

"How is Burv?" She asked the large man, gaining his attention enough for him to put on a sullen expression in place of his usual relaxed one.

"He's fine for now but the elves worry that he'll get gangrene on his arm if he's not given full attention at all times. His arm is pretty bad but if he pulls through I think he'll be able to handle a bow still." His words were meant to be optimistic but they came out rather depressed since the likelihood of gangrene was very high; especially in such a crudely made wound.

"And I take it that Trelkin…" She didn't want to finish when she saw Gordons face twist into a look of agony; Trelkin had been Burv's older brother along with Gordon's best friend. She could easily imagine what they were going through and she felt greatly for them as well did she feel her own sorrow for the lad. Trelkin was sly and witty with a nerve of steel; he and Gordon are like older brothers to her and she hated how the war had taken one of them from her.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, squeezing the large man's bicep as she felt her bottom lip quiver with emotion.

"Don't cry; you know how he hates when girls cry." He sobbed, she couldn't help but let out a choked laugh as she cried; he was such a big softie.

"Speak for yer self, ya big lump." She laughed quietly, trying to do anything but cry but the smile soon faded as she pursed her lips tightly; the tears were too heavy to stop at the moment and so she just held three of his fingers in her hand since she couldn't fit her whole hand around his. She felt someone touch her shoulder lightly and turned to see Sigrid and Tilda standing there while Bain stood awkwardly behind them.

"I think you left something with us." Sigrid smiled; holding out a thickly wound bundle of blankets and Lian felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't hesitate to take the infant in her arms and hold the cooing child close to her breast as she felt her heart swell with joy; she wasn't about to let go of her again anytime soon.

"Thank ya." Lian breathed, sending the lass a grateful look that she returned with a radiant smile as the woman rubbed soothing circles upon the infants back. The child rubbed it's face into the crook of her neck, indicating that it was tired as its tiny mouth opened to let out a tiny yawn; she felt her heart warm up with motherly fondness immediately.

Everything settled down after a few hours when blankets were found in the medical wing with the help of the dwarves; the door to the dining hall was barricaded shut to prevent the harsh winds from invading them. So far they were warm enough thanks to the large hearths parallel to each other on both east and west walls along with the large masses of body heat radiating off the crowd of people. They should have no problems lasting through the next two days since the women of Lake-Town were smart, bringing all of their food supplies with them to the mountain that the elves gave them; now what would have lasted them a month will last three days max with the new additions.

The dwarves were in mourning for their fallen kin; Bofur took Bifur's death rather hard, she never thought she'd see the day when she saw the jolly dwarf cry like that. Though their victory was great, the time for celebration was not for now; now was the time to mourn for the lost and pick themselves back up.

Everyone slept in the late hours of the night except for the dwarves on watch and the few elves that checked up on the injured; she saw Tauriel among them but she had nothing to say to her since she hardly knew the she-elf other than when it came to her relationship with Kili.

Her father was thankfully resting as well, she was glad that he wasn't trying to push himself; he may be alive but he was just as tired as the rest of them and the only thing that could cure that was rest. Lian herself was pretty banged up but Oin gave her a quick look, said that both the cut on her ribs and bite mark where harmless enough; the only thing she would have to worry about is cleaning them so they didn't get infected. Lian was tired as well but she wanted to have a few moment of quiet before she slept.

So of course there she was wandering through the Entry Hall deep in thought with the infant as she marveled the magnificent place; just thinking. She would cry when she truly felt the need to and since that was not now she kept walking on in almost a daze.

Lian ran her bare fingers across the weathered stone pillars; stone cool to the touch and almost numbing her fingers along with the cold breeze coming in from the large entrance to the mountain. She only wore her boots, trousers and sweater with one of the thick blankets she'd been given wrapped around her shoulders while holding the child close under it; she wasn't planning on wandering for long so she didn't have to worry about them freezing to death. She did however feel a sense of accomplishment in finding her way from the Dining Hall to the Entry Hall without going through the large double doors; instead she went through a narrow hallway that must have been the servant's route.

Snow blew inside the entry of the mountain kingdom, sticking to the cold marble floors easily and you could see the barest shadow of the two statues guarding the path inside the mountain. The snow bit her nose and she ducked her head into the semi-warm containments of her blanket to warm her hands and face with her breath; she smiled when she felt the sleeping child's soft cheek against hers.

She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just random things like wondering what the maids were doing while they were gone and if the bite-mark the orc had left would leave a scar. She shuddered at the thought of the said orc, she assumed that Legolas killed him but small traces of fear allowed her mind a bit of doubt.

No one seemed to be around, not even the dwarves on watch and Lian was thankful for that; privacy was something she needed right then after having to hold in all her pent up emotions despite the small moments of tears. Her heart weighed heavy in her chest but not nearly as much since her father was alive; she never pictured the man dying under the age of eighty so it would have been a real kick to the gut if he died at only age forty-one. At least if he was eighty she would know that he lived a full life and got to see his grandchildren.

Lian looked out at the raging storm, shivering the wind seeped its claws into her flesh through her clothes. She knew that once the storm settled that they'd need about two days to collect themselves and maybe help everyone with collecting the bodies of the deceased. It made her sad to have to leave but she had been away from home long enough; she had no other logical reason to stay with the dwarves anymore. Some would take this as a good time to cry but she didn't want to cry anymore; she felt so tired and she'd already cried so much already over so many things that if made her feel so…weak.

She knew that she shouldn't feel ashamed of shedding tears over her loved ones but she had cried over so much more than that and it was unnerving; usually she saved up her tears for just one big crying spree in the night. Why couldn't she be strong like Stevvin and hold in her tears? Why couldn't she control how she felt? Why can't she be the one that people lean on?

She let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the sleeping child that lay curled up against her breast; she couldn't deny the love she felt swell inside her every time she was with the child, it was almost as strong as her love for Thorin. The child soothed her just as Lian seemed to soothe her.

She traced a pale finger through the infants deep red curls, marveling at the vivid color and it reminded her of the bright rowan berries she'd seen along their journey. Oin had pointed them out to her and said it the berries were used for dyeing as well as tanning animal hides, he also told her that they were eatable but it would be unwise to eat one of fruits straight off the tree; they needed to be dried first or else they'd make you sick.

"Rowan." She said, testing the word on her tongue as she fingered the fine curls, it had a nice ring to it and her hair certainly seemed to resemble the fruit. The word rowan also meant 'red' as well and it seemed to fit nicely the more she thought about it.

"Rowan." She said it again, this time with a small smile as she looked down at the child she was to take as her own and raise; a feeling of accomplishment settling in now that she had decided on a name for the child. She felt a burst of excitement run away all her deepest worries and she leapt to her feet, twirling as she held the child close.

"Yer my beautiful baby girl now; I'll love ya and care for ya as much as I possibly can." Lian sighed out happily; she was happy in that moment and she knew then that she'd be alright. She would have to go back home but she would never forget her time with the dwarves; she was grateful that she went on this journey and got to experience so many new things.

" _When the sun rises in the East I'll know my love has come to take me away beyond the hills and far towards the north. Then when the sun shall set in the West, I'll kiss my love goodbye; because dusk has come to carry me back into the night sky._ "

She sang the old tale as she twirled and swayed; the song was about a star that fell in love with a man but she could only see the man in the day when she turned into a human. She did not sleep like the other stars in the day but instead chose to be with her beloved; if she is to fall asleep in the day while human then she'll turn to star dust. Lian always loved the song, it was one that she would always sing carelessly when she was on her own; she was envious of the kind of love that would drive someone to face the danger of disappearance every day.

" _I do not need sleep when I can live my dreams out in the day, so I wait from dusk to dawn once more so I can see my love again. I'll twinkle in the night. Sweet kisses in the light. My love I'll always light up for ya, may it be day or night."_

" _Years have passed and my love has grown old but still he comes for me at dawn, then one day I lie in his arms and close my eyes for good. I fade into star dust in his arms and know my love will follow soon._ "

She kissed Rowan on the forehead tenderly while she swayed lightly and everything was peaceful in that moment as she slowly climbed the stairs.

" _So watch the twinkle in the night and share kisses in the light; cause love will always carry ya to blissful dreams beyond._

 **How Rowan's feeling right now:** **(** **ఠ్ఠ ˓̭** **ఠ్ఠ)- Staph spinning!**


	28. Chapter 25

**I've been mulling over the events that are going to happen and I had to really think about it; this chapter is a bit long but I hope I covered all things that I wanted to; I didn't have the patience to read over the chapter again so i hope that i didn't make any spelling errors and such. So here it is! Feast my readers!**

 **Also thank you to the people who reviewed on my small fry story; please check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home_!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, I do however own my own characters as well as the art work I do for the series.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Five: Picking Up The Pieces_

A frustrated sigh left Thorin's lips as he leaned heavily against the balcony railing that hung over the grand stair cases greeting the entrance to the kingdom; he was greatly irked with how things have fared since they sheltered themselves in the mountain form the storm. He could already tell that the next few days; even months maybe, were going to be miserable. He couldn't cope with everyone trying to butt in their own opinions at once at the moment nor could he handle the unyielding flood of uncertainty with a certain woman.

An air of electrifying tension had settled heavily between Lian and Thorin since they entered the Dining Hall, along with the nagging feeling of guilt in Thorin's stomach; he didn't know how he'd rekindle the mess he made of their relationship. However his issues with Lian weren't the worst thing the dwarf had been dealing with; this storm was already putting strain on them as well as delaying everything until it passed. They still needed to collect the corpses of their people and give them proper burials; not to mention go out and get supplies to last them the rest of winter as they tried to rebuild as much of their kingdom as they could. They had survived the battle but there were several other threats that weren't nearly as plausible to deter; they were at a stalemate.

Thorin had been caught up in a debacle of a meeting with all his kin and Gandalf until just minutes ago, he appreciated and honored his kin greatly but at times they were nerve wracking with their constant bickering and shouting. All he wanted to do was lie down and rest his aching muscles, his brows were knitted tersely together as well did his jaw hurt from the constant clenching of his jaw in an attempt to restrain his temper. He planned to take a moment to himself before sleeping but it seemed as though he wasn't the only one wandering about the echoing kingdom outside the Dining Hall and watch towers.

From his place on the balcony he could see the woman sitting at the base of the grand stairs, looking just as conflicted as he was but like always she didn't let it weigh on her too much before jumping up. Thorin watched as Lian began to spin and sing in the Entry Hall; twirling with the same infant in her arms she seemed to carry around everywhere. Fili had caught his pointed looks at the child earlier and explained the circumstances; Thorin didn't know how he felt about her mothering another's child. His lips were slightly parted as he watched her silky tresses ripple under the pale reflection of the snow; she held a look of motherly affection towards the child in her arms and he couldn't help but notice the expression brought out the small dimples in her cheeks when she smiled.

The child looked like it brought her joy and Thorin almost felt jealous that they brought a smile to her face in such a dark time and not his self; petty really but he still had enough of a noble mindset to be happy for her regardless of his own conflicted feelings. He felt his eyes almost glaze over dreamily as he listened to her voice; so warm and inviting was the melody that slipped from her lips. Her singing wasn't the best necessarily but the wistful tune and soothing warmth it placed over ones heart could easily draw one into the sweet sound. He followed her every move until finally she began to climb the grand stair cases to be off to bed with the child safely tucked into the blanket she had wrapped around her person.

"When are you going to talk to her?"

Thorin quickly snapped out of his daze and turned to see Bilbo standing beside the dwarf with a knowing look in his dark blue eyes; Thorin felt as though he'd been caught in the middle of a crime from the way the hobbit looked at him. It seemed as though his intent to hide his constant interest in Lian's actions had failed; so much for being inconspicuous.

"It isn't as easy as that." Thorin grumbled out, a bit put off that the hobbit was making it sound like it was easy as lifting a finger; he didn't know what Lian really felt about the matter and he was afraid of irking her wrath if he brought it up.

"Don't give me that! You're acting as if Lian is so petty; I'm sure she wants to talk through it as much as you do so waiting for things to pass isn't getting either of you anywhere." Bilbo chided, his lips pulled into a deep frown at the dwarf.

"I don't know where to start though." Thorin sighed, his own frown tugging at his thin lips as he looked down at the hobbit and friend. For the first time Bilbo saw raw uncertainty in the proud dwarfs pale blue eyes; never had he shown such open doubt in himself before to the hobbit, it gave him an air of innocence.

"You could start by saying sorry and as for the other stuff…well that's something you've got to do on your own." Bilbo said a bit awkwardly; he wasn't really one to ask about relationship advice, he only told Thorin what would be most appropriate with a friend. He wasn't what he thought to be a reliable source for advice in general but he could tell the dwarf was in need of it. "Just don't try making decisions like that again when it comes to her wellbeing; I'd like to keep the relations formed through our little journey well made."

"I'll try; that's all I can promise." The dwarf pursed his lips tightly; just the thought of having to face Lian on the matter was sending tremors though his stomach. Bilbo gave the dwarf a sympathetic glance, patting his shoulder hesitantly before he turned to be off to bed. Thorin turned to peer once more down at the woman but she'd already retreated back up the stairs and into the Dining Hall; thankfully she hadn't heard or seen him in the process.

He took the time to take in the kingdom now that he was truly alone, closing his eyes before inhaling the crisp winter air; it seemed so unreal being back here, he could still remember these halls as clear as he did all those years ago. So much time had passed, he was hardly even of age when his home was taken from him and now here he was once more; older, wiser and far more tired. Yet somehow he felt like he had more to live for now; not just his kin anymore but for the friends he's gained along the way and a woman who turned the rock headed dwarf to liquid in her hands. Some would think he feared her but he wasn't afraid of Lian; he was afraid what he'd do to her. Afraid that he'd hurt her; _ruin_ her to the point where she'd become something she wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to discard his feelings for her; he would give anything to keep her by his side selfishly.

"Durin help me." He whispered.

Morning came too soon for Lian despite the fact that she slept in far past dawn; her muscles ached all over, just raising her head off her sleeping mat sent sharp pangs throughout her neck muscles; setting her bite mark on fire. She let out a loud groan, laying her head back down; she felt exhausted like she had slept too long.

"Get up, sleepy. It's already two hours til noon." Luke scoffed upon noticing she was awake, lightly nudged the bottom of her blanket cocoon with his boot.

He held out a hand to help her up but she swatted it away before propping herself up on her elbow. She noticed that Rowan was still safely tucked against her right side, the child stirring from her own slumber; she looked grumpy and Lian couldn't help but smile at the lovable expression. She slowly sat up with the child cradled in her sore arms, groaning when her muscles creaked and popped in protest.

"What's everyone doing?" She asked; her voice thick with sleep as she rubbed the sleep crusties from her eyes.

"Tending to the injured and sick, trying to find more supplies and a Stevvin and Gordon are about to go out and see if they can gather some stuff from camp; I'm going with them too so if ya want to go then ya better get up." He explained and she groaned once more before sighing; no need to whine, things need to be done.

"And my father?"

"He's fine; maybe a bit bruised up but other than he's as healthy as a horse." He answered, he was still in awe that the Kinghad survived; he'd seen him take that blow to the ribs and there was no way he could have lived through that. Luke had snapped out of his shock and was about to come forth but he lost sight of them as soon as the King dropped; the sudden horde of orcs blocked his way and attempted to dog pile him as well. He was pushed back with everyone else and didn't see the woman again until she saved him from being impaled but he knew the king was dead just for the look on her face when she looked at him.

Luke wanted to help but he had been frozen in place by the sheer amount of orcs that was overpowering his King and he just couldn't move. He couldn't do anything until it was too late and he didn't blame Lian for hating him but somehow she still treated him fairly.

Said woman attempted to push herself off her ass and into a crouch but she was so stiff that she just got a few inches off the ground before falling back on her ass. She tried a few more times and pursed her lips crossly while Rowan began to squirm and kick against her; she must be hungry.

"For heaven's sake, woman!" Luke finally yelled out, grabbing her wrist and jerking her to a stand; she stumbled a bit before standing still so she could squeeze her eyes shut. He head was spinning from the sudden rush of movement and she could feel herself swaying a bit before finally stilling after what seemed like forever. Jackass.

She sent a nasty glare at him but he wasn't paying attention since his eyes were firmly glued on Nellia while she bent over to help carry a pale of water. His grey eyes were clearly zeroed in on her ass and Lian rolled her eyes; she walked by the preoccupied man to get some food.

Past tension between the two seemed to all but disappear and now they acted more like a bickering brother and sister; both parties preferred it this way too. They weren't best buddies or anything but even if they'd hated each other's guts for nearly nine years they had grown to know each other better than the other knew.

Lian ate some bland porridge for breakfast; spoon feeding Rowan as much as she'd eat in the process before she went to find her father. Her bite was stinging and itched but she was resisted the urge to scratch the scabs off. She eventually found her father talking with Thorin and she felt her heart seize up; she purposely avoided eyes contact with the dwarf as she walked up to her father with Rowan tightly hitched on her hip.

"I'm going with Stevvin to camp; do ya need anything in particular that was left there?" She asked and she couldn't help but notice she sounded a bit strained; even a fool could see that she was uncomfortable from her stiff posture and pursed lips. Honestly she wanted to see if he was feeling okay and tell him not to strain himself but he was talking with Thorin and she just…felt pressured around him. She wanted to talk to him but she wanted it to be alone and on their own terms; she didn't get chance to even try yesterday before he had already gone off somewhere.

"Aye but I think you should stay here; Gandalf wanted to talk to you about something but he wouldn't tell me what." Lvaire said, placing a gentle hand on her back as she began to sway a bit; she hadn't even realized she was doing it until he steadied her. Shaking her head a bit she felt the small dizzy spell clear and she looked up at her Father's green eyes; reflecting her own except his were laced with worry.

"Where is he now then? I can talk to him real quick and then I'll join ya'll." She offered but the older man shook his head.

"I think he's wanting a long talk, it is best not to rush the wizard; you'll find him somewhere in the library?" He said it as a question, obviously not knowing where that may be and she certainly didn't know where that was.

"I'll take her; I remember the routes." Thorin offered up, surprising both father and daughter who had obviously momentarily forgotten the dwarf and didn't think he'd offer up his service since he was so busy. In fact Lvaire remembered Lord Dain asking for them to talk after he was done here but for whatever reason he was setting that aside. He furrowed his brow a bit when Lian averted her gaze from the dwarf so she could look anywhere _but_ the dwarf.

"I'll take this little one." Lvaire said, taking Rowan from Lian's grasp before she could protest and the child let out a loud coo; feeling the man's grey streaked beard with her chubby little hands.

"I'll being going now, do bring her back after she's done though; I wouldn't want her getting lost." Lvaire chuckled at the infant and he didn't even give Lian say anything before he walked off; whatever was troubling the two was something they needed to work out on their own, a long walk would do them some good.

Lian and Thorin stood in silence, both parties silent and she felt her stomach do a thousand flips while her throat attempted to close up. The dwarf was hardly fairing any better and so he just turned and walked in the direction he knew the library to be; he knew she'd follow. She did and she took the fact that he wasn't looking to stare at him; the cuts on his face were crusted over with crude scabs and he looked tired.

They walked up several stairs and through many grand corridors; she could feel her sore muscles unclench and the ache ebb away. The walk seemed to last forever and the fact that Throin was going incredibly slow didn't help; it was almost like he was trying to drag it out. Her mind was racing the whole time of all the questions she wanted to ask or things she could say to him; they ranged from sad to angry and then she thought of the option of being uncaring.

"When are you leaving?"

The question caught her off guard and she felt a sting when her first assumption was that he was asking so he'd know how long he'd have to deal with her. "After the storm passes we'll leave on the second day after; we don't want to stay too long and _trouble_ anyone." She spoke and you could clearly hear the hurt in her voice in the last bit; causing the dwarf to abruptly halt before facing her. He looked shocked when he realized what she meant, frustration quickly taking its place.

"That's not what I meant!" He snapped, harsher than he intended and her green eyes sharply narrowed on him; meeting his blue ones for the first time with a fire smoldering in their rippling pools. Her chin jutted out stubbornly and shoulders squared as she stared him down with anger boiling in the pits of her belly towards the dwarf.

"What _did_ ya mean then?! Were ya asking out of concern or to make sure that I went back like ya wanted?!" Her voice was on the brink of cracking with emotion and she could feel angry tears trying to brim over; she was so fed up with avoiding the problem and of wishing it would work it's self out.

"You're being ridiculous; it was just a simple question! I wasn't trying to get you to leave quicker!" Thorin retorted, he wasn't used to be talked to like this though it wasn't like this was the first time she had; he still didn't know how to handle it aside from getting angry.

"Don't act like ya even wanted me to come with ya in the first place; I know that from the very beginning ya've tried to run me off! Then when that didn't work ya just left _me_!" Her breathing was labored now as tears burned the rims of her eyes; attempting to spill over but she wouldn't let them. Thorin stayed silent at this; a look of shame on his proud feature for once.

"Ya left me _alone_ , Thorin. Do ya know how that made me feel?! How much it hurt to wake up and find the person that should have been there wasn't." She was couldn't stop the tears now and Thorin felt a lump form in his throat as she saw how broken she looked; tears fell in fat droplets as a flush adored her cheeks.

"A note was what I got; _a note_!" She suddenly pulled a piece of parchment out of the pouch on her belt; crumping it up and throwing it at him. He caught the ball before it fell to the ground, opening it to see his own thick scrawl on the crumbles paper. You could tell it had been ripped apart and sewn back together and the words were smudged from moisture hitting the ink. He felt his heart give a painful tug in his chest and he looked up to see Lian still breathing heavily from her outburst with thick tears in her eyes.

"Lian, I didn't _want_ to leave you." He tried to defend.

"Then _why did ya_?" Her voice couldn't help but crack now as a new wave of tears washed over her along with an immense wave of heat that cause a light sweat to break out on her flesh. "Why must ya always try to decide what's best for me?"

"Because you're too innocent!" Thorin bellowed, his own feelings rising to the surface; seeing her cry like this brought out the raw pain he felt. "You're reckless and it's going to get you killed one day! I've lived enough of my life to be able to die in peace but you still have the rest of yours in front of you!"

Lian's bottom lip trembled as Thorin tried to calm the adrenaline pumping through his veins from his raging emotions coursing through him. She slowly walked forward and lifted a gloved hand to cradle his cheek; sending a thrill through his body despite the thick leather separating their flesh.

"I want the rest of mine to be with ya though." She whispered shakily as if she was afraid of speaking; her head felt light and she tried everything to keep her eyes focused as a deep throbbing pounded against her skull. "But ya keep denying me that happiness; ya said that I was the closest thing to love ya've had and yet ya deny _yerself_ that happiness. Was it a lie?"

"I would never lie about something like that." Thorin whispered, his own voice seeming to lose the capability rise above the barest of breaths as he looked into her green eyes. He placed his own hand over hers; breathing in her naturally crisp and fresh scent as he felt his lips part in a daze.

"Then why?" She breathed out; their faces now only mere inches away from each other and he let out a shaky sigh; he had lived too long without this woman in his life to let his pride deprive him of her. He was tired of holding it all in all for the sake of his pride.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want you to get hurt or die cause of me and the gold, I could feel it even then; changing me and pulling me in. I didn't want to admit it but I was weak and I knew you would suffer the worst from it." He felt shame burn his throat as the words spilled from his lips in a flood of emotion; his deepest fears coming into light for the first time since they formed. Lian's eyes softened before she took both sides of his face into her hands and he looked up at her from under his dark brows as she spoke.

"I don't care about the gold or how weak it may make ya; just lean on me for once and let me _help_ ya. Don't try and do everything alone when I'm right here for ya, along with so many others; ya can't do everything, Thorin. Our world is not meant to be faced alone for it would be a truly terrible fate to have."

They looked into each other's eyes and it seemed like they were about to lean in but Lian was suddenly hit by a dizzy spell as the pounding in her skull grew to be unbearable; her eyes attempted to roll into the back of her head as her vision went in and out. Her conscious seemed to momentarily disconnect with her body and she felt herself just slump heavily against Thorin as her body was wracked with sudden hot flashes. Her breathing came out a bit heavier now as she leaned against the dwarf now, completely without the use of her legs.

"Lian?!" Thorin panicked but it sounded a muffled as a high pitched ringing filled her ears; she couldn't focus on anything and she felt like everything was moving. It was so hot; she'd never felt like this before, she was on fire even in the deepest parts of her bones.

"Hot; so hot." She drawled out as Thorin placed her gently against one of the pillars that were carved into the stone walls; they were just around the corner from the library where Lian was supposed to meet Gandalf. He didn't want to risk carrying her down all those stairs so he would have to take her to the old wizard; if only to watch over her while he got Oin.

"Hot?" He repeated and instinctively he placed his palm against her cheek, the dwarf instantly recoiled when he felt her scolding flesh against his cold fingers. She was running a fever! Was there a bug going around or was this injury induced?

"Lian, look at me." He ordered her, holding her head from lolling to the side as her eyes open and closed as if she was on the brink of consciousness. He should have seen this before when she was so unsteady on her feet; the previously stressful situation must have caused her fever to flare up.

"Yer hands…feel so good." She slurred out, barely able to speak as she leaned into his chilled fingers; shivering in pleasure from the contact against her hot flesh.

"Stay awake, I'm going to take you to Gandalf." Thorin let out a grunt as he lifted her limp body, hooking her arms around his neck as she rode piggyback; the dwarf then strode as fast as he could towards the library. Lian didn't make any complaint; she suddenly felt so cold now and she leaned her cheek against Thorin's fur cape in an attempt to warm up despite her flushed cheeks. Her neck was throbbing painfully and she just wanted to pass out but the sharp jostling of Thorin's hurried movements wasn't letting her.

The dwarf finally arrived at the grand stone doors and ran his fingers over the carvings framing the entrance until he found what he was looking for. He pushed in on a tiny button made of stone and you could instantly feel the floor tremble as the mighty stone doors opened before him. Thorin didn't even wait for them to open all the way before he slipped between the widening gap and into the large cavern of stone and parchment; the smell of dust was thickest here than anywhere else. Smaug must have left this place be so it was virtually untouched since the dwarves had last inhabited these halls.

"Thorin?"

Turning he saw Ori pop his head out from behind a large shelf of books with Dori not far behind; they must have accompanied the old wizard here. Their eyes quickly took in the woman being carried upon their King's back and panicked; rushing over to help.

"Lain!" Ori cried, helping the other two dwarves lay her upon the creaking wooden table that didn't seem like it could hold up its own weight; much less hers but it did so none the less. She was still conscious but Thorin didn't know how much longer that would be and he didn't want her to black out on him; especially when he didn't know where the sudden fever had come from.

"Go get Oin! Tell him that Lian has collapsed from a high fever!" Thorin snapped at the two and they didn't waste any time in hightailing it out of there to find Oin; despite the troubled look Ori sent back at her.

"Thorin?" She breathed, her throat feeling dry as she tried to focus her blurry vision but to no avail; she couldn't focus on anything and her throbbing neck and head weren't helping.

"It's okay; Oin is going to come and see what's wrong with you." He explained; clasping her hands tightly within his own as he watched the light reflect off her glistening skin. He was completely caught off guard by the sudden change of events and he dearly hoped that the sudden illness was nothing serious.

"Where's Gandalf?" She asked; making the dwarf remember the wizard and he just shook his head; like talking to Gandalf right now was the most important thing!

"That doesn't matter; I'm sure he'll show up eventually but for now try to stay awake until Oin gets here." He squeezed her hand firmly and he felt her squeeze back as she stared into the distance; looking but not seeing anything but diluted forms and colors as she shivered.

Lian lifted her weak hand and placed it over the burning bitemark on her neck; it was throbbing in tune with her strong pulse and she gritted her teeth when she brushed the tender flesh. She pressed down firmly in an attempt to cease the throbbing pain but the only thing it did was send sharp twangs up and down her neck; clearing her blurred vision as she narrowed her pupils.

Thorin noticed the attention she was paying to her neck and quickly yanked her hand away to see a small lump under the long collar of her sweater; pulling the green material down he could see old bandages that reeked of something foul. He didn't have to see under the bandages to know that her wound was infected, the reek of it was very prominent and the dwarf now knew the reason for the woman's sudden fever.

"Lain, you fool! You forgot to clean your wounds!" He exclaimed angrily; how could she have possibly been so careless! Now she has a fever as her body tried to fight off the infection; she'll have to sleep it off until it breaks. Thorin was relieved that the problem was caused from the woman's own carelessness and not induced by something more serious.

"Oh yeah; can ya do that for me?" She mumbled; letting out a heavy sigh as her eyes drooped and before he could even say anything she was asleep; light snores leaving her.

Thorin leaned back rather baffled and if not embarrassed by his sudden panic; if he'd have checked before he wouldn't have caused a big fuss and sent Ori and Dori off in a hurry like that. He let out a sigh as he leaned heavily against one of the arched pillars by the grand double doors; the dwarf ran a calloused hand over his tired features and watched the woman sleep. A smile couldn't help but spread across his lips at the rather ridiculous expression she made as she slept; he always found her un-lady like qualities to be some of the most charming things about her. The normal prime and proper women of the court were far too…prefect; it made the dwarf uncomfortable and was easily irked when they tried to act coy. He knew for a fact they were anything but when they talked down to their chambermaids; always so easy to put on a mask when they deemed it mattered.

That's one of the reasons why he found Lian so fetching and just overall charming in general; she treated everyone the same, even the King Under the Mountain. She had little regard to status, especially when she was angry; Thorin found whenever her kin called her 'princess; it was so unbefitting for her character. Honestly Thorin had thought her to be rude and rowdy in the beginning but he soon realized that even the obnoxious woman had a sullen outlook on things; that first night in the Shire she had caught his attention when she asked him not to forget her.

Maybe it was the sheer randomness of it or the fact that he too didn't want to leave this world forgotten but from then on he came to understand the woman more and more. So simple yet her actions always seem to catch him off guard; she was the complete opposite of his constantly brooding self.

Thorin stood by her sleeping form and brushed his fingers over her heated flesh and he felt a bubbling affection warn his soul and cause his heart to swell; he'd never felt so strongly towards anyone before, even his kin. The dwarf was proud and pushed away the unnecessary things that could sway his judgement but he was unsuccessful in doing so with this woman. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before their flesh parted, he hovered over her then; hesitating as the words danced across his lips.

"I love you.

 ** **How Lvaire's feeling right now:** (∩** **｀-´)** **━━ ﾟ.*** **･｡ﾟ** **-Kiss and make up!**


	29. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit fast paced but I thought it was better off this way; no need to drag out things. Please check out** **_killthepain62's_ fanfiction _Welcome Home_ as well! Things are about to take a turn that I think many of you will like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, I do however own my characters and the events not canon to the original series.  
**

 _Chapter Twenty-Six: Like The Flow Of Time; We Pass On_

Lian's eyes fluttered open and she felt something brushing against a hand lying on top of her own, lightly brushing their thumb across her flesh; it felt nice. She let out a content hum vibrate through her chest as she let her lids slip back close; she hadn't felt this well rested in what felt like forever. Sleep was thick throughout her body and her muscles felt completely relaxed and she just sank as much as she could into the sleeping mat; which wasn't far.

"Lian." Her name was spoken in a soothing rumble, sending delightful goosebumps across her skin as she slowly re-opened her eyelids to answer the call of her name.

She didn't know where she was but it was fairly dim with only a candle to light the small room; it had to be the smallest room she's seen in the entire kingdom; which wasn't actually that small. Turning she looked into the normally pale pools; now looking to be a deep silver color and there was a pair of stark black brows furrowed right above them. Thorin looked dead tired and a bit frustrated as well; she didn't know whatever for though.

The dwarf had carried on with his duties for the day until night feel, he had dismissed the elf watching over her in case she woke; he was annoyed by the idea of the elf watching him. Several times through the night she made noises, causing the dwarf to think she had awakened but that was not the case to his great distress. Her fever had broken about an hour ago and he was anxious for her to open her eyes; sadly his owns were growing heavier and heavier as the minutes ticked by.

"Why must ya always look so intimidating?" She meant for it to come out in a playful tone but her voice was dry and cracked a little; she sounded like she had swallowed a swab of cobwebs. The said dwarf had a smile playing along his lips none the less though, loosening the tight furrow of his brow as the corners of his eyes crinkled; he looked as if he hadn't even been brooding at all before she woke.

"Here." He offered her a swig of a flask and she reluctantly sat up so she could drink; the cool liquid flowed over her dried lips and into her parched throat. She let out a sigh as she gave back the now nearly empty flask and let out a rather abrupt burp that afterwards made her laugh lightly; she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or amused.

Lian turned to face the dwarf but she didn't get the chance to even do that before she's suddenly taken into a sweet lip-lock; muffling her sound of surprise as Thorin's lips began to move against her own tenderly. She became mush under his lips and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as his own snaked around her waist; her senses were on a complete overload. The dwarf leaned forward and she let out a muffled laugh as they fell back onto her sleeping mat; their kiss didn't break until they had to come up for air.

She let out a rather breathless giggle, a ridiculous grin wide on her face with large sparkling eyes to go with it; this must be what they mean by 'being kissed silly', after it all it had made her _giggle_. Lian couldn't remember giggling since she was a little girl, maybe chuckling but not giggling; it was just so… _feminine_.

"That was certainly something." She breathed before Thorin dove in to feather kisses across her cheeks and down to the base of her neck; her wounds felt a bit sore but they didn't hurt nearly as much as they did before, just a bit stiff.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." He murmured against the flesh where her jaw meets her ear, sending a shiver throughout her from the deep vibrations.

"How long was I asleep?" Lian asked, leaning back to look up at the Thorin as covered her body with his own and she brushed a few loose strands of hair from his face.

"Since noon yesterday, it's a few hours till sunrise right now." Thorin hummed, leaning his head against her shoulder as he inhaled her scent deeply; an elf had given her a sponge bath while she slept and she smelt of soap. She ran her fingers through his jet black locks and watched the candle reflect off the few wispy grey streaks as the dwarf buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Great, I missed the entire day; at least my fever is gone, right?" She sighed.

Thorin hummed in acknowledgement and she felt his breathing begin to even out as he lie on top of her; she didn't mind the weight and she continued to gently stroke his hair and massage circles into his scalp. He let out a heavy sigh and before she realized it he was asleep with his head rested on her shoulder; his body slide off to only cover half of her as his arm still remained tucked around her waist.

She breathed out a sigh of satisfaction as she too drifted off into her own peaceful slumber with the dwarf firmly pressed against her person. Everything felt _complete_.

* * *

Lian sat in the Dining Hall with Rowan sitting on her knee; she was blowing sloppy raspberries at her, which the infant copied with her own slobbery ones. The company of dwarves had joined her kin at one of the grand tables that spanned a great deal of the Dining Hall; chattering away animatedly. Thorin couldn't join them because he was talking with Thranduil and Bard about their past 'differences'; Gandalf and Bilbo were there though and the Hobbit was cringing at the large amount of bubbling saliva dripping of Rowan and I's chins.

Thanks to the elves most of the injured were healed in over half the time it would have taken them before; Burv was even well enough to sit and eat with them. He was a bit paler than normal still but he looked far better than when she'd first seen him; he literally looked like death warmed over. He was still depressed over his brother but he managed to make a few playful jabs at Luke and Gordon; he still wasn't too comfortable with the dwarves.

Lian saw Thorin walking with Thranduil from across the Dining Hall, she stood up to wave over the several heads of others in an attempt grab his attention; it worked and he looked over to see her waving like a buffoon. She had Rowan hitched on her hip and she took her small chubby hand, making her wave at the King Under the Mountain while the infant was still blowing raspberries. Thorin pursed his lips as a smile teased the corners of his mouth and she smiled broadly at him before she and Rowan began to blow sloppy raspberries at him together; he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Thranduil heard the dwarf's low chuckle and turned to follow his gaze towards the woman and child; he instantly scowled, his perfect lips curling in disgust. She laughed before she finally sat down to once more join everyone in their morning meal; their food supplies were doing surprisingly well and the storm had calmed an hour or so after dawn. Everyone was relieved and they were going to all head out and gather their fellow soldiers corpses since the storm had broken sooner than they expected; the act will be a grim one no doubt.

Many whispers were floating around about the Arkenstone; no one had heard anything about it and many of the dwarves worried that it was destroyed in the battle. Lian was surprised that Throin wasn't as worried about it as the others but she hadn't had the chance to ask him why that was.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Kili suddenly asked her with a sullen expression; catching the attention of the other dwarves and her heart gave an involuntary squeeze in her chest. She would miss them all dearly and she hoped to come back to visit them as soon as possible; but for now she had to return to responsibilities back home.

"Aye, but I'll try to visit ya'll as soon as I can; it would be a shame if we didn't stay in touch." She promised; the dwarves still seemed a bit unsettled by her departure though and this touched her to know they cared so much. Even Dwalin looked a bit stumped by the news; it was nice to see that they had grown as fond of her as she had them.

"You better, lass; it won't be the same without you now." Bofur said; a rumble of agreement following from the dwarves and she chuckled at their sullen expressions.

"Don't worry, lads; we couldn't hold the Princess down if we wanted to." Gordon laughed, slapping a sturdy hand onto her shoulder; his hand nearly covered her entire shoulder blade.

"Even if you can't meet as soon as you'd like; you can all still write each other." Nellia explained; wearing her normal uncaring expression while Luke stole quick glances at her from across the table. She was right though; they had a messenger hawk back home they used for communications with Ered Luin and their family there.

"I'll write you every day!" Kili announced, puffing his chest out to make him look more serious.

"Yeah right, you can hardly remember to change your socks; much less write a letter every single day for who knows how long." Nori snorted obnoxiously and Kili sent an annoyed look his way; he obviously didn't appreciate the remark.

"I bet I'll write her more than you ever will!" The young prince challenged and of course that was when the bets started to roll out; dwarves, always seemed to have change to spare for a good bet. They were betting on who'd be most likely to write the most and least; so far Dwalin was the least and Kili the most.

"It's time to be going; we don't know if the storm will pick back up soon or not." Stevvin intervened, always one to try and get things done and over with.

"Ori, can you take Rowan to Segrid." Lian asked the meek dwarf who happily took the bubbling infant with a sweet smile; he adored the child like most of the dwarfs and they were always trying to play with her. Making silly faces for the child to giggle at or Bofur would slip her one of the few wooden toys he made for her; they would no doubt spoil her rotten if she stuck around too long.

Dain bellowed over the bustling crowd, his loud voice easily resounding throughout the Dining Hall as the dwarves from the Iron Hills killed out of the Dining Hall and into the Entry Hall. The company of dwarves followed behind and her own people joined them; the Elves and Lakemen didn't join them on the account that they had left much earlier and had already gathered all their fallen kin. Bilbo didn't even ask to come along since he couldn't stomach killing an orc; much less seeing that many corpses of friend and foe.

"Stay in groups; if you find any survivors take them back to the mountain and make sure they're tended to. If you should come across an enemy then kill them immediately; we will not be taking prisoners." Thorin spoke once all were standing in the Entry Hall, the proud dwarf standing with Dain on the grand staircase landing; his voice ringing clear and strong throughout the great halls. Dain mirrored his words in Khudzul; a roar of replies echoing off the halls loudly and Lian winced as her eardrums vibrated under the rumbling sound. They filed out into the crisp winter air with their boots crunching against the freshly fallen bed of snow; reaching mid-calf on the burly Men of Forochel while the dwarves had it up to their knees.

A fog had settled on the slopes and you couldn't see any farther than a yard or two in front of you; it was going to be a long search with all this snow covering the battlefield. Luckily the elves and Lakemen had already trudged a path through the snow and cleared away snow to reach their own kin. They began immediately, yells of anguish sounding almost immediately as dwarves found their fallen kin under the snow; friends and family slain in the heat of war.

A dwarf had been the one to find Trelkin; hauling his lean figure out of the snow and pile of dead orcs that had been laid across him. Gordon had fallen to his knees before the smaller man; broad shoulders hunched over as he took the corpse into his arms and sobbed; Burv was thankfully still recovering back in the mountain so he could not see his brothers corpse. Lian's own eyes moistened with tears along with several of her kin; a loss no matter how small was still a life that would never be truly completed.

It took them the rest of the day to gather their kin; the Men of Forochel helping the dwarves carry in the large amounts of corpses and soon enough the entire Entry Hall was lined with bodies covered in thin material. The elves and lakemen had been permitted permission to house their people in the Thone Room since their losses were larger in count.

Everyone was exhausted both emotionally and physically and tomorrow would be just as tiring when they gathered all the corpses of orcs to be burned. They searched the entire battlefield and even Ravenhill and found no survivors; whatever the war had left alive had been swallowed by the icy torments of snow.

The halls were quite under the red glow of torchlight; those who did not sleep did not speak and those who slept dreamt no sweet dreams. Lian was one of them as she stared into the bright flames of the torch hanging above; the flames licking greedily at the oil and wick while making faint swishing noises. Snow had begun to fall at dusk but it was far lighter and less harsher than before as it began to cover their tracks; it wouldn't deter their work too much tomorrow.

She could hear Nellia's quite breathing as she slept and wondered how the woman still managed to stay calm throughout all of this; Lian had already lashed out a few times under the emotional pressure. Actually she couldn't remember the woman getting angry since they were little girls; maybe she was just used to keep it inside. Her mother was a prude after all and didn't tolerate public displays of such things; Nellia must have felt much pressure growing up, more than Lian at least. Lian never gave into the idea of being a lady so eventually her chamber maids and teachers gave up; but Nellia did, meaning that she was constantly picked apart while trying to maintain the vison of 'perfection'.

Lian always found it rather odd that the woman ended up becoming a soldier despite this; the prime and proper bookworm came out of her house to sweat and fight with the men. Quite the gossip in their small kingdom and Lian could tell that her mother was beyond embarrassed; tried to blame her for influencing her daughter even though they barely even looked at each other. She was sure Nellia had done it to spite her mother but even after that she stayed so she must have become fond of the lifestyle.

She let out a soft sigh as her mind began to wonder aimlessly; she only wished to sleep but at the same time she didn't want to. Tomorrow they were to leave the mountain and she'd be back to her old life of obnoxious bar fights and scolding chamber maids; she missed it slightly but not enough to want to go back just yet. Adventure had spoiled her to new and exciting things; made her crave more than what her home had to offer while here she could meet new people and explore a new world of opportunities.

She felt bad for thinking so little of her home and people but she had been with them her whole life until but nine months ago; her hunger for more was endless. Though when she thought of Thorin with her back home suddenly the thought wasn't so bad; he seemed to sate a large portion of her craving. Even now she was learning bits and pieces about the dwarf and she ate it up and stored it away for safe keepings.

Eventually her troubled mind could keep her awake no longer though and her eyes drooped close as she felt herself slip into dreamless slumber once more.

* * *

Lian woke before anyone else; more awake then ever and she quietly got dressed before she left the Dining Hall to enter the Entry Hall; still dark for the sun had yet to rise. She stretched on the staircase landing with a loud groan before letting out a sigh; she felt good and a bit energetic despite the depressing events yesterday and the ones to come today. The snow had stopped and left a layer of snow over everything once more and she noticed that the sky was clear from any clouds.

She was glad that she'd be able to see the sun peak out for the first time in two days and it looked like it would last and melt away some of the snow before nightfall. Lian suddenly got the idea of waking Thorin up to see the sun; he was in a poor mood at the end of yesterday and she thought that maybe he'd enjoy seeing the sun again as much as her. She was a bit worried that he'd get mad though for waking him up just to see the sun; the thought went back and forth in her head until she finally decided.

It wasn't going to hurt him and if she was going to be gone before noon then she was going to at least get on his nerves one last time; for old times' sake. She quietly walked back into the Dining Hall and tip-toed around until she finally found the dwarf sleeping beside the snoring Dain and ever so intimidating Dwalin. Even in his sleep he was threatening but somehow he wasn't nearly as bad as Gandalf who nearly made her scream when she saw him looking straight at her; it was odd though because he was snoring. The wizard kept amazing her with his crazy tricks as well as disturbing her with some; she's just surprised she hadn't noticed his sleeping habit before.

She quietly kneeled down by Thorin and was about to shake his shoulder but before she could even touch him he spoke.

"You'd make a terrible assassin; you breathe and walk like a moose."

Lian pursed her lips as the dwarf sat up to face her; his hair a bit mussed from sleep but his eyes were as alert as ever. She couldn't tell if he looked annoyed or amused in the dim light so she just huffed at his comment.

"What is it you need?" He asked; his deep voice rumbling quietly in the silent hall and she was afraid that others would wake despite their lowered voices.

"Come with me." She whispered.

He raised a thick brow but decidedly to play along for the soul reason that he knew she'd bug him till he came along; even if it meant waking up everyone in the process. He slipped his boots on and followed her out of the Dining Hall through one of the servant's hall until they reached the grand staircase in the Entry Hall. The hall had grown brighter as the sun began to color the sky with its rays though it had yet to peak over the forest trees upon the hills.

They watched as the sun rose over the trees; spilling magnificent rays of light across the glittering snow and warming their flesh as they watched. Their breath was visible as they watched; the cold nip in the air not so bad with the warm rays of sun against their flesh as it pierced and evaporated the morning mist. Lian felt a smile spread over her face, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle as she watched the sun; she wanted to savor it as long as she could before she returned home.

Thorin turned his head to watch as the woman stood there with a dazzling smile on her face; the sun setting her skin aglow as it brought out the auburn streaks in her hair. He lifted his hand and ran his hand through the soft tresses; now shorter than when he'd first met her as it hung around her shoulders. The woman was surprised by the dwarfs touch and turned to face him; causing her hair to slip from his fingers.

"Thorin?" She questioned.

"You leave today." He stated rather dryly, he didn't want the woman to leave but he knew that it was not his place to decide. She had to return home and care for her people; she'd been away far too long. Their quest was over and they would all return back home or rebuild the one they reclaimed; everything must end eventually.

She averted her green orbs away from Thorin's intense blue ones, not wanting to show how much her departure bothered her. The last thing she needed to do was whine about how she wanted to stay; she had her own kingdom to worry about.

"Aye, I hope ya'll write me…if ya want to that is." She murmured, not wanting to directly ask him to write her; she didn't want to sound clingy. She peered up at him and saw him staring intently at her; his expression almost pained and she lifted a bare hand to brush her chilled fingers across his flushed cheeks. His eyes closed at her touch, leaning into it subconsciously as she began to bring her face slightly closer.

Lian brushed her lips lightly against his cheekbone; her heart pounding a mile a minute at her boldness but she wanted something to hold onto of the dwarf's. He was still and she took that as a sign to keep going; she stopped her fingers so she could run her palm up his jawline and into his dark locks. She felt her cheeks warm as she pressed slow tender kisses from his cheek bone to the very corner of his mouth where she hesitated; she was still a bit embarrassed by outright kissing him but she pushed back as she drew forth all the courage she could muster.

Her lips finally pressed against the dwarfs in a slow molding motion of flesh; her breath escaping her as his own lips responded back just as tenderly. His coarse hands wrapped around her waist; pressing their bodies closer as they shared kisses under the warm sunlight. Lian felt overwhelmingly happy as she kissed the dwarf but her feeling soon became bittersweet as she realized this could be the last kiss they shared maybe ever.

Her tears soon began to mingle with their lips but Thorin did not ask her what was wrong for he could tell by the look in her eyes when he pulled away slightly; words were not needed. He stroked her flushed cheeks with the rough pad of his thumb, rubbing the droplets away as he brought her in for another kiss; this one passionate.

"I will never forget you." Thorin whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly as he cradled her head against his broad chest with her arms firmly wrapped around his waist. "Never doubt what is shared between our hearts."

"Ya speak as if we'll never see each other again." Lian breathed, voice cracking. Thorin pulled lifted her chin then to look into her teary eyes; looking so innocent compared to the horror they've seen.

"I speak with hope that by the time we meet again, you'll still have me." He explained with a deep rumble of his chest; her eyes softened in response and she let a small smile slip onto her face before she replied.

"As long as ya'll have an obnoxious woman such as myself."

A dazzling smile spread across the dwarfs face, taking her breath away in the process; she always loved how his smile lit up his face and made him seem like a completely different person. He leaned in once again for a kiss, mirth twinkling in those pale pools as he spoke; a chuckle attempting to break from within his chest.

"I find that very easy to do."

* * *

Lian and her kin had gathered all they could without taking too much from the Lakemen and dwarves; they needed it more after all. The elves were also on their way back to their forest and surprisingly had offered to give them enough supplies to last the journey home; she had a feeling that was due to her Fathers sweet talking though. Trelkin's corpse was to be carried in a rather shabby carriage with a thin cloth protecting him from leering gazes. It would have been nice if they eagles would have taken them home but they had left early in the morning after the storm had settled with Radagast and Beorn.

Tauriel was also journeying back with them though there was tension between her and the other elves; Lian had a feeling it was to do with her and Kili's current relationship. Everyone could see the way they looked at one another; their displayed their affection more openly than Lian and Thorin's. Kili looked like a love struck buffoon which was rather amusing to see though there were several dwarves who sent disapproving looks his way.

Bright sun shine streamed through the Entry Hall, reflecting off the snow in a dazzling manner; everyone was there to see them off. Thorin, Gandalf, Dain and Bard all stood in front of them with their respected kin a foot or two back. Lian was insistent on giving them all a massive hug much to their embarrassment; all except Thorin who she saved for last.

They looked at each other and Lian felt her throat close up while her chin attempted to tremble; she didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to just be connected through ink and parchment with mere words to sate her loneliness. Thorin could see the confliction in her eyes and stepped forward to look into her glistening orbs; lifting a hand to run a callused thumb along her cheekbone.

"I'll write you." He murmured and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak as a metallic taste flavored her tongue; she hated goodbyes almost more than anything. Thorin's normally piercing blue eyes softened and he pressed their foreheads together; taking a deep breath of her scent before pulling away. Thorin was never one for public displays of affection; she was surprised he's even gone as far as he had which gave her a warm feeling inside.

They both reluctantly stepped away and Lian felt like her cheeks were on fire from all the looks pointed her way, especially from her kin; she must have looked like an alien to them. They'd never been able to imagine her being that close with any male before just then; it was rather ironic.

Lvaire stepped forward and spoke with Thorin then; speaking of future visits and in this time Gandalf un-expectantly came up to her and gave Lian a small bundle. She had to hitch Rowan on her hip now to except the bundle since she reclaimed the infant after parting from Thorin; it was heavier than she expected but not to the point where she couldn't hold it with one hand.

"Lian, I am entrusting you with this so that you may hide it where no one can find it, for it cannot be destroyed with the power of man nor elf and dwarves cannot be trusted with it." Gandalf murmured, his voice soft but stern; he was indeed trusting her with a great task that only she could do. She went to unravel the thin cloth from around the object but Gandalf stopped her with a firm hand and leaned down to face her directly.

"Do _not_ look at it around others, only when you are absolutely alone and _only_ then. When you see what it is then you will know why I have asked for you to take it with you back to Forochel. Do not tell anyone of it even after you've hidden it."

Lian nodded slowly before safely tucking the object into her pouch where it weighed a bit heavy on her belt; Gandalf looked pleased with this and leaned back. She didn't have too much time to dwell over what had just occurred before she was bombarded in a bone crushing hug; the person was careful not to harm Rowan in the process though.

"Don't worry, Lian. _I'll_ write you as much as possible!" Kili said before Fili shoved him away to gently give embrace her in contrast to his brothers own.

"Don't listen to him, Lian. I'm sure you'll be back in the time it takes for him to pick up a quill." The older brother laughed, mirth twinkling in his blue eyes as he showed off his pearly whites; he was surely going to catch the attention of a fair maiden soon enough.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kili yelled, pushing his brother away from Lian.

"Uh, you're slow; obviously." Fili retorted, resulting in the two rolling on the ground in a blur of kicks and slaps; Dwalin and Golin were quick to pull them apart though.

"Here you go, thought I'd make you something before you left." Bofur murmured, a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he held out a wooden ring; it was rather plain looking aside from the small gem encrusted in the band. Lian was touched by Bofur's gift and gave him a dazzling smile in return; she wasn't a fan of jewelry but she would treasure this piece greatly.

"Thank ya."

"Well it's nothing really." Bofur cleared his throat before backing away to allow the other dwarves their goodbyes; it didn't feel complete without Bifur though.

"Visit us soon, lass. We all will miss you terribly." Balin's worn hands were firmly clasped around hers and she felt a soft smile tug at her lips at the old dwarf. She gave his hand a squeeze before leaning in to plant a small peck on his worn and weathered cheek before pulling away.

"Thank ya for being so terribly kind to me; I hope that I may be able to repay the favor to ya one day."

The old dwarf flashed a toothy grin at her before they parted for her to face the always brooding Dwalin who looked a bit miffed by her appearance in front of him. Lian felt her own grin flash across her face as she faced the half bald dwarf; he was just as stubborn as Stevvin only half the size.

"If ya don't at least give me a handshake then I'll have to plant a juicy one on yer cheek." Dwalin bristled at this and slowly held out a hand which she shook sternly with amusement dancing in her green eyes.

"Get out of here already!" Dwalin growled, yanking his hand away from her upon the widening of her ridiculous grin; she was acting like such a pest!

Lian laughed before she stepped back with her kin; looking around for the hobbit but he was nowhere to be seen. She felt a frown replace the smile on her face at the absence of Bilbo; surely he couldn't have forgotten. Her thoughts were cut off though when a rather large bag was dropped in front of them, actually large was an understatement; it was huge! It looked like two Stevvin's could fit inside that bag and it probably weighed as much as him too!

"What is this?" She exclaimed.

"Your share of the gold; you signed the contract like everyone else so you should be given what you were promised." Thorin explained in her stooper; she had of course seen that in the contract but she hadn't thought it would even be _close_ to this much! Even if she accepted it; they'd never be able to pack it all back the Forochel!

"I can't; it's too much, Thorin. I never thought it would be this much." Lian breathed, breathless from her utter shock.

"You do not have to accept it all now but I insist that you at least take as much as you can carry comfortably." He countered, obviously not taking no for an answer. The amount of treasures he'd just given her would be able to last her kingdom for at least ten winters! "Come; take what you will."

The drawstring on the large course sack was opened to reveal countless treasures inside; gold coins, gems, silver goblets and rings plus much more. Her kin hesitated until Lvaire stepped forth; nodding his head towards Thorin before claiming as much of the treasure that would fit in his money pouch. They each took turns taking what they could; each as equally modest in their portions since they knew it would only weigh them down during their journey if they took too much.

"I'll make sure that you receive the rest of your share soon enough; may your travels lead you home safely." Thorin bowed his head towards them and with that it was goodbye.

"Wait!"

Lian looked up to see Bilbo hobbling down the large steps and the crowd parted to let him through as his small legs carried him towards them. Finally he stumbled to a stop out of breath with his pack on; he looked as if he was going somewhere.

"I…want to go with you." He panted, bending over to support himself on his knees; he looked like he'd just run halfway down the mountain.

"I promised I'd visit…your home after…all this…remember?"

Lian was suddenly smacked with realization and let out a loud 'oh'; she had completely forgotten about their promise back in Rivendell! It seemed like years ago that they'd made it but here they were; she's surprised the hobbit hadn't forgotten as she had.

"So I'm ready to go when you are." He announced while straightening, his erratic breathing calming back down; he seemed surprisingly ready to go on another little adventure. Lian didn't think he'd become so addicted to adventure; if anything she thought he'd be ready to be back to his cozy little hobbit hole with his books, warm hearth and plush arm chair.

"Are ya sure, lad?" She asked, a bit bemused.

"No, I never go back on a promise." He defended stubbornly; seemed like the dwarves had rubbed off on him.

"Bilbo is leaving as well? How will we go on?!" Kili cried; dramatically throwing himself against Fili's shoulder.

"I'll make sure to send your share back to the Shire as well, Bilbo." Thorin offered but the hobbit waved a hand at him.

"I'd wait to do that till I send word for it, Thorin. I'm sure my relatives will be all over it if I'm not there to beat them away with a stick."

And with that they were off, a new addition joining their journey back to the far northern bay; no doubt it would be just as tiresome as the one before. Lian took one last look back at the mountain though and she felt her heart throb in mourning for the piece it was about to leave behind. She would return again; maybe not soon but one day she would.

"Lian?" Bilbo called out from in front of her and she turned to face his worried gaze; he was fully aware of the yearning in her heart. "I'm sure you'll see them all again soon."

"I hope so, Bilbo. I really do."


	30. Chapter 27

**Hello again! Already I hope you enjoy this chapter after so long and please drop a favorite and review! Please check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home_ and thank you to all who have stayed with me so far and please keep with me till the very end! **

**Disclaimer: I do not how the Hobbit, I do however own my characters and the artwork I do for the series. Also anything that has not been used before or isn't in the existing story is mine.  
**

 _Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mirkwood_

Snow blanketed the barren trees along with the rich soil it sank its roots into, no creature disturbed the smooth surface of clustered crystals aside from the path trudged along the frozen river bank by Elves and Men. Mirkwood wasn't nearly as horrid now that the trees had lost their leaves; you could see the cloudless sky clearly and a crisp smell filled ones lungs with every breath. Lian's mood shifted a bit with the improved weather along with the light hearted chatter Bilbo was providing with her kin; they were never one for quiet riding like the elves seemed to be accustomed with. Only two people road on horses and that is Burv, do to his injury and Thranduil, the high and mighty pain in the ass; he may have gotten his gems but he didn't act the least bit grateful to the dwarves. It's like his feet hardly ever touched the ground; Lian had a theory that it's due to the need to feel superior and therefor sit higher than others.

"-and then I drove my fist straight through the bloody mutts skull! They learned not to mess with _my_ livestock." Gordon finished his extremely gore-pact story; his brown eyes alive with passion while snow dusted his black cropped hair and massive shoulders. Bilbo looked to be horrified yet awed by the story; no doubt he wouldn't have to think too hard to imagine Gordon's huge hands destroying any animal.

"I don't understand; I thought you didn't have livestock in the north and that was why you relied so heavily on the dwarves of Ered Luin?" The hobbit enquired; always the curious fellow.

"That's true to an extent but we don't make enough money to just buy everything from the dwarves; pelts and leather doesn't get you much in nowadays market. We raise all of our livestock indoors since they can't handle the harsh weather; chickens, cows, horses, goats, sheep, pigs, even birds like ravens and hawks. They get us by; especially in the dead of winter when the most brutal storms roll in." Burv replied from his mount.

"We can't house nearly as much as a normal person would though; just losing one cow could mean half a month with porridge to satisfy the grumbles of our belly." Luke finished, walking in between Gordon and Burv.

"I can't imagine living such a way; the Shire has always been a plentiful place, we've never had problems with crops or managing the herd. I guess we're luckier then we know." Bilbo empathized, looking to be truly distraught for them.

"Thank ya for caring, Bilbo. We always get by though, after all; a life with no trials isn't really a life." Lvaire laughed heartily, patting the hobbits shoulder fondly; it hadn't taken long for them all to grow fond of Bilbo after all he had a rather charming personality of his own.

"Well I imagine, I'm sure you're happy to be getting home to the rest of your family along with everyone else." Bilbo chuckled, looking up at the tall man beside him; it never got old to see the small hobbit beside the big burly men.

"Well the rest of my family live in Ered Luin; Lian and I are the only ones who live in Forochel for obvious reasons." The king chortled and Bilbo looked rather surprised by this news; the hobbit had not been around when the young woman had spoken of her past degrading of her mother in Mirkwood's prison cell.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." Bilbo quickly defended, not wanting to offend anyone but Lvaire only laughed at the fellow; it's not like he was intentionally trying to bring up painful memories.

"There's no need for that; Lian's mother died giving birth to her if you're wondering. I may have lost one love of my life that night but she made sure to give me another in her place. I'm not surprised that Lian didn't tell you." Her father explained to the unknowing hobbit who glanced at the young woman seemingly oblivious to their conversation while she walked closer to the front with Nellia.

"Well I can imagine it would be something painful for her to talk about; I don't blame her for not talking about it. Honestly I should have deduced that from the beginning since she never mentioned her mother in the first place." Bilbo murmured, finding that there was more to the woman than he'd originally thought; he had just figured that she was fonder of her father.

"Well…she hasn't understood the conditions of her mother's death, Dalora couldn't pass a child naturally as we found out nearly half way through the birthing process; they had to cut Lian out of her. Lian survived miraculously but Dalora had lost too much blood and died before sunrise; she died holding Lian in her arms." Lvaire was growing emotional with the reoccurring images of his wife's death; he could never love another woman the same way he did her. Lian acted more and more like her every day and he was proud to see her growing up to be such a fine young woman; if she were a man then she'd be able to rule Forochel with an iron fist if she wanted to.

"I'm sure that she'd understand if she would just stop being so stubborn." The king chuckled lightly, trying to keep the conversation casual. Bilbo couldn't help but stare holes into Lian's back though; why would she act so cold in regard to her own mother? He never thought her capable of being so uncaring towards her own kin, much less her own blood. Perhaps that was just one of the many trials of life for her to overcome.

Lian could hear their conversation clearly from her current position; it's not like she was deaf after all. If only her father knew how she really felt on the matter; she knew her views on her mother had always been unfair and despicable but she had been mad at her mother. Mad for dying and leaving them to fend for themselves; she was supposed to hold on to life and make it through but she didn't. She didn't hold on and so her father had to raise her with a hole in his heart; at one point she thought he hated her for resembling her mother. That also prompted her to try and act as much like the opposite gender as possible; she didn't want her father to be pained when he saw her.

That had been so long ago it felt like; she had still been bitter when she left home but she was coming around in regard to her mother. Life isn't fair and her mother probably didn't want to go just as much as her father; they both knew that fighting it would make things more painful though. Tragedies aren't meant to tear you down forever; you grieve and then rise again stronger than before. Things might have turned out different if her mother was alive and there are many doors closed when others open; Lian much rather things stay as they were though.

"You look rather ridiculous when you think; may it be a new habit brought on by the company of dwarves?" Nellia enquired; one finely shaped eyebrow raised at the young woman's expression; her face scrunched up almost between a scowl and cringe as they walked along the snow covered riverbank.

Lian snapped out of her thoughts and stuck her tongue out at the other woman, having nothing to say in reply to her question. Nellia could tell that the woman had been pouting since they left the mountain and it was almost painful to watch her try and act normal; whatever normal was for the princess.

"I hear saying your problems out loud helps ease the depression; though I'm sure everyone knows just from your entire demeanor. You had to be expecting to come back sometime; you are the princess after all." Nellia sighed.

"I know that!" Lian snapped, annoyed that her problems were being put out into light so bluntly though it's not like she wouldn't have done the same thing if she was in the other woman's shoes. "I've known that ever since Stevvin showed up in Lake-Town; that still doesn't make it easier to leave."

"I supposed goodbyes are never easy with those you've accompanied for so long; your father spoke of future visits though." Nellia reminded her.

"Father also says that with Uncle Tundain and we only see him from time to time in trading season; the last time we visited _him_ was when we had to buy new cows eight years ago." Lian grumbled; a bit put off at the thought of not seeing Thorin until eight years from now.

"Well he is the King; he can't do whatever he pleases even if we're only a small kingdom, he'll have plenty of time for that after he's retired from the throne for the next heir to claim it." The woman explained but Lian didn't feel any better about the situation; she knows these things but she just wished that they could all get together like they used to every year in the fall up until she was twelve. Uncle Tundain and her father had gotten in a fight over too much ale and childhood problems; Father had tried to make things up after he sobered but Uncle Tundain held a grudge like an iron vise; they were on talking terms but they weren't as close as they were before.

Lian sighed and nestled Rowan closer to her chest; sometimes she forgot she was even holding the child, like she had become another limb until her arms got tired from holding her too long. Her cheeks were flushed a bit from the cold and her curly red hair sprung out stubbornly to frame her plump face; she was a perfect picture of health.

They ventured on until finally the afternoon sun was drifting into the west, the sun staining the blue sky crimson as the temperature dropped. The elves had no trouble going on but everyone else was weary from traveling all day with no rest nor meal since they left; poor Bilbo tried to keep up but he was passed out on Luke's back after the man had offered it up to him.

Lian was just as tired and her half healed wounds were burning from the strain on her muscles, Rowan was also growing restless and hungry; kicking and crying loudly as she bounced her up and down against her chest. How much longer is it going to be before they reached the elves kingdom? It had been rather quick when they left it in barrels but then again they were also riding the quick rivers tide.

"How much further? Unlike you elves we can't go long amounts of time without food and rest." Stevvin barked, obviously cross and exhausted; the sun was setting quickly and other creatures dwelled within these woods. Rowan's cries were not ceasing and Lian was growing more fearful that they'd attract unwanted attention so she desperately tried to calm the child but she would have none of it.

Thranduil hadn't even halted to let her change the child's wrappings despite the pitying looks several of the elves sent their way; at one point Tauriel had offered to take the child off her hands but Lian refused. She didn't want to part from the child even if her arms felt like they were going numb from carrying her for so long; she wasn't going to let her go again.

"If you're so tired then why don't you just stop; I'm sure that all the creatures in this forest would love to have you for dinner. As for my people and I; we'd like to actually reach our home before sunrise." The elf retorted from his mount, not even batting an eyelash at them and Lian was tempted to chunk her boot at his head if not for her own entertainment.

Stevvin looked tempted to do more than throw a boot at the elf but Lvaire sent him a look that compelled the headstrong man to stay silent as they continued on. About a half hour later the sun had already set past the tree line and over the hills; the moon already lighting up the darkening sky with tiny stars popping up one by one. It would have been a lovely sight against the pale snow if not for the exhaustion; it was certainly an odd sight for the Men to see the moon so clearly against the snow or the moon at all.

It was then though that they finally saw a pale white glow illuminate the trees in almost an eerie glow, what looked to be small crystals dangling off the barren branches and sending glittering spectrums of light dancing across the trees and snow. It was breath taking, that Lian could not deny even in her state of irritation and exhaustion; she had never seen such gems before. The elves followed the strands of gems that looped and dangled off the branches overhead while Lian and her kin marveled at the sight with several hushed whispers of awe; Bilbo had even awoken to stare openly at the scene. Rowan too had calmed her crying to ogle at the beautiful gems; her big blue eyes reflecting their light.

They came upon the entrance to the elves Kingdom quickly after; except this time under different circumstances than the first time. Lian was certainly glad knowing that she wouldn't sleep in a prison cell tonight, though she took it that their king much rather them be there as prisoners than guest. She was still baffled as to why he had even invited them to stay and resupply in his kingdom in the first place; even with her father's smooth talking.

The kingdom was just as grand as she remembered though instead of it being daylight it was night; the underground kingdom lit up by gigantic flower that hung upside down at the peak of the stone dome overhead. A soft yellow glow emitted from the center; resembling an upside down teardrop in the center of the pale petals that flared out beautifully around it. Lian can't believe she hadn't noticed it before but then again she was probably too overwhelmed by the kingdom itself. Small spores fell from the flowers center almost like snow; floating along the invisible breeze it seemed to be riding until it touched the ground to disappear into the ground. Moon light also streamed in through the large windows set in a full circle around the top half of the dome, roots tangling thickly around the windows and covering the entire ceiling to disappear into the void below.

"What is that?" Bilbo breathed, taking the words out of all their mouths; Lian may strongly dislike the elves king but his kingdom was one to marvel at truly. She can only imagine what Erebor would look like once it was fully restored; it already took her breath away.

"It is the Airetaari Losse; the heart of Mirkwood. It was said that in the days of creation that Iluvatar wept a single tear upon the barren lands and the Airetaari Losse came to be; Mother of all growth. It is also said that her roots spread over the earth and from them all growth is made; she only has one sister and that is Nessa Losse in Lorien. Nessa Losse was made so if the Airetaari Losse was ever harmed or even destroyed, its sister could take its place as the mother of all growth. " Burv explained; Lian's brain was growing foggy from the large amount of information it was trying to capture. Burv was always one to read into other cultures that dwelling in Middle-Earth; he was absolutely fascinated by it.

"Good to see at least one man of Men is well educated." Thranduil commented; not even glancing back at them as they approached the dreadful bridge that connected the gates to the actual kingdom. Lian took deep calming breaths as they walked across, not even contemplating looking down and after what felt like ages they reached the other side, sadly there were several more elevated paths with _nothing_ under them to catch someone if they were to fall other than the ground.

They were halted in the center of what looked to be a garden square with stone pillars weaving around each other along the edges. It seemed even if winter was amidst outside, none of that effected the lush growth of grass, trees and flowers inside this place. Thranduil dismounted his mare and Gordon went to help Burv from his own as two elves came and took the horses away. Bilbo was now standing on his own two feet and stood in between Lian and Lvaire; peering at the elves as they seemed to all but disperse into the kingdom.

"My people shall provide you a quarter suitable for housing you all for the night; do with it what you please and in the morning we'll give you supplies before sending you on your way. Dinner is in an hour; it will be served to you in your quarters." Thranduil told them in a clipped voice before the elf rudely and quickly turned to walk away with Legolas close on his tail. The elf king stopped though by Tauriel; pale eyes looking her over with a mild look of disgust before he spoke.

"You shall depart when they do; be thankful that I am letting you stay here that long." Tauriel looked away, shame coloring her features almost pitifully. Lian felt pity well up in her chest for the she-elf; to be told that she had to leave her own home was unimaginable for her to relate to.

"Father-." Legolas tried to cut in but Thranduil would have none of it.

"If you have a problem with my decision then you can join her." He spat fiercely and Lian nearly took a step back from the sudden shock; his face was twisted in a snarl unlike any she'd ever seen on an elf. What had happened to turn an elf into such a bitter creature? She had always heard that elves were pure creatures; maybe arrogant but never resentful or hateful.

Thranduil held his head high once more before he waltzed away, leaving Legolas and Tauriel along with the others.

"What a jackass." Stevvin grumbled, his thin lips pursed tightly on his worn down features, everyone did but thankfully an elf showed up right then to lead them to their quarters. Their quarters was located on the eastern side of the kingdom and it was certainly different than the dungeon Lian was expecting; okay maybe she wasn't expecting it but she could see it being plausible. The thick roots of trees and the Airetaari Losse were woven and throughout the large dome to make up the kingdom; houses built along the massive trunks of trees that seemed to be thousands of years old. The Airetaari Losse provided an eerie glow to everything so it was a different setting than the dimness of when they first entered the kingdom in the day.

Their housing was right by one of the grand windows against the dome walls; it seemed to be that the house was carved from the massive roots and trees with green moss covering it thickly. They entered and found that it was rather quite grand with an elegantly carved spiral stair case leading towards the upstairs. There was no kitchen nor bathing quarters though so they would have to go to the public baths if they wanted to bathe according to the male elf who had lead them there; asides from that it would fit them all with room to spare.

"Nellia and I are going to the baths with Rowan; don't destroy anything if yer staying here." Lian announced.

"Well he _said_ we could do with it what we please." Luke smirked, tossing a glass vase from hand to hand teasingly.

"If ya break it then I'm going to break yer _face_." She growled, causing him to only roll his eyes but set the vase back down regardless. With that she and Nellia turned and followed the male elf as he waited patiently for them to come along; he did look nervously at Luke though when he saw him eyeing the bookshelves. No doubt he didn't like the idea of them ransacking the place like barbarians but she was sure that they'd behave.

Of course the bathes were far larger than she'd imagined; pale marble pillars surrounded the large circular pool of water which was filled by fountain in the center. Streams of water flowing from the basins in which the elven maidens held in their stone hands; glittering tiles reflected the waters glow from both above and under the water's surface.

"Elves certainly make everything luxurious; ours look like barns compared to these ones." Nellia commented as they began to strip from their torn and battle worn clothes; Rowan had begun to cry again from hunger and Lian tried to shush her quietly.

"Maybe we should have left her with the others; she's hungry." Lian sighed heavily, trying to calm the kicking infant down as she wailed.

"I don't think so; they would try and let her play their weapons or something on that scale." Nellia explained, taking the kicking child from Lian so she could strip her own clothes off after taking the thin blouse off Rowan; they had no baby clothes so they had cut off the arms and bottom half of Burv's extra blouse for her to wear.

"Well father wouldn't let them do anything too reckless plus Gordon should really learn how to handle a babe since Torien is due to give birth any time now." Lian reasoned, picking up one of the basins beside a pillar so she could fill it with water. She dumped her filthy clothes in the basin of water; kneading and squeezing the grime out of the fabric worn fabric. After finishing she laid the clothes out to dry on the polished floors beside the pool of water; Nellia followed soon after handing her Rowan. Lian stepped into the lukewarm water of the pool; the water reaching just above her breasts when she stood.

"Didn't your father try and feed you a whole chicken leg when you were barely a toddler?" Nellia asked as if to prove a point.

"That's different, he didn't know back then but I'm sure he does now." She defended but from the raised eyebrow the other woman sent her way it wasn't a convincing one.

"Maybe; either way she needed a good cleaning. She's filthy." Nellia chided as she held the squirming infant firmly between her thighs and gingerly poured water over her bright curls on the edge of the pool. Rowan didn't seem to want to cooperate though as she screamed and kicked; she was no doubt hungry and tired.

"Here." Lian took the squirming child from Nellia after climbing into a sitting position on the pools edge to let Nellia take a turn in the water. Rowan was having a fit; snot and tears running down her red face as she wailed. Already she could feel her own distress knitting her brows together as a headache began to pound against her skull.

"Oh."

Both women turned to see a slender she-elf with golden hair braided down her back carrying what looked to be clean clothes for them to wear. She obviously had not been expecting an infant to be with them and looked into the big teary blue eyes with her own.

"Just a moment, please." She spoke, her voice like tiny bells chiming in the wind; she set the clothes down and abruptly turned to walk away. Nellia and Lian shared a look shrugging it off and continued to bathe; sadly they weren't getting much done with Rowans temper tantrum and so they had to both make an effort to clean her properly with the bar of soap found with the towels. Lian was just drying off the infant when the she-elf returned with what looked to be baby robes and a jar of something she couldn't identify.

"I went and fetched your baby some fresh clothes and something to eat so maybe she'll calm down." The she-elf explained.

"Thank ya, that was very generous of ya." Lian thanked her with gratitude; taking the clothes and what seemed to be baby food.

"I can feed her while you bathe if you want." The she-elf offered and she could tell that the elf was dying to hold the baby from the glimmer in her eyes when she looked at the sniffling infant. Lian hesitated a moment but ended up handing Rowan over to the she-elf; she was going to be in plain sight of her and she needed to have both hands free so she could wash herself properly.

Both she and Nellia bathed in silence, watching the she-elf intently; ready to jump out of the pool if something were to become amiss but the elf seemed harmless enough and the food had calmed Rowan down tremendously. They were soon out of the pool and dressed in the clean clothes that they were given; of course it was dresses the she-elf had brought. Lian was tempted to go back in her old wet clothes but Nellia elbowed her sharply when she voiced the idea out loud.

Nellia looked comfortable enough in the somewhat loose silver dress on her lean figure but it was ridiculously form fitting on Lian like the last elven dress she had no choice but to wear; the green silk clung to ever curve and dip of her figure. Rowan had a lovely purple dress on that flared out at the waist to drape over her chubby bare feet; she was obviously shorter than any elf infant.

"You look rather fetching in that dress." Nellia commented and she couldn't resist the urge to cringe; the worst part was that the other woman wasn't even joking.

"I feel like breathing will tear the seams open." Lian spat and attempted to twist her torso and bend over in the dress; thankfully the dress was a bit loose around the waist and covered the bandages still wrapped around her ribs though her ugly bite-mark was visible.

"Beauty is pain they say." The other woman chuckled.

Lian took Rowan away from the she-elf, thanking her once more before the two women left with their damp still damp clothes to return to their quarters for a hot meal and nights rest. Tomorrow was no doubt going to be the start of a long tread home.

* * *

Lian's eyelashes fluttered open when the pale morning light streamed in through the small circular window; she slowly lifted her head and felt Rowan's weight on top of her chest. The infant was out cold with light snores while drool soaked into the woman's sweater; her red curls were aglow under the pale light of the morning sun. She laid back and let out a deep sigh as she softly stroked the wild curls atop of the child's head; she felt a moment of peace for the first time since she left Erebor.

Last night had gone by quickly after they ate; all but crawling up the stairs to the sleeping quarters and into the beds lining the thickly bunch walls of roots. Now she was surrounded by her sleeping kin and Bilbo with Gordon's loud snores reverberating through the otherwise silent room. She sat there for a long moment just seeping in the out of place warmth form the sun despite it being winter.

She couldn't help but wonder how Thorin and the others were doing right now; last she heard they were going to burn the rest of the orc bodies and then Dain and his army would go back to the Ironhills for supplies to bring back. Letting out a sigh Lian finally sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed; her bare feet dangling nearly five inches from the ground. She hopped down with Rowan limp in her arms as she padded over to the window; she could see the barren forest of Mirkwod outside with snow still blanketing the ground.

"Dalora?"

Lian whipped around, seeing her father's tired expression as he tried to blink away the sleep from his green eyes; sitting up on his bed for the blanket to fall off his chest.

"Oh, Lian." He snapped out of his momentary daze and looked around as a loud yawn left his lips. "No one else is awake?"

"Obviously, I just woke up myself. We should probably wake everyone else up though; I don't know how long our visit is welcomed." She advised with her lips tenderly pressed into Rowans curls; she loved the soft smell of butter pecan soap that emitted off her along with just the general scent of baby.

"If we're lucky we'll reach the Misty Mountains before dark; the daylight is limited now that winter is here which means more creatures will be about. If we use the moon for light then we might be able to cover more ground at night; but we should still try and cover as much ground and not stop for camp while on the mountain range. Goblins are crawling all over those mountains and I'd like to not have another encounter." Lian explained.

"We're going to have to travel southwest towards Hoarwell river and follow it across the mountains until we come out at the Ettenmoors; from there it's a straight path northwest to Forochel."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan; we can't risk taking the easier route along the Longwell, even if the mountains are less steep. If we make good time we should be back home within a month and a half." Lavaire hummed, rubbing his palm against his scruffy beard; they all had bathed last night and his worn face didn't look nearly as old as when he was dirty.

"Home…" Lian murmured when a wave of nostalgia overcame her; how would it feel to finally be home again after so long? After all that had happened. She always found her home to be quite beautiful and entertaining enough but now it all seemed to fall a bit flat compared to everything else she'd seen. No wonder everyone thought it was boring when they'd seen all of that their whole life. She did miss the familiarity of it though; her own bed, room, weapons, horse and tub to soak in alone. How would she handle it?

Lian and everyone were gathered at the gates of Mirkwood; surprisingly enough Thranduil was there along with Legolas and Tauriel. The elven king was silent as he watch Tauriel approach Lian's kin with her own pack to take with her; Legolas didn't looked pleased at all.

"May your journey be safe when returning to your lands; you're welcome to visit… _all_ of you." Thranduil spoke, his eyes flickering towards Tauriel and shocking them all.

"Father?" Legolas gaped but his father raised his hand.

"I said visit, not stay; don't get ahead of yourself." With that he turned and walked away; she had a feeling he did that when he was flustered more than arrogance. Who knew though? The Elf had a heart after all; even it was just a small one.

"Ready to go on another adventure?" Lian asked Bilbo with a small smile on her lips.

"It can't get any worse than the first one." Bilbo chuckled.

With that they were off; Tauriel turning towards the Lonely Mountain and them towards the Misty Mountains. Maybe things were going to be as bad as the thought, after all; life always has a way of surprising you.

 **Thranduil be like: ****(** **눈_** **눈)**


	31. Chapter 28

**Hello again, it's been over a week but whatever! The next chapter is here and stuff is going down just as planned; it may seem a bit drawl but I hope it covers everything I wanted to go over. Also, PLEASE check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home; she's getting to some interesting parts._ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit nor it's characters; I do own my characters though and the artwork I do for the series.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Eight: Spring Gathering_

 ** _~ Four Months Later ~_**

Winter passed in Forochel far quicker than any others through the recent years though like always the snow hardly ceased and Bilbo had left back for the Shire about three weeks ago. Now spring was approaching as March began and their livestock were preparing to give birth to all the new offspring's this year. Life had not changed in Fovrien; the capital of Forochel and Lian's home. Gordon had a beautiful baby girl with his beloved wife Nora; the woman giving birth to the child a week after they returned. Burv's arm was now fully healed and he was learning to use a bow again; the death of his older brother had weighed heavy on his the first two months but he was determined to live his life. Lian also had a birthday back in Febuaray and was now twenty-five; she suddenly felt so old compared to this time last year.

Both Bilbo and Lian had to once again get used to the constant cold weather, Lian adapted far more quickly than Bilbo though. His poor hobbit feet had no chance and for the first time in his life he had to wear boots to keep frostbite away. Lian valued the company the hobbit provided her; she found that he was easier to talk to than her own kin since he understood her situation a bit better than others. Nellia and Lian had grown close as well though she was still trying to warm up to the idea of having a female companion to talk to; after Bilbo left she did open up more to the woman though.

So now here Lian sat at her desk in her chambers, scrawling ink across the yellowed parchment under her hands; a letter. This one was to Ori though she had a stack of sealed envelopes to her right meant for several of the other dwarves. She took a break to rest her stiff and aching hand, flexing the tendons by making a tight fist then releasing it; the woman let out a sigh as she ran her thumb over the stained and marred Seeder surface of her desk she's had since she was a child. Fili and Kili had already sent at least three letters her way _before_ they even got home while the others sent only one; including Thorin. Her and the dwarf had written back and forth constantly over the last few months, at first it was rather awkward but eventually their letters became more relaxed as well as longer. Sadly he hadn't written her lately and she was anxious to know why.

"Momma!"

Lian turned to see a Nellia holding Rowan in her doorway; the women dressed in a fine purple gown with a thick fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The toddler was wearing a dark red dress with mounds of ruffles underneath the full skirt with tiny brown boots and a white ribbon in her hair.

Rowan had shot up in one of her growth spurts and was now to Lian's knee when she stood; her beautiful copper curls had grown out as well to frame her small shoulders. Freckles spotted her nose and cheeks and all of her baby teeth had grown in to show off her pearly whites when she giggled. Lian was absolutely smitten with the child and hardly let her out of her site; the child was spoiled rotten if not by her then the entire kingdom.

"Well if it isn't my little hobgoblin!" Lian exclaimed dramatically, green eyes crinkling as she took the child from Nellia; making obnoxious snorts and snarls while pretending to gobble the child's cheeks. Rowan erupted in a fit of giggles and squeals on her lap; thrashing her legs out as she tried to squirm out of her reach. Finally Lian stopped and planted a big kiss on her curly head before facing Nellia.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Horrible of course, my mother is furious about my choice of a groom and insists that I let the matchmaker decide who I marry." Nellia snorted rather un-lady like, taking a seat on Lian's larger-than-needed bed.

"I don't see what the problem is; Luke is the nephew of Stevvin, the King's Advisor _and_ First Captain. Plus he's the Second Captain now; isn't that enough?" She asked while playing with Rowan's dangling feet. Lian had resigned from her position as Second Captain to have more time to take care of Rowan; she had tried and failed at handling both at the same time and she refused to let Martha basically raise her.

"Apparently she said that Kellen's mother was planning to pair her and Luke together, so as an _honorable woman_ and friend she can't allow for us to wed." Nellia looked beyond bitter; she and Luke had been trying to get permission to start their courtship but Nellia's mother wouldn't give her blessings. Luke's father on the other hand had no quarrels about the matter though considering Nellia was more a suitable bride for his son and more 'proper' than the misbehaving princess.

"Ya could always lie and say yer pregnant with his child." Lian snickered, receiving a nasty glare from the other woman.

"You sound like Luke; he doesn't realize that if we were to have a bastard child or wed without blessings from both sides it will reflect badly on both of us _and_ our child; whenever they may enter this world. He's in a position to where he can't be as carefree as before, it was different with you cause it you're the princess." Nellia huffed, her usually pale cheeks colored with her frustration as she knitted her dark brows together.

"Nellia, don't worry so much about what others think, this is about the both of ya; not the entire kingdom. It's yer life to live; not theirs so stop reading so much into the situation, ya'll end up seeing problems that aren't there." Lian sighed; tapping her boot against the stone stone floor.

"But what if it ruins our lives? He's surely regret ever marrying me and if we had a child, what kind of life would it be if-."

" _Hey_ , I'm telling ya. Stop worrying; Luke may be stupid but he's not so much of a coward that he'd not be able to face what he's getting himself into. He wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't prepared; stop asking and just do it. Yer mother can disapprove all she wants." Nellia let out a heavy sigh in defeat at this and gave a nod.

"I'll try."

"Don't be glum; look at this pretty little thing here. No one can be sad around her." Lian laughed, squishing Rowans' chubby cheeks together in front of the other woman; the child making small sounds through her smooshed lips. Nellia arched one fine dark brow at her before looking down at the child as she began to blow spit and raspberries through her lips; spit bubbles gathering on her chin.

"I'm beginning to think you two really are mother and daughter." Nellia finally said with a small chuckle, taking the child from Lian's lap and sitting back on her bed.

"That means I'm doing a good job." Lian smirked, turning around in her chair to face her desk once more; a bit reluctant to start up again but she was on the last letter so she might as well if it done with. Not to mention it would be rude if she didn't finish her letter to Ori but she was running out of things to write; it's not like a lot happened around her.

"Has anything new happened lately?" Lian enquired.

"I haven't really noticed anything lately due to my stress; why?" Nellia replied; bouncing Rowan up and down on her lap.

"I'm running out of things to write." She let out a long sigh, slumping back in her seat as she tried to wrack her brain for bits of things that would be worth something to write about.

"You never have problems like that when you're writing Thorin." The other woman teased lightly and Lian stuck her tongue out childishly at the woman. She eventually settled for telling Ori about the amount of eggs she ate this morning which was a total of six. She sealed the letter in an envelope and scrawled Ori's name across the front before letting out a groan as she stretched her back.

"Wanna come with me to send these?" She asked Nellia who only shrugged before standing with Rowan propped on her hip.

"I'll have to leave after though; Luke wanted to talk over lunch." She explained and Lian gave a shrug of her own before they left the warmth of the hearth nestled parallel to her bed; not even bothering to grab a coat since she never took it off from when she visited the stables earlier.

They walked down the corridor and then turned a right and descended down the stairs to the Entry Hall where servants were scurry around doing their normal chores and preparing lunch. They walked out of the castle doors and into the courtyard until they walked through the gates and into the town market; Rowan was of course drawing as much attention as always. It seemed everyone was stopping them so they could either doddle over her or give her something; toys, food, clothes, books, you name it.

Eventually Lian just turned them down and moved on without stopping with Nellia chuckling behind her holding Rowan who was playing with a ragdoll given to her. Finally they reached the stairs going up to the top of the outer wall of Fovrien; a stone building was built out on the wall. They approached the said building and Lian reached forward to rapt her knuckles against the wooden shutters covering the window; several noises came from inside until the wooden shutters were yanked open to reveal a rather scrawny fellow. Dark hair was pulled rather halfheartedly into a tie at the base of his neck while the shorter stands hung in front of his slightly too big grey eyes.

"Hey Marvin; just hear to send my usual stack of letters to Erebor." Lian set the stack down on the wooden sill and the scrawny lad quickly snatched them up and before their eyes he had them all wrapped in brown parchment with a thick leather bound around it.

"Do I have any more letters for me that might have come in after I came in last?" She asked, a bit hopeful and she was answered by a thin hand sliding a letter towards her over the counter. Before she could say thanks the shutters were slammed in her face and seconds later she saw one of the hawks take flight from their post with the same thick package in its talons.

"Ass." Nellia mumbled and Lian chuckled a little; Nellia had grown far more outspoken then she was before.

"Okay, I'll take that growth off yer side now." Lian said, taking Rowan from Nellia as the woman tightened the fur shawl around her shoulders. Snow was beginning to drift down then and the two women said their goodbyes and scurried off to their destinations.

Rowan and Lian entered the Entry Hall in a fit of giggles as snow stuck to them thickly; the weather having picked up immediately in the walk home. Rowan shook her copper curls out and melted snow hit Lian's face causing her to cringe away; the warm castle was already thawing their frozen noses and fingers.

She set the child down to stand beside her with their hands clasped as they began to walk towards the Dining Hall. They eventually entered to see Lvaire already halfway through his lunch with Stevvin standing beside him talking; the two men halted though when she and Rowan entered. Her father's face instantly lit up as a bright smile spread over his face, bringing out the laugh lines and crinkle at the corners of his eyes.

"There's my two favorite girls." He chuckled as Lian took a seat with Rowan in her lap; the kitchen maids quickly came out with food and she thanked them before she dug in to the hardy meal that warmed her tummy. She fed Rowan as well though most of it ended up on her face rather than in her mouth.

"I've got a letter for ya." Lian said, sliding the parchment across the wooden table until it was halted by her father's hand; he picked it up and examined it a bit puzzled.

"Did ya look at it?" He asked as he flipped around to rip the wax seal open and removed the contents from inside; scanning his green eyes over it slowly.

"No, I just saw yer name and put it in my pocket. Who's it from?" She replied around a mouthful of food, curious as to what it was; it can't be another letter from Uncle Tundain since they'd be here tomorrow. He had sent them a letter about a fortnight ago of their sudden unexpected visit; trading season wasn't until the first week of April. Of course Lian was thrilled and excited to see her uncle and his family again; she treasured these moments when they got together.

"It's from the dwarves." He answered, causing her to stop her chomping and turn towards him; she wasn't expecting that.

"What does it say?" She asked, anxious to know why they sent her father a letter; it was always Lian who received all the letters from Erebor.

"They've invited us to their Spring Gathering of clans; it says ' _though you aren't dwarves of any kind, you're still considered to be just as precious as kin. Let us strengthen our bonds and gather in the halls of Erebor on the first day of spring to celebrate new growth and new kinship. Sincerely, Thorin_.' " He finished reading.

Lian suddenly sat up, nearly knocking Rowan on the ground; her face turned about ten different shades of red and then ten more of purple.

"Lian? What's wrong?" Her father asked in confusion; not understanding why this news would make her angry but he didn't get an answer as she stormed out of the room with Rowan sitting in the chair she had occupied just seconds ago.

"I don't understand; I thought she'd be excited about this." He told Stevvin but the man just shrugged.

"Women are a mystery to me; why do you think I've never married." He responded.

"Cause you couldn't get a girl to look at you without running?" Lvaire snickered; receiving a nasty look from the burly man as he scowled at the comment.

Lian ran up the stairs and down the corridor until she reached her room; yanking the door open until she finally reached her desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. She hastily dipped her quill in ink and harshly scrawled down the words needed to project her rage. Blotches of ink splattered the paper from her hasty movements and her letters were curved sharply with her growing temper until she finally finished.

' _Dear Thorin, WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! You stop writing me and then send THAT my way?! Why didn't you tell me you were hosting a gathering? Did it somehow slip your mind?! Never the less; I will be coming and when I get there I'm going to shove my boot so far up your-_." Lian was interrupted in her review of her letter by a silent knock on her door.

"Dear lord girl, what are ya doing in there that requires ya to barrel down the corridors?" Martha barked; walking in with her grey streaked hair neatly tucked into a bun. Martha had been Lian's chambermaid and nanny since she was born; having been her mother's closest friend despite the difference in status. She was about two years older than Lian's father and on the plump side but her jolly appearance hid the demon inside; she could be vicious at times.

Lian had a scowl on her face as she looked back down at her letter; she wasn't just mad about the surprise invitation, actually she would have been excited but her Uncle was going to be here _tomorrow_. She hardly saw him at all and now she had to choose between the dwarves or family; it infuriated her that she had to decide but she knew what she was going to pick even if it made her sick with guilt.

"Pack my bags, Martha. I'm attending a party." Lian growled, glaring down at the letter in her hands.

It was noon the next day when Uncle Tundain arrived in Fovrien, bringing with him Lian's Aunt and two cousins. Everyone knew when they entered the walls for Uncle Tundain was as loud as an Oliphant with his two sons following his example. Aunt Villox was more of a gentle soul in the family with a heart shaped face and warm hazel eyes as chestnut colored waves fell down her back to her knees.

"Not much of welcome party, now is it Lvaire?" He boomed, fierce green eyes looking down at his younger brother; Tundain stood at 6'3 and had a shaggy mop of dark blonde hair on his head. He matched Stevvin in size and strength; broad shoulders spanning about the width of two and half Aunt Villoxs'.

"I'm sorry; I was helping Lian prepare for her trip." He answered, ignoring the slight snark in his older brother's tone; he'd rather not turn this into a fight. Lvaire guided his brother and his family inside the castle from the courtyard; snow was falling quick and Lian was due to leave in an hour.

"Where's the lass going? I haven't even seen her yet!" Tundain complained, genially distraught that he wasn't going to see his niece after so long.

"We were invited to the Spring Gathering of Dwarven clans and if they don't leave now then they won't make it there on time." Lvaire explained as they walked down through the Entry Hall; the servants' were eating their lunch at the moment so there was low traffic through the castle at the moment.

"Going to some dwarven gathering is more important than _family_? It's not like can go out of our way to visit like this every day!" Tundain exclaimed, his thundering voice bouncing off the halls and causing ones ear drums to quake.

"Now Tundain, we did spring this on them rather suddenly; I was even taken off guard by your sudden decision to come visit. We can't expect them to stop their lives mid-stride just because we're here." Villox tried to reason with her angry husband; her soft voice like a whisper in the wind compared to Tundain as she placed a small hand on his bulging forearm.

"This is a major insult! We have come all this way to spend quality time with our family and they shun us away as if they're better than us!" He seethed, he did not dare throw his arms around like he often did in his tantrums; he may be a hothead but he was always careful not to hurt the dainty woman beside him.

"We are nor shunning you! Why must you always try to make things seem like a personal vendetta against you?!" Lvaire finally snapped, like he always did; he may have a high tolerance with others but his older brother always brought out the worst in him. This was how all of their visits ended the past twelve years; they always ended up bring up past problems which of course ended up leading to-.

"You were always so self-righteous because you were father's real son! I was just the filthy commoners son that mother had before!"

Yes, Lvaire and Tundain were only half-brothers; same mother but different fathers. Their mother was married before to a bartender but he was killed when an out-of-town group of thugs got too drunk, leaving her with their only son to take care of. She later met Lvaire's father; Rvaine and married him so her son would have a healthy childhood. Some say that the marriage was purely political since the king needed a bride and she would have been crazy not to accept him for his standing but Lvaire truly believed that his mother grew to love his father despite the circumstances. Anyone who knew them would know that; even stubborn Tundain.

"I never treated you as anything other than my brother! Why must you make everything a competition?!" Lvaire bellowed.

"Why must you always act like I'm not worth your tim-."

" _Shut it_!"

All went silent as they stared at Villox, her round little face red with anger as her soft hazel eyes sharpened dangerously. The two sons, Kelik and Sampson, both took a step back in unison for they knew not to be in close proximity when their mother was angered.

"Every time, _every damned time_ you two come together you just _fight_! Well not this time! We're going to be a happy family with no arguing of any kind. _Do you understand me_?!" Her voice ended in almost hysteria as it reached a high pitched shriek; causing both men to flinch at the daggers being thrown their way from her glare.

"Aye." They both murmur.

"I can't hear you~!" She sang.

"Aye!" They repeated louder, causing the small woman to clap her hands together and like a flip of a switch she was back to her gentle self again.

"That's wonderful! Now let's go see Lian before she leaves; I want to at least see how she's grown!" With that Villox was off towards where she knew Lian's room was with her two sons snickering behind her at their father and uncle. They were both the spitting image of their father but still had certain qualities that related them to their mother.

Sampson was 6'2 with dark blonde hair and the same burly build as his father with a square jaw and deep set brows to go with it. He however had his mother's hazel eyes and lips along with her patience which had been poorly displayed a moment ago.

Kelik had green eyes and stood at 6'1 but was leaner than his beefed up brother and father; his temper was tamer than his father but it was still there. He had dark brown hair like his Uncle and had a thinner jawline due to his mother's genes. Both of the boys resembles Kili and Fili in a way but far more obnoxious and violent; Kelik was twenty-five and Sampson was twenty-three. Tundain and Villox had trouble having a baby in their first years of marriage but eventually they came up with two sons.

Villox came up to Lian's door and gave a small knock for good manners despite the impatient fidgeting of her sons behind her. After a loud 'come in' she opened the heavy wooden door and stepped into the room just as Lvaire and Tundain walked up beside them.

Lian was sitting on the side of her bed facing away from the door with Rowan sitting on her right knees; the woman was currently wondering whether she should bring an extra pair of clothes when she reached the warmer climates. She was staring dazedly out her window as she thought, running her eyes along the diamond patterned window; lead lines separating diamond shaped pieces of glass from being one.

Oil lamps were lit and hanging off the stone walls of her room and throwing a warm glow across the rich wood floors as the hearths fire kept the room warm. Red drapes hung thickly on each side of her window as well as either side of her four posted bed, thick fur covering the large straw mattress. Her leather bag was sitting beside her with her belongings tucked inside as well as a few for Rowan; Martha insisted on coming so she wasn't helping her pack like she was going to, instead she was packing her own things. Gordon was coming as well since her father didn't want her going with just her and Martha to defend themselves against possible groups of bandits or more. She thought he'd be more upset until she realized that he was bringing his wife and child along to the party; she didn't know how they were going to work this out.

"Lian?" Villox said, drawing the attention of the girl and she turned around to see her Aunt, Uncle, Father and two cousins in her door way looking in on her.

"Aunt Villox!" She exclaimed, a smile immediately brightening up her face as she stood but her everyone asides from her dad were staring straight at Rowan with their mouths wide open.

"Lian had a baby!" Sampson choked out.

"Lian had a baby?!" Aunt Villox nearly shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands while still staring wide eyed at the child in her nieces lap.

"Lian got married?!" Tundain bellowed while Kelik just gaped in front of him. Oh boy.

 **Rowan** **be like:** **ಠ3** **ಠ**


	32. Chapter 29

**Hello again! This chapter is sorta rushed but I wanted to get these things out of the way and get to the good stuff! Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads my story; please check out _killthepain62's_ story _Welcome Home_ when you get the chance! It'll give you a difference perspective of things.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit; I do however own my characters and the art I do for the series.  
**

 _Chapter Twenty-Nine: Erebor_

"What?" Lian blanched, baffled by her families sudden outburst; it took her a split second to realize what they must be thinking. After all she had always been painfully clear that she wasn't going to marry any man around here less her legs be chopped off; so she can only imagine their surprise to find that she had a baby.

"Lvaire, you never told us Lian married! When did this happen? To whom was it to?" Uncle Tundain bombarded his brother with questions on the matter while Aunt Villox flocked her to coo over Rowan like many others did. Kelik and Sampson stood off to the side awkwardly, they didn't know how to react to this new discovery; they'd always roughhoused with Lian, she was practically another boy. Now she's a mother and wife? It felt improper to treat her the same as they always have.

"Hey, hey! I'm not married!" Lian shouted, trying to regain control of the spiraling situation; already she could feel the chaos brewing up like a powerful thunderstorm.

"A child out of wedlock?!"

"Lvaire, how could you let this happen?!"

"Who is the father?"

"It's not what you think-."

" _Stop_!" Lian finally snapped, beyond irked by the sudden accusations spewing from their mouths. "I'm not married nor did I give birth to a bastard child!"

"Then what is the meaning of this?" Aunt Villox asked.

"I saved this child from the flames of Smaug; it was her mother's dying wish. So though she may not be my own flesh and blood; she is my daughter now." She set her jaw stubbornly, prepared for any sort of objections but all they did was share puzzled looks with one another.

"Smaug? The dragon?" Uncle Tundain sent a baffled look towards him but her father only sighed and walked over to take a seat at Lian's desk. Aunt Villox was sitting beside Lian on her bed looking back and forth between Rowan and her.

"I heard that Thorin Oakensheild and a small group of dwarves reclaimed the Lonely Mountain from Smaug but I had no idea you were their when it happened. What business did you have on the east side of the Misty Mountains?" Uncle Tundain inquired with a look of awe on his course features.

"Lian was our business there; she was _apart_ of the group looking to reclaim the mountain; the rest of us were only there to bring Lian back." Lvaire answered, looking rather tired as he ran a calloused hand over his worn features: thirty minutes into the visit and he already felt exhausted

"You where there with Thorin Oakensheild?!" Kelik exclaimed, pushing with Sampson to reach the woman; they'd long forgotten modesty around the woman now.

"Did you talk with him much? Did you know him well?" Sampson asked, they were the epitome of star-struck with wide eyes staring down at her. Rowan shining blue orbs were looking between the two men and her until her Aunt Villox stole her attention away by slipping her out of Lian's lap. No doubt she knew her boys would forget there was a child there and be their normal barbarous selves.

"Know him? She's written him nearly every day since we've got back; I'd say she's knows him more than most." Lvaire chimed in, a look of mirth in his green eyes when his daughter's cheeks began to glow a deep red; a father could never pass up an opportunity to embarrass his child.

"What?!" Her two cousins blanched and Lian wanted so bad to throw something at her father; he didn't have to tell them that! They could have just stayed blissfully unaware of her connections to Thorin for both her and his sake.

"It's nothing! I mean I write the other dwarves too; _right_?" She directed the question at her dad, glaring daggers into his skull but he still had that twinkle in his eye that made her stomach bottom out.

"Aye but not nearly as much as Thorin." He chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his grin widened, showing off the dimples in his cheeks along with his pearly whites. She was never going to trust her father to get her out of these kinds of predicaments again; especially when he was the one antagonizing it!

"How about you tell the name of this darling little thing?" Aunt Villox asked, successfully changing the subject and Lian gave her a grateful look as her aunt bounced Rowan up and down on her lap. The child began to giggle and blow raspberries, saliva bubbling down her chin and smearing on her chubby cheeks, apparently it was her favorite pastime.

"Rowan." Lian told her, smiling at the child tenderly as she giggle and squealed in her aunts hands.

"What a pretty name that is." The older woman cooed, rubbing the tip of her nose against Rowan's smaller one; who brought her small hand up to wipe a slobbery hand on the woman's face.

"Sorry." Lian quickly took the giggling Rowan from her aunt who rubbed the slobber off her cheek with a light cringe.

"Don't worry, the boys used to wipe worse on me when they were children." She laughed, Rowan still blowing raspberries out and soaking the front of her dress in drool. Lvaire was chuckling at the desk while Kelik and Sampson plopped down in the two armchairs facing the fireplace leaving uncle Tundain to look a bit lost.

"So when do you leave?" Her aunt asked, causing her uncle to open his mouth to interject his objection but a sharp look from his wife silenced him.

"In about an hour." Lian replied, standing up to grab an extra outfit from her wardrobe as she decided to bring one for the warmer weather. She wasn't fazed in continuing her business in front of all of her family or embarrassed by them lounging around in her chambers; when it came to them, her room was like another common room. Her father attempted to help her pack before Uncle Tundain arrived but she was pretty sure that was an excuse to talk, she knew how her father felt about her leaving again. He tried to act like it didn't bother him for her sake but she knew he was probably full of knots. She would stay if this wasn't so important to her, though she was irked with Thorin her heart was practically doing flips at the thought of seeing him again.

"So soon, I wish we could visit more: it's been so long." Aunt Villox frowned, watching Lian pack her things while holding Rowan on her hip; already she had learned how to multi-task with a baby.

"I know but it would be rude if we denied it; I do not want to get on the bad side of Thor- I mean the dwarves. Plus Gordon is bringing his wife and child along so that's something I need to be on top of or who knows what will happen. Then ya have Martha who is probably going to bring half the castle along with her." Lian rambled, running a hasty hand through her hair in frustration. It felt like she was going to be babysitting everyone on this trip; Martha may be the one who took part in raising her but she had no experience out in the wild. She felt like the roles were switched around; the people who babysat her where now being the ones babysat.

"Do you want me to send Stevvin with you?" Her father asked, a look of concern on his worn features; she was sure that would make him feel better but she had a feeling Stevvin wasn't going to like these plans. He would be a huge help though, he could wipe anyone into shape and she was seriously considering saying yes.

"Only-and only- if he agrees on his own terms; which means not friendly favors!" She said, silently hoping he'd agree but if not; she'll have to deal.

"Well here's an idea; how about we go with you?" Uncle Tundain chimed in, wearing a grin the size of Middle-Earth as everyone in the room gave in a bewildered look.

"Tundain!" Villox scolded.

"What? They need more able body people, which the boys and I are without exception; we'll get to spend more quality time together as a family as well!" He tried to reason but his logic was rather sloppy.

"What about your brother?! Did you even consider that maybe _he_ wants to spend more time with _you_?" Her aunt shot but her husband didn't even waver in his resolve.

"I'm sure he'll be super busy with running the kingdom and so on; he won't miss us and besides, he'll see us when we come back, right Lvaire?"

Her father had a mixture of emotions on his face, none which you could quite put a finger on but soon enough it settled on a rather sullen expression. "Whatever you want."

"Perfect! We'll be waiting for everyone at the main gates; we need to stop by the market." With that Uncle Tundain was out the door with his two sons following sluggishly behind him with scowls; they obviously wanted to relax longer. Aunt Villox hesitantly stood and gave them a halfhearted smile before exiting as well; it was all quiet now as Lian stood with Rowan by her bed while her father slumped back in his chair.

"Are ya really okay with this?" Lian broke the silence, facing her father for her answer but he just ran a hand over his worn features.

"I've learned to pick my battles when they're most needed." He replied, an almost sour look on his face that didn't quiet belong there.

"But yer not okay with it. Why must ya always let him have his way?" She huffed, tucking the last of her things in her bag before plopping down on her bed.

"Because it's easier to let it just happen then to argue with him, Lian. Everything turns out better that way." He bit out before sighing. "I'm sorry; I just don't like to discuss the problem between me and my brother."

"Well yer going to have to one day, things are not meant to be kept bury for so long." She gave him knowing look before she picked up her bag and left her chambers. She had to visit the stables to make sure everything was ready and to tell them prepare three more horses; the horses her family came here on would be too tired to ride. Gordon was bringing his own horses for the trip so there was no need to prepare any for him and his wife.

The hour flew by and before Lian knew it she was mounted and ready to go with everyone else; Stevvin had thankfully agreed to come along, taking some of the weight off her shoulders. Rowan was strapped tightly against Lian's stomach, chubby thighs dangling on either side of her hips as she slobbered all over her fingers.

"Make sure to take care of him, he's a mess without someone around to look after him." She half-heartedly jested to Luke and Nellia in regard to her father; they were Stevvin's replacement while they were gone. She knew they'd be fine but she couldn't help but grow worrisome every day, ever since that death scare she had been adamant on keeping her father as healthy as possible. Taking Stevvin along was like chopping off his right arm.

"I'll be fine!" Lvaire grumbled, a bit annoyed that she was talking as if he wasn't there; you'd think she was his mother.

"Uh-hu, just remember to pay _no more_ than five gold pieces for each barrel of grain; Thorin told me that they're trying to raise the asking prices in smaller towns. And don't go any lower than seven gold pieces on the fur; we have a huge supply of polar bear this year." She chided him, knowing he was easily persuaded when it came to prices; too damned nice for his own good.

"I know, woman! Now go on!" He huffed, waving her off with a subtle glint in his eye; he almost looked like he was about to shed a tear but he stubbornly putting up a carefree attitude in front of his brother.

"I'll be back before ya even realize I'm gone." She gave him a lopsided grin before turning to be off before Uncle Tundain's impatience drove him mad. Martha was clumsily trying to balance herself on the saddle of her mount and knew she'd probably be worse off than Bilbo when it came to riding a horse. Stevvin was in the front with his usual soured expression while Uncle Tundain blabbered away beside him; Villox nestled in front of her Hulking husband. Lian was glad they had such stout horses to carry that massive load on its back; her uncle looked like her could break a mares back in two when he road.

Lian had a dreaded feeling that this was going to be a _long trip_.

"Lian!"

Said woman cringed at the sharp yelp from her chambermaid, she had to give the woman credit; she wasn't taking it as bad as Lian thought she would but it was still dreadful. She had gotten poison ivy the first week when they cleared the icy planes of Forochel and had been mortified at the fact that she had to bathe outside. Gordon's wife was taking it far better and mostly stuck to her husband without wandering. Stevvin and Martha were the worst companions to have together; they argued almost night and day, turning both of their faces a bright red in their rage. It seemed like everything about the other offended them in some manner; they'd barely ever gone around each other in all the years they'd been working in the palace, having only heard of each other or meeting briefly.

"What does that blasted woman want now?!" Stevvin snapped, obviously put out by the sound of her calls; you'd think every matter was a life or death situation.

"Just calm down, I'll check." Lian sighed, standing up and away from the small campfire they had built; dry-rotted logs being used for both firewood and seats. Uncle Tundain was out with Sampson and Kelik getting food while Aunt Villox sat with Nora and the two children by the fire.

They had passed over the Misty Mountain Range earlier that day to prevent any possible midnight attacks from the nasty goblins dwelling there; it's been nearly three weeks since they left Forochel it had been a smooth transition from point A to point B. They stopped more for the women and children though; no one thought it bothersome other than Stevvin who almost always in a bad mood due to Martha. With every passing day Lian was growing more anxious the closer they grew to the mountain, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she first saw the faint outline of the Lonely Mountain. It brought back so many memories and she had taken the time to appreciate the view since she had been in too much pain and a hurry to take it in the last time she saw it.

"What is it-." Lian started as she rounded a boulder in the forest but stopped when she was met with a petrified Martha's big brown eyes staring up at her in terror. She stood with a large serpent coiled around her feet, hissing loudly as its forked tongue tasted the air around it. Martha let out a small whimper when she felt the thickly scaled flesh brush against her calf and her legs were visibly trembling though she was trying to stay as still as possible.

"Don't. Move." The younger woman said, attempting to step a bit closer but the snake lunged at her when she got too close for it's liking; tightening it's coil around Martha's ankles. She let out a choked sob as her face turned a scarlet color; she looked on the brink of a panic attack but she was impressed that she managed to keep it together this long and not attempt to run off when she saw the creature.

"Stevvin." Lian called evenly, not wanting to startle the snake and cause it to possibly lash out on Martha. She had no real conformation on whether it was poisonous or not; most poisonous snakes had pointed heads with a large head and thin neck. She couldn't get a look at its tale under the mounds of coils on settled around Matha's feet but she had a pretty good idea that it wasn't poisonous; damned snake looked like it could take down a full grown man with the rows of razor shape teeth lining the inside of its mouth. She didn't blame Martha one bit for being scared out of her wits, just looking at it made her stomach do flips.

"Stevvin!" She called a bit more demanding and she heard the said man let out a loud curse, he stomped over and looked like he was ready to give her an earful but she quickly signaled for him to be quiet and slowly advance. His sour expression turned serious and he slowly rounded the corner and instantly caught site of the huge snake mere feet away with Martha wrapped up in its long meaty body.

"Dear lord!" He exclaimed, obviously just as shocked as she was to discover this big boy; both had never seen a snake so large in their life, hardly any snakes at all as a matter of fact.

"P-p-please help." Martha sobbed, looking about five years younger in her state of terror; tears welling up and falling from her lashes as her brown eyes stared wide and afraid. You wouldn't think this was the same women who had helped raise Lian; usually she was as stubborn as a boot and acted like one too.

"Stand very… _no!_ " Lian shouted.

Martha had shifted under the snakes coils, causing it to instinctively lash out and lock its jaws around her calve. She let out a shriek and Lian quickly pulled out her axe and slammed it down at the base of the snake's neck; successfully detaching its head from its body but it had already gotten Martha.

"Calm down!" Stevvin growled with a thrashing Martha in his burly arms but she seemed to be in too much pain to listen to him.

"Please! Please! I don't want to die; get it off me!" She hyperventilated, shaking from head to toe as her body attempted to go into shock more from her fear than the actual wound.

"Calm her down, Stevvin!" Lain yelled, taking the top and bottom jaw as she began to try and pry them open but the snakes jaws were almost locked in place. She wasn't strong enough to do this, Stevvin would have to.

"What's going on?!" Aunt Villox asked, rounding the corner with Nora but Stevvin barked for them to stay put. The two women gasped when they saw the serpent head attached to Martha's calve; the snake had caught the edge of the woman's dress in its jaws so Lian was working on tearing that away so they could see the wound properly.

"Go boil some hot water and prepare a bed roll for her." She told the two women who gave a quick nod before they scurried off; both Rowan and the other child, Tara, in their arms.

"I can't get the snakes jaws open, Stevvin. Switch me places." Lian grunted as she gave one last attempt to pry the unmoving jaws open. The man quickly switched her places so she could try and soothe Martha; it would be _very_ bad for her to go into shock.

"Calm down, shhhh. Yer fine, Martha." Lian said.

"I'm…I'm going...to die." Martha wheezed, her knuckles turning white as she fisted the skirt of her dress tightly in pain.

"Ya aren't going to die, it's just a bite." She shushed the woman until she let out another shriek of pain.

"The damned teeth are curved in!" Stevvin ground out; obviously having a trouble keeping the jaws open even with his own strength.

"Martha, I'm going to need ya to push yer leg deeper into the snake's mouth." Lian explained slowly to the woman but that was a bad idea as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"Damn it! We're losing her! Get ready to pry those jaws as far open as possible." She barked, taking the woman leg and slowly sliding it against the curved teeth until the flesh caught underneath them came free. "Now!" Stevvin gave a loud grunt as he pried the snakes jaws open to almost an impossible amount as she quickly pulled Martha's leg out; the tiny bite marks bleeding from several puncture wounds.

The jaws came back with a sharp snap as Stevvin released the dead snake, they had no time to feel relieved though as they carried Martha back to camp in a hurry. Nora and Aunt Villox were scurrying around preparing everything when they entered the small clearing; they laid Martha down as her skin began to turn a ghostly white color.

"Get some cold water now! Quick!" Lian ordered and within seconds she was being handed a bucket of water straight out of the river a few feet away. "Sorry, Martha." And with that she threw about half of the bucket in the woman's face.

Martha shot up with a loud gasp, wide brown eyes darting everywhere as she let out loud shaky breaths; she looked like a soaked cat but the water had done its purpose. She began to sputter as she tried to for coherent words but none could pass the jumbling of her tongue and lips, Lian slowly laid the woman back down on the soaked bedroll.

"This is going to sting." Stevvin warned as he began to pour whisky on the wounds but he only got a whimper from her as she remained in somewhat of a daze. Stevvin poured some warm water into the wound after a few minutes before applying bandages to the bite with thick goo slathered on the inside.

"She'll be fine now; she's lucky that beast didn't snap her shin." Stevvin grumbled as he began to clean up the mess. Martha was out before he could even finish; slipping into a deep slumber from exhaustion. Lian sat back with a sigh; things were a bit more complicated now due to this new predicament. Uncle Tundain and the boys didn't get back until sunset with dinner, having caught a few rabbits but this was fine since they now had a fat snake to eat as well.

They traveled on with Martha and Stevvin sharing a horse since she wasn't capable of riding her own now; causing for an uncomfortable tension between the two though they didn't argue like usual. Lian felt like her chest was going to explode from anxiety; her stomach was doing flips and trembling the whole way to the mountain. They had cleared the Mirkwood forest and would probably reach the mountain right before sundown; they had to, today was the first day of spring.

Sampson, Kelik and Gordon were babbling on in excitement; they were thrilled to be able to see the dwarven kingdom and Gordon was thrilled to show his family. Uncle Tundain and Aunt Villox were marveling at the scenery while Stevvin and Martha still sat in their own tense silence.

Lian felt like butterflies were crashing about in her stomach rather than fluttering; her palms were sweaty, mouth dry and she almost felt sick to her stomach with nerves. She didn't even know what she was nervous about; I mean it's just Thorin and…all of his kin. Never mind, she was terrified of embarrassing Thorin in front of his kin; _he'd_ be embarrassed to be around her. She's a walking joke even if you stuck her in a dress and slapped some paint on her face; she didn't know how to act like a lady and had never cared to until now.

They drew closer and closer to the entrance to the mountain until Lain could practically see the grand stairs in the Entry Hall through the open gates; you could tell they had already done massive work on re-building the place and it looked like it had never been destroyed at all. Stone statues of Dwarven kings stood on either side of the bride and reached past the top watch point above them; she swallowed the bile rising in the back of her throat as they unmounted and finally crossed the threshold to entered Erebor.

 **Martha and Stevvin be like:** **(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)**


	33. Chapter 30

**Hello again~! Here it is, the chapter we've all been waiting for now the ball isn't over but this is the most important half and then on the next half there is a surprise guest to the story! Yay! Also thank you for all the support and please continue to follow this series as it progresses, I mean we've made it 30 chapters in so we might as well stick with it till the end! Please check out _killthepain62's_ story out; she just updated and after I post this I'm going over to read it. It's called _Welcome Home_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit however I do own my own characters and the artwork I put into this series.  
**

 _Chapter Thirty: The Spring Ball_

Lian was breathless, if she thought the outside of the mountain looked good then the Entry Hall looked amazing; polished stone almost seemed to reflect the image of them walking along the corridor. Several dwarves were watching them in curiosity, whispering among themselves as the strange Men passed by causing her to momentarily forget her jitters. These dwarves seemed to be rather suspicious about them, as if we were wolves walking among sheep; it unnerved her to a certain degree. Sampson and Kelik were both openly gawking at the massive kingdom around them though Uncle Tundain seemed unimpressed.

"Lian!"

Said woman looked up the flight of stairs to see a small dwarf hobbling down the steps with several scrolls and books tucked into his arms; you could hardly see his head over the parchment. His sweet face hadn't changed a bit and he looked beyond excited to see her once more; Lian couldn't help but feel the same. Writing letters to one another wasn't the same as being face-to-face with them and interacting like normal human beings.

"Ori!" She laughed, stepping forward to snatch the lad up into a massive hug as soon as he stepped off the last step; parchment and books held a barrier between them but she savored the moment regardless. Rowan was squealing in Aunt Villox's arms and began her favorite pastime of blowing raspberries; the child looked almost rabid with the amount of bubbles forming out of her mouth to soak the front of her dress.

"It's so nice to see you again! I wasn't sure you'd show up since I didn't see you this morning; you missed the greeting ceremony." Ori told her after she pulled away and she couldn't help but feel a sheepish grin spread across her face.

"Sorry, lad. We had some difficulties after we crossed the mountains; Martha got hurt in the process so we had to slow down." She explained.

"Oh! Let's take her to Oin so he can look at her; plus I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you again." Ori offered and she was about to accept but Stevvin cut in.

"She's fine; it was just a flesh wound." He huffed with a scowl, Lian felt her own twist her facial features at the bitter attitude he had.

"Flesh wound? _Flesh wound_?! That beast tried to take my leg off, you great brute!" Martha yelled at the man, glaring daggers up at him. Dwarves were starting to gather around to see the newcomers and Lian couldn't help but sweep their faces in hope of seeing Thorin's amongst them; sadly he wasn't there.

"You're fine, woman!" Stevvin barked but despite this he was the one helping her walk with one arm looped around hers so she could use him as almost a crutch.

"I'm sure Dori wouldn't mind just looking at it-." Ori started again but Stevvin once again rudely cut him off.

"It's fine." He almost snarled, causing the dwarf to shrink back under his burning gaze and Lian felt bad for the lad to have to deal with Stevvin's short temper.

"He's just asking a question." Uncle Tundain butt in but before the sour man can snap off on him as well she chimed in.

"Stevvin!" Lian bit out, catching the man's gaze in order to send him a warning look; he simply pursed his lips but thankfully was silent. She gave Ori an apologetic glance before she placed a hand on his shoulder and began up the grand staircase.

"We can see Dori tonight, I think we'd like to settle in before we go and meet everyone." She explained; Ori's look of hurt morphed into one of understanding and he gave her a small smile.

"Of course, you'll be able to see everyone later at the ball. It should be starting in about three hours so that'll give you all time to clean up and settle into your rooms." The young dwarf informed, leading them up the stairs to the platform of the 'T' shaped staircase. He spoke with one of the maids that were passing by; Erebor was not in any way short of staff, dwarves almost immediately flocked back to their lost home and even ones who were looking for a new one. Their military on the other hand was in no way in shape for even a small invasion; this left them quite defenseless but they were doing what they could to rebuild what they lost.

"She'll lead you to your rooms; feel free to ask any of the maids or guards directions if you get lost." Ori smiled, his sweet face lighting up and Lian felt her own tug at her lips.

"I'll see ya later one, it was nice to see ya again, Ori." She said and they both waved their goodbyes with that before the meek dwarrowdam maid led them father up the stairs and through wounding corridors. They climbed several more stairs and went down one more corridor until they stopped at a simple wooden door at the end of the hall with another on just to its left.

"I assume that you'd prefer for the women and men to be separated." She explained; looking scared half to death that we'd disapprove but Lian told her it was fine before asking where the bathes were. She knew that her female companions would want a bath badly and even Lian felt a bit grimy from the days of travel. She was surprised to find that both rooms had their own tubs though you had to boil the water in the large pool before you could bucket it into the tub.

Martha was the first to take her bath as Aunt Villox, Nora and Lian placed their things by their beds; there were only two large beds so they decided that they'd share each bed between two women and a baby. Aunt Villox paired up with Lian and Rowan while Nora and Martha were to sleep with Tara.

It was amazing that though the walls were solid stone you could still hear Uncle Tundain's thundering voice as he complained about having only two beds as well; she doubt there were going to share beds like they were. The room was twice the size of Lian's back home and was hexagon shaped instead of rectangular; there were no windows but a dazzling chandler hung in the center of the room and lit up the stone walls. Thick forest green drapes hung from the walls as well as the ceiling; the fabric hanging down until it tucked under the medallion for the chandler.

A plush cream colored sofa was placed around a round wooden table in the center of the room with a matching pair of armchairs to go with it; not to mention the thick circular rug that took up over 2/3 of the room to match the drapes. The room was the perfect example of elegance and class, it was certainly one of the nicest rooms she'd stayed in.

A wooden privacy screen divided the bathing section from the rest of the room and each one of the women took their baths, Lian and Rowan bathing together. Lian was the last to take her bath so she was rather surprised to see that they were all dressed in fancy ball gowns; she hadn't packed anything like that for their trip.

"It's finally time I got you looking like a real woman!" Martha tutted, holding up a crimson colored dress; she looked far too giddy than Lian preferred. She felt her heart leap in her chest at the idea of being seen walking around in something so revealing as well as restricting; she would look like an utter fool!

"There is no way yer going to catching me wearing that." Lian spat but this didn't seem to deter the determination in her chambermaids brown eyes.

"For once let me have my way, girl! The last thing I need to see is you hulking around like some sort of brute! Men will be absolutely smitten with you in this." Martha tried to reason with her and for the first time she felt her resolve waver.

"They will?" She asked, instantly thinking of Thorin's reaction if he saw her in this; would he be shocked? Or maybe he'd be pleased.

"Of course! You're very pretty if you'd just let me polish you up." Martha's eyes lit up and before Lian had time to think about it her naked form was being dressed in the crimson gown as Villox took Rowan from her. Lian's chamber maid was all over her with only a slight limp in her step, pulling up a ruffled slip under the already full skirt of her dress; Lian was just thankful she wasn't being force into those metal skirts she saw some women wear.

"I'll make you a deviant vixen! No bachelor will be able to take his eyes off you the whole night!" Martha exclaimed as she yanked the strings of the corset impossibly tight, making it hard to breath for the young lass. She slowly slid into the red slippers she was given though it was hard when she couldn't bend over plus the woman was yanking a comb almost viciously through her hair until she rolled it into several wooden clips so her hair would curl.

"Do ya have to put that on my face?" Lian groaned, trying to pull away from Martha but she would have none of it and simply yanked her back so she could paint her lips the same red as her dress. She felt her back begin to ache from sitting so ram rod straight but she couldn't slouch in this cursed dress at all; it felt like she'd been sitting there for hours. And her scalp was aching now from what felt like needles being crammed into her hair and skull; she didn't know how much longer she could stand this even for the sake of impressing Thorin.

"When are ya going to be done?!" Lian finally snapped as Martha pinned a sparkling broach to the front of her dress. She had already placed earrings and a necklace that felt like it weighed a ton on her; this better be worth it.

"Calm down, you're done." Martha rolled her eyes before standing back to marvel at her living project; she must have been proud because she was beginning to get emotional. "I've waited years to see this day! You finally look like a beautiful young woman!" She breathed.

"I feel ridiculous." Lian murmured; pursing her lips tightly as her aunt and Nora turned around to marvel at the transformation their princess had just undergone.

"Nonsense; you look like the spitting image of your mother!" Martha argued, pushing Lian over to stand in front of the full length mirror that rested against the same wall as the washing area in the hexagon shaped room. She reluctantly peering at her reflection, expecting the worst but she was taken by surprise; there stood a woman that you'd think was born into the duties of a lady. She had red lips, sleek curls pulled half up and an even olive toned complexion to go with the sparkling of jewels adoring her ears, neck and broach.

The dress had looked a bit intimidating before but it was quite tasteful despite the abnormal amount of skin showing; sleeves of red lace weaved up her arms to dip down into a 'V' at the edges of her shoulder. The pleated silk bodice dipped down into a heart shaped around the bosoms before the red corset cover her waist, the dress then filled out at the skirt and reached the floor in a simple design. Lian fidgeted with the broach pinned below the dipped neckline with nerves suddenly increasing ten-fold; she didn't know what to do. If she looked clumsy and idiotic then no one would have very high expectations for her but she looked surprisingly well fit into the role which means she'd make an even bigger fool of herself when she showed how unpracticed she is in the role of 'lady'.

"Come, come! It's time to go!" Martha exclaimed, looking like a giddy child as she practically dragged Lian out the door to their room despite her injured leg. All the other women were already dressed and looked far more comfortable with themselves than Lian. Aunt Villox had twisted her hair into a long braid with wispy curls framing her face and long sleeved violet dress; a rich cape draped off the shoulders and to the floor. Nora wore a crisp green colored dress with a rather simple design but she looked beautiful none the less with her golden curls hanging loosely around her soft features and blue eyes.

They walked into the corridor and were met with the men as they waited outside impatiently; they all looked well cleaned up compared to their normal selves. Uncle Tundain still looked as intimidating as ever in his straight-laced garments; obviously matching his wife in color coordination. Sampson and Kelik resembled their father with their double buttoned coachmen jackets and refined air around them, the only difference was the differing colors.

Gordon looked rather awkward in his, tugging down on the coat so it covered more of his burly stomach and dress shirt underneath, his cropped, sandy blond hair combed to the side. Nora instantly flocked to his side with Tara in her arms; the infant adoring a yellow dress with a matching ribbon in her brown hair.

Lain took ahold of Rowan, clutching her tightly to her stiff torso for some sort of comfort as they walked down the corridor; following the maid that had come to fetch them for the balls. Rowan looked charming in her lacy white gown, tiny pale green ribbons stitched along the skirt and red curls pulled out of her face with a matching green bow.

Stevvin looked as sour as always though he too had combed his short cropped hair over and shaved the beard that had accumulated along their travels, showing off his chiseled jaw as it flexed. He wore his formal captain's attire that was like the other men but had a fur lined collar with several golden chains dangling from his pocket and connecting to the loop on his shoulder along his left-hand side. If he seemed sharp in his normal attire then he was a sight now, even Martha had given him a look over before turning her nose away.

Martha had her own hair pulled into a loose braid with a deep gold and white to dress bringing out the rich highlights in her dark tresses; she looked about ten years younger though the elegance was only thrown off a smidge by her limp.

They reached the Entry Hall to join the crowd as they filed up the right side of the staircase to the Ballroom which was parallel to the Dining Hall in the Entry Hall. They followed the crowd into the Ballroom and Lian couldn't help but run an appraising look over the elegant room; an amazing mural adored the ceiling with carvings twisting and weaving together to form and picture. Marble pillars lined the circular room and polished marble floors lay under them reflecting the people who stood atop of it.

A magnificent chandler hung in the center of the peaked ceiling, tiny crystals dangling and arching off the golden frame as shining gems lit up the room, several smaller chandlers circulating the main one in the center as well. Music was playing and people had even started to dance while others chattered and indulged in the drinks and food displayed on the tables near the entrance to the room.

"What a room." Sampson whistled.

"Don't do anything stupid." Stevvin hissed, stiff from the amount of people around him both dwarves and men; he obviously wasn't about to get comfy anytime soon. Uncle Tundain scoffed and escorted his wife away onto the dancefloor with their two sons behind them, Gordon gave Stevvin a sheepish smile before he too lead his wife and child out onto the floor so they could mingle, leaving Martha, Stevvin, Lian and Rowan standing there.

Lian shuffled with Rowan on her hip as she tried to get into a more comfortable in her dress but it was not happening; not to mention he awkward silence between Stevvin and Martha was deafening.

"Lian?!"

She turned upon hearing her name and before she could even turn completely she felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up; careful of the child she still held in her arms. She let out a small shriek at the surprise attack, causing several pair of eyes to look over.

"Bofur?!" She gasped after she was set down, letting out a breathless laugh at the sight of her old companion after so long. His floppy eared hat was gone to show his shoulder length light brown hair he'd combed back; he wore dress robes with frilled cuffs and Lian couldn't help but find it dreadful looking.

"It's so nice to see ya again! How have ya been?" She asked, a huge grin plastered on her face as she became overcome with joy so much that she forgot about her uncomfortable attire as the dwarf led her along through the crowd.

"Well you know, been a handful around here for the last few months; rebuilding and so on. I have to say though, you're looking good. Nearly didn't recognize you when I saw you." Bofur gave her a playful wink and she rolled her eyes at his teasing; however she felt the need to console with him about her appearance.

"I don't look ridiculous? I was never one to wear dresses or anything like that." She inquired awkwardly, causing the dwarf to stop in his tracks and give her a bewildered look.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd say that but yes, you look…lovely." He cleared his throat at the end, a small tinge of color coming to his cheeks form embarrassment. "Why? Do you ask? Got someone's eye you're looking to catch?"

Lian felt her cheeks color in embarrassment; that was exactly what she was trying to do and now she felt so stupid for doing it. Last time she wrote Thorin she has threatened to light a fire under his ass and now she was trying to impress him.

"Where are the others? I haven't seen Thorin yet despite him being the King Under the Mountain." She asked, trying to change the subject so she could rid herself from this nerve-wracking feeling.

"Ohhh, so it's Thorin's eye you're trying to catch; I should have known." Bofur grinned, wiggling his eye brows at her and she felt her lips purse; she shouldn't have said anything. "Don't worry, lass. I'm sure he's just entertaining Dain and the other clan leaders right now." Bofur laughed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Dori, Nori! Look who it is!" Bofur suddenly called, waving his hand over the crowd so the said dwarves could spot him; they did and within a few minutes she was going through another round of greetings and comments about her appearance.

"She's trying to impress Thorin." Bofur grinned, elbowing Nori with a glint in his eye; the dwarves laughed at this and Lian felt a scowl appear on her face at the teasing.

"Don't be like that, lass! Half the ladies here are looking to catch Thorin's eye; leaves us lonely bachelors rather hopeless." Dori sighed dramatically; his hair decorated with several braids and beads.

"I don't think your lack of company is from Thorin." Bofur snickered, causing the dwarf to punch the lad rather roughly in the arm.

"I don't see any young lasses flocking around your ugly mug!" He shot back and began to bicker back and forth with Bofur; Nori took this to lead her away so she could meet up with the other dwarves. She met Golin and his wife along with their charming son Gimli; it was amusing to see Golin's star-struck look when he gazed upon his wife. Like most of the dwarrowdams Lian had seen she was stout and had facial hair ranging from thick mustaches to full beards; she'd only seen a few with small sideburns.

Meeting Fili and Kili was the most rowdy, they had practically mowed the crowd down to get to her and by then she had handed Rowan off to Bombur for the dwarves to coddle over her. Last she saw they had forced her into Dwalin's arms, snickering at the awkward look on his face towards the giggling girl.

"We thought for sure you weren't going to make it after this morning, we've been anxious for your return ever since you left." Fili explained, flashing his pearly whites at her and she could feel the stares of dwarrowdams locked on her like a snake on their pray; Thorin obviously wasn't the only one being sought after.

"Well we got a bit delayed, not to mention my Aunt had to stop in Dale for a few things; which I know to be formal wear." Lian huffed, she was still a bit miffed that she didn't realize sooner that she would have to wear a gown; she was too focused on dreading the inevitable meeting with Thorin.

"Well if my heart wasn't already given away I'd be holding it out to you now on a silver platter." Kili knelt on a knee to further his dramatic statement, causing Lian to practically feel the hostility emitting off the dwarrowdams peering over from afar.

"Where is the lucky lass anyways?" Lian asked, curious as to where the she-elf was since she wasn't by Kili's side as she had expected.

"She's talking with _Prince_ Legolas." Kili made an obnoxious gagging noise at the mention of the other elf, you could tell he was jealous of the diverted attention of his love from the slight scowl coloring his face.

"Maybe she's re-thinking her decision on marrying you." Fili snickered, receiving a punch to the shoulder that led to a round of bickering and half-hearted slaps. Lian laughed when Fili fell back into a platter of cheese and scaring the crowd of women who'd been around it; sharp screams mingling into the chatter and music.

"Gandalf, Bilbo!" She exclaimed when she saw the young hobbit and elderly wizard talking by one of the many marble pillars around the room. Bilbo looked just as stately as ever in his velvet vest and sleek overcoat; his curly locks slightly more tamed but those hobbit feet still stuck out as always. Gandalf wore the same robes as always, looking a bit out of place but never the less still at ease; his kind blue eyes glinted when they fell upon her and his lips parted to show a toothy smile.

"Lian! It's so wonderful to see you again, my dear. You look like the spitting image of your mother in that dress." Gandalf chuckled, noticing his hobbit friend was a bit speechless at the sight of the woman. Bilbo had never thought he'd see the woman in anything more than her shabby trousers and thick pelts; now she looked almost terrifyingly regal as she presented her title to the fullest.

"So I've been told, I must say that ya looked like ya spent a great deal of time on yer attire." She teased.

"When you're old you tend to set aside formalities and live in the moment; besides I'm afraid that these old bones couldn't quite present themselves the way they used to in such clothing." The wizard chortled. "Excuse me, it looks like I'm being signaled by our young princes; we'll settle down and talk again later."

With that the wizard was off, leaving Bilbo and Lian to themselves among the crowd; Bilbo fidgeted and played with the end of his coat while Lian marveled the marble design on the floor.

"You look well- I mean you don't look well as in healthy- wait I didn't mean that you aren't healthy! I meant you look pretty!" Bilbo rambled, his face heating up as he grew more and more frustrated, as well as embarrassed.

"Thanks." Lian replied sheepishly, not really used to the compliment though she was flattered by it none the less; sadly not enough to dress like this more often. "Ya look rather dashing yerself."

"Me? No, this is nothing really." He answered modestly as he took a drink from the glass he'd been holding in his hand. "Where is everyone else? I imagine you didn't come alone."

"Who knows what they're doing; Stevvin and Martha are at each other's throats constantly so I'm hoping that they aren't going to start a brawl in the middle of the ballroom. Uncle Tundain and Aunt Villox are probably dancing with Gordon and his wife while Sampson and Kelik stuff their face at the buffet." She replied with a snort, not really trying to keep up a persona of a lady at the moment.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd bring that many people along." Bilbo baffled and Lian couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I wasn't either but I should have known better." She chuckled but before the hobbit had the chance to continue their conversation Gordon staggered in between them laughing obnoxiously.

"Lian! Why ain't you dancin'?" He slurred, indicating that he was already drunk as he gave a loud belch.

"I don't care how drunk ya are, Gordon. Ya know I don't dance." She replied dryly but the burly man was having none of it and yanked her towards the dancefloor with new vigor.

"Lighten' up! It's a party!" He bellowed, pulling her away from Bilbo and into the middle of the dance floor just as an upbeat sound began to play, drums beating and fiddle screeching in its merry tune.

"Gordon, I'm warning ya-!" She began but before she could even finish her threat her was whirling her around and catching her before she could tumble to the ground. Her heart was beating a mile an hour as she was twirled and weaved around the dancefloor; people were clapping with the beat from the side as dwarves and men alike danced.

Several songs passed by before Gordon finally fell over from all the spinning, laughing in his drunken stupor and she took the chance to nearly run away and into a corner. Uncomfortable didn't seem to fully describe how Lian felt at that moment; suffocated was more like it as people chatted and shuffled about, others dancing around the center of the grand ballroom. She felt like her entire torso was stuffed inside a metal tube from how tight the damn corset to her dress was; Martha was beyond evil for putting her in this torture device. She waved upon seeing her uncle and his family across the ballroom.

Gordon's dancing made her beyond breathless as well as sweaty; the brute enjoyed her expression as she tried to stay balanced. She felt like she was going to vomit from the amount of twirling and shuffling she had to do while the lumbering man dragged her around.

She finally had enough of the crowded room and stiffly weaved through the crowd, trying to find an unoccupied space she could collect her bearings in before someone else attempted to waltz her away; she spotted a door and didn't hesitate to burst through the heavily carved double doors.

She closed the door tightly, pressing a hand against her tight bodice as she tried to calm her breathing; turning she noticed that she was in a small garden of some sorts with a small stream of water illuminated by glowing crystals protruding from the small cavern. It was beautiful and Lian forgot about her constricted ribcage as she walked down the stone steps and across the small stone courtyard surrounded by plants of all kinds; despite the fact that it was underground, the water provided a clean scent to fill her nose along with the fragrances emanating off the plants.

She felt her belly settle a little and went to take a seat on the stone bench but the sound of loud voices entering the garden alerted her and in a panic she hid behind one of the massive pillars bordering the path behind the large plants. She felt her stomach pinch when she clumsily fell on her behind against the pillar but she didn't dare reposition herself in fear that she'd be caught.

It sounded like a woman had come in and from how she was prattling on there must have been a man in her presence; the woman was practically dripping in flirtatious pheromones and despite her position Lian opened her mouth in a silent gag. Great; she was stuck having to listen to two hormonal people try to talk the knickers off each other for who knows how long, might as well get comfortable. She slumped against the pillar, looking down as she pushed her stomach out; wondering when the corset would bust and give her room to breathe.

She sat there for about ten minutes spaced out when she was snapped out of it by a sudden curt reply in the couple's conversation; looks like the two love birds weren't as lovey-dovey as the woman made it seem. There was a nagging feeling her in her gut though, the man's voice sounded familiar and she knew it was someone she knew. She was afraid to turn around and see Dwalin or someone kissing with someone; would probably put some nasty imagines in her head that she rather not have lingering in the back of her head for the rest of the night.

Lian heard footsteps leave the courtyard then the double doors open and close, sounds like they're going back to the party; that went by a lot quicker than she expected. Letting out a loud groan she stretched out; attempting to stand but her dress was so damn tight that she couldn't even bend her torso, never again would she have Martha try to make her a 'gorgeous vixen' again.

"Lian?"

She felt her heart freeze, eyes going wide as she sat stalk still; there it was, she was caught in the act though truly it was her own fault for hiding in the first place, she should have just excused herself or bolted for the doors. Looking up she held her breath, might as well face the awkwardness of the situation; sadly it couldn't just be Gloin or Bofur, no it had to be the one person that she had been dreading meeting all night.

"Hi." She breathed.

 **Lian trying to breathe:** **ᕙ(_** **)** **ᕗ**


	34. Chapter 31

**H ello again and welcome to chapter 31! So much hype and I feel blessed to have the few loyal readers I do along with reviewers. This chapter is the second part to the ball so I hope you enjoy it! Check out _killthepain62's_ story out, it's called _Welcome Home_!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit nor Kalar and the Imelkane Clan; I do however own my own characters and the art work I do for the series.  
**

 _Chapter Thirty-One: Second Meetings_

"Hi." Lian breathed, her already tight stomach twisting uncomfortably.

Thorin was peering down at her from the other side of the pillar, his clear blue eyes staring straight into her soul it felt like. He looked strikingly handsome with his dark locks braided and weaved on the back of his skull with the rest falling loosely down his back. He wore attire similar to Stevvin's but far more fancy with silver chains dangling from his pocket and rich satin blue coat as well as a silver crown that was snugly placed upon his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled to find her in such a position and not to mention shocked by her appearance; she looked different than before and he didn't know if he liked this new look or not. She certainly gave off a feminine air around her now, even in her awkward slouch and showed more skin than he felt he could physically bear. He felt his head spin just from the swell of her breasts over her neckline. The dress she wore in Rivendell had a more modest style unlike this one which though modest compared to some, complimented the most desirable parts of her body.

"I…" She began but she really had no words to explain her predicament and felt her face began to warm up in embarrassment; she must have looked like a complete fool! The very thing she was trying to avoid had happened and she didn't even have a logical explanation to give him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He panicked upon seeing tears brim her lashes; this was not what the dwarf was expecting when he met the young women again; maybe some yelling but not crying.

"Just help me up! I can hardly move in this damned dress!" She lashed out, completely mortified with herself and even more so now that she had begun to tear up. Great way to keep the mood nonchalant. Thorin quickly stepped over the bushes and helped her up by her arm, her flesh tingling under his heated touch.

She stood there completely frozen in embarrassment, she was afraid to look Thorin in the eye but hers were glued to the hand he still had gently holding her elbow. Neither said anything and Lian felt her nerves building up to the point of busting open; finally when she couldn't bare the silence anymore she peered up through her lashes.

Her breathing hitched when she saw his pale blue eyes burning into her own, they were fierce yet still had a tender edge to them and she couldn't help but be drawn into them. His coarse palm connected with the tender flesh of her cheek, snapping her out of her trance and she realized that she had been subconsciously leaning in closer. She didn't know what to say or do but she knew she didn't want to leave the attention of Thorin's heated gaze; goosebumps had risen on her flesh and she felt her stomach flitter back and forth. The feeling kept building and she wanted to throw her arms around him at this point and never let go for it would be like ripping her limb away from her.

"I've missed ya." She had breathed the words before she even registered her mouth opening, her cheeks heating up even more if possible; though she didn't know if it was from embarrassment of passion anymore.

"Then don't ever leave me again." He almost growled as he gripped the back of her neck forcefully; pressed their lips together in a heated frenzy of lips and tongue. She didn't even register surprise as she fell into the torrents of passion boiling in the pits of her belly. She needed this; she needed _him_ , he was the adventure she craved and the security she confined in.

In a split second he had her pinned against the pillar, legs attempting to wrap around his hips but her dress restricted her from such movements as her torso attempted to curve. Eventually she gave up on the task and tangled her fingers in his thick locks; his hands roaming the curve of her hips until he finally enveloped the soft cheeks of her behind in his powerful hands. She gasped at the contact, trembling in excitement and nerves; she'd never been touched in such a manner and it created a new sensation to settle upon her as she pulled away from their frenzied lip-lock.

"Thorin." She gasped; her voice almost like a squeak as her mind debated pulling away or leaning in as the dwarf showered her exposed flesh with kisses and his hot breath. Her mind was growing foggier and foggier but finally she managed enough strength to pull him close enough to where they just held each other close. Their heavy breathing could be heard loudly but she didn't care as she felt him press his cheek against hers; hot breath bathing her ear as he panted.

She slowly ran her fingers along his broad shoulder blades, trailing down the line of his back until she reached the waistband of his trousers and retraced her path. He let out a deep rumble from within his throat; clearly enjoy the soothing ministrations she was giving him. Lian inhaled his earthy scent, enticing a pleasant shiver down her spine as she bathed in his essence; her body craving his mere company.

Whatever awkwardness there had been before was long gone as they held each other close; she found comfort in his steady heartbeat she felt thrumming against his firm chest. Funny that he seemed taller than she remembered, perhaps it was her footwear that made the difference; he stood nearly the same height as her now.

"I was expecting a more violent greeting but I'll just consider myself lucky." He murmured, softly stroking her mussed curls; she was sure they both probably looked a bit disheveled at the moment.

"I was angrier about the timing than the actual invitation; I had family visiting the next day so I felt guilty that I would have to leave just as they arrived." She explained, letting out a sigh as she recalled the stressful situation she had found herself in. "I guess it worked out in the end though; they seem to be having a pleasant time at the party."

"I didn't know you had any other family asides from your father." Thorin puzzled, leading her around and towards the stone bench she had previously been trying to occupy. She felt her torso pinch when she attempted to curve her back to sit, wincing at the feeling.

"Aye, my Uncle and his family; they hold no royal blood though since my Uncle is only my fathers half-brother. They shared the same mother but not fathers and my grandfather was the king before my father." She explained, knowing that he obviously was wondering why she had to be the one to give an heir to the throne and not her uncle's family.

"I have an inkling of how that must be; I'm the oldest son yet have no heirs of my own to take over the throne. I'm truly blessed that Dis had her own to take over if I were to pass." He hummed, clasping their hands together so he could stroke his coarse thumb across her knuckles. Her hands were worn and calloused like any mans though the shape still held a hint of feminine quality to them; especially next to Thorin's. She began to love those hands of his in that moment as they clasp her much smaller ones in their sturdy grasp; so strong yet capable of being just as tender.

"What about your other sibling? Ya said there were three of ya." She recalled the distance conversation from so long ago, proud she still remembered.

"My brother, Frerin, perished in the Battle of Azanulbizar from his wounds; from what I know he had no children." He explained, his jaw visibly flexing at the mention of that dreaded battle that took so many loved ones away from him; he would no doubt never find out what happened to his father.

Lian squeezed his hand gently as much as she could around his larger one, feeling her heart go out to him for the pain he must have endured. She could only remember how pained she'd been when she thought she'd lost her father, but to think of the pain Thorin must have felt when he lost his brother, grandfather and father was unimaginable.

"Well yer still alive, I'm sure ya'll have children of yer own in the near future." She tried to lighten up the mood, not really thinking about what she was saying until he looked at her with a funny look. It took her a split second to realize her mistake before she began to blubber out her explanation.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean I'm sure ya'll have children but I'm not saying with me! Wait…I'm not saying that I don't want kids of my own, I'd love to!" She babbled, her cheeks growing hotter as she further embarrassed herself. She finally stopped abruptly and covered her face with her hands as she let out a groan; so much for no more awkwardness.

"Lian…"

She looked up; a bit puzzled by the way he spoke her name almost…nervously, she watched him pursed his lips, hand fidgeting in his coat pocket. It wasn't a common thing to see Thorin neither uncertain nor nervous; it almost worried her but she tried not to assume the worst out of his behavior.

"What is it?" She asked slowly.

His thick brows furrowed deeply and he began to flex his jaw excessively as he often did when he was deeply worried or angry. Finally he retracted his hand from his pocket, clenching his fist tightly in his lap before straightening his back.

"Lian, I feel that we've known each other long enough to be honest with one another about our…feelings. So I feel it unfair for us to continue on like we have any longer, for both you and I." He explained, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat; he'd never felt so nervous before even when he was gathering a small band of dwarves to reclaim their homeland.

"Did I do something wrong?" She immediately croaked, panic seeping into her bones instantaneously for her idiocrasy had surely finally led to her demise.

"What? No!" He quickly assured her, causing the tightening of her chest to release immediately.

"What is it then?" She asked, far more relaxed but still anxious.

Thorin stood up abruptly, pacing back and forth in front of her, displaying almost a brooding look upon his rugged features. Lian was a bit surprised by his sudden behavior, not expecting him to openly display his troubled appearance in front of her. He halted suddenly, causing her to jump in her sitting position before he almost aggressively turned towards her with a determined look in his eye.

"Lian, will you allow me to prove myself as both a worthy dwarf and husband?" His words nearly blended in together from how fast they came out. Her mouth dropped open in her stupor, not believing what she'd just heard until he kneeled in front of her.

"I promise to treat you as you deserve; my heart has seen much but you are the first to cause me to feel as though I've truly begun to live. I will not lie; I have not always been a good person nor are my hands clean of sin but none of those would compare to the sin I'd commit to myself for letting you escape my grasp." His voice nearly cracked and his clear eyes began to glisten, showing his words to be genuine for his pride could never allow him to do so on any other occasion. Lian felt her throat close up as her own emotion began to bubble up, she always assumed Thorin was too prideful to admit his feelings even if you took a brick to his head but he had just proved her wrong.

"I love you." He whispered after taking her hand softly; slipping something cold against the warm flesh of her palm. She peered at him shortly before opening her hand to reveal a small silver bead glinting in the white crystal light of the cavern. She felt tears well up for she knew what the bead represented, Falian had spoken with her of dwarven courting rituals long ago but she never thought she would have a need for the information until now.

"Thorin…I…I love ya too." She breathed, tears finally spilling as she slipped her arms around his neck and held him close, his sturdy arms intertwining around her small shoulders as well. He released a shaky chuckle from deep within his chest, placing a tender kiss against her jaw as they bathed in each others joy.

"Here." He told her gently, slipping the bead from her hand as he settled back on the bench with her; taking one of the small ringlets of curls in his fingers. He began to braid the piece of hair to drape over her shoulder; her hair having grown in the last four months to the middle of her shoulder blades. She felt her flesh heat up when his fingers lightly brushed against the flesh on her neck until finally he clasped the bead around the end of the braid.

"Wait! What about my father? We'll have to ask for his blessings." Lian suddenly realized.

"I asked for his blessings before you even received your invitation, he's already given me them." Thorin chuckled and Lian felt her heart warm at the fact that Thorin had planned the matter out up to this point. She felt like such a fool for being so harsh towards him through her last letter; she's lucky it didn't make the dwarf change his mind.

"We should return to the party, I'm sure Dain will be wondering where I've run off to." Thorin hummed, pressing a kiss to her cheek and she felt her mouth almost water from how sweet it was.

"Mmm, same; hopefully Gordon doesn't try to dance with me again." She mused, laying her head against his shoulder with a deep sigh as they just sat there for a moment. Sadly they did have to return so with the help of Thorin she stood and they walked back into the ballroom.

The music was playing loudly as people danced and chattered just as before, nothing had changed and yet it felt like Lian's _world_ just had. She reluctantly began to walk away to find Martha but Thorin stopped her, drawing her in close so his lips were mere inches away from her ear.

"I believe I'd like to enjoy your company for as long as I can if that's alright with you." He told more than asked her, she had no objections though as an obnoxious lop-sided grin plastered itself to her face. She had expected for him to go back to entertaining the many lords and ladies of the court but he seemed to have other plans.

"If it is yer wish, King Under the Mountain." She teased, loving the slight cringe he got on his face from the title; he'd obviously been called such far too many times for his liking.

"May I have this dance then?" He asked, taking a deep bow with her hand held in his.

"Oh no, I'm a horrible dancer!" She quickly backtracked but he wasn't having any of that.

"Then let me teach you." And with that he whisked her out onto the dance floor as a slower paced song began to play throughout the room. The people dancing on the floor gave them a respectable distance unlike when she and Gordon were whirling about and she felt her heart flutter as he placed his hand upon her waist. "Relax."

She swallowed nervously as he began to lead her into the rhythm of the dance; it was a completely different experience than with Gordon. Thorin was an excellent teacher and would tell her when to dip or twirl as needed; eventually they came upon a song with a faster tempo to its merry tune.

Lian was so enthralled with Thorin that she began to laugh as they twirled and kicked their feet out; she didn't even notice the pinching of her corset anymore. She heard the company whistling and cheering from the sidelines upon seeing them together but this only made her smile bigger. Thorin too looked as though he enjoyed their dancing, his eyes sparkled with amusement and adrenaline as they hooked arms, skipping and kicking around each other to the upbeat tune.

"Is that?" Dori gasped from the sidelines upon noticing the silver bead dangling from the lasses hair.

"Aye, that _is_." Oin chuckled.

The song ended and Lian was breathless from the adrenaline pumping through her veins though somehow Thorin looked unaffected as he led her off the dance floor.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" He chuckled, his hand wrapped securely around her waist as he led her towards the beverage table.

"I thought I couldn't but obvious I just had the wrong partner." She laughed merrily, she could hardly remember the last time she'd let out a full bellied laugh; felt like years ago. Many eyes were glued to the pair and Lian didn't have to look to know that they weren't all purely curious; dwarves and dwarrowdams were passing a critical eye over them as though trying to pick out all of their flaws. Lian chose to ignore the stares though as she prattled on merrily with Thorin, trying to soak up as much of his attention as she could so he may not notice the stares.

"Who's that?" She asked, enjoying as Thorin indirectly introduced her to the people around the room, she preferred simply having him point them out and tell her who was who.

"That's Kalar, he's an interesting lad; from what I know he only speaks through Khudzul hand gestures. He's the last remaining member of the Imelkane clan; Azog the Defiler wiped out the others." Thorin practically spat Azog's name as if it burned his tongue. "I know little of him though his people were well known and thought of by us dwarves, I only wish they'd met mercies hand."

Lian peered over at the lad, noticing the short cropped hair and mask covering the bottom half of his face, the most striking feature about him were his golden eyes framed under thick lashes. Odd; he seemed fairly feminine for a man though then again she was used to large burly northerners so maybe her perspective was a bit jaded. He did seem to be well met with Tauriel though for they spoke rather fondly with one another; he didn't seem to be using his hands though but he did have a thumb tucked under the bottom of his mask as if he were whispering.

Wailing suddenly reached Lian's ears over the crowd, distracting her from her previous thoughts as it drew closer; finally Dain of all people broke through the crowd with a crying Rowan in his arms. Her face was a bright crimson as she wailed loudly, kicking and screaming in the man's arms as he looked around frantically; eventually his eyes fell on hers and he let out a loud exclamation of relief.

"There you are lass! I've been looking all over for you!" He boomed, rushing over and Lian quickly took the crying child from his arms, not caring that she was being covered with a mixture of tears, slobber and snot as she attempted to calm the child.

"I don't know what happened; Nori just gave the babe to me and ran off after some lass! She just started crying and I couldn't calm her down!" Dain quickly began to defend as if she may think he was the cause for the child's tears. She was honestly glad that Rowan had been brought to her and not passed around like a platter or else something bad could have really happened to her.

"Dai-I mean _Lord_ Dain, she's fine; just tired. She's not used to being up this late so don't worry, ya didn't do anything wrong." She reassured the dwarf, rubbing soothing circles on the child's back as she buried her snot and tears covered face against the crook of Lian's neck.

"Thank Durin, people were beginning to look at me as though I was torturing the lass!" Dain grumbled, running a hand across his neatly braided Mohawk.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left her with the others." She apologized, satisfied that the child had quieted her wailing to small hiccups and moans as she rubbed her chubby hands against her tired eyes. She hated to leave now but she knew the child needed to be cleaned up and off to bed now, perhaps she'd get the chance to talk with Thorin another time.

" _Oh_ , my lord; we meet again." Suddenly chimed in a feminine voice and they all turned to notice a young dwarrowdam standing before them. She was quite striking for a female-dwarf with curly spools of golden hair framing her plump face and small button nose to go with her doll-like features. Like most of the dwarves she had a plump figure with a full bust and wide hips perfect for child-bearing that the opposite sex desired in females; small sideburns on her cheeks were the only facial hair she adored but that were easily hidden by her curls.

"Lady Danora." Thorin addressed the womanly politely though he seemed a bit irked by her sudden appearance from the twitch of his jaw. Lian found the woman's voice vaguely familiar but then again she'd heard so many voices in passing that she couldn't tell who was who.

"I did so enjoy our conversation earlier; it was so nice to be away from the party, _just_ the two of us." Her tone was airy and held a hint of hidden suggestion in its words as her blue eyes flickered over Lian before returning back to the dwarf king.

"Indeed, I do apologize for my curtness before though; it was out of place." Thorin answered, not even fazed by her flirtatious attitude.

"Oh it was nothing!" She giggled, sounding almost like a tinkering bell; she was obviously well practiced when it came to acting for even Lian almost believed her persona to be real.

"I'll be going, I have to put Rowan to bed plus I'm tired from my travels." Lian slowly spoke, not trying to be rude as she cut in on their small conversation.

"Oh, is this Lord Dain's wife?" Lady Danora cut in, a dazzling smile plastered to her face as she faced Lian for the first time since her appearance. She was a bit taken aback by the woman's assumption, locking eyes with a confused Dain before looking back at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Lian baffled.

"Oh! My mistake; you must be his concubine, silly me!" She laughed lightly as if to pass it off as something perfectly common. Lian so appalled by her accusation that she didn't notice Dain sneak back away; she was about to hand Rowan to Thorin so she could give this _lady_ something to talk about. Thorin was quick to stop her though by pulling her against his side, hand firmly securing her waist in his large hand.

"She's my fiancé." He corrected dryly, looking unamused by the passive-aggressive jabs the woman threw at Lian.

"F-Fiancé?"

This seemed to catch the woman off guard and caused the woman look Lian over once more, lightly cringing at the slobber and snot smeared across Lian's chest from the child perched firmly on her hip.

"When did this happen, my lord?" She quickly composed herself under a bright smile though it wasn't quite as convincing as before.

"Right after you left to return to the party, actually. In a way I should thank you for leading me straight to her just like you planned." Thorin was doing an excellent job in keeping the smile from tugging at his lips for it was amusing to see the woman attempt to keep her composer.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, my lord." She replied smoothly, obviously more guarded with her expressions now.

"Wasn't it your intentions to seduce me in front of what you thought to be the competition? At least that's what I heard before you invited me for our little private conversation." Thorin spoke and Lian could hear the slightest quiver of laughter in his voice, she too pursed her lips to restrain a smile but she wasn't nearly as well practiced in the art as the dwarf king.

"I-If you'll excuse me." She gave an abrupt curtsey before briskly waltzing away with a look of mortification on her pretty face.

"Did she really do that?" Lian murmured, feeling a bit bad for the girl despite her attempts to belittle her.

"Aye, I heard her conversing with her giggling group of friends about it before she approached me; I'm assuming they thought I wasn't able to hear over the music." He mused, shoulders shaking as a deep chuckle reverberated throughout his chest. Lian felt the hairs on her neck stand up as he pressed his face into her hair to hide the smile on his lips.

"I'm glad ya had yer fun but I really do have to take Rowan to bed." Lian explained, feeling Rowan drool begin to run down her cleavage. Thorin pulled away to glance down at the now half-awake child as she laid her head against Lian's chest, mouth agape with glistening drool and crusting snot on her face. He felt his heart tug with a certain fondness for the child; he knew that Lian had taken her in as her adoptive daughter though he worried about the manner of which he'd treat her. He's been the male role-model for his nephews growing up due to their father's early passing but he never considered himself as their father figure.

He pressed a hand to the child's head and ran a thumb over her smooth forehead, causing the child to nuzzling into Lian's chest with a gurgle of coos. The dwarf felt a smile tug at his lips as the corners of his eyes crinkled in adoration; yes, he had a feeling that he'd have no problem thinking of this child as his own. Especially when she was next to Lian, motherhood suited her stunningly and if anything it made his desire for her flesh all the more tempting; he would not shame her with the loss of her innocence out of wed-lock though.

"Join me tomorrow before breakfast." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver when his lips brushed across the sensitive flesh; he was going to be the death of her. She quickly nodded, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she turned swiftly to retreat back to the entrance of the ballroom. She spotted Sampson trying to coax one of a woman into a dance but she looked as though she'd rather not due to the lads drunken stupor. Uncle Tundain and Aunt Villox were talking with Bard and Dain, who must have slipped away before the big 'announcement', Tundain and Dain looked to be in a heated discussion with Dain and Villox just listening in.

She didn't see Gordon or Nora but she was almost positive that Gordon was passed out somewhere from how much he'd drunk with Nora looking over him. Martha and Stevvin were nowhere to be seen as well which Lian gave no real thought as she exited the grand room to make her way back to their chambers. When she did enter she found Nora already asleep with Tara nestled up beside her on their bed; Lian looked forward to doing the same as she waltzed towards the bathing area.

She dipped a rag into the now cold pool of water and cleaned the drool and snot off her and Rowan, causing the child to grumble in her sleep before relaxing. Lian let out a sigh of relief when she finally loosened the laces to her corset, allowing air to fill her lungs to the brim finally. The experience wasn't as dreadful as she'd thought it'd be but her ribs and feet were already sore from the foreign attire she was stuffed into.

Once out of the dress she threw it to the floor, not caring if it got dirty as she undressed Rowan and slipped her into her night gown; Lian on the other hand went to bad still in her lace under blouse and thin slip for her skirt. She was far too tired to change into her normal sleep attire and settled for snuggling up on her and Martha's bed for a _much_ needed rest.

 **Dori be like: O.O  And Oin be like: **(́◉◞౪◟◉)


	35. Chapter 32

**Hello again This is the newest chapter and contains a few gory scenes so be warned. thank you to everyone continue. Please check out _killthepain's_ fanfiction _Welcome Home_ and please give her your love!** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit, I do however own my own characters as well as the artwork I do for this series. _  
_**

 _Chapter Thirty-Two: Rumors_

Lian awoke to a near pitch black room, blinking a few times to make sure her eyes were truly open and she slowly sat up. Rowan was still asleep along with Martha from the loud snores she heard beside her; sounded like a grizzly bear was in the room. Cautiously she felt around until she felt the bedside table to her left and used the edge to steady her as she felt the ground with her foot for any obstacles that may trip her up. Finally she stood and felt along the wall until she reached what felt to be the bathing area; her eyes had adjusted slightly and she was able to make out the shadows of certain objects along with the paler colored furniture around the room.

She didn't bother to light a lantern and simply dressed in her spare pair of clothes that were more comfortable compared to her attire last night; she left her armor off though along with the extra layers of clothes meant for harsher weather. She dressed in her worn down leather trousers and thick cream colored blouse before lacing up her beaten and battered leather boots to just above mid-calf. She considered leaving her belt but decided to bring it along in case she needed some of its contents so she buckled the thick leather around her hip, donning her money pouch and hunting knife to their intended place and she quickly pulled on her thick leather gloves; these pair far shorter and thinner than her usual pair for they only reached her wrist until they cuffed over.

She quickly walked from the room, not finding it necessary to wake Rowan up and bring her along like she normally would; Martha would take care of her and she was to be back by breakfast so she wouldn't be gone long. Lian strode down the hall until she reached the Entry Hall, the morning fog still present as it covered the marble floor in a slick layer of dew; the main gates already opened for the day by the guard and she could see the small ranks of soldiers doing repetitions in front of the open gates now. It reminded her of the good ol' days when she used to wake up before dawn to be drilled and trained by Stevvin with the other recruits or even when she was the one doing the drilling.

She wouldn't lie, she missed being a part of the ranks but she knew that Rowan needed her attention more so she gave up that part of her life for her sake. There was hope that maybe she could come back in later years after the child had grown older but truthfully she probably would be so out of practice that she'd drag everyone down. The thought brought a frown to her face as she leaned against the railing to the grand stair case, standing on the second landing that looked out over the stairs and hall.

"Maybe I'm getting too old." She murmured to herself, trying to find an excuse for her lack of activity as of recently aside from caring to Rowan. She loved Rowan and could never think of her as a burden but she wasn't used to the lack of physical activity; being a mother seemed to be more of a mental challenge of tolerance so far. The child was fairly mellow though, it almost worried her how well behaved she was even in her infancy but it just seemed to be the child's nature. She let out one more sigh before allowing herself to resign into the fact that her duties were to Rowan now and not her own personal gain, a small voice did nag at her too though as if she was forgetting something.

"Why do you appear so sullen?" A husky voice breathed into her ear as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist easily and her heart gave an involuntary sputter; the sensitive flesh tingling under the warmth.

"I'm not sullen." She denied stubbornly but her expression betrayed her as a frown tugged at her lips. Thorin just gave a deep hum, keeping his arms wrapped around her with his bearded chin resting on her shoulder. They didn't speak as they watched the soldiers do their morning drills and Lian slowly relaxed under the dwarf's comforting weight, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. The sun slowly rose, bathing the walls in warm hues of light as well as burning off the thick and humid morning mist; no doubt Thorin's many guest would be awaking soon for breakfast.

"What is yer schedule for the day?" She asked, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"I have to meet with all the clan leaders to discuss the reopening of the mines; it's key that we start as soon as possible so we can rebuild our economy so most of the day will be spent doing that. Then there's the rest of the market-square to pick up so we can start the rebuilding of the cavern; we should be able to fix it up before the next season." He explained.

"I noticed how well ya've done in rebuilding the place, I'm quite impressed that ya managed to get so much done in a short amount of time." She admitted, fiddling with the silver ring adoring his thick pinky while he fingered along the braid and bead still there from last night.

"Even for dwarves we accomplished a feat, we're lucky that we received so much man power through the winter from Dain and even Bard; there were several nights when we had to sleep on our scaffoldings so we wouldn't waste time hoisting each other up." He gave a low groan at the memory, obviously being one of those people.

"At least ya did something through the winter; I just fattened up like some hibernating bear." She huffed and the sad thing is that it was true; she'd lost a good deal of her muscle mass and in its place was soft fat even with their recent travels.

"I happen to like you plumper." Thorin chuckled, burying his face into her neck before tightening his hold around her waist. "You're far more comfortable to hold." Lian felt her face heat up when his lips brushed along the length of her neck; sending an aching feeling throughout her body.

"Well I don't, I'll probably have Martha look after Rowan today so I can catch up on some much needed practice. It's the least she can do for stuffing me in that horrid gown last night." Lian felt a scowl twist her features at the slight throb that dwelt within her ribs and feet from the previous evening.

"I must thank her then." Thorin chuckled deeply, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before finally loosening his hold on her waist and stepping back with a sigh. "Breakfast should be ready soon." Lian felt a bit sad that their meeting was cut short but the grumbling of her belly had its own objections so she simply walked with Thorin to the Dining Hall just as the first few guests began to wander into the Entry Hall.

The maids had already set the long lows of stone tables; porcelain plates and shining silverware reflecting the soft light of the crystal chandelier as they brought out platters of food. They must have put in the chandelier since she remembered no lights in the Dining Hall but the dim ones emitting from the torches.

She felt Thorin brush his fingers of hers momentarily before finally moving away to take his place at the table adoring the front of the hall to look over the room. Dain and Dwalin had already walked into the grand hall before them and sat at the said table; Dwalin looked as though he was about to murder Dain as the lumbering lord kept up the one-sided conversation without a hitch. When Thorin did finally join them Dain's attention was then taken away from the irked dwarf, causing him to unclench his jaw in relief.

Lian let out an almost dreamy sigh before finding a place at one of the long tables, people started joining her among the five tables that lined the hall except the one Thorin and Dain occupied. She ate freely from the large quantities of meats, cheeses, breads and fruits placed upon her table as well as the others; strangely enough she caught many pairs of eyes watching her as she did so. Dwarves and Men burning holes into every inch of her person and she had to check twice to see if she had remembered all her clothes but that didn't seem to be the case.

"There you are! Where in the world did you run off to; we were worried sick!" Martha chided, her voice almost echoing through the crowded hall; Lian looked up from her meal with a mouth full of bacon and what looked to be half a wheel of cheese down her gob. The older women exclaimed a sound of disgust as Lian tried to talk around her food, contents spilling out of her mouth to cover the front of her blouse; not like she had been doing a good job of keeping it clean before then. Bacon grease stained the coarse cream colored fabric, the dark blotches varying from smears to streaks where it had run down her front; a few bread crumbles were also littered across her lap and shirt.

She swallowed the thick substance of her food, chugging it down with a cup of rich milk before she finally opened her mouth to speak again. "Sorr-." She began until a burp escaped her belly. "-y."

"You're an embarrassment! I mean really girl, I taught you better table manners than that!" Martha fumed; handing Lian a sleepy Rowan before taking a seat two chairs down from the girl, diligently filling her plate.

"Hush, woman. No one is watching how we eat so stop your insufferable nagging." Stevvin grumbled, loudly pulling out his chair beside Lian before sitting and filling his own plate with thick slices of Ham. Gordon and his family took their own seats on the opposite side of the table with Lian's family not far behind; poor Kelik was placed in between the bickering pair.

"I have you know that it seems like _everyone_ is staring!" Martha hissed back, round cheeks turning an angry red.

Her comment caused everyone to look up, catching nearly half of the people in the room peering over at them; some averted their eyes while others kept staring, whispering amongst themselves.

"Is this normal?" Gordon murmured, looking uncomfortable but not enough to stop loading his plate with what looked to be half the tables food; he even went so far as to reach over to the next platter of ham causing the people next to him to scowl. Nora looked unconcerned with her husband's manners as she fed herself and Tara mashed potatoes, probably trying to get the child used to normal food.

"Ignore them, only fools believe rumors." Stevvin growled around his food, a scowl twisting his worn features as he stabbed his fork into his ham aggressively.

"Rumors?!" Martha nearly shrieked, causing several heads to turn and she quieted down before hissing. "What rumors?!"

Stevvin hesitated, obviously thinking they'd already know as he weighed the pros and cons of informing them of the whispers going around. "The rumor is about Lian." He murmured, not really know how to go about telling them.

"Good heavens! What have you done now?!" Martha snapped, whipping her head around to shoot daggers at Lian; face turning a deeper shade of red.

"I didn't do anything!" Lian defended, accidentally pushing mash potatoes up Rowans nose when she tuned her head. "Shit!" Lian cursed, rubbing her face with a napkin but she still seemed to have some up her nostrils.

"Come on, blow it out like this." Lian prompted the child, blowing air out of her nose to show the child; sadly she ended up snotting all over her own chin, liquid snot hanging from her nostrils. Rowan followed and blew snot out of her own nose along with the remaining mashed potatoes, giggling as she began to play with her own snot and blow raspberries.

"Oh I can only imagine what they've said about you, girl! Did you squat in a vase this time or something else barbaric?!" Martha spat, pushing her plate away with an utter look of disgust as she watched the two cover themselves with their own snot.

"I'm not that bad!" Lian defended but the grin on her face wasn't helping her case as she wiped their faces clean with her napkin before flicking it into Martha's lap to make her even angrier.

" _Lian_!"

"Calm down, woman! You worry about drawing attention and yet hear you are making a fool out of yourself!" Stevvin snapped, rubbing a calloused hand down his face, a cringe on his face from what felt to be a massive headache starting at the back of his skull.

"Tell me what the rumors are about her then." Martha growled, sending daggers Lian's way and the girl just smiled; she honestly hadn't done anything incriminating that she aware of but the chance to rile Martha up was always fun.

"Yeah! Spit it out already!" Uncle Tundain bellowed, finally having an empty mouth long enough to butt in his comment. Stevvin gave a scowl their bossy attitudes towards him but none the less complied.

"The rumor is that…Lian is engaged to the King Under the Mountain." He practically spat the words out, his scowling deepening if possible. Lian sputtered a little on her own spit, baffled by the sudden mention of her relationship with Thorin, not to mention it had spread throughout the entire Kingdom overnight.

"Impossible! She hasn't had the ability to be flirtatious or even willing towards a lad since she was a child!" Uncle Tundain bellowed in laughter and though true Lian couldn't help but feel a bit offended by his mockery; she felt a bit better when her Aunt gave the man a harsh pinch the side though.

"Well Uncle Lvaire _did_ say she wrote with him quite frequently." Kelik snickered though he quickly stopped when both Martha and Stevvin shot him glares, causing his brother to purse his lips to hide his smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it; a dwarf seems very befitting for her." Gordon chuckled, practically licking his plate clean of crumbs before reaching over for the last of the cheese and bread.

"Of course, I mean look at their women! They're practically men; no wonder Lian fits in!" Uncle Tundain chortled rudely not noticing the slightly crazed look in his wife's eyes beside him as she burned holes into his skull. Sadly Kelik was foolish enough to join in on the laughter and received a look of disapproval from both his mother and Sampson. Several of the surrounding dwarves expressed their own anger towards the comment but thankfully none said anything or started a fight.

Lian felt her temper boil at their comments, no matter how playful they were meant to be they were insulting. Her cheeks had turned a near dangerous red and her jaw jutted out stubbornly with nostrils flared as they continued. "It doesn't matter because it's an obvious lie!" Martha snapped, Stevvin humming his agreement.

Lian suddenly stood; the sound of wood hitting stone prominent as her chair fell back; her heart was pounding in anger as the room grew strangely quite and all eyes were on her but she hardly noticed.

"Ya'll are jackasses!" She spat, tightening her hold on Rowan as she turned to stomp away but she quickly swiveled around, grabbing the braided in bead that had been hidden under her slightly tangled waves to show it off. "And for yer information; _it's true_!" She spat before storming off for good, leaving the hall abuzz with the new gossip.

She was livid as she stomped down the corridors towards their appointed chambers, completely forgetting her intentions to train like she had intended to earlier in her gloomy mood. All she knew is that she was angry, true she wasn't very womanly but she still _was_ one! They didn't have to act -no- deny it was even possible for her to be romantic with the male species.

Lian reached the only place going towards their room where there was a four-way corridor; straight was their room but left and right where a mystery to her. Lian calmed long enough to let curiosity peak her interest; she wanted to be alone but she doubt she'd get that in their chambers when they returned from breakfast. So what would a little exploring hurt? Lian had a decent enough sense of direction and she's sure that even if she were to get lost she'd be able to ask a maid for directions.

She pursed her lips in thought, green eyes darting between left, right or straight; no need to be anxious, she was a big girl after all and could take care of herself. Finally she reached a decision and turned left, repositioning Rowan on her hip as the girl gurgled her own saliva down her chin. Lian walked slowly, taking in the heavily carved ceilings and walls that lined the corridors, she was not so distracted that she forgot to pick out certain markers to indicate where she'd be on her wander back.

She came across two more crossings and ended up taking a right and then going left; wanting to explore deeper into the heart of the kingdom. She followed the corridors to join into a much larger one with a set of stairs going deeper into the pits of the mountain. Torches lined the walls indicating that it wasn't abandoned so she kept going despite the nagging feeling in her stomach that told her she shouldn't be there. The carved walls began to recede into the natural rough and rigid terrain of the mountain; the pungent smell of earth invading her nose and the air was almost heavy in her lungs. Rowan was also growing restless, letting out small grunts of discomfort as she began to fidget and squirm in Lian's arms.

She reached a large landing at the bottom of the stairs, only two torches lighting up what sounded to be a gigantic cavern from the distant drips; this must be one of the mines of the mountain. She couldn't see beyond a certain distance and only saw the beginning of stone stairs to both her left and right; her pulse began to accelerate as a sinking feeling wormed its way into her belly. Rowan was now beginning to throw a fit, her every sound echoing off the cavern walls and grating against Lian's nerves as her eyes darted over the darkness.

'I shouldn't be here.' That's all that was going through her mind and she slowly began to back away as the underlying sense of fear began to creep up her body and stick her heart with it's icy needles.

Suddenly a loud crackling noise echoed off the walls along with a sickeningly wet noise, sending Lian's heart in overdrive and she caught sight of a pair of unearthly _white_ orbs staring at her through the shadows; pupils almost slits. Crimson blood seeped out of the shadows along with a pale hand, slowly creeping forward to claw at the stone ground with cracked and bloodied fingers. A small whimper sounded before a violent crack and the hand instantly grew limp, causing Lian to have to hold down her stomach.

She didn't waste time and instinctively threw the knife sheathed on her hip at the beast before taking off back up the stares with Rowans wails now resounding off the walls. However this did not mask the splitting shriek that was heard behind her and she almost lost her footing when she heard the quickening click of claws against rock behind her; it was chasing her!

Lian felt as though she was being weighted down with the heavy air around her and she found her self struggling to gasp in air as she ran up the flight of stairs two steps at a time. Rowan was shrieking as she cried, tears streaming down her round cheeks as her face turned an almost unhealthy shade of red. Lian knew she had to hurry and find someone before she and her child were dead; there was no way for her to fend for herself while holding Rowan, not to mention she had no other weapons now.

Suddenly a searing pain light up her back along with the distinct sound of fabric tearing; Lian let out a cry of pain and for a second thought she'd fainted but her vision quickly cleared just in time for her to catch her footing and leap up an extra step. She felt the hot blood now seeping down her back but she couldn't afford to stop so she ran the last few paces up the stairs until she finally reached the corridor.

She nearly cried out in joy but she was in too much pain and fear to stop so she kept running straight, not caring to remember her way back for she knew a corridor of this scale must lead into a high trafficked area. She eventually was proven right when she saw the first glimpse of people ahead and she sprinted as fast as she could; boots hitting the ground loudly as her lungs burned from exertion. She didn't stop to ask for help from anyone nor did she begin to scream and shout of her discovery, she just kept running until she reached the Entry Hall. Several gasps were directed towards her and even shouts of anger as she shoved through the crowd but her ears were ringing from Rowans continuous wails.

When she did stop it was only to quickly ask where the Clan Leaders were having their meeting towards one of the guards. The unaware dwarf lazily gave her directions, never taking his eyes off the ceiling in what looked to be boredom until she finally ran off; his cries of shock growing distant behind her as she climbed the stairs of the Entry Hall and made her way to her destination.

"I'm telling you, we can't possibly make the mines safe to work in with only two months over our heads!" Thorin growled, piercing blue eyes glaring holes into Prince Khudin, next in line to the throne of Ered Mithrin. The rather young dwarf jutted his chin out, obviously not taking this answer well for his ring clad fingers clenched tightly around the quill in his hand.

"It has been four month since you've reclaimed the mountain and you haven't done anything to build the economy for both us and yourself! I have given you a generous amount of charity towards rebuilding your kingdom so it's only right that you return the favor!" He practically sneered and if Thorin didn't know better he'd reach over and slam the lads face into the table.

" _You_ gave me nothing, may I remind you that you're nothing more than a stand-in for your father until he recovers from his illness. Do not speak as if you have some power over my head, _b_ oy." Thorin ground out, causing said dwarf to stiffen but stay silent and Balin gave Thorin a disapproving frown at his short temper.

"I must agree with Prince Khudin, my lord. We have all sacrificed greatly to see Erebor be restored to it's former glory as is our sworn duty, but we ourselves cannot sustain ourselves if this is to continue for much longer." King Hunin of Ered Luin chimed in breathlessly, looking to be mere moments away from deaths door as wrinkles upon wrinkles creased his brittle flesh over old bones.

"I understand this and I am beyond words in gratitude but if we took the risk of continuing the production of the mines while it was still unstable then it could lead to troubles far beyond what we're facing now. The ceilings could collapse, paths crumble or poisonous minerals could surface from erosion of the underground spring; these are all factors that could delay our progress even longer." Thorin reasoned, taking a more respectful tone towards the withering old dwarf.

"As I am aware which is where I differ with the young prince, I saw we give you four months to secure the mines from this very day. I will offer assist in anyway I can in this process but I'm afraid this is all the time I can give you." He wheezed, sounding like her was breathing though a bag of dust but his words did not lack seriousness nor sincerity.

Thorin mulled this over in his head; it's true that they had been relying heavily on the other clans and Thorin was embarrassed to admit it but rushed into something fool hardy. The mounds of gold in their treasury was being used to buy and pay for products from the clans but if things kept going at this pace Erebor would be poor within the next two years. He knew the clans weren't going without moneywise but if they diverted all their attention to Erebor they would lose trade partners, production within their kingdoms which would eventually lead to finical collapse as the market grew from buying and selling to just buying.

"Four months is something I can do, you have my word." Thorin promised, already feeling the weight of the task pressing down on his shoulders. He felt the comforting hand of his sister on his shoulder and he simply gave her a nod to reassure the dwarrowdam he was fine. Thorin was about to stand and address all six clan leaders but a sudden commotion from outside of the grand counsel room doors; it attracted the attention of all in the room as they turn their heads towards the large wooden doors.

"What is going on?!" Thorin demanded, loud screams and shouts coming from outside and the two guards within the room opened the doors to peak out but it was all that was needed for the woman to slip in the room; piercing wails resounding off the walls loudly.

"Thorin!" Lian called out, rushing forward with a wailing Rowan in her arms but the guards had caught up to her and halted her advances before the table. The woman looked horrid, blood had seeped into her trousers and ran down her leg as the angry gaping slashes openly seeped crimson from her flesh. The back of her blouse was shredded and he long hair was matted in her own blood as skin grew paler and paler by the minute with pure terror in her wide green eyes.

The room exploded in activity, exclamations of shock slipping from many of their lips and Thorin heard his sister give mortified gasp at the sight of the bloody woman. The horrid scene was made even more dreadful by the wailing child in her arms, fat tears sliding down their cheeks.

"Lian! _What happened to you_?!" Thorin exclaimed, rushing out of his chair to the woman with terror clear as day on his rugged features, all the color drained from his face. The guards quickly released the woman when they saw their king approaching and she practically threw herself into his arms, heaving each breath as her entire body shook with adrenaline and pain.

" _Something_ is in the mines! I was only exploring and came across the stairwell to the mines but it was there, _eating_ and chased after me!" She quickly spilled the words, clutching Thorin's sleeve with white knuckles.

"My Durin! Your back!" Thorin choked out, trembling hands hovering over the gaping flesh and he had to cover his mouth to keep down his stomach contents; nausea rolling in the pits of his belly at the sight.

" _Thorin_ , there is a monster in those mines! Something that could attack anyone whenever it wanted whether it be day or night! It must be killed before it does anything worse!" Lian practically shrieked, on the verge of hysteria from how close she and her child had been to death.

"Take her to the hospital wing; make sure that Oin tends to her _immediately_." Thorin ordered, softly taking the still wailing child from Lian's death grip. It pained him to leave her now but his building rage drove him to go after the beast that did this to her.

"Dis, please look after the child." Thorin asked, his voice a bit more harsh than he intended but his sister did as she was told and took the child from him, causing the child to throw an ever bigger fit.

"Thorin, was that-." Dis began to ask but Thorin cut her off with one look; showing the burning pain and rage within his soul at the state of his beloved. "Follow her to the hospital wing; I'll be there after I've come back with my prey." He hissed, thin lips pursed into a bleak line. Dis could only nod and briskly walk after the injured woman being carried away after seemingly passing out; whether it was from pain or blood loss was still unknown.

"What do we do now?" Balin asked, worry deeply etched into his wrinkled features as her twisted the end of his pale beard anxiously.

"Gather a small party to wait at the entrance of the mines; _no one_ goes in the mines until I say. Also inform Lian's kin of her injuries so they may be aware; until we find this beast _no one_ enters the mines unless I say so." He seethed, briskly walking from the room and leaving the clan leaders as he looked for Dwalin; the dwarf should be with the new recruits at the moment.

Within the hour a party of seventy dwarves stood before the entrance to the mines; blood stains visibly on the thick rug lining the corridor where Lian had escaped; however thick purple liquid was trailing after hers until it finally halted halfway towards the Entry Hall. All that was seen after that was the red crimson drops of Lian's blood; it looked like a miracle that she had even been alive by the time she reached them from how much blood adored the floor.

Thorin clenched his jaw tersely at the sight, remember the state Lian had been in and his chest tightened in fear that Lian might not make it after losing so much blood. They followed the staircase down and found the shreds of fabric from Lian's blouse on the steps and when they reached the landing at the bottom of the steps the end of purple liquid ended. Sadly they found the mutilated body of a dwarrowdam in a heap not five feet away from the stairs; skull caved in from blunt force along with the split open ribcage. The lass had not died a quick and painless death and it made the tragedy all the more sickening; to think that Lian could have ended up just like her along with Rowan made Thorin sick beyond words.

They searched what they could of the mines but with how unstable and loose the rocks were they couldn't go far before they had to give up their search on the behalf of their own safety. Thorin was beyond frustrated at their failure, angry the creature had gotten away and could possibly attack again. He found it odd though that such a creature had only appeared now out of the four months they'd been here; surely something so hostile would have approached them sooner. He didn't know but right now he needed to be by Lian's side until he knew she was alright.

 **Thorin be like:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ


	36. Chapter 33

**Hey again! Now I'm not really gonna spend a lot of time on this trilogy of this story because I have other things in plan but I think this will make a difference all the same. Please check out _killthepain62's_ fanfic _Welcome Home_ for ye mind shall be blown! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit however I do own my characters and the artwork I put into this series.  
**

 _Chapter Thirty-Three: Terrors Within The Mountain_

Lian felt her consciousness slowly coming back to her and nearly wished she'd stayed in dreamless slumber for her body ached all over. The most concentrated area of pain was located along her back, deep, powerful throbbing matched her pulse and sent tingles of pain throughout her sore muscles. Her throat felt as though it had been rubbed raw; Lian felt horrid and lied upon the cot trying to recollect her scattered thoughts.

Sounds of cracking flesh and weak whimpers vividly played through her head, causing her heart to accelerate slightly. She clenched her jaw, practically hearing her teeth grind against each other as she tried to gain a semblance of composer; she was _not_ going to display how much the encounter had deeply disturbed her.

Her ear twitched at the sound of footsteps beside her and it was then that she noticed she had been laid out on the cot on her stomach so her back may be easily accessed. She felt uneasy and cracker her eye to see a pair of legs stop beside her cot; her heart began to race and she snapped her hand out to grab their wrist when she saw them reach for her.

"What are ya doing?" She growled out, eyesight blurry as her muscles screamed but she refused to loosen her grip both out of pain and anxiety. The person stiffened and she heard shuffling from them but her vision was too blurry to see what they may be doing.

"L-lady Lian! You're awake!" They exclaimed and it was then Lian's vision sharpened and she took in the stranger beside her cautiously. It was a man, standing about 5'10 with soft features causing him resemble a boy more than a man; his body was lean and looked rather weak, not a trace of malicious intent on his face but she couldn't seem to put him in the same category as Ori. There was something within those pale grey eyes; something disturbing that Lian couldn't put her finger on.

" _What_ are ya doing?" She said again, drawing it out into a low snarl as she never broke eye contact; finally he looked away rather meekly, eyes darting towards their connected flesh as if it embarrassed him.

"I-I was only checking your wounds, milady." He squeaked, pale face turning white and she finally released him after one more look over the young lad.

"Where am I?" She asked, noticing that the room was dimly lit with dwindling fire light from the half burned out torches, causing shadows to dance along the walls as the flames flickered. It must be night judging from how poorly lit the room was, the oil would have already been refilled if not.

"The hospital wing, you came in earlier today with ghastly wounds. If…if I may ask; what happened to you, milady?" He spoke softly, rubbing his wrist where she'd previously had a hold of him.

Lian watched the boy intently, carefully picking her words; odd that the one tending to her wasn't informed of her situation. "Ask around, I'm sure it's buzzing about." She snipped out, still untrusting of this man.

"S-sorry." He stuttered and Lian grew greatly annoyed by this attitude; as if she would randomly lash out on him. There was a hint of guilt towards her unusually cold demeanor but she was too weary to head much mind towards it.

"Milady, I really need to treat your wounds." The lad suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts and she once again narrowed her eyes upon him and she pursed her lips into a hard line.

"I can do it myself." She spoke stubbornly and she couldn't blame the lad for giving her a baffled look; she could hardly move much less tend to her own wounds; not like she could anyways considering they were on her back. The arm she had shit out now hung limply off the side of the cot; burning slightly from the exertion of the action, she must have pulled several muscles in her mad dash away and lack of exercise.

She lied glaring up at the lad until finally she had to except logic but not without a few threats. "If ya try anything funny I'll bite yer fucking fingers off." She snarled, meaning every word and the lad seemed to understand this as he cautiously reached forward to unravel the bloodied wrappings around her entire torso. Her cheeked heated up in shame when she was forced to show her nude top half towards this stranger but she tried to keep some dignity and not let it show how much it affected her.

She flinched violently however when his icy finger connected with the swollen and raw flesh of her back; stifling a cry of pain behind gritted teeth. She hadn't thought it would be this painful but she was sadly mistaken as she twitched and convulsed under every touch to the wound; forgetting her decency at the moment. Finally after applying a strong smelling salve to her wounds he wrapped her wounds once more and she slowly began to relax her stiff and throbbing muscles.

Her breathing was coming in a bit heavier now but she ignored it as she glanced over at the lad once more. He seemed genuinely sympathetic towards her and she wondered if she had been a bit judgmental towards the lad. However she did not get the chance to ponder more on the subject before the doors to the room opened to reveal a worn looking Thorin, dark locks falling into his tired expression.

Lian felt her previous guard slip away at the sight of the dwarf, rigid features softening as she looked upon the man with absolute adoration. His features however did not soften upon the sight of her open eyes; instead they hardened, causing Lian to freeze.

"Leave us." He growled at the lad and without a word he did so, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit room.

"Thor-." She began but he was quick to cut her off.

"What where you thinking?! You should have never been wandering around without a companion; you're lucky you escaped with only scratches!" He bellowed, not holding back the brute of his rage. Lian flinched back, not expecting this but her stubborn streak couldn't help but rear its head back as she narrowed her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't excepting to find some man-eating _monster_ roaming about!" She yelled back, temper rising as her back muscled screamed with every twitch.

"You're lucky it wasn't you, Lian! You could have ended up mutilated beyond recognition just like the body we found!" He growled, broad shoulders tensing up as he clenched his jaw.

"If I hadn't have stumbled across it we'd still be in the dark on the matter and even more victims would fall prey to the beast!" She retaliated; voice cracking unintentionally as she grew in volume.

" _Stop playing the hero, Lian_!" He roared, slamming his fist into the bedside table, causing the wood to groan under the force of his rage.

She went silent, throat tight as she watched Thorin, stubborn tears threatening to brim as she set her jaw. Thorin's temper finally sizzled down and he allowed a soft edge onto his features, kneeling down to take her face into his hands as she lay on her stomach. "I can't lose you too, Lian. Not now; not like this." His voice trembled slightly and Lian felt her bottom lip jut out at his display of emotion.

"I'm not leaving ya, Thorin." She whispered, lip trembling as she locked eyes with the dwarf and she began to force her arm to reach up and cradle his worn cheek. He held the hand there with his own, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath as he pressed their foreheads together. When he finally did open his eyes he peered over at her bandage clad back, pain contorting his features at the sight but she quickly drew his face back to hers; showering him in light feathery kisses as best as she could while on her stomach.

"Don't be afraid, Thorin. Ya should know I'm far too stubborn to die over some cat scratches." She breathed, adding a playful edge to her words as she brushed her lips softly across his closed eyelids; the dwarf sighing heavily under her touch. He pulled away slightly, opening his eyes to stare into hers and she could tell he was still greatly disturbed.

"We found out the name of the woman in the mines from one of the search party members; her family didn't even know she was missing until we told them. Her name was Priscilla; her family came with the Men of Dale to attend the gathering." Thorin whispered, his deep voice almost melting into the crackling of the torches. "Barely a woman…still so young to the world."

Lian felt her throat close up at the memory of the said woman; Lian had been there when she was still alive, heard her whimpers and she couldn't help but wish she could have done something. Thorin had looked sick recalling the memory and she could only imagine what shape the body was in when they found it; It made her own stomach lurch.

"You should have seen her family, Lian…Their faces when they found out she was dead and how mangled her body was; I had to tell them why they couldn't see her." Thorin spoke through clenched teeth now, jaw flexing as guilt colored his expression

With a grunt Lian brought her arms up under her and pushed herself onto her elbow while facing the dwarf beside her. Her muscles were on fire and Thorin instantly tried to lay her back down but she swatted him away. "Thorin Oakensheild, don't ya dare blame yerself for the tragedies that have befallen that girl; ya are not at fault here." She said, a bit breathless but she held his clear gaze with determination.

"If ya want to somehow make it up to that girls family then find and _kill_ the monster that killed her; that is the only thing ya can do to lessen their pain. The rest is something they need to bare on their own." Lian's tone had softened and she took Thorin's large hand in her smaller one and gave a firm squeeze.

"You should rest; your wounds are still fresh." Thorin softly laid her back down, rough hands gliding over her exposed arms and Lin couldn't help but shiver at the contact. The dwarf placed a tender kiss against her temple as the weight of her exhaustion hit her; she was so tired but she didn't want him to leave.

"Wait, where's Rowan?" Her voice was thick with her sudden exhaustion and she's sure she was mumbling.

"Don't worry; my sister is taking care of her." Thorin reassured her, petting her soft hair that had been recently washed along with her wounds. Lian grew more and more tired listening to the deep rumbling of the dwarves voice, skin tingling pleasantly as she hummed in appreciation.

"I didn't know…yer sister…was here..." She struggled to form the words around her heavy tongue but she forgot all about it as she drifted to sleep. Not knowing if her words were even coherent enough to understand or if he'd even said anything back at all.

* * *

"Why can't I go back to my own chambers?" Lian complained; brows furrowed in displeasure as she attempted to crane her neck towards the dwarf.

"Because it's more convenient and far safer to keep you here so stop complaining; Denson will take good care of you." Oin reassured her, motioning towards the lad she'd met the previous night. She glared openly at the boy, flaring her nostrils as her anger bubbled up inside her at just the thought of being under the care of this brat.

"He looks like a twat." She spat crudely, causing the two males to bristle at her vulgar language; she wasn't usually this aggressive but something about the lad had her feathers ruffled.

"Well he's my apprentice so he'll be the one to look after you while I'm away so deal with it." Oin huffed, not in the mood for the girl's inappropriate comments; he had full faith in the lad despite him being of the world of Men. He wasn't about to let her bratty complaints deter him from his work even if she's a friend and fiancé to his king.

"I refused to be bathed and cared for by this blubbering buffoon!" Lian shouted as Oin made his way towards the door of the infirmary.

"You have no choice!" Oin finally snapped, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving the fuming girl and fidgeting apprentice.

"Lady Li-." Denson begun but she cut him off.

"Don't try to fool me with yer meek attitude, boy. I can smell the worm ya are under that sweet exterior so if ya dare do _anything_ beyond yer job then I'll beat ya black and blue." She seethed, green eyes narrowed as the lad shrank back.

"I-I have you know that I am very professional when it comes to my job." He replied as if trying to hold his own but Lian simply turned her nose up and away from him.

Lian knew her attitude was rotten towards the lad but every time she thought of possibly making peace with him she'd get a gut retching feeling just watching him scurry around doing his work. His entire existence was like a punch in the gut to her, making her constantly on edge with him.

Her kin came and visited her and she felt glad to let her guard down a little, Oin's leave had come at the worst time possible so she took comfort in her companions as much as possible. Almost all the dwarves had visited her when they could spare time from their busy lives; they updated her on any new occurrences and whatnot. Sadly their visits had grown fewer with the busing of the kingdom and she was left with more and more time left watching Denson closely.

Thorin had been visiting every night but she had to send him away almost immediately from the horrid state he was in; dark bruises colored his eyes from lack of sleep and she noticed a few more grey hairs popping up along with the haggard appearance of his face. He was killing himself over finding the beast as well as trying to keep peace with the clans; the attack had made them all weary and fearful they may be next. The last three nights Thorin hadn't come and Lian felt completely useless knowing how much he wore himself down and though he'd sworn and up and down he was fine she could see through the half-hearted lie.

The only person Lian could count on visiting everyday was Dis, Thorin's sister, she brought along Rowan and Lian felt grateful for the woman's loyalty. It was so odd that her own kin had stopped visiting regularly and hurt her deeply; she found herself sinking into almost a depressed state at times until she slapped herself out of it; sometimes literally. Dis was incredibly sweet and great company; she too was concerned about the recent state of the kingdom and its people.

Another woman had been found in the same condition as the last, this time in the Entry Hall in plain sight. The event sent everyone into a panic and it was setting a thing sullen mood for everyone; everything was grim and fearful. Lian herself had grown stressed through the week after the attack; her caution towards Denson hadn't lessened and she worried not only for Thorin's health but the safety of anyone who could be the next victim to the monster she'd seen. Tension was heavy everywhere and she knew something had to give eventually, she just hoped it wouldn't be in light of another attack.

* * *

Lian could feel it; the heavy breathing bathing her face in heat as every hair on her skin stood up in alert. The wet sound of stretching flesh and the rumbling of a growl as it crawled up the creature's throat; it was preparing to feast. Her heart was pounding; skin squirmed and muscles twitched as her natural instinct to fight surged through her body but she was frozen. Everything was dark and she could not see anything but she made up for it with her other senses; the putrid smell of rotting flesh was thick and she felt her stomach jerk in an attempt to empty her stomach but nothing came up.

' _Flesh…rich and tender…I need flesh but not any flesh will do. I need woman meat! So soft and willing when coaxed the right way. Yes, it's very easy…except one. She disturbed me and exposed me! I tasted her flesh and need it the most but devouring her would surely lead to my death! It's her fault! She sent me into hiding so she must pay for it but not with death. No she's far too rare for my kind; I will savor her until the day she dies. She'll be_ _ **Mine**_!"

Lian's chest constricted dangerously and without thinking she threw her arm out, fist connecting with something soft and her eyes snapped open, finally awake to reality. Her breathing came out heavy and sweat moistened her skin as her body trembled. A loud grunt drew her attention and she looked over to see Denson cradling his nose; blood pouring from his hands and she felt her stomach drop.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" She suddenly blurted out, unable to stop herself from her initial reaction even if it was towards him. She quickly hopped out of bed, wincing at the ache on he back but it was far better than when she had come in a week and a half ago.

Lian found a rag and quickly rushed over to place it against the lad's bloodied nose despite his insistence that he could do it himself. Her hands were shaking as she held the rag to his nose, still in the aftereffects of her nightmare. His nose wasn't broken luckily but she still insisted that she be the one to clean him up; it provided an excellent distraction.

She wiped his nose clear of blood gently, focusing on the task at hand but the lingering horror of her dream still nagged the back of her mind. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she was being spoken too until Denson grabbed her hand gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked and for a second she lost herself in his clear grey eyes, almost luring her in but Lian quickly snapped back, appalled to find that she had been subconsciously leaning in. Her stomach suddenly tightened up in knots and in that moment she couldn't hold down the heave of her gut, barely having enough time to turn her head and empty her stomach on the ground.

Cool hands brushed against the bare flesh of her neck, holding back her hair as she vomited. This however only made her feel even worse and in-between her heaves she pushed him away aggressively; her racing heartbeat almost drowning out everything.

" _Don't touch me_!" She spat venomously but the threat didn't have much power to it for as soon as she finished she was forced over in another heave. Her arms felt as if they were about to give out under her they shook so bad and her breathing came in ragged drags as a cold sweat broke out across her flesh. "What did ya do to me?!"

"I haven't done anything." He insisted and for a moment her head spun with reconsidering her accusations and even more so when she felt his slender arms wrap around her waist. Her wounds began to burn at the feel of his chest against them and she cried out in pain; flinching away from his touch.

"Lies!" She gasped, contracting muscles attempting to empty more of her stomach but there was nothing left and made for a dry heave instead. Denson places his lips against her ear, softly trying to hush her but this only made her fight harder. He wasn't human, he was something far worse; he was an _abomination_!

" _What have ya done to me_?!" Lian screamed, throat almost feeling raw from the action; however she didn't even have the chance to find out as the existence of her consciousness receded into the dark and she passed out.

 **Lian just be feeling Bleh. Just Bleh.**


	37. Chapter 34

**Hello again! I know, it's been awhile but I've had a lot on my plate so here's the next chapter! Check out _killthepain62's_ fanfic _Welcome Home_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own characters and the artwork I do for this series.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Four: The Unjustified_  


Lian awoke to a muddled conscious, head pounding with a massive headache; she attempted to squeeze her eyes shut to lessen the pain but for some reason she couldn't. Actually she couldn't even open her eyes or even furrow her brow in frustration; she couldn't move at all. Panic immediately set in and she tried everything from her head to her toes but she couldn't even flex a muscle; thankful she could hear. There were voices outside the room but they were faint and muffled, her heart skipped a beat in hope when the door opened but only one pair of footsteps came in. She wanted so desperately to open her eyes to see who it was but it was all for not so she had to settle for listening closely.

"Awake already?" She heard Denson chuckle beside her ear; warm breath heating the flesh and she flinched away internally. He sounded different; his voice had taken a deeper, more mocking note to it and you'd never believed he was capable of pulling off the meek little apprentice he was before. She wanted so bad to bite-yes bite-his most likely smug expression right off his face but she couldn't even pull her face into a scowl; much less rip the flesh off his face.

She felt his lips press against her cheekbone then, enticing her temper as well as the lurching of her stomach. ' _Filthy scum! I'll kill ya with my own bare hands!'_ She raged and heard a chuckle follow the internal threat.

"I do wonder how you'll do that when you're helpless to me." He mocked and shock flittered momentarily stunned her as Lian quickly digested the new found information; he could read her thoughts. "Indeed; quite useful for hunting prey." He answered her out loud, running his fingers over her motionless lips and she managed to crack an eyelid open; he was pretty touchy for someone about to eat her.

"Oh, I don't plan on eating you, Lian; you're far too valuable for several different reasons. It really is my luck that I'd find such a gem amongst dwarves; you see you hold a very special gift; very rare. You're able to resist our manipulation and even block it completely so that's why I had to break you down; isolate you and ware down your will. After all; I prefer women when they're more…helpless." He laughed sadistically; his handsome features almost aglow as dimples appeared in the corner of his cheeks. She was livid, her vision was turning red and out of pure instinct she jerked forward; sinking her teeth into the flesh of his palm.

Denson let out a yell, yanking his hand out of her locked jaws and before she could even spit his blood from her mouth she received a back hand to the face; her head snapped to the side from the force and she rolled off the bed to the hard stone floor beside her cot. Her own blood now filled her mouth from where the inside of her mouth split against her teeth; however she found she could suddenly move her body more freely than before due to the man's rage.

"That's the thing about you though, even when you're staring death in the face; _you resist_!" He snarled, clear eyes looking half crazed as he kneeled down beside her to yank her head back by her hair. Lian's scalp burned from the force but she remained silent and glared back at him despite the bruise she felt blossoming upon her cheek.

"Ah, there's that spark again; I'll have to take care of that." He grimaced. "It's a good thing I already prepared for this; you see I've been diligent with you so far and tried to give you an easy death in the beginning but you had to be difficult. And then you never let me get too close because all you had to do was take one look at me and you knew who I was; _what_ I was."

"And that's your downfall because after I'm done with your little king I'm going to make you _suffer_." Denson ground out harshly into her ear.

"Ya think yerself so clever but ya'll never succeed with such an _idiotic_ plan." Lian rasped, voice cracking from lack of water but she felt stronger now with the use of her body; though limited. "Ya think I'll just roll over for ya? Ya really are a twat!" She laughed bitterly around the taste of her own blood. "I will only fight harder and make yer existence a living hell!" She practically screeched. "So _kill_! _Destroy_! That's all a pathetic, _stupid_ beast such as yerself can do! Yer existence will _never_ be of a greater importance to the world cause yer _NOTHING_!"

A loud crack split through the room and Lian felt the man's fingernails begin to grow and dig into the flesh of her scalp as a loud snarl tore from confines of his chest. Deep snarling vibrated against her back and she stiffened when she felt the bones and muscles of his torso move and squirm against her back.

" _Silence woman_!" He growled ferociously, voice taking on a completely different sound as it dropped into a gravelly rumble. Fear couldn't help but tinge the woman's heart as she peered over her shoulder to lock eyes with the same white orbs she'd encountered only a week and a half ago. She saw powerful jaws and thick teeth curved into points as well as felt his claws grow against her scalp causing her to freeze despite her previous courage.

Denson still held his previous form as he teetered on the edge of completely transforming into a beast; bones snapping and popping into newly formed slots but his tempered seemed to slowly rein it's self in upon seeing her fear, almost calming him. Bones and muscles receded into their normal place with several tiny cracks; showing no sign they'd ever been moved.

"Rest now, tonight is a big event; you'll want to be well rested when you see your _king_." Her eyes widened and she began to buck and thrash away from him but he still had a hold of her hair so before she could even protest he slammed her forehead into the stone floor; knocking her out cold.

* * *

Thorin slumped heavily in his chair, his mind slightly muddled from the four bottles of whiskey he'd just thrown back, the taste still burning his tongue and throat but he cared not. The dark pit he'd slipped into was endless as he sank lower and lower; everything was crumbling around him. The clans were one step away from abandoning him while already two women had been savagely murdered in his own kingdom. Thorin had been so exhausted that he hadn't been able to muster up the energy to visit Lian in the infirmary, much less shoot down Oin's apprentice insistences that she should not be bothered.

A knock sounded from the door to his study and Thorin felt a scowl twist his worn feature; he'd found that with being King called for little privacy. "What is it?" He rasped, gravely voice thick with dejection.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord but this came in for you." The guard came in and set the plain envelope on his desk before departing with a bow and once again Thorin was left alone. The dwarf debated opening it but bitterly assumed it'd be a letter of departure from probably one of the dwarven clans; or hell all of them! They'd no doubt be leaving him for crow scraps soon enough. But something about the envelope bothered him; it was too white, too perfect against the clutter adoring the thick wooden desk and that didn't settle well with him.

Finally he begrudgingly slid the parchment over the cluttered surface while prying the cork off another bottle of whiskey with his teeth and taking a swig. He broke the plain wax seal on the back and removed the piece of parchment which felt a bit lumpy as he unfolded it. Suddenly something hit the desk with a solid but soft thud, drawing his attention down; a simple braid laid there on the wooden surface. One end had obviously been cut off someone's head but the hair isn't what made Thorin freeze mid-drink or set the bottle aside. There at the end of that braid was a silver bead, small patterns carved into the metal that he'd spent hours embroidering into the small clasp; Thorin felt his entire body seize up as he grasped the braid tightly.

His pale eyes quickly darted back towards the parchment in his hands to find elegant black scrawl adoring the cream colored surface clearly as he read.

' _Dear King Under the Mountain,_

 _Do not think this a joke, if you wish to ever see your beloved again then come to the Eastern Caverns of the Mines and fight for her. If you refuse to comply then I'll make sure to fulfill your nightmares with her corpse at your doorstep by morning. I'm hoping you'll have enough honor and intellect to come alone or else I can't promise she'll be in the best shape when you see her again.'_

The elegant letters blurred as parchment crumpled in the dwarf's hands; blood heating into a rolling boil within his veins. Thorin's hands shook in rage and before he could think twice he tore the parchment apart violently, a roar tearing from his chest. He didn't stop there though as he picked up the sturdy oak chair to his desk and chunked it into the wall of bookshelves to his right, causing wood to splinter and books scattered across the floor chaotically. Next went all the objects cluttered on his desk with a sharp shatter of the whiskey bottles and finally he flipped his desk. Thorin was beyond himself with anger, not just towards this foe but his self; he shouldn't have been so careless, while he was so caught up in his own guilt and stress he'd not been able to pay attention to what else may be lurking within his kingdom.

Thorin was a fool to have left Lian in anyone else's care but his own, if he'd taken care of her himself she'd be safe. But he had left her to that damned apprentices' care; though the dwarf didn't know whether it was the lad's carelessness that had resulted in this or not. He breathed heavily amongst the mess, shoulders shaking as he stared at the now limp braid in his calloused palm. He knew this was a challenge of his honor and dignity; the logical thing would be for Thorin to inform someone of this matter but he didn't want to possibly cause an even bigger uproar then needed. Everyone was already on edge and so for both Lian and their sake he'd go alone.

He clenched the braid tightly in his fist before pocketing it; the little traces of alcohol in his system now completely gone as he wracked his brain for strategies. The knuckles on his right hand were bleeding heavily; having shattered one of the whiskey bottles when he threw everything to the floor but he barely noticed. Finally he grabbed his sword from amongst the clutter and exited his study; mind was made up and he wasn't going to back down.

"You two." He hurriedly addressed the two dwarves standing on either side of the door outside, his voice rough and calloused in the midst of his anger. "In three hours if I'm not back hand this to Dwalin; he'll know what to do from there." Thorin handed one of the dwarves a quickly scrawled note; the parchment was crumbled and stained with spilt ink but it would get the message across just fine.

"My lord, where are you going?" One of them asked but the said dwarf deemed the question unnecessary to answer at the moment and quickly strode down the hall without another word. He had to hurry towards the mines; he can only imagine what the bastard had done to Lian already, the amount of possibilities made him sick. Why would they capture Lian though? Unless they were trying to lure Thorin in…perhaps assassinate him. It seemed like a pretty ill thought out plan but even so, they weren't bluffing about having Lian; that he was sure of.

* * *

Lian awoke to a horrid throbbing throughout her skull, pounding mercilessly while her body lay stiff against the cold ground, a distant dripping and chilly draft was all she could make out in the dark; he must have taken her to the mines. Her face and fingers felt frozen against the cold air but surprisingly the rest of her body was kept relatively warm with what felt like a thick coat wrapped tightly around her small frame along with baggy trousers and too-big boots. Her hands and feet were bound tightly with absolutely no wiggle room to work with; arms bent at the elbows with both forearms bound together and her legs were pulled back behind her so that her ankle bindings were connected with her arms; she could feel the ropes bite easily through the fabric.

That fucking bastard was no amateur, he knew binding her arms and legs separately would give her more room to fight back and possibly escape so he had her practically hogtied! She felt her calves and thighs burning from the uncomfortable position, attempting to cramp but luckily she was still able to clench and relax her muscles to prevent such a horror. Sadly nothing could help the ache of her back, spine curved back for far too long and with how taut her leg and arm bindings were she couldn't even curl in on herself to lessen the pain.

Everything was pitch-black, she might as well have been trying to stare through a stone wall; this was not looking good. She couldn't even sit-up; much less make a run for it so she began to strain her finger tips to brush against the damp ground for something of use. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and she noticed the faintest of glows against the cavern walls; probably cause from stray crystals still in the walls but those only allowed her to see outlines of her surroundings. When Lian felt nothing around her she gave a low grunt as she rolled to her other side and repeated the process until she finally felt her boot hit rock.

Quickly she shimmied herself across the floor until felt her elbow butt up against the cold rock; Lian began to rub the ropes against the rigid surface of the wall; drawing blood after about five minutes into the process as rock tore and scrapped against the flesh of her arms. She gritted her teeth and continued but another ten minutes past and still nothing had given; the rope only fraying against the rock.

She needed something sharper to get through the thick bindings; she didn't know when Denson was going to be back from wherever so she had to utilize this time while she could. Sadly a low chuckle interrupted her in mid-search, causing her entire body freeze up; she'd wasted all the time she had.

"I see you're just as spirited as always but you won't be able to cut that rope with these dull rocks." Denson mused, hands coming out of what seemed to be nowhere and hauling the woman up by her waist. She instantly began flailing but he was stronger than he looked and carried her with ease until he finally dumped he on the ground a few paces away.

"So I'm guessing I'm the bait for Thorin? How simple minded. " Lian ground out; spitting gritty, moist dirt as it caked her clothes and flesh.

"A simple plan for a simple task." He mocked and she felt her face draw back into a scowl. She didn't find anything about this situation amusing; this was obviously an assassination attempt though she wondered if the employer knew of their hit man's true nature. He was obviously experienced in this line of work though from how carefree he was with his information; he was no common fool though, there is no doubt he's cunning and intelligent.

"You're pretty observant; it's almost a pity to have to kill you after this." He responded dryly, obviously overhearing her jumbled thoughts and she felt deeply disturbed by the invasion of privacy. "Don't act as if ya have any shred of decency, yer nothing more than a murderer." She hissed, her voice echoing off the cavern walls; not like anyone would hear it anyway.

"I am no murderer." He suddenly growled; so close to her that she could smell the sharp scent of anesthetic on his clothes. "The murderers are the dwarves you surround yourself with; my kind kill to survive but those _savages_ hunted us to near extinction. What's a missing child or woman compared to a whole race?!" Lian was deeply disturbed by his words but she could see his side of this story slowly taking shape.

"Ya mutilated two women! Maybe ya should try changing yer diet before judging the actions of others! Yer no worse than orcs!" Lian spat venomously, full of defiance towards this monster and it obviously angered him deeply as he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it back violently.

"If you wish to test me then I'll make sure you receive _far_ worse treatment than that from any orc." He snarled and just as she opened her mouth to retort his lips slammed down on hers. Lian's eyes widened in shock but she was adamant enough to keep her lips firmly shut, thrashing her head back and forth like a wild bull. She was quickly halted though when he tightened his hold on her hair and brought his free hand up to grasp her jaw harshly. She cried out at the action, his fingers digging into the large bruise that had formed on her cheek. He then pried her mouth open wider and bit down on her tongue; drawing blood.

A scream tore from her lungs and with a hard slam she threw her head forward to collide with Denson's forehead and he released her instantly; blood smeared across his mouth and a crazed look in his eyes. Lian spat the mouthful of blood onto the earth in front of her, the metallic taste causing her stomach to churn in nausea.

"The taste of your flesh will never grow old; ever since I tasted it upon my claws I knew I was going to enjoy you. I'm almost tempted to enjoy your company a little longer; it's nice to see a wench with so much fight in her. Most of them just start begging and crying but you; you're just so _stubborn_. It makes me want to test how far I have to go in order for you to break." He laughed, looking on the brink of insanity yet still devilishly handsome; it's easy to see how he'd lure his prey in.

Suddenly Denson stilled, grey eyes narrowing in the dim lighting as he seemed to be listening to something and then he suddenly melted into the shadows; out of sight but still watching. She was confused and aching from the various injuries this bastard had given her from gaping gashes on her back to a bleeding tongue; thankfully her tongue would probably be healed up by tomorrow since it was an oral wound. (The saliva in ones mouth allows for wounds to heal faster which is where the expression 'lick your wounds' was derived from.)

Lian listened closely, trying to hear what had driven Denson into hiding but a solid five minutes passed before she heard the faint echoing of footsteps against stone and then shortly after a red glow illuminated the cavern walls. Her heart was pounding in her chest, every beat sending aches throughout her body as she prayed that whoever it may be would turn back now. Though she had a dreadful feeling that she knew who was coming and it made her heart sing yet cry at once.

Finally the red glow spilled over her from the torches flames, temporarily blinding her but she still caught a glimpse of his rugged features, looking so haggard compared to his usual self but still handsome. Just his appearance caused tears of relief and horror to stream down her cold cheeks in fat droplets; sobs ripping from her throat, not from fear for her own well being but for his. Blood still tinged her tongue lightly as she laid her head down on the damp ground in defeat. She didn't want him to die; she didn't want him to come for her.

"Lian!" She heard him call, causing another wave of sobs to wrack her body heavily and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, wishing he'd disappear. He can't be here; not now, _not now_!

"Lian!" He cried again, more panicked and within seconds she felt his rough hands cradle her aching head; the warmth of the torch bringing little comfort to her. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He rasped, unsheathing his sword in an attempt to cut through the ropes that held her. Lian's eyes were wide and teary but she couldn't bring herself to look into the dwarves eyes, instead they looked past him towards the creature now creeping across the ceiling above them.

The creature had long, jagged tusks jutting out from its under bite with a flattened face and round bulbous nostrils as well as a pair of broken and yellowed horns curling from his skull as well. Muscled legs and torso resembling that of a human flexed, showing off the protruding tendons and a high arched spine. Large claws deformed it's feet; hooking into the rock under it like it was made of butter. Lian had not seen the creature clearly before but she recognized those white orbs, almost reflecting the terror in ones heart. Her chest seized up, mouth opening wide almost as if to scream but nothing was coming out fro a moment as she watched the creature lunge from the ceiling.

" _No_!"

Lian felt Thorin's feet suddenly push off her roughly, causing her to roll back across the damp earth. A loud crack jarred against the cavern walls, followed by a series of grunts and snarls; the monster had collided with Thorin, claws extended but the dwarf was expecting an attack. He brought his hands up and gripped its arms tightly as the tips of its claws tore though the dwarves shoulder.

They landed harshly but didn't break apart, the beast attempting to sink his claws farther into Thorin's flesh. He was making good work of keeping it at bay though, feet firmly planted on its torso to keep its back claws from shredding open his stomach.

Lian wormed her way though the dirt, attempting to maybe trip up the creature but something caught the corner of her eye, shining dimly in the dying torchlight. Thorin had dropped his sword upon collision with the beast and now the weapon was a mere foot or two away from her; a beacon of freedom in this dire situation. Her weary gaze flickered back to the struggling pair but they were too engrossed to notice her so she took the chance and changed her course of action.

"Ahh!" Thorin cried out, giving a rough shove and causing the creature to stumble back but it didn't take long for it to lunge forward again with it's razor sharp claws. The dwarf barely dodged the swipe with a quick roll to the side; regaining his footing quickly after. The beast was right on his tail though, leaving hardly anytime for him to formulate a plan much less think of his next move.

"Be careful; he can read yer thoughts!" Lian yelled, heart racing at how close Thorin was dodging death, mere hairs away from the yellowed points of the creature claws. The dwarf only momentarily furrowed his brows at the news but after that his features smoothed out into a stoic mask. The pair began to circle one another slowly, eyes locked and waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Thorin lunged first and in a flash they were grappling, each with a wild look in their eyes as they snarled and bared teeth at each other.

Lian carefully grabbed the flat of the blade, pulling it close to saw through the thick rope; the movement was clumsy and rushed but eventfully she felt the weaving began to snap and loosen. Soon enough her legs and arms snapped apart, causing a grunt to leave her lips but she quickly recovered to make hasty work of her ankle bindings.

She grabbed the weapon and peered over at the grappling pair; both trying to throw the other to the ground but neither budged; circling around she stood right behind the creature, eyes locked on her target.

"Denson!" She called out, momentarily drawing the beast's attention. "It's time to end this!" With this she threw herself at him, catching him off guard as he struggled to face her but he was still in a grapple with Thorin. She collided with his back harshly, knocking the wind out of her and she had to blink the black dots from her vision as his spine dug into her ribs. Denson began to buck and thrash wildly, breaking free from Thorin as he basically wiped her around like a rag doll on his back; Lian had to dodge his horns several times.

"Thorin! Get him now!" She yelled, gritting her teeth to prevent biting her own tongue off from the wild movements as she half chunked his sword towards him. The dwarf quickly picked it up after it clattered to the ground and circled around until he had a clear view of the creature's stomach. Thorin brought his sword forward into a horizontal slash straight across Denson's torso, causing a loud screech to leave his throat to reverberate throughout the mines. It was so loud that Lian let go of him just to cover her ears, colliding with the ground roughly but the pain was dull compared to what felt like a knife being gouged into her ear canals. Thorin too was covering his ears in obvious pain, fingers firmly lugging his ears up but it did little to lessen the pain; it was so bad that he was growing faint.

Finally the cry died down and Denson's nude body crumpled to the ground, wheezing in his human form as blood poured profusely from his wound. Lian grimaced, blinking away the black dots that danced across her vision. Thorin was passed out on the ground and she quickly crawled over to him through the moistened dirt, leaning his limp body into her chest. Blood trailed from his ears and into the coarse hair of his beard; having grown longer since they'd last seen each other in the winter.

"Look who's being the hero now, ya fool." She whispered, dipping her head down to press her cheek against his, lip quivering in a flurry of emotion.

"Well….isn't that…touching." Lian heard Denson breathed, looking up to see his clear grey eyes staring straight into her green ones; even know they reflected mockery. His dark curls were matted with his own blood and mud; sweat glistening upon his dirtied flesh.

"Tell me who hired ya to kill Thorin?" She asked. "At least die knowing ya did _something_ good." This had the dying man in a fit of laughter which ended with gut retching coughs; globs of blood coming up harshly.

" _Good_? His kind is nothing more…than greedy…selfish brutes." He hacked.

"And yer's are nothing more than cold hearted monsters, so let's get past the pettiness." She snapped. "Thorin didn't kill your kin, so tell me who hired ya to kill him." Denson seemed a bit taken aback but he hid it well and simply pursed his lip. Fear gripped Lian; if he didn't tell her who it was that hired him then they'd just hire another assassin to come after Thorin and Lian couldn't cope with the thought of that.

"King...Ludin…"

Lian's gaze locked with the mans and for the first time she truly believed him to be sincere, his grey eyes shone in the dim embers of torchlight with blood soaking his entire right side and the ground around him. He didn't have any expression of mockery, anger or insanity in his eyes but instead wore a rather sullen and dejected expression on his handsome features. She felt her heart actually pang in pity for the first time, never had she felt such a sense of sympathy for her foes until now as she watched the man die before her. He'd murdered two women, taken them away from their families and yet she couldn't actually think of him as a bad person. Though it'd been small, she'd seen a bit of a humble streak in him; the world had dealt an unmerciful to him and his kind and he'd lost himself in it. Maybe if he'd been born a normal human he could have had a more peaceful life; maybe things could have ended differently for him…

"Don't pity me." He rasped, catching her attention.

"I don't need pity…I chose this…" He wheezed barely above a whisper, indicating he's on his last breaths. "Things will never be different… someone else… just would have suffered in my place…so stop…stop looking at me… like that.

Lian looked away immediately, ashamed that she'd been caught and then even more so when she realized how idiotic it was of her to show it. She looked back to gain one last sense of dignity but he was already gone, eyes losing their light but a faint smile was permanently frozen on his face; as if he'd witnessed something truly amusing.

 **I wanted to end this chapter with a little documentary about Denson so that the readers can further understand what kind of character he was.** **Denson was manipulative, sadistic, intelligence and had a bit of a temper but though these qualities are what he showed the majority of the time they're only the surface of the man-or creature- he was.**

 **Despite the amount of touching he did with Lian he had no sexual or romantic attraction to her but did so more to get a rile out of her. He found her to be interesting with her willful attitude and even had grown fond of her not only for her stubbornness but also her attentiveness which he respected to a certain degree. He was indeed attracted to the taste of her blood but it did not drive his more harsh moments instead it was his frustration that led to his flared temper.  
**

 **He could read her mind and yet was still caught off guard by the things she did; she had a tendency to act without thinking which made her hard to read, causing him great amusement and irritation. He was growing fond of her despite her cold and guarded attitude towards him but that seemed to melt away in the presence of her loved ones. It reminded him of the family he'd lost to the dwarves which further urged him to convince her that the dwarves where indeed the monsters.**

 **His fondness was shown again through the act of clothing her in warmer garments in the mine instead of letting her freeze to death even though she was meant to die after he'd taken care of Thorin. He knew of his sins and was tempted to make amends by saving her from the dwarves and teaching her his view of the truth of the dwarves. If his emotions would have grown for her then they would have become nothing than a fatherly love despite his outer appearance. He was far older than his appearance showed which makes him surpass even Balin in age.**

 **This side of him is shown more openly on his deathbed and though he was not able to make Lian understand he was happy to know that she didn't think of him as the monster both he and others thought him to be.**


	38. Chapter 35

**Wanted to do another update to sorta make up for the huge time period I didn't update. So Here you** **go~! Please check out _killthepain62's_ fanfic _Welcome Home_ as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters, I do however own my own characters and the artwork I put into the series.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Five: The Crossroads of Ones Life_

Lian dipped a hand into the bath water, testing the temperature; satisfied she stood from her bent over position and wiped the hand on her trousers. Letting out a sigh she ran a hand through her knotted back hair; feeling hot in the now stuffy washroom due to the rolling steam emitting from the waters surface. She still couldn't believe the size of the room though for just one person; carvings adored the dome ceiling with gems embedded in the polished marble. A large round pool was seated against the wall parallel to the door with a single step up; pillars lining the walls with twinkling glass tiles forming different patterns on the floor.

"What's with people and their exaggerated bathing quarters?" Lian murmured to herself, recalling how grand the elves had been though there she didn't have the lovely opportunity to fill the whole damn tub. She exited the washroom, entering the neighboring bedchambers only to pause; examining the scene in front of her. Thorin was lying in his massive four post bed with thick blankets covering him; he looked so small compared to the large bed and large arrays of pillows lining the headboard. In his arms was a giggling Rowan, obviously entertained by the staring contest her and the dwarf were engaged in.

"Come on, the waters hot now." She informed, walking over to yank the covers back and expose his sleeping garments which consisted of a silken robe and trousers. It was a bit odd seeing him in such a get up but it was amusing as well; she also liked the little peaks she'd get of his exposed chest but that'd be her little secret.

Thorin grunted; sitting up to slowly slide his legs over the side of the bed he'd taken to occupying. He was cautious as he stood, placing Rowan on the bed before slowly making his way towards the washroom with Lian following behind him incase he lost balance. She knew he'd throw a fit if she helped him out of bed or open a door; dwarves and their stubbornness. Once he was inside she quietly shut the door and waited outside until he was done changing out of his clothes, giving her the okay to walk in and gather them.

Dwalin had found them about thirty minutes after Denson's passing with a search party; Lian was the only one still alive and conscious so she gave the protective dwarf the details. Surprisingly enough Stevvin, Uncle Tundain, Gordon, Sampson and Kelik where in the search party and immediately flocked her with several bear hugs from all but Stevvin. She could practically see the shame rolling off them like waves of heat as they apologized for not being there to protect her and how careless they'd been. It took awhile to calm them down but once they appeared out of the mines and into the corridor Martha started it all up again with her rather loud fretting and tears.

Lian felt a great relief weigh on her when she was able to once again hold Rowan in her arms; due to her previous injuries she'd not even been able to sit up and hold her last time she saw the child. The sound of her bubbly laughter was music to her ears and she gave her the biggest hug she could; everything felt whole again.

Thorin had momentarily regained consciousness and to both her and others surprised demanded that Lian stay by his side even in his bedchambers. This later led to his demands that only Lian could tend to him since Oin was away and he didn't trust the staff. The Guard had already been sent to Ered Mithrin to recover King Ludin; Prince Khudin's father. The lad had been beyond shocked to hear of this and even tried to come to his father's defense; accusing Lian of being a liar but this wasn't enough to do any good. King Ludin would face the royal court and face charges for treason against the line of Durin as well as breaking his oath.

Lian now spent her days taking care of Thorin and Rowan then at night the child would sleep with Martha. She however shared the bed with Thorin which was widely frowned upon by both the dwarves and her kin; or should she say Stevvin and Martha. Even Lian was uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements but Thorin was so paranoid that he wanted her in his presence all hours of the day. Denson's screech had busted the dwarf's ear drums which called for five days of bed rest; it was now the second day and both nights she'd not been able to sleep well. She made sure to stay on the other side of the huge bed, almost terrified of making contact with him while they slept.

Sure she'd slept with him in the bed once before but she had been so emotionally and physically drained that she was out like a candle. It was a bit silly that she would be so shy but she was not used to sleeping with anyone but Rowan, much less the dwarf. So many things ran through her head; what if he didn't like how she snored or tossed around in her sleep or looked when she slept. She'd never felt so nervous and honestly the jitters in her belly are the only thing that kept her from having a decent nights sleep; she was exhausted.

"How is your back?" Thorin asked, deep voice almost reverberating against the walls and she couldn't help the small tingle it sent throughout her. She snatched up the last of his clothes, not looking his way for the sake of his modesty as well as her own.

"Fine, a bit stiff but that's from being hogtied." She lightly mused, trying to add a bit of humor but the dwarf's mood only darkened at the mention of the event.

"Come here." He rasped, causing Lian's heart to stutter but she slowly obeyed; turning with eyes cast down so she'd not be able to see his nakedness despite him being submerged in the water. "Let me see your back." He ordered and she was half tempted to tell him no but she was curious as to where the situation was going. So with flushed cheeks she drew the back of her blouse up, still keeping her breast hidden as she turned for her back to be shown.

Four dark pink scars adored her flesh from the top of her shoulder to the curve of her hip, pale flesh a contrast to the almost angry looking lines. A lighter, older scar could be seen along the side of her ribs, one reminder she bared from the war. In fact, all her scars came from her travels with the dwarves; it just shows how different her life had changed.

Thorin's calloused hands reached out, wet with water as he traced the scars slowly; it was almost like he was reading a book as the rough pads move over the rather crudely made scars. Lian was a jumbled ball of nerves, cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and pleasure; the feel of his hands against her flesh was almost a sin. His touch sent shocks throughout her flesh and she was curious if he felt the same way with her.

"Are ya done yet?" She meant to sound nonchalant but her words came out rather breathless and painfully meek. Her heart was pounding in her chest, every beat only making her more aware of his touch as it almost seared her skin.

Thorin only gave a rumble of his chest and she was about to step away and lower her blouse but his large hands suddenly gripped her hips and yanked her backwards. She let out a surprised screech and toppled back into the pool of hot water, clothes and all. She emerged quickly, completely soaked and her eyes immediately locked onto the dwarf beside her.

"Damn it, Thorin! Ya asshole!" She yelled, slapping a hand against his thickly muscled arm but this did little to stop the deep laugher rumbling in the pits of his belly as he chortled.

Lian growled loudly, standing and stepping over the edge of the pool, the sound of water hitting stone echoing throughout the room. Her clothes were weighted heavily with water, clinging to her flesh as she stormed towards the door but her dramatic exit was ruined when she slipped and landed on her ass. Her cheeks were on fire and she could clearly hear Thorin's laughter grow; she was beyond embarrassed now and was almost near tears. Her pride was as stubborn as always though and she managed to pick herself up and exit the room with the loud slam of the door, rattling the knob and hinges.

She quickly changed out of he soaked clothes, changing into her night gown as she hung her clothes to dry on the coat rack. She was chilled to the bone now since the fireplace wasn't lit; Thorin said it wasn't cold enough to light it but she thought otherwise. Lian quickly tossed some logs and twigs in the stone hearth before igniting them with the flint placed on the mantle. She sat on the floor in front of the growing fire with Rowan dozing off in her lap, drool escaping the side of her mouth as she snored lightly.

Lian's back finally began to hurt from sitting hunched over on the floor so she gingerly placed Rowan on the sofa behind her. She glanced at the slightly messy covers on the large bed and quickly padded over to drag one of the many blankets off and take it with her back to the sofa. After that she dragged the sofa closer to the fire-probably closer than it should be- and proceeded to cocoon herself and the child in the thick fabric on the sofa.

She relaxed into her spot, letting out a small sigh as she stuck her frozen bare feet out in front of the hearth. It was spring and yet it felt like winter inside the drafty, cold mountain; she almost felt like she was home.

Home…for some reason Forochel was almost like a distant memory and it seemed like it was becoming less and less the place she found comfort in. If she and Thorin married then wouldn't Erebor become her new home? She was almost terrified of leaving her father alone to care for the kingdom but she also felt a bit selfish and wanted to stay here. Did her father accept this when he gave Thorin his blessings? She still remember the sad look in his eyes when they'd left, what if his health became poor cause he missed her so much? What if he was left too long on his own and had an accident? The very thought made her sick to her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of ridding herself of the ill thoughts. She'd have to write him herself, she'd sure Stevvin had already reported all the newest drama so he was probably on the brink of a heart attack.

Lian slowly wandered to other troubling thoughts when Thorin finally stepped out of the washroom, clothed in clean clothes and smelling of soap. His clear eyes scanned the messy bed as well as the woman and child nestled into a blanket that looked far too big for both them and the sofa. However he noticed the woman's sullen expression, looking troubled as her eyes stared into the flickering flames of the hearths fire with small droplets of water dripping off the ends of her hair.

"What is it that troubles you?" He asked softly, taking a seat next to her on the sofa before brushing her wet locks from her face. Her eyes drifted shut as his warm hands slid over her chilled flesh before opening to look into his own; worry was etched into her features.

"Thorin…Denson…he told me that dwarves hunted down his kind; is this true?" She asked. The dwarf's eyes darkened at the mention of the assassin, jaw tensing but his hand on her neck remained gentle.

"I'd heard tales of his kind as a child; they are the offspring of Orc's, humans and Skin-Changers, shunned by both races they roamed Middle-Earth freely until the end of the First Age. My great-great grandfather Nain II and his brother Borin stumbled across a whole camp of them and mistook them for some sort of goblin-orc half-breed and attacked. It was only after that they discovered that they were able to take the form of humans which only caused for a bigger problem. They were deemed a threat and my kind hunted them down in fear of what these new creatures could do."

"I thought they had gone extinct or maybe just a fairytale to scare the young into behaving; I never thought I'd see one for myself." He murmured, almost awed.

"What where they called?" Lian breathed; the dwarf dropped his hand from her flesh to face the crackling hearth with a look of worry on his own features now.

"We called them by many names but they're properly known as Women-Stealers; as far as I know they only have male offspring's which encourages them to mate with a human woman they decide to not eat." He explained. "Though there have been cases when they took dwarrowdams and even some elves to be their mate or prey."

Lian tucked her legs in so she could prop her chin against her knees, mulling over this new found information. She was slowly beginning to understand why Denson hated the dwarves; he must be one of the only ones left though she wondered if he had a wife and child of his own.

"How sad…" She murmured, feeling sympathy for the people though she still could understand why the dwarves had reacted so brashly. The First Age was a dark time and many were still recovering from the damage dealt by the War of the Gems; no one felt safe until many years of peace passed by.

"Don't pity them; they held no feelings of remorse." Thorin bit out, sounding bitter as he eyed the faint bruise on her cheek. His eyes burned with both remorse and hatred, causing Lian to stiffen as she locked eyes with his.

"How do ya know? The only time ya came in contact with him is when ya visited me and when he tried to kill ya." Lian said and she nearly winced from how defensive she sounded; after all he'd tried to kill her too.

"You can't possibly be sympathizing with that beast after what he did to you; he would have killed you without a second thought! Or have you also forgotten the two women he _butchered_?" Thorin growled, almost appalled by how she defended the assassin.

"I'm not trying to justify his actions but that doesn't make the entirety of his race monsters just because he happened to be an assassin! Ya didn't even think they existed a few days ago!" She shot back, mad that he was acting as though she was picking sides.

"You didn't even know they existed at all so what makes your view more understanding of the situation?!" He snapped, features scrunching up into a dark scowl.

"Because my view isn't jaded by my ancestry!" She hissed. They stared each other down, each as stubborn as the next as they silently challenged the other to break eye contact. Neither had to though, a knock on the door interrupting them and making them both look towards the door.

"I'm here to take Rowan off to bed." Martha called and Lian kicked off the blankets to gather the sleeping child in her arms and walk towards the door. Martha greeted her with a rather chipper smile, looking far happier than the woman had ever seen her but she was too moody to care and ask why that was.

"I see the lass has already dozed off, I'll take her off your hands now." Martha chirped, carefully taking Rowan into her arms as not to disturb her slumber.

"I'd visit your family soon; they're getting rather angry that they're not allowed to see you because of your dwarf." Martha murmured lowly and Lian gave her a nod before closing the door; leaving only her and Thorin.

The silence was filled with a thick tension, nearly crushing her with weigh of it and Lian slowly returned to her spot on the couch with Thorin. His eyes were closed as if he was deeply concentrated on something but the frequent clench of his jaws was a dead give away of his anger. That sat there for about twenty minutes, Thorin unmoving from his brooding position while Lian stared into the crackling fire, feeling like a coal was lodged in her throat.

Finally Lian couldn't take it anymore and stood, taking the large blanket with her to go to bed but Thorin's large hand reached out and stopped her from advancing.

"Don't." He rasped in a harsh tone but his hand was gentle around her wrist as it slowly intertwined it's self with her own. "Stay."

Lian felt her heart melt a little when she saw how conflicted his gaze was in the warm glow of the hearth. Slowly she sunk back into the sofa, this time leaving no gap between their thighs as she gently placed a hand to his cheek. He faced her with a somber expression upon his handsome features; she had a feeling he was harboring more than just anger upon his heart.

"Talk to me." She whispered, her words almost melting into the soft pop and crackle of the fire resounding throughout the large chamber. He closed his eyes, jaw tensing though he did not speak a word; instead he drew her in close to straddle his lap. He nestled his face into her neck, taking a deep inhale of her scent as his strong arms wrapped around her waist almost possessively. Lian waited for him to speak but he simply sat in quiet causing her to sigh in defeat as she began to stroke his hair lovingly. She should have known it'd be harder than that to get the prideful dwarf to talk to her though this must me mean his troubles were on a very personal level.

Thorin's hands suddenly began to move, exploring the planes of her back slowly, the calloused pads of his hands easily felt through the fabric of her nightgown. Lian's skin began to tingle, lips parting as she began to almost turn to liquid within his arms and she closed her eyes; enjoying his touch. Her breathing hitched when she felt the dwarf begin to litter her flesh with kisses; warm lips setting her skin aflame and before she could stop herself she pressed their lips together with heated passion. Her vigor did not deter Thorin as he matched her movements; their tongues meeting in a sultry dance as their hands roamed the others flesh.

She knotted her fingers in his damp locks, letting out a gasp when she felt his hand slip under the hem of her night gown; sliding up her plump thigh to the curve of her hip. A low growl of approval left the dwarfs throat as she boldly slipped her hands underneath his blouse, meeting the thick growth of his chest hair and hard planes of his muscles.

"No one shall take you from me again; I swear it." Thorin whispered huskily into her ear after breaking their passionate kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

"I'm the one who should be saying that; there are people out there who want ya dead, Thorin." Her passion slowly dispersed to give way to worry; there is no doubt there will be more to come after the dwarf. Even when they get the mine up and running, all it takes is one person and Thorin could end up murdered.

"Every King faces these problems, why do you think it's so adamant for them to have an heir? I'm lucky enough to have Fili and Kili to take over if I were to fall to such terms though." He hummed and Lian felt her chest seize up.

"Don't say that! Yer going to live a long and happy life and have heirs of yer own; the only way yer dying is of old age!" Lian bellowed, voice cracking as her hands shook against his chest. The dwarf's features softened, looking almost sad as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"I wish things were that simple, Lian. My selfishness has dragged you into such turmoil but I can't seem to find the will to let you go." He murmured, laying his forehead against her chest as he listened to her frantic heart beat. Tears filled her eyes as her bottom lip trembled, she knew he spoke realistically; the world was never something we could change, we could only try to except our fates in stride.

"I would stand by ya even if ya told me not to." She whispered, pressing her cheek to his hair as she began to openly weep. They spent the rest of the evening like this, clinging to each other so they could find some sort of stability in this every turning world. Thorin did not weep as she did but his pain ran just as deep as hers did, taking hold like a vise grip.

* * *

Three days passed and Thorin was well enough to return to his normal duties; though his injuries weren't that bad to begin with, Dwalin was the one that insisted that he be on bed rest. Lian was relieved to finally be able to leave; she loved the amount of time she got to spend with Thorin but being restricted to just two rooms was a bit gloomy.

Though things had seemingly gone back to normal, there was a large increase of guards around Thorin; Lian had even noticed the few that would tail her when she roamed the halls. She didn't know if she found it to be insulting or flattering how Thorin constantly wanted her under a close eye; she paid little mind to it though for she had other problems to deal with.

"We're leaving." Stevvin stated rather aggressively as they were eating lunch in the Dining Hall.

It had now been over two weeks since they'd arrived and they were the only non-dwarves still around; Gandalf and Bilbo had left the day after Lian was attacked as well as Legolas and the Men of Lake-Town. Thorin had tried to convince the old wizard to stay and help with the monster but Gandalf simply said that this was a problem the dwarves must take care of.

"Already? We've hardly gotten to look around due to all that monster business." Kelik complained with half a wheel of cheese already down his gob.

"We have stayed a bit longer than intended though." Sampson tried to reason with his older brother, brushing the food crumbs form his dark blonde hair as his brother seemed to be practically spitting it at him as he chomped his jaws.

"I agree with Stevvin, I think it's time for us to head back." Gordon chimed in, lightly rocking Tara in his large burly arms as Nora ate her meal beside him.

Lian's stomach was in knots, this was it; where she decided who she was going to stay with and there was no more time to mull it over. She pursed her lips as they decided to leave tomorrow morning and pack tonight; she had to say it.

"I'm not going."

All the conversation stopped as her kin turned to look at her, obviously thinking they must have not heard right. She set he jaw, trying to keep her food down from how nervous she was but she had to say it now. "I'm staying here."

"What?!" Stevvin instantly barked, obviously not pleased by this turn of events though it honestly should have been expected.

"This isn't your home, lass. You belong with us back in Forochel." Her Uncle Tundain bellowed though his loud voice didn't seem to disrupt the surrounding dwarf's meals anymore.

"Stevvin, please calm dow-." Martha started, surprisingly trying to calm the bitter man down as he grew more enraged.

"I follow Thorin." Lian stated simply, hoping they'd understand with just that but this only seemed to make the two men lose their composer.

"That dwarf has done nothing but endanger your life yet you try to stay?! You've gone mad, girl! Your death is what awaits you if you stay in this cursed mountain." Stevvin seethed openly, faces drawn into a snarl; Lian was appalled by the man's attitude towards both the dwarves in herself.

"What about your father?! Think about him before you say such things!" Uncle Tundain growled and this drove her patience to snap like a twig.

"My father? _My father_?! Ya mean yer _brother_?!" She yelled, standing as she slammed her fist against the wooden table. "Since when have ya given a damn about him?! Ya treat him like he's _trash_ ; like he's disposable! So don't ya _dare_ act as if ya care about what he thinks!"

"Lian!" Aunt Villox scolded, displeased by her niece's sudden disrespect towards her husband no matter how right she may be.

"No! I'm tired of it; of seeing my father suffer because he doesn't want to ruin the little contact he receives from ya! If this is how my family acts then I don't want to be apart of it! I'm going to do what my father won't and tell ya that yer an _ass_!" Lian bellowed, her voice easily heard over the chatter of the Dining Hall.

"Lian! Compose yourself this instant!" Stevvin snapped, grey eyes ablaze as he stood to tower over her; it was his way of intimidating people but she wasn't about to bow her head with her head between her legs.

"No! From the very beginning ya've hated my interaction with the dwarves, tried to keep me locked away from the rest of the world because ya doubted me! I'm not a little girl anymore and this is my life, so _get out of it_!" She spat, before turning to Martha as she held Rowan.

"Please don't do this, Lian." The woman pleaded but Lian simply shook her head and took Rowan into her arms before walking towards the doors of the Dining Hall.

"If you walk away now then you're abandoning your kingdom; your duties." Stevvin called, his voice as hard as steel. She halted; her emotions a jumbled mess but she knew where her heart was in this war.

"I don't want to be your princess anymore." She replied before exiting through the large double doors.

 **Kelik be like:** ⊙▃⊙


	39. Chapter 36

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait I was just really iffy on how I was gonna go about this chapter but here it is! I'm pretty satisfied with it and please tell me what you think after you've read it! Thanks to all who have stuck with me this far and please go check out _killthepain62's_ fanfiction _Welcome Home_!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters; I do however own my own and the artwork I put into the series.  
**

 _Chapter Thirty-Six: A Bittersweet Ending_

Lian felt like an utter fool; no she didn't just feel like one, she _was_ one without a doubt. She'd not gone about the situation in the most graceful nor tactful manner; now she'd managed to give them all a reason to lose any faith in her. She didn't even want to face Thorin about the matter for she knew he'd probably call her a blubbering idiot for she certainly felt like one. She'd just been so mad and had selfishly meant everything she said to a certain degree but she knew it still didn't put her in the right; if anything it only showed how much of a child she really was.

She now sat in the garden off the ballroom, the same one her and Thorin had occupied on the night of the ball; the memory of that night brought a faint smile to her face as she fiddled with the new braid that adored the beloved silver clasp. Slowly though she melted back into her self loathing; she couldn't decide if she was truly just a selfish person or simply naive. Her thought was cut short when a small chubby hand touched her cheek, drawing her attention to the child that sat beside her in her frilled blue dress with white ribbons laced into her copper curls. Her chubby legs dangled off the stone bench as her wide blues eyes stared up into Lian's with innocent curiosity sparkling in their depths.

"Muma?" She cooed, slurring over the word and Lian felt a smile touch her lips as tears moistened her lashes. Curiously the child touched the fat droplet as it rolled down Lian's cheek and looked at it before putting her chubby hand in her mouth as if to taste it, causing the woman to laugh.

I'm sorry ya've got yerself a rather foolish mother." Lian said, pressing her cheek to the child's forehead; a lump having formed in her throat. "I'll try to do better."

"Well look who it is; the royal whore."

Lian looked up, taken aback by the intruding sneer as her eyes settled upon the three dwarrowdams before her; she immediately recognized Lady Danora as leader of the group.

"Excuse me?" Lian practically growled out, causing the two unknown dwarrowdams to flinch back at her harsh tone but Danora was the epitome of confidence with an edge of arrogance.

"Don't be intimidated by her ladies; I heard she's nothing more than a fraud when it comes to her title of warrior. Rumor has it she happily sat back while Thorin risked his life to save her from that horrid creature." Danora mocked, her voice nothing like the airy and modest tone she'd had the night of the ball.

"What nonsense are ya prattling on about?" Lian's previous sadness was now pushed into the corners of her heart as anger began to sizzle within her depths; she was never one to back down from a fight in all her life. This dwarrowdam had already insulted her before and so the woman was already itching to get back at her.

"Silence, filth!" Lady Danora spat, her hand striking out so fast that Lian was surprised when she felt the back of her hand meet her cheek harshly; jerking her head to the side with the force. Time froze in that moment for Lian, her train of thought was as silent as an empty void with the only sound being her wildly increasing heartbeat as her red bled into her vision. So many instincts were raging to take a course of action but surprisingly she stayed relatively still as she fought to regain her temper before she did something she'd regret again; one epidemic was all she needed for the day.

Lady Danora looked pleased with herself when she saw that Lian made no move to retaliate, a rush of power flowing over her as she no doubt had this girl under her thumb; no one had the guts to oppose her.

"You disgust me; seducing your way into the King's bed without an ounce of shame, if it wasn't for him then you'd be stoned for your sins. Do you think that your low class title would hold some sway here?" The two dwarrowdams that stood next to Danora had now gained confidence as they closed in on the woman; attempting to intimidate her with her numbers. Oh how bad Lian wanted to knock their heads in, to give this swine a backhand she well deserved along with more violent strikes but she had Lian sitting right beside her on the bench.

"Are ya done? I have better things to do than listen to some bitter hag spout lies out her ass." Lian almost sighed but there was a layer of mockery and sass coating her words like thick honey as she stood, Rowan propped comfortably on her hip. The three dwarrowdams were livid with her indifference, obviously wanting her to break down in tears or beg for them to spare her as it was the usual reaction.

"You bitch!" Danora seethed, bring her hand back for another strike but Lian was more attentive this time and caught her wrist in a vice like grip.

"Touch me again and ya'll regret it; this is my only warning." Lian spoke harshly, green eyes searing into the dwarrowdams blue ones as she squeezed her wrist; even Danora could tell she wasn't bluffing from the tight purse of her lips and flare of her nostrils. All three of them were defiantly shaken by the blunt threat, never had anyone ever spoken to the three ladies in such a manner. Female dwarves were often spoiled and cherished so no one ever really spoke up when they were being unreasonable or selfish; it was just the way things are.

Lian released Lady Danora's wrist, already wanting to just go to her chambers and sleep but that probably wasn't going to happen. Lian would have to just figure out a different sleeping arrangement for the night; she felt too ashamed to even think about asking Thorin. Everyone already thought she had somehow seduced her way into his trousers and she didn't want anymore rumors spreading; she can only imagine what Thorin had heard.

She walked past the group of dwarrowdams, having practically forgotten about them as she mulled over her currant options; however she wasn't expecting for one of the unknown ladies to reach out for her hair. However she had missed and instead ended up grabbing a fist full of Rowan's copper locks and pulling harshly; Rowan let out a sharp shriek and Lian spun around instantly after the dwarrowdam let go in horror once she realized her mistake.

Lian's vision blurred, heart accelerating and before she could even control herself she felt her knuckles connect with the female dwarfs jaw, simultaneously lunging at her. Shrieks' and wails filled her ears to the point where they began to ring but she was beyond sense; she didn't even feel the two pairs of hands trying to claw her off the dwarrowdam or even registered when she'd set Rowan down to lunge at her. All she knew was deep burning rage, Rowan's wails only spurred her on to inflict more pain on the person who hurt her before her very eyes.

A small, more forgiving side of Lian tried to reason that the dwarrowdam didn't mean to grab the child's hair and clearly showed remorse but such timid excuses were smothered under her blinding rage.

"Get off her, you crazy bitch!" She heard Danora screech in her ear; yanking on her hair but Lian simply sent a sharp elbow to her gut as she went in for another blow on the female dwarf below her. Tears streaked down her face as she tried to protect her face with her forearms, surprisingly doing a good job but Lian had gotten her in the jaw and also had given her a fat lip. The other two were taking the most of her blows as they constantly tried to drag her off by her arms, hair, clothes and anything else they could grab.

Suddenly stronger, more muscled arms wrapped around her midriff and pried her away for her to see three guards breaking up the chaos. Danora and the other one were crowded around the sobbing Dwarrowdam on the ground, her dress covered in grass stains and dirt.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The older, gruffer dwarf guard demanded as he laid his eyes on the chaos that was occurring.

"She attacked Lady Lillian for no reason!" Danora instantly accused, pointing a finger straight at Lian who was still being restrained by one of the guards.

"She dared to yank on my child's hair!" Lian roared, her face turning a bright red in her anger and the older guard turned to see Rowan sitting on the ground still wailing as she held her head. Her chubby cheeks were a bright red, glistening as fat tears rolled down her face along with her runny nose; her opened mouth crying showing off her tiny baby teeth.

"It was an accid-."

"Shut it!" The guard hollered, obviously not having the patience to listen to them bicker and they all grew silent, glaring holes into each other.

"Let her go." He barked at the guard holding Lian and as soon as she was free she rushed over the crying Rowan to scoop her up in her arms.

"And as for you…I'm not sure what clan you came from but here in Erebor such behavior is not tolerated. Fenrir and Huburin will take Lady Lillian to the Medical Wing; you two will return back to your chambers." He said simply.

"This is ridiculo-!" Lady Danora began but she was quickly cut off.

"Unless you wish to explain why it is that you attempted to strike his fiancé and assaulted her child?" He bit out and this effectively silenced her as they were led out of the garden area; Lian caught a glimpse of Lady Lillian as she was carried past and felt a pang of guilt for her actions. She didn't like hurting women if possible but her actions were meant to cause harm even if she hadn't meant for it to be on Rowan.

"You're lucky that a maid saw what happened and was able to bare witness to your defense; if not then you'd be the one in trouble and not them. A lady of the clans holds a higher say around here so don't push your luck and go looking for trouble, lass." The older guard warned.

Lian didn't say anything and simply quietly shushed Rowan's cries, bouncing her comfortingly as she walked back into the ballroom. A small crowd had gathered and murmurs were echoing off the great halls; accusing stares were directed at her and even a few nasty words were spat towards her but she simply shoved past them and strode out into the Entry Hall. Eyes were instantly drawn to her, scrutinizing, accusing and hateful and she could feel her frustration building to the point where she was all but running down the stairs. She entered the stables that were located right off the Entry Hall and within minutes the sound of horse shoes rang off the marble floor as she galloped through the Entry Hall towards the main gates.

"Lian? Lian!" She heard from behind her but she didn't turn to see who it was that called after her as she charged through the main gates; Rowan's back tightly pressed into her stomach.

She galloped over the rolling plains before the great mountain, the warm spring air warming her flesh as she rode; cream blouse flapping in the wind along with her rich colored locks. She felt some of the tension fall off her shoulders as she finally felt the open sky above her for the first time in weeks, taking deep a lungful of fresh air. Rowan had calmed down now, sniffing lightly as she looked at the surrounding landscape with interest.

Lian rode fast, wanting to put as much distance between them and the mountain as well as the people dwelling within its stone walls. She thundered down the cobblestone streets of Dale now, the people being smart enough to clear the way before she got too close and trampled them though quite a few nasty words were spat her way. It didn't take much longer for her to soon pass its stone walls as well; heading straight towards the forest that ran along the banks of the Lake that once was home to Lake-Town.

Once inside the forest she slowed to a trot, listening to the snorting of her horse, Berdan; the very same horse that carried her to the rolling hills of The Shire not but a year ago. Times had changed but the horse did not; several times she had to dig her heels into his sides as he began to wander towards a nearby bush to munch on through their travel deeper into the woods.

The forest was humming with life and covered with new growth; sunlight filtering through the crisp green canopy of leaves that had just grown in above as frogs sang their songs with the birds above. Water still coated the leaves and moistened the ground from the early morning rain, creating an almost humid atmosphere but it was pleasant compared to the usually cold walls of the Erebor and Forochel. Rowan cooed at her new surroundings, letting out a fit of giggles when a bird flew from its perch above to send droplets of water raining down on us. Lian felt a tender smile grace her features for the child, leaning her head down to place a kiss on the crown of her coppery curls.

Lian eventually found a small meadow with an array of wild flowers blooming within; there were several stumps hidden in the tall grass so it's safe to assume that it hadn't always been an open area. The Lake-Men must have chopped the trees down for lumber during the winter or fire wood. She dismounted with Rowan, not bother to tie Berdan up anywhere; he wouldn't wander off too far.

Sunlight reflected off the meadow, causing a soft glow to emit throughout quaint but enchanting area and despite all her troubles Lian felt at peace here; like she was in a different world at the moment. Rowan had begun to squirm so she let her down and just like that she was off, her short chubby legs carrying her through the tall grass and flowers as her curls bounced. Giggles filled the air and the woman felt a smile plaster its self on her face as she watched the child hobble around as fast as she could though she did trip a few times.

Lian pet Berdan's thick neck; the mares glossy brown hair smooth to the touch as he gave an appreciative snort before wandering into the clearing to chomp on the tall grass. She joined her giggling child, helping her gather handfuls of flowers and before long Rowan had an entire skirt full; holding the front of her dress up to carry the flowers. Lian sat down and leaned against one of the tree stumps, Rowan plopping down beside her; her pretty white dress damp and stained from the dew that lingered on the flowers.

Rowan turned to look at Lian, as if asking what to do with them now; Lian chuckled, plucking a handful of flowers from the child's skirt to bring to her nose and smell. They had no real scent but you could almost smell the sunshine and water that radiated off their petals and she felt a relaxed smile grace her lips. Rowan's eyes quickly lit up, her chubby arms scooping up the flowers and she buried her face in them with a loud inhale and sigh.

Lian let out a full bellied laugh at the sight, the corners of her sparkling green eyes crinkling with delight and she snatched the child up to press firmly against her in a bear hug. In that moment she felt completely at peace though she knew that such things can never last forever.

Thorin was in the most dreaded of situations; the Clan Leaders were breathing down his next and he'd just found out about the incident that had occurred with Lian and Lady Lillian. He was at his wits end with all the nonstop drama, he just wanted to rebuild Erebor without constant criticism and he wanted to bash in the head of the next person he heard whispering about Lian. He knew that a great deal of people strongly disagreed with his choice of betrothal and would much prefer he marry a lady from one of the Clans.

Thorin knew it wasn't Lian's fault for the large amount of dislike shown towards her and he was proud that she had stood up for Rowan; just the thought of anyone harming the child made his own blood boil. In short there was no way in pleasing the people with regards of his wife-to-be so he was simply going to ignore them and marry her anyways.

The dwarf was now on his way to see Lian's kin; completely ignorant to the current tension between Lian and her kin since no one had bothered to tell him of such. He wanted to check in with her to see if she and Rowan were fine and assuming they were with the group as usual. Dwalin and three other guards trailed after Thorin as he ventured down the corridors to their chambers and soon enough he was greeted with the doors to such. He gave the wooden door a knock, picking the one he knew to be where the women stayed; he'd arranged as such due to the letter he'd received from King Lvaire of the added guests that would be joining Lian.

The door opened moments after he'd knocked, revealing a rather worn looking middle-aged woman with silver streaked brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. Thorin knew the woman vaguely; she was often seen scolding Lian and he couldn't remember if she'd ever told him her name. the dwarf opened his mouth to speak but he's not able to get his words out before she attempts to shove him down the corridor.

"You shouldn't be here!" She hissed, eyes darting nervously back at the other door that still remained closed. The guards began to step forward to put distance between the woman and their king but Thorin quickly dismissed them with a look before turning back at the panicking woman.

"Why is that?" He rumbled, not particularly pleased that his prescience was unwanted; especially in his own kingdom. The woman simply shook her head as she gave his shoulder a firm push but the dwarf was far stouter and stood his ground easily. "Where is Lian?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen her since lunch but Stevvin said he saw her leave the mountain with Rowan on horse back. Look, if he sees you here he'll no doubt take out his anger on you for what happened with Lian. Please leave before either of you do something you regret." The woman begged quietly, her eyes pleading for him to do as she said but he was far too confused and stubborn to leave without answers. Obviously his guards were slacking in their hourly reports and left out certain details because Thorin hadn't been notified of these matters.

"He didn't go after her?! There can be a number of things out there that could harm her!" Thorin yelled in outrage. Martha looked like she was caught between killing him or dying of a heart attack as her face turned an almost unhealthy shade of red. Suddenly the door opened and a burly man with sandy blonde hair and a thick beard to go with it popped his head out, his green eyes taking in the scene.

"You?! Here to stir up more trouble are you?" Tundain bellowed, a scowl twisting his features as he stepped out into the hall, showing off the full extent of his height and brawn; thick muscles flexing.

"Shut up Tundain!" Villox barked, effectively silencing the outspoken man as she joined him along with their two sons; soon enough the entire group of men where in the hall asides from Nora and her child who chose to watch quietly from the bed.

"Where is Stevvin?" Martha asked frantically.

"Him? He left about thirty minutes ago." Kelik answered, nodding his head in the direction leading back down the hall.

"None of you decided to follow him?!" She all but screeched.

"We were packing-."

"There's no need to get upset-."

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if the lass would have just agreed to come back-."

"He said he was going-."

" _Silence_!" Thorin roared, not able to handle five different people talking at once and at such a loud volume. They quieted down immediately, looking down at the dwarf king with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"You." Thorin pointed a calloused a finger towards Gordon. "What were you saying?"

"Before Stevvin left he said he was going to find Lian and quote on quote 'drag her back to Forochel whether she liked it or not'." The burly man explained, shifting uncomfortably under the man stares now honed in on him at the moment.

"We have to go after them before they kill each other!" Martha practically hyperventilated at the thought of the encounter between the two bullheaded buffoons.

"That's completely unlikely, Martha and besides he's probably already halfway caught up with her by now so we should just wait for them to return." Gordon reasoned but the woman was beyond sense as she murmured almost manically to herself, brows furrowed deeply.

"If we're going to be waiting then I want answers in great detail, starting now." Thorin growled.

Stevvin rode through the forest, following the hoof prints embedded in the damp forest floor and taking note of the few broken branches on the way. It was easy to trace the woman's path when he asked around, the townsmen obviously still sour about her abrupt and rude way of going through the town. The man easily traced her sloppy trail to the forest where it became a bit more tedious to track her due to the foliage but thankfully the early morning rain aided in his task.

He was still enraged by her utter gull and foolishness; she treated him with such disrespect and superiority, she was just a spoiled brat who thought everything was about her! Stevvin did have half the mind to leave her here but he knew Lvaire would never forgive him, after there was no possible way he knew about this matter between Lian and the dwarf king. He'd been blowing hot air out of his ass when he told her she would lose her title if she turned her back but he didn't think she'd actually have the guts to say she didn't want to be their princess! She truly was a fool if she thinks that she can just _stop_ being a princess; it's something that completely blood related so even if she was banished or exiled she'd still be of blood.

Stevvin knew that she was infatuated with the dwarf king but he simply thought it was some idiotic crush since she'd hardly ever met any other male outside of their kingdom but for her to intend to marry him was an utter joke! He should have seen it was more than a crush at the ball though; he'd seen the way they danced and just the fact that he got her to dance without a scowl on her face should have been a red flag.

The man cursed himself for allowing the matter to reach such a point though; he'd been so caught up in his own matters since they arrived that it was almost embarrassing. He dare say that his relationship with the overbearing chambermaid had grown beyond just their constant bickering. Once she stopped fretting and nagging she was quite fetching and even had a mouth on her if you got her really mad. The man had grown to even enjoy the bright shade of red her face would take when they poked and prodded each other; though he'd never tell anyone that.

Suddenly the trail halted and Stevvin quickly dismounted, his steps silent against the moist leaves as he looked up to see the princess's horse munching on grass on the edge of what looked to be a clearing. The slowly setting sun shone down in the area, bathing the flowers and grass in an amber colored glow as shadows began to creep along the edges of the clearing. There sitting amidst this scenery was Lian, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. One would almost assume she slept if not for the slow and gentle motion of her hand as she stroked the coppery curls of the child lying on her lap, white dress crumpled and stained as she slept.

Stevvin wanted nothing more than to storm over to her and drag her back to Forochel this very second but something stopped him. Lian's expression…it looked happy; truly happy and it reminded of him of the look her mother often wore when she was with Lvaire. Stevvin by no means ever believed in fate; the world was decided by the actions you took and that could change from one thing to another in a split second and cause for a different outcome. But…in that moment he knew that having to see her miserable expression would slowly eat away at him until the day he died and he didn't know if he was quite ready to deal with a burden as heavy as that.

He watched the pair for a few more minutes, contemplating his next move since his mind set has been slightly altered. There was no way he was going to apologize, she had still been acting like a brat despite her reasons; though he did enjoy when she snapped off on Tundain. Bloody idiot needed to be knocked up the head but he was satisfied by the look on his face when she called him an ass.

Finally he made up his mind and walked into the clearing, immediately drawing her attention as her green eyes settled on his grey ones. Her expression instantly turns to one of defiance but he knew better and could see the guilt she was trying to hide within herself. Silly girl was like an open book and she didn't even know it; could he truly leave her in the hands of dwarves? He didn't trust them one bit, they had tendencies to be greedy, selfish and looked down on those that thought to be beneath them. It made his blood boil when he walked down their stone halls and heard nothing but rumors and lies fall from their lips about the woman.

"Do you truly wish to surround yourself with those who speak nothing but ill of you? It is unlikely that they will ever accept you as one of them; much less their queen." Stevvin rasped, a bitter taste filling his mouth at the thought of what they'd do to Lian.

"They live how they chose to but I will not be swayed from what I feel is right in my heart." She answered.

"Your heart's a foolish one." Stevvin snorted bitterly. Lian slowly stood, laying Rowan's head gently on the ground before she went to stand in front of the towering man. She took in his expression and saw no anger in deep lines that adores his face; instead he wore a sullen expression.

"Ya can't always be there to run off the bad guys; I've got to fight my own battles now." She said softly, peaking up at him though her lashes. Stevvin was never one to display many emotions other than anger and maybe a smug smile here and there; this often made if awkward to express your own emotions around the brooding man.

"And if you can't?" Stevvin growled out, face twisting into a scowl.

"We'll have to see when we get there." She responded dryly.

They stood there for a minute or two, staring into what seemed to be each others souls until the burly man broke eye contact by turning around. "Come; the others are probably worried."

Lian quickly gathered Rowan's sleeping form and mounted Berdan who had been standing on the edge of the clearing in the shadows; before they left though she gathered a handful of flowers and shoved into her saddle bag. Stevvin rolled his eyes before he started off in a fast gallop, leaving Lian a good yard or two behind before she started after him.

"Does this mean you're okay with me staying?" She called out, drawing closer to the rear of his horse. He didn't answer her but she had a pretty good feeling that he wasn't going to admit anything until he was ready to.

The sun was already beginning to slip behind the tree line as they crossed the plains before the mountain; no doubt dinner was about to be served in the Dining Hall any minute. Rowan was now awake, looking around as they rode on; pretty blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon light like gems. The main gates to the dwarven kingdom could now clearly be seen and the pair sped up; anxious to return before nightfall. Getting locked out would be most unfortunate for them.

Finally their horse's hooves met marble, echoing throughout the Entry Hall loudly before they halted; dismounting quickly and just in time for the gates to start to close behind them. Already the torches were lit; dancing off the polished marble playfully as the sound of crackling flames echoed throughout. No one roamed the stairs or corridors, most likely already in the Dining Hall for the evening meal and the thought of food made Lian's belly grumble in hunger. They led their horses to the stables before returning to the Entry Hall and make their way up the grand stairs; their footsteps echoing off the grand stone walls and high ceilings.

Suddenly the Dining Hall's grand doors opened, halting the two at the top of the stairs as they turned to see who it was. Lian felt her heart skip a beat when Thorin walked out, striding towards the pair on his own which was odd since usually a guard was tailing him or at least Dwalin. He strode with purpose and soon enough was right in front of them though there was something a bit funny about his expression; he looked determined but also amused for some unknown reason.

"I'm assuming all went well?" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist before pressing a light kiss to her forehead; she felt her cheeks warm up a bit, eyes darting nervously towards Stevvin but he stayed silent.

"I know you don't trust me or any of the dwarves but I can promise you that as long as I live I'll do everything I can to keep Lian safe. If I should not fulfill this then you may have my head for it." Thorin spoke, his voice growing low as he locked eyes with Stevvin.

"I don't need your blessings to do as I please." Stevvin finally spoke, his voice gravelly and in that moment they seemed to share an unspoken agreement before they broke eye contact. Lian was a bit disturbed by the subject of the conversation but Thorin simply gave her waist a gently squeeze before he led her towards the Dining Hall. Rowan hobbled along as well until Lian paused to pick her up; chuckling at the sleepy look she still adored.

"What's going on?" Lian asked, still skeptical as to why he wore such an odd expression on his handsome face but he simply chuckled before pushing the Dining Hall Door open. The hall was filled completely; chatter buzzing all around but oddly enough their plates remained empty as if they were waiting. All eyes glued to the woman and dwarf as they entered, the chatter turning into a low hum as they whispered amongst themselves.

Her heart sped up a bit and her palms grew clammy as they walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing throughout. She saw Martha and her kin in their usual spot and once there slowed but a small tug from Thorin drew her attention. He gave her a small shake of the head and she swallowed when he nodded towards the table he usually sat at the front of the hall.

She let Rowan down and Martha was quick to take the child as Lian and Thorin continued on; Lian's stomach was in knots as she felt eye single pair of eyes burn holes into her. They finally reached the front of the room and she expected for them to simply take a seat at the table but he spun them around so they could face the entirety of the hall instead.

"Greetings all; I apologize for the delay of the meal but it was of the utmost importance that I had my wife-to-be here for this occasion. Now I understand that many of you appose my choice for the future Queen of Erebor and would much rather I marry a lady from one of the Clans." He spoke, his voice resounding loud and clear through out the hall and Lian shifted slightly beside him as hundreds of eyes bore into her very soul.

"You have no need to be nervous; hold your head up with dignity and do not quake before them." Thorin suddenly whispered in her ear, his words barely above a whisper as he gave her waist another squeeze before turning back towards the hall.

"As your king I find it most fitting to give a response to what my people have to say." A certain spark now danced in his pale blue orbs as he opened his mouth to give them their much anticipated response; never breaking his usual stern expression "I don't give a damn."

Loud gasps emerged throughout the hall; there were even yells of outrage and then even laughter at their king's words. The hall was growing in volume to the point where Lian's ears were almost numb but this was quickly halted by a loud roar from Thorin.

"If any of you think that you have a say in who I take as my wife then you should pack your bags and return to where you came!" He yelled, his temper peaking through as he bared his teeth. "Anyone who objects to my decision can either silence themselves or leave; you will treat her with the same respect as me."

Silence is what echoed throughout the halls and Lian could spot Bofur and a few of the other dwarves she'd traveled with biting their lip in laughter. Thorin scanned the hall for any nay sayers but none arose so he once again led her along until they were seated behind the table and with that their meal began. Half of their table was practically buzzing with laughter and chatter; the other half being the Clan Leaders who happened to be sour about the dwarf kings speech.

"That was some speech there, cousin." Dain laughed loudly, bringing his large hand down on the table in his merriment.

"Weren't they the most dashing couple, brother?" Fili hooted, taking a swig of the rich mead with a plump chicken leg in his other hand.

"I dare so almost as much as Tauriel and I." Kili wiggled his eyebrows at the said she-elf who simply rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink.

"I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet Thorin's beloved under more appropriate circumstances." Lord Hunin spoke, his voice wispy as he offered the woman a nod of acknowledgement. Lian was a bit confused as she nodded back; not remembering meeting the old dwarf and she'd surely remember one as old as him. Fine wispy white hair adored his head and wrinkled face; his skin looking so paper thin as he gave her a toothless smile.

"Lord Hunin was present when you found me after the mines attack." Thorin explained, clearly seeing her confusion which now melted into realization and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry ya had to see that." She apologized; she had been in such a panic that she couldn't remember half the faces that were present upon the occasion.

"My dear I find that to be a rather ridiculous thing to apologize for." He laughed, sounding like his throat was full of cobwebs which you never now; he looked like he could be her grandfathers' grandfather. None the less he seemed to be a gentle soul and she couldn't help but give him a cheeky lopsided grin.

Stevvin watched the princess from the table, taking a slow sip of his drink as he took in ever movement made and read their lips. He heard Lian let out a laugh at something Dain said, her face lighting up like the sun. The dwarf King was also watching her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he hid a smile behind his goblet.

The burly man let out a deep sigh through his nose, turning back to his meal so he could eat. Though it pained him to admit, his time as Lian's guardian was over and she didn't need him anymore. She'd been like a close niece to him over the years and he was sure he'd turned out to be a better Uncle figure than the one she had. Tundain's loud laughter chimed in that moment and Stevvin shook him head; some people never learn.

Though it was the end of this chapter of his life there was more to be written down and his grey eyes trailed over to Martha as she fed Rowan; making ridiculous cooing noises during the process.

"What?" Martha asked, peering up at the burly man when she caught him staring at her though the man simply shook his head with a deep rumble of his chest before taking another swig of his drink. Though the rim of his mug hid a small smirk before he took a drink; yes…maybe his old bones still had a few more years left on them for a few more chapters.

Thorin pressed his lips to Lian's forehead, drawing her attention and she curiously peered over at him. "What is it?" She asked but he simply chuckled, taking her much smaller hand in his.

"Really what is it?" She asked, pursing her lips as he chuckled.

"I'm simply thinking of how different things are from just a mere year ago." He rumbled, running his calloused thumb over her knuckles.

"It is a bit funny when you think of how our relationship started out." She mused, remembering how bitter Thorin had been upon her arrival but also how sad he was on the inside.

"I have a feeling that we have only just begun to delve into the depths of each others souls." Thorin murmured and Lian placing a hand to his cheek before leaning in.

"Then may we be given enough years to do so." And with that she pressed her lips tenderly to his, the dwarf responding immediately as he delved his fingers into her hair and pulled her as close as the chairs they sat in allowed. This truly was the beginning to a wonderful tale.


	40. Chapter 37

**Hello once more! This chapter is a bit long and contains sexual content so you've been warned. Thank you to all who still read this story and review, it means a lot to me. The ending to this story is closing in so be prepared for it in the next few chapters. Please check out _killthepain62's_ fanfic _Welcome Home_ when you can and enjoy the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or it's characters; I do however own my OC's and the artwork I put into this series.  
**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Long Awaited Day**

~ _Five Months Later ~_

"Wake up!"

Lian's sleeping form collided harshly with the ground, causing the drowsy woman to sit up quickly; mumbling a string of gibberish as she looked around. A groan left her lips as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes but her body wanted so badly to just lay back down and sleep. Sadly the stubborn woman before her was adamant in getting her up as she clapped her hands loudly in front of her face to draw her attention.

"I didn't travel all the way here to be your nanny! Get up before I beat you with the broomstick like when you were a child!" Martha chided.

"I'm up woman! Stop nagging me!" Lian yelled, picking herself off the ground as the woman huffed, turning towards the hefty oak wardrobe that stood in front of her bed. She took this moment to flop back on her bed, letting out a tired sigh as she almost melted back into the soft blanket and lukewarm sheets. Something landed beside her and she lifted her head to see a blindingly white gown lying on her bed, a stark contrast to the deep forest green color of her blankets.

"When did ya-?" She began but the older woman quickly shushed her and ushered to strip from her nightgown.

"It's a good thing I add an inch to your measurements, you've gotten plumper since the last time I saw you." Martha commented, looking Lian over with a crucial eye.

"Oh shut it." Lian huffed, cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"Hurry into the tub before the waters grows cold!" Martha shooed and the woman lazily slipped into the tub, hissing at the scalding temperature. Eventually she adjusted to the water and relaxed back into the tub and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift.

Five months had passed now since her kin returned to Forochel, leaving Lian to become more comfortable with her new home. Lian wasn't very fond of being cooped up in the mountain every second of the day but she learned to cope by going out to Dale or to explore the mountain side. Her time with Thorin had been more limited when work on the mines began but she did mange to get past the guards every once in awhile to visit him.

One would thin Lian would have developed a fear towards the mines but she found the caverns to be far more inviting when they were lit by several lanterns and several dwarfs occupied the areas. Thorin did however make it known of his great displeasure for her to be in such a dangerous area though; at least six dwarf's had been injured during the process but thankfully they were nothing life threatening or anything time couldn't heal up.

King Ludin was brought to Erebor and charged with high treason, standing before all the clans in the grand throne room so they could witness the consequences for his actions. Thorin was the one to behead the dwarf and Lian could still remember the cold expression he wore. She knew that inside he ached to have to have to take the life of one of his brothers but more would rise to finish King Ludin's work if Thorin did not instill fear of the consequences in their hearts. That had been a very bleak day for all.

Things looked up though when construction on the mine was finished, a tremendous load taken off both Thorin and the Clan Leaders. Within the first few days they struck a huge quartz vein with several large clumps of gold found within; Lian was amazed when she saw them uncover a part of the large vein. It spanned at least twenty feet and that was apparently only the beginning of it; she can see why Erebor was such a prosperous kingdom now.

" _Lian_!"

Her head jerked forward, causing her to spill some water over the edge of the tub as she looked up at the annoyed Martha. Her cheeks were red as she glared down at her and Lian brought a hand up to wipe the slobber off her chin.

"Yer absolutely right, Martha." She said, trying to keep the slur out of her voice.

"Don't act as if you were listening to me after I caught you dozing off!" The woman fumed, throwing a bar of soap at her and Lian let out a yelp when it hit her in the arm. She grumbled as she began to soap herself up, suds sliding down her wet flesh before she submerged herself in the warm water. After washing her hair she dried herself off but before she could put on any clothes the door to her room opened. She let out a small shriek, diving for her bed covers in fear that it was a guard or even worse; Thorin.

However she was surprised to see Nellia walk through the door, dressed in a rich purple gown with elegant black curls framing her fair features. Lian let out a cry of joy as the woman closed the door, padding over to grab the woman up into a large bear hug despite her previous reaction. Nellia let out a breathless chuckle before the woman was set down; Lian bearing a lopsided grin on her face.

"Lian, I like to still consider our friendship close but not that close." Nellia said with a slight cringe as she attempted to avoid having to look at the other woman's exposed flesh. Lian just let out a laugh before she went and pulled her night gown back over her head, covering her exposed flesh as Martha shook her head to the side.

"When did ya get in?" Lian asked.

"You two can talk while I work on you." Martha huffed, ushering Lian over to her vanity before pushing her to sit in the chair. She felt a cringe twist her face as the older woman began to rake a comb through her damp locks, tugging roughly on the knotted strands.

"I arrived late last night with Luke and our parents; we would have arrived with the others but mother insisted on stopping at almost every town so we had to stay behind as to not delay the others." Nellia huffed, taking a seat at the thick wooden desk beside the vanity.

"It's no big deal; yer here now. By the way, where is Luke? Don't tell me ya left the poor soul with yer tyrant of a mother?" Lian snickered.

"He's probably talking with Stevvin; what ever that may be." Nellia sighed.

"Oh I think I know." Lian grinned, making an obscene jerking motion with her hand that earned a sharp yank of her hair from Martha; Nellia snorting half in disgust and half in amusement.

"I can't believe an obscene girl like you is getting married before me; the utter irony!" Martha hissed, raking through the girl's hair roughly.

"Maybe I have more charm than ya thought." Lian boasted but this only made both women laugh.

"Or he's _very_ patient and understanding." Nellia chuckles and Lian felt a scowl twist her features.

"Enough of the gossip! Help me with her hair and face before we put her in the dress." Martha said and with that the two woman began to twist and braid her hair; now reaching her just below her shoulder blades. After they had pulled her hair back in to a thick braid down her back they moved on to lightly powdering her face before painting her lips a rosy pink.

Despite it only being a 'light' layer; she felt like some sort of joker being presented to entertain the kingdom however she had to admit she didn't look as bad as she felt. The two women helped her slip into her wedding gown; cringing when she once again felt the dreaded pressure applied to her ribs from the corset. The dress was marvelous; white satin sleeves hugged her arms off the shoulder with two sparkling broaches holding the sating drape that hung behind her almost like a cape. Lace covers the entire bodice until it reached her hips and a thin layer of lace covered the top of the large satin skirt.

"Where did you get this dress, Martha? It's gorgeous?" Nellia asked, running an almost envious eye over the white gown as she adored Lian's ears with simple pear earrings.

"I made it." Martha explained rather modestly, pinning several small pearls into the bride-to-be's dark braid.

"Ya made it?' Lian asked, stunned that Martha would do such a thing as make her wedding dress; she knew the woman could sew but to make something as extravagant as this was mind boggling.

"Well I'll be." Nellia murmured, a look of awe gracing her features.

"Of course I made it; I made your mothers too but sadly there was nothing left of it after their wedding night." A scowl twisted the older woman's features at the memory.

Lian looked in the mirror at herself, really taking in her appearance for the first time and it finally fully dawned on her then.

"I'm getting married."

Her stomach suddenly twisted into knots as her palms grew clammy; her teeth grinding together in anxiety. What if he backed out at the last minute? What if he'd be making a horrible mistake marrying her? She was stubborn, loud, obnoxious and childish so why did he want to marry her? What made him lover her?

"I'm gonna go help Luke get ready, I'll see you later." Nellia suddenly chimed, momentarily drawing Lian out of her worrying and she gave the woman a quick hug before she was gone. Now only Martha and Lian remained in her chambers as she slipped her slippers on; her mind reeling.

"You're not done yet; here." The older woman stopped her from standing; brushing her braid out of the way as she clasped a silver chain around her neck. Lian looked down to see a simple grey stone at the end; it was oval shaped with tiny black veins running throughout.

"What is this?" Lian asked, running her bare fingers over the sleek rock; it didn't seem like anything special and seemed rather plain compared to Martha's style. None the less it was interesting to look at as it sparkled slightly under the light.

"It was a necklace your mother made for me; I thought you should have it since you are her daughter." She explained, looking almost embarrassed.

Her heart gave a tug in her chest as she looked at the stone once more; she felt touched by the gift, Martha was her mother's closest friend. The woman was never open about their relationship but she'd heard enough from her father to understand how close they were. Her death must have tore Martha up inside and then to have to raise her child was like a constant reminder.

"Martha, I can't take this." Lian said softly, straining to find her voice.

"Don't give me none of that, girl! It's insulting for you to turn me down!" The woman barked, cheeks beginning to turn a dark red.

Lian nodded mutely, not trusting her voice at the moment; it was so unlike her to get emotional over a simple gift but she knew how much it must have meant to the woman.

However the tender moment was suddenly broken as loud shouting began outside; drawing their attention.

"I need to see her!"

Martha walked over to then door and pulled it open, revealing a rather frazzled Lady Lillian as the guards tried to prevent her from entering the room. Lian stood, feeling a slight pinch in her side as she joined her chambermaid at the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, baffled to see the woman of all people at her door; after the incident with Rowan she hadn't seen a hair of the woman in five months, even thought she'd went back home. Here she was though, trying to fight off guards to reach her though she doubted it was with malicious intent.

"She said that she had to speak with you however she is not one of the few authorized to see you in your chambers today." Warren said, a middle-aged dwarf with a stern demeanor; she'd found he was even less likely to crack a smile than Stevvin in the five months he'd stood guard of her chambers.

"I just want to talk to you; I swear!" The dwarrowdam defended, almost in tears which caused the other, younger guard Mulken to frown.

"Let her go, I'm sure she doesn't have a shank hidden in her bosoms." Lian sighed, allowing the two dwarfs to release her. Mulken gave a hesitant nod while Warren gave a loud grunt; more like a growl if anything. Martha shooed the guards back into the corridor before closing the door and cleaning up the mess she'd scattered across the vanity.

"What is it ya were willing to go through guards to say?" Lian asked, taking a seat in one of the forest green chairs in front of the crackling fire Martha had started. Fall began only a few days ago but already the temperature was steadily dropping as the colors of the leaves changed. With a sigh she propped her feet up on the squat table in front of her, enjoying the warmth that spread through her chilled soles; she certainly wasn't portraying any ladyship at the moment.

Lady Lillian was hesitant, wringing the fabric of her skirt harshly with an expression that made her look like she swallowed a bucket of worms. A few minutes passed of this without a single word spilling from her pursed lips and Lian was beginning to grow uncomfortable of this awkward situation. Standing she approached the dwarrowdam and open her mouth to speak but before she could say what she was going to say the lass bust out in tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your baby; I just wanted to show off in front of Danora! She was my only friend." She half wailed, causing Lian to flinch back un-expectantly.

Her mind had to work for a bit before it clicked what the hell she was talking about and she looked at the dwarrowdam with mixed emotions.

"Was?" Lian asked.

"After what happened Danora and Sarah shunned me; said I was an embarrassment to be around." She sobbed with snot and tears running down into her wispy red beard. Lian felt her face draw back into a scowl of disgust at this news, appalled by the immoral act she'd been dealt by the other dwarrowdams. "I shouldn't have tried to hurt you; I've never hurt anyone in my life and I felt horrible after it happened. I hadn't been able to bear showing my face to anyone these past few months but I could never forgive myself I didn't at least apologize for my idiocy." She wept.

"Why would you choose today to apologize?" Lian felt a deep frown tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched her weep; it was a rather uncomfortable situation with a person she hardly knew.

"I was too much of a coward to face you before; I chose now because it's the last chance I have. My clan returns to Ered Nimrais tomorrow." She explained past her frantic sobs, her head bowed in shame.

"Calm down, getting worked up and crying isn't gonna help anything." Lian said. "I forgive ya for what happened; people do foolish things at least a dozen times in their life. Ya've already been punished enough through yer own self loathing; no longer bow yer head and show dignity."

"But-." She began but one look from the woman quieted her down immediately; Lian guided the dwarrowdam to the basin of water and allowed her to wash her face of snot and tears.

"I'm going to get ready; I'll be back half and hour before it's time." Martha announced after she'd cleaned everything up and Lian watched as she left; clicking her tongue at Mulken on her way out when he peeked in. The door closed once more, drawing her attention back to the dwarrowdam as she attempted to calm herself from her previous outburst of emotion.

"I'm sorry about my horrible timing; to tell you now of all days." Lady Lillian said once she'd calmed down enough to speak properly and she led her to sit by the crackling hearth once more. The warmth of the fire managed to calm her completely and Lian let out a breath of relief; she could hardly stand herself crying much less others.

"Yer not spoiling anything for me; it was good that ya came out and apologized no matter the day. Guilt can tear a person apart on the inside; change them. Living with such guilt is something only cowards do instead of overcoming the challenge; ya were not the coward today." Lian explained, crossing her legs at the ankle as she rested her feet on the table once more.

"How can you be so carefree? I would think that you'd harsher towards me for what I did." Lillian demanded, obviously expecting a more violent reaction.

"Harsher? I beat ya black and blue and ya expect me to be harsher? Sounds like yer a glutton for punishment if ya think ya deserve anymore than what ya've been dealt. I'm not going to do anything more; what's done is done, move on with yer life." She snorted.

"You are far too kind, Lady Lian. If I had done such a thing to any other lady of the court then I'd have been publicly humiliated." Tears began to slide down her cheeks once more, her expression more sullen than what is was before as her eyes glistened.

"I am no lady of the court; such things are beneath me, as should be for any sane person." Lian said almost bitterly; she'd seen what people of the court did to each other, even in her kingdom. Liars, backstabbers, un-loyal with no sense of honor; Nellia was fortunate enough to escape the poisonous environment while she could though the same could not be said for her mother.

"Leave with a clear conscious for if ya continue yer life in guilt I will never forgive ya." Lian said, watching the crackling of the fire as she spoke. From the corner of her eye she saw the dwarrowdam hesitate before standing to walk from her chambers; however she paused before the door.

"Thank you."

With that the door closed and Lian let out a long sigh, sinking back into the plush chair tiredly and she let her eyes drift shut as her mind wandered. Lady Danora had become quiet a thorn in her side even after the event with Lillian; constantly poking and prodding at her. Thorin asked almost everyday if anyone had caused her trouble but she didn't have the heart to tell him. Finishing the mine had put him under a great deal of stress and now that it was finished it had taken a load of his chest; she hated to add another problem.

The last five months had been quite a mess and weren't always pretty between Lian and Thorin, there was even times when they fought so bad that she had doubts on whether he really wanted to marry her at all. Both of them where strong willed so getting an apology out of one or the other was a miracle in it's self but their actions spoke more clearly than their words in this case. When Thorin was sorry he often asked her to just be there beside him whether it is in his study or just his day-to-day business. When Lian was sorry she often would come up with an idiotic reason to see him just to stand there in front of him for about five minutes pouting until she just went up to him for a hug. It seemed like the more they grew to know each other the harder it was to out right apologize for anything, it had been far simpler when they were still relatively strangers.

The two were quite the pair though; they clashed almost as often as they complimented each other and sometimes they'd just purposely angered the other to see their reactions. Her father said her mother and him where the same way though he was usually the one instigating her; it made him happy to know her and Thorin did the same. Lian felt a smile tug at her lips, enjoying the trip though memory lane but she was far giddier to the events that would were to happen in less than an hour.

Marriage. That used to be something she dreaded when it came to the idea of marrying some buffoons she'd met in her home. Here she was though; twenty-five with a daughter and marrying a dwarf of all things. She wasn't as young as most of the girls had been when they were married off back home but Thorin wasn't exactly a young stallion either by the common standard. It was a bit odd when you thought about their age gap but then again she'd age a lot quicker than him and soon enough will be sprouting grey hairs with him.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of a frail old Thorin; the thought of it tickled her pink. There was the chance that he could be killed any day but Lian was adamant in staying positive; she hoped to the stars above that they'd be together until the end of their time. Their lives together would truly begin that day as they come together to be husband and wife.

* * *

Lian felt a thousand eyes boring into her as she walked down the corridor of the throne room, pews lining the grand room with enough space to fit the entirety of the seven clans and smaller portion of Lian's kin. White satin hung from the overhanging balcony on either side with sweet scented flowers scattered across the hall like a makeshift garden of white. Music played slowly as her and Lvaire walked, echoing off the grand walls so all could hear. Her hands were locked into a vice grip around her fathers arm and the bouquet of white Oriental Lilies in her left hand; her stomach was tight and her palms where sweaty.

"Calm down, baby girl." Lvaire murmured to her as they walked, wincing when her fingernails dug into his forearm harshly. Lian didn't say anything but for her fathers sake she relaxed her hand around his arm as they made it half-way down the ridiculously long aisle.

Once she could see Thorin clearly her eyes never left him as he watched her draw closer; unable to see her expression past the heavily laced veil she wore. The dwarf looked dashingly handsome with white and blue trousers and coachmen jacket; heavy white fur lining his deep blue cape. Several metal beads were intertwined in his dark locks while silver chains hung from the hefty metal crests that kept his cape in place. To top it all off he wore a silver crown; an accessory he saved for special occasions.

Lian felt her chest tighten and a lump form in her throat as tears moistened her lashes; she couldn't tell it they were happy tears or just tears of pure nervousness but tried her best to keep them down. Finally after what felt like hours they reached both Gandalf and Thorin; the old wizard delighted to wed the dwarf and woman.

"We have gathered here today to witness the eternal binding of this dwarf and woman with hope that they will love each other unconditionally for the rest of their days." Ganfald began; his voice ringing strong and true for all to hear. "Who gives the bride away in marriage?"

"I do." Lvaire answered.

Lvaire turned to his daughter, green eyes glistening with emotion as he kissed her cheek through the lace veil and gave her hand a squeeze before handing her over to Thorin. The dwarf gave the man an acknowledging nod as he passed by to his seat; taking Lian's hands in his larger ones he once again noticed how frail they appeared in his calloused palms. The woman gave his hands a squeeze once they'd faced each other, her heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest.

"Marriage is something as old as the rock beneath our feet; it is ageless and will survive even throughout dire times. The binding of two into one is a wonder that you'd would have to experience to understand and I believe that everyone is destined to. Love comes in many forms, from a parents love to deep friendship; however love between husband and wife is something stronger than all the others. It's pure and something unique to every soul; no one else can make you feel quite the same way as that person."

"So if there may be another who wishes to claim either of their hearts then speak now or forever hold your peace." The old wizard said. None spoke, causing Lian great relief that Lady Danora didn't stir up a scene out of spite.

"Excellent; now it's time to exchange your vows." Gandalf chuckled merrily.

Lian felt her throat dry up as she tried desperately for the first few words of her vows to resurface, having read them everyday since she wrote them down in an attempt to memorize the lines. She gently gnawed on the inside of her cheek before she took a deep breath; calming the chaotic churning of her stomach.

"Thorin…the first time I met ya I thought ya were just a bitter jackass." Lian admitted, causing a chorus of gasps and laughter from the pews as Thorin pursed his lips tightly to refrain from a smile.

"It wasn't long at all though that I saw past that and saw how sad ya really where...ya mourned the loss of yer home not just for yerself; but for yer people. I can't quite remember when it was I started to fall for ya but it's the best damn thing that's ever happen to me. I wish to see the world by yer side until the day I die." She finished; her voice attempting to crack but she did a good job in keeping it under control. Her vows weren't anything special and were rather simple but it fit the woman's personality perfectly. Now that hers were out of the way though, she was anxious to her Thorin's; the dwarf was never good at expressing his more affectionate side even to Lian so she was curious.

" Lian…" He began, clearing his throat and she thought she saw a flash of nervousness on his features but it was gone before she could be sure. "I'd never thought of marrying anyone before; it wasn't something I wanted to think about. I was ashamed of whom I was and I was…desperate to reclaim what dignity I'd lost. I honestly can't be sure what kind of person I'd be right now if we hadn't decided to reclaim Erebor; possibly a drunkard still chasing his past instead of looking forward." Thorin struggled to express his feelings, a small crease forming between his brows and she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Aye, Marriage was the last thing on my mind much less falling in love but when I saw you in Rivendell that day, a vision of beauty in that silver gown; I didn't stand a chance. My pride be damned, I should have known then there was no fighting a force of nature such as yourself. So I will fight for every shred of your heart that I can get within my grasp." He ended in almost a growl and to some this may be intimidating but his tone sent a shudder of delight throughout her body.

"Now who has the rings?" Gandalf asked and immediately Fili stood up and handed the two silver rings over before quickly returning to his seat.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love; for today and tomorrow and all days to come wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my loves is present even when I am not." Thorin spoke, his voice a deep rumble as he slid the ring on her finger. Lian repeated the verse and slide the large ring on his finger, her cheeks growing hot when she heard a whistle from the crowd.

"Lian, do you take Thorin to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsake all other, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Gandalf asked.

"I do." Lian breathed.

"And Thorin, do you take Lian to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in healthy; and forsake all other, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked once again.

"I do." Thorin answered firmly.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gandalf wore a cheeky grin now, his crystal blue eyes twinkling like diamonds in the sun.

Thorin threw back the veil in order to get the first glance of the woman since yesterday evening; he was not disappointed. Her skin contracted against the stark white gown lovely with a healthy glow illuminating her rosy cheeks; green orbs peering into his own. The dwarf's lips parted in awe before he leaned in to claim his newly wedded bride's lips for his own; the pair finally husband and wife.

* * *

Lian and Thorin stumbled through the door to their room; the woman in a fit of giggles as the dwarf bore a lazy grin. The after party had been hardly formal; ale flowed freely and both of their kin's made the most of it as they danced merrily in the ballroom. Several angry wives and/or lovers had to keep their beloveds in check or force them to retire early; Gordon and Luke having been apart of them. Lian was surprisingly popular amongst the females, though she had a feeling that had to do with the fact that she was queen; she did meet a few good natured souls however.

Despite the fact that she was indeed queen she hardly felt the acclaimed title; it felt like she was of the same importance as she was yesterday. The title was rather embarrassing when she was addressed as such however she felt a sense of pride when she heard Thorin mention her as his wife. Rowan had of course been the life of the party too but sadly she was sent off to bed early on by Laura; her new chambermaid. The child was too old now to sleep share a room with Lian so she had her own now but she made sure to talk your ear off every chance she got since she could now speak more than one word.

Lian gasped for breath, her lungs heaving as her laughter died down and she flopped onto the large bed. She let her breathing even out before she sat up; pulling pins out of her hair before it fell loose down her back. She removed her jewelry and kicked her slippers off with a sigh, letting her aching feet settle on the cold stone floor as she watched Thorin unclothe before her.

He draped his thick cape over the chair before the hearth, his coat following close after as he maintained a far more orderly demeanor than his slightly drunk bride. He removed his boots, leaving him in only his trousers and thin white dress blouse as he faced her; pale eyes darkened. She felt her heart tug in her chest as her mind cleared of its previous stupor; a sudden hunger igniting in the pit of her belly when she locked gazes with him. Thorin walked over to her and lightly trailed his rough fingers up the length of her arm; sending Lian's heart pounding.

"Can ya help me out of my dress?" She breathed, embarrassed to ask but she knew she'd look like an even bigger fool trying to do it herself.

The dwarf complied by bringing her to a stand and turning her to where her back faced him; his fingers now slowly unlacing the back of her gown. Lian's pulse quickened as her dress grew looser; exposing more and more of her flesh to him. Finally she was able to step out of the dress but she held it in front of her almost like a shield while her cheeks grew increasingly hot. No man had ever seen this much of her before; she felt vulnerable and almost ashamed.

"Feel no shame in front of me for I am your husband; nothing will be hidden from me." He rasped hotly into her ear, causing her very core to quake. The dwarf's hands slowly took the gown from her and tossed it over the heavy oak chest at the end of the bed before returning his touch to her thigh. His hands slowly ran up the curve of her hip and over her stomach until it reached the swell of her breasts; hot flesh ghosting over her sensitive nerves as her back arched instinctively.

"Thorin." Lian gasped, her mind growing fuzzy with raw yearning for the dwarf's touch; her chest rising and falling rapidly with her building lust.

"Shhh, I'll be gentle with you." He breathed, trailing light kisses over her shoulder as he began to slowly grope her breasts in his large hands; the fullness of the mounds barely fitting in his grasp. A whimper escaped her lips at the hot feeling of his flesh against her own; his chest pressed into her back firmly and causing her hunger to grow.

"No…Don't be." She groaned, spinning around in his arms to push him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Claim me; make sure that I can never forget yer touch. Make me _crave_ ya." She growled in an almost animalistic manner, climbing onto his lap as she pressed her lips against his in a frenzy of passion. Immediately a deep growl erupted from his chest, thick arms pulling her as close as possible in the heat of the moment; their tongues tasting every inch of the others.

Quickly the dwarf flipped them over, pinning Lian's back to the bed as he pressed himself into her, hands roaming over her body with overwhelming hunger. She embraced his forcefulness wholeheartedly, locking her legs around his waist with her hands tangled in his hair for leverage. After a moment more she finally pushed him away to trail her hands down his chest while they panted heavily, her fingers grasping the front of his blouse to yank the fabric apart with a loud rip.

Thorin's bare chest now lay on display for her eyes and she was thoroughly pleased when she was greeted with firmly built muscles, dark hair adoring his chest and stomach. She'd seen his bare torso a few times when she'd taken care of him but the feeling that ran through her now was so much better than those rather innocent thrills she'd felt before. A deep groan left her throat almost akin to a whine as she raked her nails over the plains of his pecks and stomach; clenching her jaw at the jolt of pleasure it sent to her core.

The dwarf enjoyed the needy look in her eyes deeply, a shiver running down his spine when she trailed her nails down his torso. Thorin could hardly control the lust that drove him to the brink of his sanity; for months now he'd been craving the moment when he could finally make her his and he was minutes away from doing such. He tore the remains of his blouse away from his person hastily now before trailing his hand down her stomach to the dark curls of her mound; nostrils flaring in anticipation as to what greeted him there. As soon as his fingers touched the bundle of nerves above her lips she jerked back instantly, a strangled gasp attempting to leave her lips as she clung to him.

He continued on and slid down the swollen lips of her womanhood, inhaling deeply when he felt how slick her virgin folds were. His member ached at full attention in his trousers, begging for attention but he ignored the urge as he clamped his lips around there exposed nipple before him. Lian was gasping for air from the attention he was giving her breast along with the rubbing of her womanhood; her vision going blurry. She was not inexperienced in the art of pleasuring herself but the deed felt sinfully better when the dwarf did so as she grew alarmingly close to her climax. Suddenly half way to her desired release the dwarf pulled away, causing her to let out a disappointed grunt as she loosened her hold on his hair; realizing just how tightly she'd been clutching the dark strands.

She looked down at the dwarf through lust fogged eyes but he simply gave her a heated look before slowly venturing down her body to her mound. "What are ya doing?" She gasped, embarrassment flooding through her as he spread her legs wide, allowing him to see everything she had to offer in the firelight. He took a split second to take in the sight of her bare womanhood before he leaned in; hot breath washing over the sensitive flesh and causing her to jerk back in shock. Thorin closed his eyes, taking a lungful of her scent before placing his lips around the slightly engorged bud at the top; lips clamping down as he gave it a rough suck.

Lian's head snapped back with a sharp cry, her mouth open wide as her legs slammed closed around his head but he didn't stop as he began to suck on her the bud vigorously; thick fingers stroking the slick folds below. Her face was a bright crimson as she violently bucked and contorted around Thorin, her defenseless bud almost burning from pleasure. She begged for him to stop but he was ruthless in his assault and kept going until she literally saw white as a scream tore from her lungs; her entire body attempting to curl in on its self as she rode out her climax. Tears streamed down her face as she twitched and bucked, fingers firmly embedded into the dwarf's hair as she gasped loudly in the afterglow. Her bud throbbed heavily and her muscles felt like pudding as she went limp, her hands cover her face as she tried to unscramble her head.

Suddenly she felt something against the lips of womanhood and with as much strength as she could looked down to see Thorin between her legs completely nude though she couldn't see the entirety of his lowed half. Before she could say anything he pushed forward, half of his girth slipping into her opening easily due to the large amount of lubrication she'd secreted. Lian let out a yelp, her entire body seizing up in pain as she gritted her teeth together while a few tears slipped from her already moistened lashes.

Thorin leaned in to plants his lips against hers, moving them tenderly against hers as he braced himself on his forearms. Her bud still throbbed from her previous release which allowed for tiny bolts of pleasure to mix with the pain of losing her virginity as well as the stretching of her womanhood. She was thankful she didn't see his girth before he'd entered or else the anticipation of it probably would have terrified her.

Slowly he began to move back and forth, easing in more of his member in as she attempted to adjust. The pain eventually faded into a stinging sensation after about twenty minutes and by then the dwarf had already managed to ease all of his size into her as he moved back and forth at a slow pace. His jaw was clenched tightly with eyes screwed shut as if he was deeply concentrated; a slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip. Lian had grown used to the feeling now after another five minutes and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Their lips melted together hotly, the passion not lost during the slow pace and Thorin let out a deep groan as his hips bucked forward instinctively.

Suddenly he pulled out of her womanhood, breaking the kiss in the process as he gasped; forehead pressed against her breast as he panted. The dwarf was purposely denying himself his own release, adamant on finishing after his newly made bride. After a few more seconds he lifted his head as his hand once again trailed down her stomach to her mound. She let out a shaky breath when his finger connected with the sensitive nub, the jolt of pleasure beginning to wash away the soreness of her entrance.

A cry tore it's way from her chest when he pinched the nub, sending her back skyrocketing off the bed as he began to rub it in circles; making her clench her jaw to the point of them aching. Again she began to beg for him to stop but he ignored her pleas as he teased and stroked her bud until she once again was sent toppling over the edge with a scream. Once more she fell limp against the bed, her entire body coated in a layer of sweat as she gasped; if this went on this way she'd go insane.

Thorin entered her again; this time more swiftly and the woman let out a groan as an assault of pain and pleasure tormented her senses. He began to thrust at a steady pace, letting her once again grow used to the feeling of him and soon enough the pleasure began to overshadow the discomfort she once felt. Her walls clung to his girth tightly, the head of it scrapping and bumping against her sweet spots as he began to quicken his pace. It didn't take long for her to start begging for him to go faster as she grinded her hips up into his with her legs spread wide.

" _More_ , please; I want to feel ya deeper inside." Lian begged, gasping loudly as he slammed into her sweet spot over and over again. She could feel her climax beginning to climb closer with every downward thrust; her legs pressed against her stomach as the dwarf pounded her roughly. He was letting out several strings of grunts as he moved; his tanned complexion growing a bit rosy compared to normal and his long hair falling to cover part of his expression.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She began to scream, thrusting against him violently as her climax suddenly washed over her, sobs wracking her body from the unfathomable pleasure she was experiencing when Thorin began to play with her sensitive nub.

"I love ya! I love ya so _fucking_ much!" She wailed,her features crumpling into utter pleasure as he continued to thrust into her; drawing out her release. He was now letting out choked moans of his own as his pace became jerky; signaling his own release. He suddenly gripped her hips in a bone crushing grip and slammed into her, seething as he poured his scalding hot seed into her womb; his lips finding hers in an open mouthed kiss.

Thorin drew Lian into his chest after pulling out, inhaling the musk of their lovemaking that clung to her flesh and he let out a deep growl of approval a he snaked his thick arms around her waist. She let out a satisfied sigh, burying her face into the crook on his neck as they laid there in their afterglow. Sweet kisses and caresses where exchanged as they lay next to one another, a sharp squeal leaving her lips when he playfully cracked a hand over her exposed ass cheek. No words where needed nor where they said, they simply made love once again; this time softer and with less lust involved in the action. They fell asleep that night in each others arms as husband and wife and that's how they would for the rest of their lives.


	41. Chapter 38

**It's here~! The FINAL chapter, now it does seem a bit meh but I don't know any other way to sugarcoat this so...YEP! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this; it meant a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I'll probably go back over this and edit it so there is that.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the Hobbit or any of it's characters, I do however own my own and the artwork I do for the series.**   


_Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Last Days_

It's been over fifty-nine years since Lian and Thorin were wed that day and within the next year she was pregnant with their first born son. In the span of four years she went on to give birth to a daughter and another son, bringing their total of children up to four. Rowan adored her younger siblings and there were hardly ever problems between them. Sadly though Rowan grew faster than the other children and before they knew it she was a grown woman ready to go and explore the world on her own. Four years later she was married to a wizards apprentice and lives near Lorien.

Lvaire remarried five years after his daughter to a local widow; there were many mixed feelings over this but it in the end it's what made him happy. He passed the year of his seventy-fifth year and his wife followed two years after. Darius, their youngest son was the one to take over Forchel after his grandfathers passing with Luke and Nellia's son, Gabriel as his Advisor though he was pushing his 50's.

Marie, their daughter lived in Ered Luin with her fiancé and was due to be married in three months. The man she was to marry owned several collections of books and a store to go with it; ironic since Marie was never one to read much.

Fili and Kili lived in the Blue Mountains now, Fili with his family and Kili with Tauriel; in the early stages of their marriage they found that dwarves and elves could not have children together. It was something that tore them apart but that didn't tear them apart as they still live the years together.

Lian and Thorin themselves had lived a rather…fulfilling life; they had their ups and downs and in their early years there was certainly a lot of downs but through the years they'd learned the other like a book. Neither would trade the lives they've lived for any other despite the tragedies they've faced.

"Lian."

Lian was jostled from her slumber by Thorin's firm shake to her shoulder, foggy green orbs cracking open and she expected to see her husbands own but it was pitch dark. The hearth was ashen cold and no lantern was lit in their bed chambers.

"What is it?" Lian asked, her frail voice cracking as she sat up, her old bones creaking and popping as she moved.

"Something's wrong." Thorin rasped from the darkness and she felt him moving beside her though her loss of hearing prevented her from getting a clear picture as to what he was doing. Finally the smell of flint filled her nostrils and the orange glare of a lantern temporarily blinded her sensitive eyes. She could now see Thorin beside her as he sat on his side of the bed, brow furrowed in concentration. His long hair had turned to near pure silver over the last fifty-nine years and his tanned skin was thinned and now creased in several wrinkles. Lian too had lost her youthful appearance and her once athletic form to give way to sagging flesh and a small pot belly.

"Did you hear that?" Thorin asked.

She strained to hear what it was he was hearing but the years had taken a great portion of her hearing. "I don't hear anything." Lian explained.

"Get dressed." He barked suddenly, jumping out of the bed like he was still a youngling but Lian had to take a lot more time to get up. He lit a few odd torches so the room was lit enough to move about; the dwarf pulling on his trousers, shirt, and chest plate in the time it took her to pull on her socks and boots.

"Just grab a coat; there isn't enough time for you to get fully dressed." He said, fully dressed as he grabbed his sword. Lian stood from the bed, her back hunched over and she attempted to straighten it with a loud crack. Thorin snatched up one of his fur coats and helped her into it before practically dragging her from their bedchambers and down the corridors. It didn't take long for several screams to reach her ears and soon they came to a stop on a balcony overlooking the Entry Hall. Nearly every dwarf was bustling about down there; passing armor and weapons about in a hurry; the Main Gate closed and barricaded heavily.

Lian and Thorin rushed down the several flights of stairs until they reached the main level and approached their oldest son, Haldor, as he barked orders. Haldor was about 5'4 and was tall for a dwarf though this is mainly because of his human heritage. He had a mop of dark short curls on his head and a thick beard to go with it; he was fifty-seven years old but still looked to be in his late twenties. All of their children aged faster than dwarves but slower than Men; Rowan being an acceptation.

"Haldor, what is going on here?!" Thorin demanded, obviously angry that he was not informed of anything.

"Orcs, a whole army of them are on their way. The Men of Dale sent us word of this and are in the process of evacuating into Mirkwood before they reach the Lake." He explained breathlessly; adrenaline was pumping through his veins heavily, his blue eyes looking almost wild and he foolishly anticipated the enemy.

"Why was I not informed of this first?!" Thorin bellowed, causing several heads to turn towards the seething king.

"I can handle this easily-." He began but the older dwarf was having none of it.

"Have the dwarrowdams and children been evacuated to the escape tunnels? Has everyone been informed of the situation?" He ground out.

"No, but-."

"So you were prepared to lead our forces into a battle without at least evacuating the kingdom beforehand? Are you really that arrogant that you'd think that we could face them down without the risk of a breech? Our people's lives are not yours to gamble away!" Thorin spat; appalled by the idiocracy of his son as he shoved past him.

"You, get together a party to escort the dwarrodams, children and elders to the evacuation tunnels and take the horses and wagons all the way to the Iron Hills. Do not stop and do not turn back; that is an order." The dwarf said to a random guard before turning back to face Lian. "Go with the others to the Iron Hills."

"Have these past odd years not been enough for ya to know that I'm not going a damn place without ya?" Lian huffed, her age doing little to mellow out her attitude as she attempted to hobble past her husband but he held her in place with a firm grip around her upper arm.

"Lian, I'm not asking you; you're not in your youth anymore so stop trying to act like you are." Thorin growled but this did little good as she set her jaw stubbornly.

"I refuse and if ya dare try and force me to then I'll be damn sure to show ya just how spry I can be. Head my words, if a King shall fall then the Queen shall fall with him." She warned.

"Stubborn woman." Thorin hissed, tightening his grip on her but eventually let go with a scowl twisting his wrinkled features.

Suddenly a large crack resounded throughout the Hall, shaking the very stone under their feet and all froze. A few seconds passed and another came, this time shaking the main gates; sending everyone into a panic as they scrambled to their posts.

"They aren't supposed to be here for at least another hour!" Haldor exclaimed, this time terror flashing through his eyes as he grabbed a weapon up from a stack on the floor.

Lian grabbed a axe from one of the piles and stood amongst the dwarves as they awaited the enemy; archers lined the balconies with their bows notched back. Everyone was waiting for the moment when all hell would brake loose as the gates began to splinter. Finally the gates barricade post over the gate splintered along with part of the gate and they came flooding inside in swarms.

Two day have passed since the orcs attacked and for two days they've fought them off, retreating deeper into the mountain as more and more of the died. It was now the final hours of this battle and only about forty dwarves still remained and amongst them where Lian, Thorin and Haldor. They'd managed to survive but they all had little to no strength left; Lian had broken her right arm, Thorin had a large gash on his back and Haldor had lost his left eye. The were hiding near the evacuation tunnels but not it was still out of reach and it was a slim chance that they'd be able to make out of the mountain alive. It was in the mid-morning now and the orcs had taken residence in the mountain already with parties roaming the halls in search of surviving dwarves. This was no longer their home; they were in the lion's den now.

"They're gone." Goro, a guard, hissed after peaking through a peeping hole; the plan was to sneak past the orc parties to the tunnels and make it out undetected. This was difficult due to the size of them and it would be risky if they split up and evacuated due to the possibility of getting caught; at this point there was only one chance and it was limited.

"Are you okay, mother?" Haldor whispered to Lian as she cradled her broken arm to her chest.

"I'm fine, yer father is running a fever though; I fear that his wound is infected." Lian responded, sending a worrying look over to Thorin who was sweating profusely beside her.

"I'm fine." He rasped but his pale complexion said other wise.

"Set aside yer pride and admit it, maybe Haldor should carry ya the rest of the way." Lian suggested but he simply gave her a nasty glare before standing; Haldor helped her stand and with a quick look out they began a mad dash towards the Potions Quarters where the tunnel was hidden behind a bookcase. Halfway there Lian happened to look back and see that Thorin was falling behind; she slowed and hooked her good arm around his waist before she started along again. Haldor stayed behind to help Lain with Thorin and by the time they reached the Potions Quarters the others had moved the bookshelf so they could open the tunnel.

The door to the tunnel was protected by a complicated magic and only a select few knew how to open it. Thorin was panting as he stepped up to the seemingly normal stone wall; he placed a hand on the cool rock and murmured the needed words. The rock disappeared under his hand to reveal a tunnel with torches still lit inside; everyone rushed in quickly and Haldor, Lian and Thorin were about to when suddenly orc cries sounded from the distance.

"Hurry!" Goro cried but Thorin had collapsed, sweat drenching his pale hair to his face as he panted. Lian was attempting to help pick him up with her son but they were both injured and the orcs were too close. Suddenly Lian shoved Haldor into the tunnel with a grunt and he let out a cry of shock; before he could do anything though she whispered the sealing words and solid stone separated them.

Lian knelt beside Thorin's fallen form and brushed a damp lock from his worn features, many thoughts ran through her head along with many emotions as tears filled her eyes. Thorin's eyes cracked open to look up at her, taking a moment before they could fully focus.

"I'm sorry; I've led you to this." He wheezed.

"Oh shut it, I chose this as much as ya did." She rasped, cupping his sweaty cheek in her left palm.

"I hope…you don't regret marrying me." He breathed, taking her frail hand into his and she pursed her thinned lips.

"If I had to do it over again I wouldn't change a damn thing." She scoffed past tears just as the orcs kicked in the door and she leaned over Thorin's body protectively. They were surrounded in seconds and with that their fates were sealed and their story was over.

"Good." He whispered.

 **Thorin and Lian be like: X.X  
**

 **Tell me in the reviews if you'd like a sequel to this story which would be Rowan's story as she explores Middle Earth.**


End file.
